


Apprendre

by la_locandiera



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, FC Bayern München, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Insults, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 130,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_locandiera/pseuds/la_locandiera
Summary: Robert vient d'intégrer le centre de formation du club de Listodorf en Lorraine. Là, durant trois années, il va apprendre le football ; apprendre le français, les mathématiques, les sciences et l'histoire comme tous les autres élèves mais surtout il va apprendre la vie.
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels, Mario Götze/Marco Reus, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	1. A la découverte d'un nouveau monde

Robert venait de sortir de la voiture de sa mère, il tenait une énorme valise dans une main, un carton dans l’autre et un sac à dos plein à craquer reposait sur ses épaules. Il se retourna pour faire un dernier signe d’adieu à sa famille puis il prit la direction du haut portique qui marquait l’entrée de sa nouvelle école, enfin école qui n’en n’était pas vraiment une, puisqu’il intégrait ce que l’on appelle un centre de formation. Il s’était présenté à la session de recrutement régionale qui avait eu lieu à la fin l’année dernière. Là, pendant trois jours, il avait effectué une série de tests et quinze jours après il avait reçu une lettre lui annonçant qu’il était reçu. Ce fut un immense soulagement pour lui car cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu’il avait postulé pour de nombreux centres de formation sans jamais avoir été accepté si bien qu’il avait fini par douter de ses capacités mais tout cela était effacé puisqu’ici on avait bien voulu de lui. Certes cette institution dépendait d’un club qui ne jouait qu’en seconde division, certes les locaux semblaient assez vétustes et les terrains d’entrainement assez mal entretenus mais c’était toujours mieux que rien.

La personne du secrétariat lui fit remplir un nombre conséquent de formulaires après quoi elle lui remit un tas de papiers importants dont son emploi du temps avant de lui donner la clé de sa chambre. Après avoir longuement erré et avoir été sur le point de réellement se perdre pour la bonne raison qu’il était trop orgueilleux pour demander son chemin à quelqu’un il avait fini par arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Le bâtiment du dortoir n‘était pas plus gai que le reste mais au moins il y régnait une certaine animation. Étant donné la taille des lieux il était plus que probable qu’il ait à partager sa chambre avec quelqu’un mais il ne savait pas si cette personne était déjà arrivée aussi il frappa à la porte de la chambre numéro 20 qui se trouvait au bout d’un long couloir, n’ayant reçu aucune réponse, il entra.

La pièce n’était ni belle ni laide, ni véritablement accueillante ni parfaitement repoussante, ni totalement sombre et sale ni totalement propre et lumineuse, c’était une pièce quelconque. L’ameublement était constitué de deux lits, deux armoires, deux bureaux, deux tables de chevet, deux lampes et rien d’autre. Étant le premier il décida de profiter de cet avantage pour faire sien le lit et le bureau qui étaient au fond de la chambre, c’est à dire aussi ceux qui étaient le plus proche de la seule fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce. En posant son sac à dos et son carton sur sa table de bureau il s’aperçu que leur chambre donnait directement sur l’un des terrains d’entrainements.

Alors qu’il était en train de commencer à ranger ses affaires, il fut interrompu par quelqu’un qui frappait à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et apparu devant lui un jeune homme grand, musclé, avec de longs cheveux bruns en bataille, un visage maigre et rectangulaire, d’épais sourcil, deux yeux marrons au regard vif, un nez aquilin et une bouche fine. Son nouveau colocataire lui sourit et lui dit en lui tendant la main : « Bonjours, je m’appelle Mats Hummels. ». Robert se présenta à son tour et ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Mats parlait et souriait qui donnait l’impression qu’il était toujours en train de se moquer de vous mais une moquerie dénuée de toute méchanceté. Robert s’excusa pour la forme d’avoir déjà choisi son lit et les deux garçons commencèrent à faire connaissance tout en rangeant leurs affaires. Mats était quelqu’un d’intéressant et Robert jugea assez vite qu’ils allaient sans doute bien s’entendre. Ils se couchèrent tôt ce soir-là car le lendemain l’ensemble des élèves étaient convoquer à 7h30 sur le principal terrain d’entrainement.

Par chance Robert avait l’habitude de se lever tôt étant donné que sa famille habitait à la campagne et que cela faisait plusieurs années qu’il était obligé de se réveiller de bonne heure afin de prendre le car pour se rendre au collège et comme s’ajoutait à son expérience l’excitation de la nouveauté, il n’avait eu aucun mal à sortir de son lit. Il n’en avait pas été de même pour Mats mais après de longue minute de grognements et de plaintes son compagnon de chambre avait enfin réussi à s’extraire hors de son lit.

Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner dans une cantine qui n’avait comme seule particularité le fait qu’elle ressemblait à toute les cantines, ils s’étaient rendus au lieu où les élèves étaient convoqués. Robert n’avait pas vu ce terrain en arrivant car il était situé derrière l’un des bâtiments de cours mais c’était de très loin le terrain qui avait l’aspect le plus engeant de tous en dépit d’une pelouse qui ne lui inspirait pas non plus toute confiance. Néanmoins Robert était décidé à se plaire dans son nouvel environnent et il fit grâce à la pelouse.

C’est sans doute grâce à cet esprit positif qu’il avait réussi à supporter sans trop de mal ce qui était censé être le discours de bienvenu de son nouvel entraineur et qui s’était résumé en un quart d’heure durant lequel il leur avait crié dessus. M. Schaller était un homme au physique imposant, avec un visage dur et déterminé, une voix forte et une façon de vous regarder assez effrayante. D’après ce que Robert avait pu saisir de ce qu’il leur avait dit, cet homme ne brillait par la finesse.

Le directeur de l’établissement leur avait aussi fait un petit discours avant qu’ils ne soient réparti par groupe d’âge mais comme il ne s'agissait que d'une succession de platitude, il est inutile qu'on le retranscrive ici. 

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent d’abord consacrées à prendre les mesures des nouveaux élèves puis à la distribution de leurs équipements. Le désordre qui avait régné à ce moment-là était propice aux échanges et Mats et lui avaient fait la connaissance d’un grand garçon blond qui se prénommait Benedict, d’un autre d’origine africaine qui s’appelait Jérôme et de Bastian un autre blond mais plus petit. Lorsque tout le monde se trouva pourvu d’une tenue d’entrainement ils allèrent se changer. Cela lui fit une impression étrange de porter un nouvel écusson et de nouvelles couleurs, lui qui n’avait jamais joué que dans l’équipe de son village. Toutefois il était tout prêt à aimer son nouveau club et ce n’est pas sans une certaine fierté qu’il était sorti du vestiaire en arborant ce survêtement qui était la preuve qu’il faisait partie de l’équipe de Listodorf.

Une fois qu’ils furent changés la séance d’entrainement commença véritablement, tout du moins pour les nouveaux car les anciens étaient déjà en train de travailler depuis longtemps. L’assistants de l’entraineur qui s’occupait d’eux commença par leur faire faire plusieurs tours de terrains, après quoi ils enchainèrent avec une série d’étirements puis avec une série de courses à haute intensité et du travail de cardio. Si bien qu’à la fin de l’entrainement Robert n’avait pas touché le ballon une seule fois et qu’il était absolument épuisé. Ses jambes tremblaient, sa gorge le brulait et ses oreilles sifflaient. Il n’avait jamais autant souffert lors d’une séance d’entrainement mais il se dit que c’était là le fait de passer d’un petit club amateur d’un village de campagne au centre de formation d’un club professionnel de deuxième division.

Après tant d’efforts, le repas de midi allait lui être des plus bénéfiques. Une fois le déjeuner terminé il passa trois quarts d’heure en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis avant de rejoindre la salle dans laquelle il allait avoir sa première heure de cours. Malheureusement, aucune des personnes avec lesquelles il avait fait connaissance n’était dans sa classe puisqu’ils étaient tous plus âgé que lui.

Lorsqu’il entra dans sa salle de cours une partie des élèves étaient déjà-là mais il restait encore de nombreuses places libres. Il se dirigea, après une rapide inspection de la pièce, vers la place qui lui semblait la mieux située et la plus confortable puisqu’elle ne se trouvait ni trop devant ni trop au fond et qu’il aurait un radiateur juste à côté de lui et vu ce qu’était le climat lorrain en hivers il s’agissait un avantage considérable. Quelques minutes après qu’il se soit installé, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un élève qui lui demandait s’il pouvait s’asseoir à côté de lui. Robert lui dit que oui avec un sourire et son nouveau voisin s’empressa de prendre place à ses côtés en lui disant : « Merci. Au fait je m’appelle Marco. ». Une fois que Robert lui ait dit son nom en retour, les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à discuter avec aisance et entrain. 

Marco faisait à peu près sa taille, peut-être était-il un petit peu plus petit, il était très blond avec des cheveux plutôt courts, un visage ovale, des traits fins et des yeux gris-verts. Il avait une voix et des manières enjouées et légères qui lui plurent immédiatement.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par l’arrivé de leur professeur mais ils reprirent là où ils en étaient dès la fin du cours et à force de discuté comme cela à chaque intercours et durant la récréation, à la fin de la journée Robert était tout près à considérer Marco comme un ami.

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent le soir à la cantine et Lewy en profita pour présenter Marco à Mats et inversement. Son camarade de classe de son côté leur fit rencontrer Mario avec qui il partageait sa chambre. Ils décidèrent de manger tous ensemble et ils furent rapidement rejoins par Bastian, Benedict et Jérôme. Le repas fut des plus joyeux et Robert se félicitait d’avoir réussi en une journée à se faire un si bon groupe d’amis.

L’entrainement du lendemain étant plus long que celui de la vielle avait été encore plus éprouvant pour lui, au point que plusieurs fois il avait eu peur de s’évanouir, mais au moins il y avait eu un peu plus de travail avec le ballon. L’après-midi les cours avaient commencé pour de bon et le soir il avait eu à faire ses premiers devoirs.

Progressivement, il avait commencé à s’habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Mats et lui continuaient à vivre en harmonie. Il s’entendait de mieux en mieux avec Marco mais il avait aussi fait la connaissance d’autres personnes dans sa classe. Les séances d’entrainement restaient difficiles mais il avait au moins été rassuré par les différents contrôles médicaux qu’il avait subi et qui avaient tous été positifs.

Quinze jours après son arrivé, avait lieu le premier match de championnat de la saison. L’équipe des U16 du centre de formation de Listodorf évoluait en Régionale 2. Robert n’avait pas été choisi pour jouer ce match et bien qu’il s’y soit attendu aux vues des piètres performances qui avaient été les siennes lors des entrainements il n’en détestait pas moins avoir à passer un match sur le banc. Cela représentait pour lui deux choses qu’il haïssait, à savoir premièrement qu’il y ait quelqu’un qui était meilleur que lui et deuxièmement avoir le sentiment d’être impuissant face aux évènements.

C’est pour cela qu’il avait été le dernier à sortir du vestiaire cherchant par là à écourter au maximum le temps qu’il allait être obligé de passer sur ce banc. Cette arrivée tardive le força à aller prendre place à l’extrémité gauche du banc puisque que la seule place libre se trouvait là. Son regard avait rapidement été attiré par la curieuse physionomie de son voisin.

Ce jeune homme avait un corps long et maigre, ces deux adjectifs qualifiaient d’ailleurs tout aussi bien l’ensemble de ses membres pris séparément que ce soit les jambes, les bras, le torse que son corps tout entier… Jamais Robert n’avait vu une personne qui semble à ce point avoir été le fruit du hasard, on aurait dit que chacune des parties qui composait son être n’occupaient cette place que de manière purement fortuite.

Cet assemblage aléatoire était couronné par un visage rectangulaire, avec une bouche et un nez conséquents, des yeux brillants, un front large, des oreilles décollées et des cheveux blonds, plutôt court, légèrement bouclés et totalement en bataille qui n’étaient pas comme chez Mats le résultat d’une recherche minutieuse d’un effet artistique de coiffé/décoiffé mais la conséquence d’une négligence manifeste.

Le tout était complété par de vielles baskets qui un jour avait dû être blanches, des chaussettes que leur propriétaire n‘avait pas pris la peine de remonter et qui du coup formait une suite de plis au niveau de la cheville, un short qui lui était remonté presque jusqu’en haut des cuisses et un maillot deux fois trop grand dont les manches débordaient sur la moitié du bras et dont le bas semblait ne jamais finir.

Robert savait que ce jeune homme était dans sa classe mais il ignorait son nom. Il se souvenait seulement qu’il s’était fait remarquer un matin en se faisant un croche-pied à lui-même ce qui lui avait valu de tombé par terre en plein milieu de leur salle de cours dans un bruit terrible mais ce qui l’avait marqué ce n’était pas tellement la chute, si spectaculaire qu’elle est pu être et apparemment si représentative de la maladresse de son auteur, mais c’était le visage du jeune homme au moment où il s’était relevé et qui semblait plein de joie. Il avait eu un petit sourire moqueur manifestement adressé à lui-même, accompagné d’un léger hochement de tête puis il s’était penché pour ramasser son sac et il était allé rejoindre son bureau avec une expression de parfaite sérénité en dépit des rires et des regards de l’ensemble de la classe.

Maintenant le visage de son voisin exprimait à la fois une concentration absolue et en même temps reflétait les diverses émotions que le match pouvait susciter en lui. Robert n’avait encore jamais vu un visage aussi expressif et il se divertissait beaucoup. L’observation de son étonnant voisin lui avait fait oublier la colère et la frustration qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il était venu prendre place sur ce banc et c’est avec un esprit beaucoup plus serein qu’il avait regardé la suite de la rencontre.

Marco avait été choisi par leur entraineur pour jouer ce match et Robert eu la confirmation de ce qu’il avait pu apercevoir du talent de son ami lors des entrainements. Marco était rapide, agile, très alaise techniquement mais surtout ce qui frappait le plus lorsqu’on le regardait jouer c’était l’élégance dont il faisait preuve. Lorsqu’il avait le ballon dans les pieds, il se tenait la tête haute, les épaule en arrière, le buste bien droit. Tous ses mouvements étaient gracieux, tous ses dribles étaient maitrisés, toute ses frappes étaient limpides. C’était-là des qualités rares chez un aussi jeune joueur.

Malheureusement Marco n’avait pas eu dans ce match l’impact que l’on pourrait attendre d’un tel joueur car après quelques actions d’éclats de sa part en première mi-temps les défenseurs adverses s’étaient rapidement méfier de lui, ils n’avaient pas hésiter à l’arrêter par des duels rugueux et dans ce domaine-là Marco ne faisait pas le poids. Si bien que M. Schaller le fit sortir à l’heure de jeu. Robert lui participa vaguement à l’échauffement mais il n’entra pas en jeu.

L’équipe de Listodorf fit un honnête match nul (1-1), ce n’était pas à proprement parlé un mauvais résultat si l’on considérait qu’ils avaient joué contre une équipe qui avait fini à la quatrième place du championnat l’année précédente, mais ce n’était pas non plus le meilleur des débuts de saison. Néanmoins leur entraineur paraissait plutôt satisfait c’est du moins ce qui semblait ressortir de sa causerie d’après-match et du langage un peu brutal qu’il avait employé à ce moment-là. D’après ce que Robert avait pu observer, l’équipe avait du potentiel, peut-être pas au point de jouer le haut du classement mais assez pour pouvoir s’installer confortablement en milieu de tableau toutefois, et cela était parfaitement normale, elle manquait complètement d’automatismes, d’organisation et de cohésion.

S’il ne s’inquiétait pas trop pour son équipe, il était davantage préoccupé par sa situation personnelle. Robert n’avait nullement l’intention de passer sa saison sur le banc. Il savait qu’en football comme pour tout le reste il fallait avoir de la patience mais il savait également que s’il voulait se créer une place dans l’équipe il devait agir au plus vite.

Il avait observé attentivement les joueurs avec lesquels il était en concurrence et il jugeait qu’aucun d’entre eux n’étaient réellement meilleur que lui, il pouvait même dire sans trop de vanité qu’il leurs était supérieur dans certains domaines. Toutefois pour que son entraineur puisse s’apercevoir de ses qualités il aurait fallu qu’il est pu les lui montré et pour cela il était nécessaire qu’il ne soit plus épuisé après la longue partie de travail physique qu’on leur faisait faire en début d’entrainement.

Il décida de demander conseil à Mats, Benedict, Bastian et Jérôme qui avaient su développer des capacités physiques étonnantes pour leur jeune âge, à Marco et Mario qui avaient tous les deux été en préformation et semblaient être parfaitement à l’aise dans ces exercices en dépit de leur petit gabarit, au médecin qui le suivait régulièrement, à l’assistant du coach en charge de leur préparation physique, au physio qui venait s’occuper d’eux de temps en temps et même à son professeur de SVT. Il lui en avait beaucoup couté d’avoir à exposé ainsi ses faiblesses mais il était prêt à presque tous les sacrifices pour arriver à ses fins.

Il compléta les informations qu’il avait obtenu par des recherches au CDI de l’école (dont il découvrit l’existence en cette occasion) et par des heures à explorer tout ce qu’il pouvait trouver sur internet à ce sujet. A partir de là, il avait mis au point un programme d’exercices, qu’il modifia légèrement après une semaine de pratique mais que sinon il suivi avec une assiduité scrupuleuse durant des jours et des jours.

Seulement le fait de se faire une place dans une équipe ne dépend pas uniquement de vos performances sportives, il y a aussi une part de politique, et à égalité de niveau un coach choisira de préférence un joueur qui s’entend bien avec le reste du groupe sur et en dehors du terrain plutôt qu’un autre qui est plus isolé. De plus il est bien connu que les joueurs importants d’une équipe ont une certaine influence sur les choix de leur entraineur.

Dans ce cas précis il n’était pas très difficile de savoir qui était les leaders de l’équipe, c’était les mêmes qui se faisait le plus remarquer en classe et dans la cour de la récréation. Il s’agissait d’un petit groupe de cinq joueurs qui, pour les décrire simplement, ne passaient pas inaperçus que ce soit à cause de leurs physiques, leurs attitudes ou leurs apparences.

Premièrement, il y avait Alex, gardien de but aux longs bras emmanchés d’un long cou, dont les traits distinctifs consistaient en une étonnante crête dont la couleur variait entre plusieurs nuances de gris et une inimitable façon de rentrer le bas de tout ce qui pouvait lui servir de pantalon dans ses chaussettes, sans distinction aucune entre un pantalon de costume ou un bas de survêtement. Cela tenait peut-être uniquement de sa taille mais toujours est-il qu’il donnait l’impression constante de vous regarder de haut.

Un autre des membres de ce groupe, s’appelait Ludovic ou Ludo. Pour sa part, il faisait inévitablement penser à un palmier qui aurait été transplanter au milieu de la banquise avec sa peau toujours parfaitement bronzée, ses cheveux blond méchées, son corps idéalement musclé, ses vêtements colorées, les dizaines de bracelet brésiliens qui s’accumulaient autour de chacun de ses poignets et son attitude d’une nonchalance étudiée. Le contraste qu’il formait avec le ciel nuageux de l’automne lorrain avait quelque chose de résolument comique. Durant tous les cours il regardait obstinément par la fenêtre et nul n’avait réussi à savoir si ce qu’il observait avec tant d’attention c’était le paysage morose de la cour de récréation déserte ou bien alors son propre reflet à travers la vitre. Il jouait au poste au défenseur central droit.

Le troisième s’appelait Kylian. Lui combinait deux qualités remarquables, puisqu’il alliait à un sens de la mode tout à fait unique, une éminente faculté à surprendre les gens. Chaque jour il se présentait à l’entrainement avec une coiffure et une tenue nouvelles. Par exemple, sans doute poussé par un élan patriotique, il était apparu un jour avec une teinture aux couleurs du drapeau tricolore qui s’harmonisait à merveille avec une réinterprétation du survêtement de l’équipe de France, le lendemain on le voyait arriver en cours avec une parka/blouson aux couleurs de la Seleçāo et une coiffure qui était un vibrant hommage à Ronaldo lors de la Coupe du Monde 2002 mais le football n’était pas sa seule source d’inspiration puisque quelques jours plus tard (il avait tout de même fallu laisser un peu de temps à ses cheveux pour repousser) il était habillé d’un inénarrable ensemble orange et coiffé d’une improbable coloration blonde qui se voulaient une évocation de Dragon Ball Z. Il riait et il parlait beaucoup et très fort ce qui fait que tout le monde dans leur classe connaissait les moindres détails de sa vie. Il complétait la charnière centrale.

Ensuite il y avait Allan, une sorte de géant qui jouait comme milieu défensif et qui était sans doute le plus sensé du groupe puisqu’il avait décidé de ne parler que lorsqu’il avait quelque chose d’intelligent ou d’important à dire ce qui fait qu’il parlait très peu. C’était aussi le plus sage d’entre eux du point de vue vestimentaire, il ne se faisait remarquer que par la constance avec laquelle il arborait la même veste, les mêmes chaussures et à peu près les mêmes vêtements chaque jour, sans nulle exception. Au premier regard on pouvait le croire méchant et peut-être l’était-il mais pour le savoir il aurait fallu le voit faire autre chose que l’une des trois activités qu’il pratiquait habituellement, à savoir dormir lors des cours, manger lors des récréations et courir lors des entrainements et des matchs.

Autre milieu défensif, le chef de la bande qui était aussi le capitaine de l’équipe s’appelait Jim. Comme les autres, il était plus grand et plus fort que le reste des élèves de leur classe. Il avait des cheveux très bruns légèrement huileux, le teint un peu bronzé, des yeux noirs qui ne manquaient pas de refléter une certaine intelligence et de manière général un visage harmonieux et équilibré. Il était beau mais quelque chose faisait que l’on admirait pas sa beauté, en dépit de son physique avantageux personne ne prenait de plaisir à le regarder. Il se dégageait de lui une indéniable aura, sa présence dans une pièce ou sur le terrain ne laissait personne indifférent et il n’avait pas besoin de tenues exubérante pour qu’on le remarque. De fait, les seules choses remarquables dans son apparence étaient les deux boucles d’oreilles en diamants qu’il arborait la plupart du temps ainsi que son affection pour les survêtements du Real. Lui aussi il parlait peu, il n’intervenait dans une conversation que lorsqu’il avait une remarque particulièrement spirituelle à faire qui bien sûr ne manquait jamais de faire mourir de rire l’ensemble du groupe même si le plus souvent elle avait pour but de se moquer de quelqu’un. Sinon on ne l’entendait que lors des causeries d’avant match et lorsqu’il insultait leurs adversaires pendant les matchs.

Ces cinq garçons se connaissaient depuis quatre ans puisqu’ils avaient suivi tout le cycle de préformation du club de Listodorf et leur entraineur les avait connus alors que lui-même entrainait les U13. Il leur faisait toute confiance, confiance qu’ils lui rendaient bien comme le prouvait la façon scrupuleuse dont ils suivaient les consignes de M. Schaller durant les matchs.

A partir de ce jour Robert recherchait une occasion d’entrer en contact avec ces cinq jeunes gens. Elle se présenta lors d’un cours d’économie où leur professeur leur demanda de former trois groupes pour un travail collectif. Nos cinq acolytes se mirent évidement ensemble ce qui fait qu’il restait deux places libres pour compléter leur groupe. Robert se proposa immédiatement pour venir les rejoindre. Cette proposition fut tout de suite acceptée par les concernés et par leur professeur, il n’y a que Marco qui lui lança un regard incrédule qui se transforma rapidement en un air de reproche. Robert lui murmura un « je t’expliquerai » persuasif qui s’avéra efficace puisque Marco accepta de le suivre sans rien dire.

Maintenant, Robert n’avait plus qu’à être le plus charmant possible et lorsqu’il le voulait il pouvait être irrésistible. Il avait beaucoup d’esprit, parlait avec une belle voix grave et possédait un sourire qui aurait fait fondre les pierres. La présence de Marco à ses côtés l’aidait énormément, il avait ainsi un auprès de lui un interlocuteur avec lequel il se sentait parfaitement à l’aise ce qui lui permettait d’être plus beaucoup plus détendu et naturel et de dépassé le sentiment de timidité qu’il éprouvait toujours lorsqu’il avait à parler avec des inconnus et dont il n’était jamais totalement parvenu à se défaire en dépit de tous ses efforts. Son ami aussi constituait un atout de taille en sa faveur, il avait déjà sa place dans l’équipe et montrait un talent très au-dessus de la moyenne ce qui lui donnait un certain statut, de plus si lui n’arrivait pas à leur plaire il savait que Marco leur plairait puisque Marco plaisait à tout le monde.

Toutefois, faire une bonne impression à quelqu’un ne dépend pas tant de la bonne opinion que cette personne peut avoir de vous que celle qu’elle peut avoir d’elle-même. La flatterie est toujours le meilleur moyen d’arrivé à ses fins à condition de savoir flatter avec à propos c’est dire à la fois de savoir trouver les points précis dans lesquels résident l’orgueil d’une personne mais aussi de savoir adapter le degré de subtilité de vos flatteries au degré de finesse de la personne qui vous écoute. Or dans ce cas précis, aucune de ces deux choses n’étaient très difficile à déterminer. Robert considéra que ce premier contact avait été un véritable succès aux vues des sourires encourageants que lui adressèrent ses nouvelles connaissances au moment de partir.

Une fois seul et sorti de leur salle de classe, Robert n’avait pas pu ignorer le regard interrogateur que Marco lui avait adressé et comme il le lui avait promis il expliqua les motifs de sa conduite à son ami. Celui-ci n’appréciait manifestement pas sa manière d’agir et il le lui dit clairement. Robert savait bien qu’il avait raison mais il était prêt à tout pour réussir et c’est ce qu’il répondit à Marco. Son ami avait beau désapprouver ce qu’il faisait il accepta néanmoins de continuer à l’aider.

Ses efforts payèrent dans l’un et l’autre domaine car d’une part il arrivait de plus en plus à suivre le rythme des entrainements et d’autre part à force de venir chaque jour parler pendant quelques minutes avec l’un des membres du groupe de cinq il avait fini par obtenir d’eux qu’ils viennent régulièrement lui parler de leur propre chef. Il n’en demandait pas plus car son but n’était pas de devenir véritablement ami avec eux mais simplement d’entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces afin de profiter de leur soutien.

Environ deux mois après le premier match de championnat, il fit sa première entrée en jeu avec les couleurs du club de Listodorf. Bien sûr il n’avait joué que pendant cinq minutes mais c’était déjà un progrès considérable et selon-lui un excellent signe. Il ne s’était pas trompé sur ce point car à partir de cette date-là il était entré en jeu à chaque match et à chaque fois son temps de jeu avait été un peu plus important. Certes son entraineur avait décidé de le faire jouer comme ailier droit alors qu’avant il avait toujours jouer comme avant-centre mais il s’était rapidement habitué à ce nouveau poste pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il se contentait de faire ce qu’on lui demandait de faire et que ce qu’on lui demandait de faire était très simple puisque les seules consignes qu’il avait reçus étaient d’essayer de faire la différence à chaque fois qu’il recevrait un ballon (peu importait la manière dont il créerait cette différence) et sinon de venir en aide à son latéral en cas de besoin.

Grâce à son amitié avec Marco et à ses bonnes relations avec les leaders de l’équipe, son intégration dans le groupe s’était faite facilement.

L’équipe des U16 de Listodorf occupait actuellement la 8ème place du classement sur 12 équipes ce qui, sans être brillant, restait tout à fait acceptable.

Les vacances de la Toussaint était là et il aurait de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer à sa mère et sa sœur.


	2. Une rencontre inattendue

Peu de temps après son retour à Listodorf, Robert avait fait une découverte intéressante.

Un soir où il était seul dans sa chambre car Mats était allé chez Benedict pour un travail qu’ils avaient à faire ensemble et où lui-même était coincé à sa table de travail depuis une heure à causes d’un devoir d’histoire qui lui donnait du fils à retordre, alors qu’il était en train de réfléchir sur un texte de Commynes et en général sur le règne de Louis XI, il avait machinalement regardé par la fenêtre et là il avait eu la surprisse d’apercevoir quelqu’un sur le terrain d’entrainement qui se trouvait au pied du dortoir, pourtant il faisait nuit noire et la température ne devait pas être très élevée. Persuadé qu’il s’était trompé mais voyant-là un bon moyen de faire une pause dans son travail il s’était levé pour voir s’il y avait réellement quelque chose.

Or ce n’était pas une illusion, il y avait bien quelqu’un en bas. Robert distinguait sa silhouette mais il ne voyait pas son visage dans la nuit, d’autant plus que ce garçon avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête à cause du froid. Il faut dire également que la lampe frontale qu’il utilisait pour s’éclairer projetait ses rayons vers l’avant et laissait le visage de son porteur dans l’ombre. Ce jeune homme effectuait un exercice surprenant qui consistait à poser le ballon à un point quelconque autour de la surface de réparation puis à aller marquer en évitant des défenseurs et un gardien imaginaires. Seulement, il y avait une telle justesse dans la manière dont ce garçon se déplaçait, dont il positionnait son corps, dont il frappait le ballon que Robert avait l’impression de voir les défenseurs, de voir leur nombre, de voir leurs positionnements, de voir leurs mouvements, de voir leurs gestes… comme s’il assistait à un véritable match.

Il y avait autre chose qui l’intriguait dans ce qu’il voyait : à chaque fois que ce jeune homme tirait au but Robert trouvait quelque chose à redire sur la position de ses épaules, de ses bras, de son dos… et pourtant à chaque fois qu’il pensait « non, cette fois-ci ça ne passera pas il est vraiment trop penché en avant » ou bien « cet angle est beaucoup trop difficile, il devrait faire un pas sur le côté ou au moins ne pas frapper la balle de cette façon » ou bien encore « sa frappe va être complètement dévissée vue la position de son bras gauche », le ballon finissait irrémédiablement au fond du but. Il y avait un paradoxe entre d’un côté l’assurance et la maitrise qui se dégageait de cette personne et de l’autre côté sa maladresse et les erreurs basiques qu’il commettait. Robert trouvait cela fascinant.

Tout à coup il entendit : « Alors quels étaient les relations entre Louis XI et Charles le Téméraire ? ». Pendant un bref instant il crut qu’il était fou, non seulement il entendait des voix mais ces voix lui parlaient de son devoir d’histoire. Il se retourna brusquement et il vit Mats confortablement installé sur son lit avec le manuel d’histoire de Robert dans les mains et un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. « Mats ! » s’écria-t-il. Il avait réussi à exprimer dans ce simple mot à la fois la surprise, l’indignation et la peur. Son ami eut un grand éclat de rire en voyant sa réaction, ce qui mit Robert assez mal à l’aise.

Lorsque Mats eut retrouvé son calme Robert lui demanda avec inquiétude : « Mais depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es là ?

\- Je suis rentré il y a quelques minutes mais manifestement tu étais trop occupé pour t’en apercevoir. A quoi réfléchissait tu donc pour être à ce point absorbé par tes pensées ?

\- A mon devoir d’histoire, bien sûr. » affirma Robert avec ce qu’il espérait être un ton parfaitement convaincant.

Mats le regarda sans rien dire pendant un bref instant puis il lui demanda avec un sourire carnassier : « Et alors…quel est ton opinion sur la politique de Louis XI ? ». Robert savait qu’il était en très mauvaise posture mais il essaya tout de même de broder quelque chose au sujet de l’époux de Charlotte de Savoie et de son action politique mais plus il parlait et plus le sourire de Mats grandissait. Voyant qu’à chaque mot qu’il prononçait il ne faisait qu’aggraver la situation, Robert décida d’admettre franchement qu’il n’était pas en train de réfléchir à l’histoire de France.

« A quoi pensais-tu alors ? demanda-Mats

\- Mais à rien. » dit-il en rougissant.

Ce n’était pas la bonne chose à dire car Mats lui répondit immédiatement : « Dans ce cas-là, tu regardais quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? Voyons-voir ça ! » et en disant ces mots Mats se leva de son lit pour s’approcher de la fenêtre. Prit de panique, Robert se mit en travers de son chemin en s’écriant : « En fait, je réfléchissais à l’importance de la maitrise de son corps en football ! ». Mats le regarda un peu surpris puis cette fois-ci son compagnon de chambre éclata de rire pour de bon et Robert, rouge jusqu’au oreille, ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. De temps en temps ses rires étaient entrecoupés par un « ah c’est génial » ou un « je ne m’attendais tellement pas ça ». Lorsque Mats eut fini de rire, il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos puis il partit en direction de son armoire, là il en sorti une serviette tout en déclarant : « Bon, je vais aller prendre ma douche » avec un ton parfaitement calme et normale comme si rien de ce qui c’était passer avant n’avait exister.

Robert venait à peine de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ami disparaître dans la salle de bain que Mats et son sourire malicieux réapparaissait dans l’embrasure de la porte : « Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait trouver la réponse à cette question en regardant un vieux terrain d’entrainement désert. ». Là-dessus, il eut un petit rire satisfait puis il disparut pour de bon dans la salle de bain.

Une fois seul, Robert jeta à coup d’œil par la fenêtre mais en effet le terrain était maintenant désert. Mats avait raison, regarder par une fenêtre n’apporte pas de réponse, par contre cela apporte de nombreuses questions. 

Pour la troisième fois ce soir il se dit qu’il était en train de devenir fou. Sinon comment expliquer la manière dont il venait de se comporter ? Pourquoi avait-il caché ce qu’il était en train de faire à son ami ? Il n’y avait pourtant rien de honteux, ni de malhonnête, ni d’étrange là-dedans. Pourquoi avait-il eu si peur que Mats voit le jeune homme qui jouait sous leur fenêtre ? Pourquoi avait-il traité cet événement comme un secret qu’il fallait préserver à tout prix ?

Tout à coup ses yeux tombèrent sur son manuel d’histoire abandonné en plein milieu de son lit et il se rappela qu’il avait un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain. Avec un soupir il ramassa son livre et vint reprendre sa place à son bureau. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur son travail car son esprit le ramenait sans cesse vers le spectacle qu’il avait observé depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre mais bon an mal an il finit tout de même par en venir à bout.

S’il avait jugé que son comportement de la veille avait été aussi illogique qu’incompréhensible, il n’en changea pas pour autant le lendemain puisqu’il ne parla de sa découverte à personne, pas même à Marco. Pourtant l’aide de ses amis aurait sans doute été précieuse pour résoudre les deux grandes questions qu’il se posait, à savoir qui était ce mystérieux garçon et comment pouvait-on être si bon et si mauvais footballeur à la fois ?

D’autant plus précieuse, qu’il était presque convaincu que ce jeune homme n’était pas dans sa classe. Il pensait cela parce que selon lui, personne parmi les gens qu’il connaissait n’avait ou ne ressentait le besoin de faire des entrainements supplémentaires - si ce n’est lui-même - et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que les uns avaient trop de talent pour cela et les autres trop de force. Pourtant, certaines choses le faisaient douter, par exemple d’après ce qu’il avait pu distinguer de la taille et de la corpulence de ce garçon, il donnait plutôt l’impression de ressembler à une personne de son âge qu’à un joueur de 18 ans.

Aussi par acquis de conscience il observa très attentivement les attaquants de sa classe lors de l’entrainement du matin mais aucun d’eux ne pouvait correspondre au garçon qu’il avait vu la veille au soir. Ceux qui maitrisaient un geste le maitrisait trop bien pour faire aucun mouvement parasite trop conséquent qui pourrait influencer sur leur frappe et ceux qui étaient plus maladroit ne réussissaient pas à marquer. Il ne regarda pas le reste des élèves car il y avait une chose dont il était certain et c’était que ce jeune homme était un attaquant, il n’avait aucune raison valable pour affirmer cela si ce n’est qu’il ne l’imaginait pas jouer comme un défenseur ou un milieu de terrain.

Ce soir-là, Marco l’invita à venir faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre afin qu’ensuite ils jouent à FIFA avec Mario. Avec les activées de la journée et cette soirée entre amis il avait presque oublié son aventure de la veille. Toutefois le lendemain, lorsqu’il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans sa chambre (Mats était parti à la recherche de quelqu’un qui pourrait l’aider pour je sais quel devoir de français) il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de jeter un petit coup d’œil par la fenêtre pour voir si par hasard il y aurait de nouveau quelqu’un. Au début il ne vit rien mais au moment précis où il allait retourner à sa table de travail la petite lumière fit son apparition sur le chemin qui menait au terrain d’entrainement.

Il se promis qu’il n’allait regarder que pendant quelques minutes puis qu’il retournerait faire ses devoirs mais c’est une promesse qu’il ne tint pas. Au début le jeune garçon fit un bref échauffement puis il se mit à travailler sur des frappes de loin. C’était encore plus magique comme spectacle que la veille car ce soir-là il y avait un peu de brouillard et Robert distinguait à peine la frêle silhouette dans la nuit, il ne voyait que la lumière de la lampe qui semblait danser et la forme blanche du ballon qui volait gracieusement pour venir se loger au fond du but. De temps en temps, ses frappes n‘étaient pas cadrées ou bien alors elles venaient s’écraser sur la transversale mais dans ce cas-là leur auteur recommençait jusqu’à ce qu’il réussisse avec un acharnement que Robert lui-même aurait pu avoir. Cette fois-ci, la séance ne dura qu’un quart d’heure (il faut dire qu’il faisait particulièrement froid ce soir-là) et le jeune homme disparut dans la nuit de la même façon qu’il était venu. Robert retourna à sa table de travail et à ses vecteurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mats revenait dans leur chambre. Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible mais une expression de déception apparu sur son visage lorsqu’il vit que Robert était sagement assis à sa table de travail. Lewy ne put s’empêcher de rire en voyant son dépit, Mats prit un air faussement vexé mais rapidement il se mit à rire lui aussi.

Le lendemain Mats avait passé toute la soirée dans leur chambre et donc Robert n’avait pu apercevoir ce qui se passait sous leur fenêtre que durant les quelques minutes que son ami avait passé dans la salle de bain. Or le jeune homme de la veille était encore-là et Robert en déduisit qu’il devait venir tous les jours. Il se demanda comment il était possible qu’il ne l’ait jamais remarqué jusqu’ici puis il retourna rapidement prendre sa place sur son lit afin de ne pas attirer l’attention de son facétieux compagnon de chambré.

Il en avait été de même pendant les jours qui suivirent mais le samedi Mats parti pour la journée car les U17 devait jouer un match à l’extérieur, un match essentiel pour eux puisqu’ils affrontaient les deuxièmes de leur championnat avec lesquels ils n’avaient que deux points d’écarts. L’équipe de Robert elle jouait à la maison un match contre l’avant dernier du championnat. Il entra en jeu pour vingt minutes, fit une passe décisive, Marco marqua un doublé et l’équipe l’emporta 3-0 (le troisième but était un pénalty tiré par Jim).

Après le match Robert était resté environ une heure avec Marco et quelques garçons de l’équipe pour fêter leur victoire et ses deux buts puis il avait rejoint sa chambre en hâte en se demandant s’il y allait avoir quelqu’un sur le terrain qui se trouvait en dessous de sa chambre. Étonnamment, il était plus excité par l’idée de pouvoir regarder s’entrainer le jeune homme dont il avait découvert l’existence au début de la semaine qu’il ne l’avait été par le match de son équipe. Il faut dire que comme il passait encore la majorité de son temps sur le banc il était plus spectateur qu’acteur et que le spectacle était un peu ennuyeux, en dehors des moments où Marco avait le ballon le jeu de leur équipe était assez pauvre.

Lorsqu’il était arrivé dans sa chambre il avait été très déçu de voir qu’il n’y avait personne dehors. « Peut-être ne s’entraine-t-il pas le week-end ou bien peut-être fait-il parti de l’équipe de Mats et n’est-il pas là ? » se dit-Robert mais néanmoins il décida de s’installer sur son lit, d’écouter de la musique et de se lever de temps en temps pour voir si quelqu’un était arrivé. Toutefois se manège devint rapidement lassant, il lui vint alors à l’esprit qu’il pourrait déplacer sa table de travail devant la fenêtre ce qui lui permettrait de voir ce qui se passait au pied du dortoir sans avoir à bouger. A peine avait-il penser à cela qu’il se leva, fit glisser son bureau sous la fenêtre, ramena sa chaise devant sa table et s’y assis.

Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, la personne qu’il attendait apparu au coin du bâtiment, la nuit n’était pas encore totalement tombée mais à cause du froid il avait à nouveau rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête et Robert ne distingua pas plus son visage que lors des fois précédentes. Le thème de la séance d’aujourd’hui était les centres. Ce fut un véritable récital ; le plus souvent de droite mais aussi parfois de gauche, s’enchainait les centres au premier poteau, au deuxième poteau, centres tendus, centres à ras-de-terre, centre en retrait, centres lobés… à chaque fois le jeune homme variait la vitesse, l’angle, la force…

De minutes en minutes, Robert s’animait de plus en plus ; il se voyait coupé telle trajectoire de la tête, faire une volée sur telle autre, pousser ce ballon au fond du but du bout du pied… L’appel du but se faisait de plus en plus fort surtout que cela faisait maintenant si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas marqué. Il était si enthousiaste qu’il décida de descendre en bas et de demander à ce garçon s’il accepterait qu’ils s’entrainent ensemble mais alors qu’il était en train de prendre une veste dans son armoire la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit brusquement et un retentissant « Nous avons gagné ! » résonna dans toute la pièce.

Mats se tenait sur le pas de la porte les deux bras écartés, un sourire radieux illuminait son visage et Robert au lieu de se précipiter dehors se précipita vers son ami. Après qu’il eut féliciter son compagnon de chambre pour cet excellent résultat, il insista Mats à poser son sac et à lui raconter ce qui c’était passer. « Un match incroyable ! 3-2 ! s’écria son ami d’un air triomphal. Pour tout dire, nous sommes très mal rentrés dans ce match, rend-toi compte au bout d’un quart d’heure on était déjà mené 2-0…

\- Tout cela parce que tu t’étais encore trompé de surface de réparation et qu’au lieu de te trouver à l’entrée de la tienne tu te trouvais à l’entrée de la surface adverse.

\- Mais non ! Enfin…si peut-être un peu sur le deuxième but mais pour le premier je n’y étais pour rien, ils ont fait une très belle action collective. Mais tu vas voir mes courses vers l’avant vont avoir leurs importances. Donc nous étions menés 2-0 et pendant encore dix bonnes minutes nous nous sommes faits complètement dominer mais Mesut à réussit à obtenir un pénalty. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait j’étais trop loin pour voir. Gomez l’a transformé et ça nous remit sur la bonne voie. Quelques minutes après le début de la deuxième mi-temps, j’ai fait un de mes fameux…

\- Extérieurs du pied à la Beckenbauer

\- Qui est arrivé directement…

\- En dehors du terrain…

\- Non, sur la tête d’un opposant…

\- Ce qui l’a assommé et donc vous à donner un avantage considérable.

\- Presque, le ballon a rebondi sur Bastian qui a alors décroché une frappe formidable de l’extérieur de la surface qui a terminé…

\- Dans le but !

\- Non, sur la barre transversale mais Mario rodait dans la surface et sur le rebond il a inscrit le 2-2. Nous commencions à être de mieux en mieux dans ce match et comme je voyais que nos adversaires reculaient de plus en plus, je me suis dit que c’était le moment de que nous remontions notre bloc et donc j’ai donné l’exemple. Je suis parti ballon au pied j’ai traversé toute notre partie de terrain, puis je me suis avancé dans le milieu de terrain adverse, esquivant deux ou trois adversaires, j’étais presqu’arrivé aux abords de la surface adverse et là… j’ai perdu le ballon. Mais Bastian l’a récupéré et cette fois-ci il a immédiatement décaler Mesut qui a marqué et voilà 3-2 !

\- Combientième ?

\- 67ème

\- Et donc c’est là que les choses ont commencé à se gâter.

\- Malheureusement oui. Je ne sais pas si c’est nous qui avons eu peur ou si c’est les autres qui se sont repris mais nous nous sommes mis à beaucoup reculer. En voyant cela, le coach à fait sortir Mesut et Olic pour faire rentrer un attaquant qui participerait plus à la tache défensive et un milieu défensif puis il a remplacé Phil par Jérôme pour plus de solidité mais le pauvre il revient tout juste de blessure et il manquait de vitesse ce qui fait qu’au bout de quelques minutes de jeu il a concédé un pénalty idiot. Heureusement Manu était dans un très grand jour et il a réussi à l’arrêter. Après cela c’est Benni qui a enchainé les interventions décisives. J’ai été très bon aujourd’hui mais le vrai héro de ce match c’est lui. Franchement il a beau être Messin, c’est tout de même un mec génial. » Il eut un moment de silence entre eux et Mats réalisant probablement ce qu’il venait de dire s’écria « Surtout ne lui répète pas ce que je viens de te dire ! Il est hors de question que je perde ce qui constitue mon meilleur moyen de l’embêter. ».

Robert se mit à rire et Mats l’invita à venir manger avec son équipe pendant le diner afin de fêter leur victoire. Robert alla chercher Marco et Mario pour qu’ils viennent aussi avec eux et tous en ensemble ils descendirent à la cantine. Les U17 avaient décider de mettre bout à bout plusieurs tables afin de former une seule grande tablée. Mats refit le récit du match pendant le repas mais avec encore plus de grandiloquence et encore moins de modestie pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde.

Grâce à l’agitation que cette victoire avait provoquée, le changement de place du bureau était passé inaperçu. Mais le lendemain matin, son compagnon de chambre avait fait remarquer d’un ton anodin : « Tient tu as déplacé ton bureau ? ». Robert essaya de lui répondre en restant impassible et dit : « Oui, j’avais besoin de plus de lumière. ». Mats ne répondit rien mais il eut un petit sourire entendu qu’il essaya néanmoins de dissimuler. Robert s’en sortait à trop bon compte pour faire la moindre remarque. 

A partir de ce jour-là, il observa l’entrainement de ce jeune homme tous les jours tout en prétendant qu’il faisait ses devoirs. L’illusion pouvait être crédible car il était si désireux de comprendre que parfois il prenait des notes. Toutefois, au bout d’un certain temps il commença à avoir quelques scrupules, il était évident par le lieu et l’heure qu’avait choisi cette personne qu’elle ne voulait pas être vue. Ainsi, en dépit de l’intérêt et du plaisir qu’il prenait à ce spectacle, il essaya de ne plus regarder ce qui se passait au pied de sa chambre. Il se contentait de jeter un coup d’œil de temps en temps lorsqu’il rencontrait une difficulté dans l’un de ses devoirs afin de se donner du courage – coup d’œil qui parfois durait de longues minutes mais on pouvait le lui pardonner, après tout ce n’est pas tous les jours que l’on peut voir un footballeur qui a tout d’un footballeur sauf l’apparence.

Il ignorait tout de ce jeune homme, ne lui avait jamais parlé, ne connaissait ni son nom ni son âge mais pourtant à force de le voir tous les jours il avait fini par développer une certaine affection pour lui. Si bien que ne le voyant pas venir pendant trois jours et en déduisant qu’il était malade ou blesser, il s’était réellement inquiété pour lui.

Quelques temps plus tard, ça avait été à son tour d’être malade, ce n’était qu’un simple rhume avec un peu de fièvre mais il avait tout de même manqué une journée de cours. Comme il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait remis il avait repoussé à plus tard un devoir de mathématique qu’il avait à faire, mais à force de remettre au lendemain la date fatidique avait fini par se rapprocher et il n’avait encore rien fait. Afin d’enfin avancer dans ce travail, il avait décidé qu’il y consacrerait sa soirée du lendemain seulement lorsqu’il revint dans sa chambre il y trouva Mats en compagnie de Benedict, de Bastian et de Jérôme qui étaient en train de travailler pour un exposer qu’ils avaient à faire ensemble. Robert, les saluât, échangea quelques mots avec eux puis ne voulant pas les déranger, il s’empara de son livre de math qui se trouvait sur son bureau et quitta la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se mit à réfléchir : s’il allait chez Marco il ne travaillerait pas sérieusement mais d’un autre point de vue la salle d’étude était si froide à cette saison qu’à l’idée d’y passer plusieurs heures il senti un frisson parcourir son corps. Il se rappela alors du CDI qu’il avait découvert au début de l’année, là au moins il était sûr d’être tranquille, se dit-il, puisqu’il n’y avait jamais personne et avec un peu de chance il n’y faisait pas trop froid.

De fait, lorsqu’il arriva à la bibliothèque de l’école, il n’y avait véritablement personne, même la dame qui en assurait le maintien et la surveillance était absente, néanmoins la porte était ouverte et la lumière allumée. Comme il l’avait espéré la température était agréable et il s’installa confortablement à l’une des tables ; il sorti son sujet, son livre, son cahier et sa trousse puis commençant par le commencement il lut la première question. Les trois premiers points du premier exercice ne lui posèrent pas trop de difficulté mais pour la quatrième question avait beau écrire des pages et des pages de calcul sur son cahier de brouillon, avait beau essayer de retourner cette équation dans les sens, il n’arrivait à rien. Après s’être acharné pendant plus d’une demi-heure sur cette question sans résultat il décida de passer à la suivante mais là il s’aperçu que les deux dernières questions de l’exercice dépendaient du résultat de la question précédente et il poussa un soupir de désespoir.

Ne voulant pas perdre davantage de temps il passa à l’exercice suivant. Celui-ci il le réussi assez facilement mais l’espoir qu’avait fait naitre ce succès fut bientôt détruit car le dernier exercice du devoir s’avéra être le plus dur de la série. Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu’il avait commencé à travailler et à chaque minute qui passait il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, il n’arrivait plus à rien en dépit de tous ses efforts et il oscillait maintenant entre la colère et le désespoir ce qui fait qu’il lâchait tour à tour des soupirs ou des jurons.

Tout à coup, il vit sortir de l’un des rayonnages le jeune homme à côté duquel il avait été assis lors du premier match de la saison, un livre à la main. Celui-ci lui lança un regard énervé puis sorti de la pièce sans rien dire. Robert un peu honteux d’avoir déranger ce garçon dans sa lecture mais aussi d’avoir été surpris en train de parler tout seul, baissa les yeux. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, il se replongea dans ses équations avec l’obstination qui le caractérisait. Il s’y était si bien replongé qu’il n’avait pas entendu la porte se rouvrir mais soudainement il avait ressenti une présence à ses côtés. Il leva les yeux et il vit le jeune homme qui venait de traverser la pièce lui tendre une tasse de thé.

« J’espère que tu aimes ça parce qu’il n’y a rien d’autre » lui dit-il d’un ton froid et sec puis il s’agit sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui. Là sans un mot d’explication il attira à lui les affaires de Robert, prit un crayon dans sa trousse et commença à faire ses exercices de math. Robert le regardait faire sans un mot tellement il était surpris. Il y avait un tel décalage entre les gestes de ce garçon qui cherchait manifestement à l’aider et l’animosité que Robert pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu’il se sentait complètement perdu. Il murmura un vague merci puis ne sachant pas très bien comment commencer la conversation il dit la première qui lui traversa l’esprit : « Je m’appelle Robert…

\- Je sais » lui répondit son voisin avec le même ton cassant qu’il avait employé tout à l’heure.

Voyant que son compagnon n’avait manifestement aucune envie de parler avec lui, il se tut et se mit à boire son thé. Le silence et le thé l’aidèrent à se calmer et à apaiser sa migraine. Lorsqu’il eut fini, ne sachant pas que faire, il attendit sans rien dire. Il profita de ces quelques minutes et de la proximité qu’il y avait entre eux pour étudier le visage de son camarade de classe plus en détail qu’il ne l’avait fait la première fois. Il remarqua notamment deux choses qu’il n’avait pas vu alors : la première c’était la légère asymétrie que l’on pouvait observer sur les lèvres de son voisin, lorsqu’il marmonnait dans sa barbe afin de s’aider dans ses calculs seulement une partie de sa bouche remuait ; la deuxième c’était la différence de couleur qu’il y avait entre ses deux yeux, d’un côté il avait un œil d’un bleu très clair, très pur, du bleu que l’on peut voir dans le ciel les matin d’hivers lorsqu’il fait très froid mais de l’autre son œil avait une couleur indescriptible qui était un mélange subtile de bleu, de vert et de gris qui le faisait penser aux eaux d’un lac gelé.

Ce jeune homme n’était ni véritablement laid ni véritablement beau, tout du moins n’avait-il pas une beauté classique mais néanmoins il y avait un certain charme dans toute ses imperfections. Robert l’aurait décrit comme unique, surprenant et intéressant.

La voix de son voisin le tira soudainement de ses réflexions et il se senti un peu mal à l’aise d’avoir eu ce genre de pensé. Son compagnon lui expliqua qu’il avait déjà résolu une partie des questions qui lui posait problèmes parce qu’il les avait déjà faites pour son propre travail et que donc il lui avait suffi de se remémorer quelle était la solution du problème, pour les autres il pensait que s’ils s’y mettaient tous les deux ils pourraient peut-être y arriver.

Au début, le jeune homme qui l’aidait se contenta de lui dicter la solution avec froideur sans ajouter un mot qui ne fasse pas parti de la résolution de l’équation mais petit à petit il avait commencé à essayer de lui expliquer le sens de ces lignes de calcul et il c’était animé de plus en plus au fils des explications. Progressivement l’expression fermé qu’il y avait sur son visage avait disparu pour faire place à un joyeux sourire. Robert avait ainsi découvert que son voisin était en fait assez bavard et qu’il avait comme particularité de tout expliqué par le football même l’algèbre. Robert se sentait de plus en plus à l’aise en sa présence et lorsqu’ils durent commencer à travailler ensemble la transition se fit tout naturellement.

Ils n’étaient pas très bon en mathématique ni l’un ni l’autre (son compagnon était peut-être tout de même un peu meilleur que lui) mais par chance ce qui était les points faibles de l’un constituait les points forts de l’autre et inversement, ce qui fait qu’ils réussirent plutôt bien, enfin il leur fallu tout de même une heure et demi pour venir à bout du fameux exercice trois. Cela était peut-être aussi dû au fait que même s’ils travaillèrent sérieusement, ils passèrent également beaucoup de temps à rire. Il faut dire que son voisin avait beaucoup d’humour, tout du moins Robert jugeait-il qu’il en faillait beaucoup pour réussir à autant le faire rire avec comme seul matériel de départ des fonctions.

Lorsqu’ils eurent fini, Robert remercia son compagnon très chaleureusement et pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles il les accompagna d’un compliment : « Tu es bon en math. ». Son camarade de classe eut un sourire mais il lui répondit avec honnêteté : « Merci, mais non pas vraiment, en fait je ne suis bon qu’en géométrie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce ce qu’il a beaucoup de géométrie dans le football.

\- Est-ce que cela sous-entend que tu es bon en football ? » dit Robert en levant un sourcil et en ayant un sourire mi- charmeur mi- provocateur.

Son compagnon se mit à rire et lui dit en plaisantant : « Ce n’est pas la peine d’utiliser ton charme sur moi, d’ailleurs ce n’est pas à moi de répondre à cette question mais à ceux qui m’ont vu jouer. ». Robert se mit à rire à son tour mais tout à coup il s’arrêta net lorsqu’il vit l’heure qui s’affichait à la grande horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte d’entrée. Il était neuf heures et demi un peu passé. Son voisin lui demanda ce qu’il avait et Robert lui montra l’horloge tout en s’excusant de l’avoir retenu aussi longtemps et de l’avoir involontairement privé de son repas du soir car à cette heure-ci la cantine était fermée.

C’était des regrets sincères qu’il exprimait car en dépit du pull épais que portait son camarade de classe on pouvait facilement imaginer le corps maigre qui se cachait dessous et il se sentait d’autant plus coupable d’avoir privé ce jeune homme de manger. Il eut alors l’idée que pour compenser un peu, il pourrait inviter son compagnon à venir profiter de l’énorme boite de biscuit que lui avait offert sa mère, de plus il se sentait véritablement redevable envers ce garçon qui l’avait énormément aidé alors qu’il n’avait aucune raison de venir à son secours et il lui semblait normal de faire un geste pour le remercier.

Il demanda donc à son voisin s’il voulait l’accompagner dans sa chambre afin de grignoter quelques biscuits. « Ou… » commença à dire son camarade de classe mais il s’interrompit net comme s’il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose ou de réaliser quelque chose. Le sourire qu’il affichait jusqu’à présent disparu, il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles puis il s’enfui en courant. Robert le regarda s’éloigner sans comprendre, il resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes à cause de la surprise puis il se mit à ranger ses affaires en se posant des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer mais également le fait étonnant qu’ils aient pu rester dans cette salle aussi longtemps sans que personne ne vienne pour la fermer.

En rangeant, ses cahiers et sa trousse il s’aperçu que jeune homme qui l’avait aidé avait oublié le livre que Robert lui avait vu tenir à la main. Il s’agissait de son manuel d’anglais, Robert le prit et le mit dans son sac en se disant qui le rendrait à son propriétaire le lendemain. Ne sachant pas que faire de la tasse dans laquelle il avait bu son thé ni à qui elle pouvait appartenir, il la déposa sur le bureau de la personne qui s’occupait du CDI. En sortant il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte (pas à clé, bien sûr, mais il se dit qu’il y avait peu de chance que quelqu’un ait l’idée de cambriolé le CDI du centre de formation d’une petite ville de province).

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait à sa chambre, il pensa que finalement il avait passé une bonne soirée, il se dit également que si ce garçon l’avait quitté de façon aussi brusque c’était sans doute parce qu’il avait oublié quelque chose d’important et que de toute façon se jeune homme semblait avoir une grande capacité à agir de façon déroutante.

Il devait encore sourire lorsqu’il entra dans sa chambre car à peine avait-il franchit le pas de la porte que Mats lui demandait : « Ce sont les maths qui te rendent aussi heureux ?

\- Non ? répondit Robert un peu surprit.

\- Tu ne devais pas faire un devoir de math ?

\- Si. »

Mats réfléchi pendant quelques secondes puis il reprit la parole : « Oh je sais ! Tu es allé chez Marco pour travailler mais au lieu de ça vous avez joué à FIFA et tu as enfin réussit à la battre.

\- Non ce n’est pas cela.

\- Bon, eh bien alors raconte-moi, lui demanda Mats d’une voix pleine de curiosité.

\- Je suis allé au CDI pour faire mon devoir de math…

\- Il y a un CDI dans cette école ?

\- Oui

\- Ah bon… et qu’est-ce-que cet endroit a de si particulier pour qu’il te fasse sourire comme ça ?

\- On y rencontre des garçons qui font vos devoir de math à votre place. »

Mats se mit à rire et Robert lui raconta rapidement ce qui c’était passé durant la soirée. « Et comment s’appelle ton ange gardien ? demanda son compagnon de chambre.

\- Euh…Je ne sais pas, j’ai oublié de le lui demander, répondit Robert avec un air un peu bête

\- Quoi ? » s’écria Mats d’un ton sarcastique « Se pourrait-il que le très rationnel et très ambitieux Robert Lewandowski est commencé à perdre la tête. »

Robert souri en entendant cette légère moquerie mais préféra ne rien répondre. Il s’approcha de son bureau et commença à sortir ses affaires de son sac mais au bout d’un certain temps Mats qui s’impatientait lui demanda : « Dis-moi au moins un peu comment il est ce garçon, je le connais peut-être.

\- Il est…étrange…étrange mais intéressant. » dit Robert en regardant par la fenêtre le vieux terrain vide qui se trouvait en bas.

Mats ne répondit pas mais Robert l’entendit rire doucement dans sa barbe (même s’il n’en avait pas), seulement il y avait quelque chose dans l’air réjouit qu’affichait son ami qui lui faisait peur et il ne posa pas de question.


	3. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu’il descendit à la cantine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il avait en parti oublié les évènements de la veille, pour tout dire ils lui étaient même complètement sorti de l’esprit après la lourde séance d’entrainement qu’ils avaient eu et les histoires que Bastian avait raconté pendant de repas au sujet de ses aventures tennistiques. Néanmoins il se souvint qu’il devait rendre son manuel d’anglais au jeune homme qui l’avait aidé le jour précédent lorsqu’il le vit passé à quelques mètres de lui au moment où ils sortaient de la cantine. Il se mit à crier afin d’attirer son attention mais il s’avère assez difficile d’appeler quelqu’un sans savoir son nom et, ou bien que ce garçon n’ait pas compris que Robert s’adressait à lui ou bien qu’il ne l’ait pas entendu à cause du bruit, toujours est-il qu’il s’éloigna sans se retourner. Robert se dit que ça n’avait pas d’importance et qu’il n’aurait qu’à lui rendre son livre une fois dans leur salle de cours.

Seulement, il ne parvint pas à le faire avant le début des cours car le propriétaire du manuel entra en classe en même temps que leur professeur. La chose fut donc repoussée à la récréation. Par contre il profita de l’appel pour apprendre le nom de son compagnon de la veille, il s’appelait Thomas et devait être d’origine étrangère car leur professeur fit sonner le -s. Lorsque la cloche indiqua la fin de leurs deux premières heures de cours il s’avança vers le bureau de son camarade de classe mais au moment où Robert s’apprêtait à l’aborder, Thomas s’était levé sans lui accorder un regard et il était sorti de la salle. Au début Lewy avait été un peu surpris puis il se dit avec un sourire qu’en plus d’être maladroit Thomas semblait aussi être assez tête l’air.

La remise du livre était donc reportée à la fin de la journée. Mais lorsque Robert tourna la tête en direction de la place qu’occupait Thomas au fond de la classe à la fin de leur dernier cours, il vit que celle-ci était vide. Il était assez embêté car ils avaient cours d’anglais le lendemain et il ne voulait que par sa faute son camarade se fasse réprimander par leur professeur qui était très sévère. Comme ce soir-là il avait assez rapidement fini ses devoirs, il en profita pour réfléchit à son problème de livre à rendre. Il lui vint alors à l’esprit que Thomas paraissait assez familier du CDI et que donc peut-être il pourrait le trouver là-bas. Il s’y rendit immédiatement mais il eut beau chercher entre chaque étagère de livre, il ne trouva personne. Quant à la bibliothécaire elle voyait bien de qui il voulait parler mais elle ne put lui fournir aucune information utile.

De retour dans sa chambre il posa le manuel sur sa table de chevet et il n’y pensa plus jusqu’au moment d’aller se coucher mais là en voyant le nom qu’il y avait sur l’étiquette collée sur la couverture et qu’il n’avait pas remarqué avant, il eut envie de voir ce qu’il pourrait trouver au sujet de ce garçon sur internet. Il prit son ordinateur et fit sa recherche mais dans les centaines de résultats qu’il obtint aucun ne semblaient concerner son Thomas Müller sauf une photo qui était rattachée à un article de l’Alsace qui avait comme titre : Le club de football du petit village de Kirkengaart remporte le championnat régional chez les U15.

Robert se mit à lire l’article qui disait ceci : « Le club de football de Kirkengaart créer l’exploit ! Hier, le FC Kirkengaart était sacré champion de Régionale 2, devançant de 5 points ses rivaux parmi lesquels se trouvaient le champion de l’année dernière le Mulhouse F.C., ainsi que des clubs aussi prestigieux que l’AS Strasbourg ou le Colmar S.R.. L’équipe de ce village d’à peine plus de 1000 habitants à fait sensation cette saison grâce à son jeu flamboyant. Kirkengaart cette saison c’est 19 matchs gagnés, 2 nuls et 1 défaite. Une incroyable performance dû entre autres à deux hommes. Le premier, leur entraineur M. Jupp Heynckes qui entraine cette équipe depuis de nombreuse années et qui lui a progressivement fait gravir tous les échelons du football régional. Le second, leur incroyable attaquant, le jeune Thomas Müller, qui fut le principal ouvrier du nombre de but records inscrit par cette équipe au cours de cette saison puisque sur les 167 buts marqués par Kirkengaart 100 ont été inscrit par Thomas Müller lui-même. Je sais que beaucoup d’entre vous vont croire à une erreur de la typographie mais non ce jeune homme a bien marqué 100 buts durant cette année de championnat ce qui est un record absolu ! Un talent merveilleux auquel il faut sans doute prédire une grande carrière professionnelle… »

Robert relu ces dernières lignes une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois, sans pour autant parvenir à y croire. Il n’arrivait même pas concevoir clairement ce que cela pouvait signifier inscrire 100 buts en une saison. Il était trop mauvais en math pour faire le calcul de tête mais lorsqu’il vit que la calculatrice de son portable lui indiquait que cela faisait une moyenne d’un peu plus de 4 buts par match, il eut encore plus de mal à y croire. Il se souvint d’une saison, il y a quelques années, où il avait marqué 50 buts et de la fierté qu’il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Il était convaincu alors qu’il avait réalisé une performance unique mais dans la région d’à côté un garçon avait marqué deux fois plus de buts que lui lors de ce qui avait été jusqu’ici la saison de sa vie. Qu’un homme puisse marquer des quadruplés à chaque match lui semblait être une chose inconcevable mais que cet homme puisse en plus avoir l’air aussi frêle que Thomas et qu’il puisse donner l’impression qu’il allait tomber à chaque pas et se cogner dans chaque porte cela devait franchement surréaliste. Il ressenti alors un puissant désir de voir jouer son camarade de classe mais il eut beau chercher il n’y avait aucune vidéo du jeune homme sur internet.

Tout cela conduisait inévitablement à une autre question : pourquoi Thomas ne jouait-il jamais ? Robert n’avait pas souvenir de l’avoir vu jouer ne serait-ce que pendant quelques brèves minutes. « Lorsque l’on a un attaquant de sa qualité dans son équipe normalement on le fait jouer, non ? » se dit-il logiquement. L’autre mystère c’était de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne s’entrainait pas avec les attaquants mais avec…en fait il ne savait même pas avec qui il s’entrainait, ni à quel poste il jouait actuellement. A vrai dire il n’avait aucun souvenir de Thomas pendant les entrainements. Il devait pourtant être là mais Robert n’avait jamais fait attention à lui.

Le lendemain matin, Mats rejoignit la table où Robert était assis en compagnie de quelques amis pour le petit déjeuner avec un air triomphale. Il déposa son plateau puis resta debout pendant quelques secondes devant sa chaise ce qui fait que tout le monde se mit à le regarder et que les conversations cessèrent. Lorsqu’il vit que toute l’attention des personnes présentes était tournée vers lui, Mats s’assit, lança un regard circulaire à la table puis il déclara d’une voix solennelle : « Messieurs » il marqua encore une courte pause afin de ménager le suspense « j’ai découvert hier soir ce que Robert regardait par la fenêtre de notre chambre avec autant d’attention et ce que, depuis quelques temps, il fait tant d’efforts pour ne plus regarder. ». Il se tut à nouveau et comme le silence se prolongeait l’ensemble de la tablée se mit à lui poser des questions, satisfait de voir qu’il avait réussi à éveiller la curiosité de son auditoire Mats poursuivit sur le même ton officiel qu’il avait utilisé auparavant : « Figurez-vous que notre ami ici présent soufre d’ _excercitium furor…_ ou si vous préférez de folie de l’entrainement car non seulement il se lève à 6h du matin afin d’aller courir et de faire je sais quels exercices sensés développer son endurance » dit-il avec une moue de dégout « mais ce qu’il observait avec tellement de concentration qu’il ne m’entendait même plus lorsque je rentrait dans notre chambre, et pourtant vous savez que je ne suis pas un adepte de la discrétion, c’était… » il fit une nouvelle pause et tout le monde se pencha vers lui comme si cela allait faire venir la réponse plus rapidement « c’était un garçon qui vient le soir s’entrainer sur le terrain qui se trouve en dessous de notre chambre. ». Il eut un moment de silence puis l’ensemble de la table se mit à rire (Robert excepté) puis à accuser Mats ou de raconter des histoires ou d’avoir fait du suspense pour rien.

Face à ces accusions Mats s’écria : « Mais ce n’est pas de ma faute ! C’est Lewy qui n’est pas normal. Je rentre dans notre chambre, je le trouve en train de regarder par la fenêtre avec un air émerveiller, il fait tout pour me cacher ce qu’il était en train de faire, j’en ai forcément déduit qu’il se passait quelque chose d’intéressant sous notre fenêtre. Mais non ! Ce qui lui donnait ce sourire ravi c’était les exercices qu’il allait pouvoir reproduire. A moins que…à moins qu’il n’y ait eu autre chose ? » dit-il d’un ton à la fois suggestif et impertinent tout en regardant Robert avec ses sourcils révélés.

Notre héros était passé par toute sorte d’émotions différentes durant le discours de son camarade de chambre ; il avait pâli, il avait rougi, il s’était énervé, il avait espéré, il avait eu peur, il avait été déçu, il avait eu honte…mais au moment où Mats avait posé sa question celle qui dominait c’était une impression d’injustice aussi répondit-il immédiatement : « Oui ! Il y avait autre chose… » mais il s’arrêta net, « Il y avait… » essaya-t-il à nouveau, «… Non, se serai trop difficile à vous expliquer. » dit-il finalement avec un soupir. Ce n’était pas vrai il aurait très bien su comment leur expliquer, il réfléchissait à la question depuis assez longtemps pour que tout cela soit parfaitement clair dans sa tête mais une nouvelle fois quelque chose l’empêchait de parler de ce qu’il ce qui se passait sous leur fenêtre. Quelque chose qui n’avait aucun sens mais dont il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser, quelque chose qui l’avait rendu triste lorsqu’il avait entendu Mats déclarer qu’il avait découvert son petit secret, quelque chose qui faisait qu’il avait le sentiment qu’une sorte d’accord tacite existait entre ce garçon et lui et qu’il devait respecter le mystère qui entourait ses séances d’entrainement nocturne, quelque chose qui faisait qu’il était jaloux de leur voisins d’au-dessus qui pouvaient également voir ce qui se passait en dessous de chez eux chaque soir…

Tout le monde se mit à rire en entendant sa réponse sauf Mats qui le regardait avec un sourire satisfait. Toute la conversation continua de tourner autour de cette histoire jusqu’à la fin du petit déjeuner, chacun s’évertuant de trouver une remarque à faire à ce sujet plus drôle que celle de son voisin. Il faut croire que ses amis n’avaient pas épuiser toute leur ressource de plaisanteries dans ce domaine car une fois sorti dans la cour de récréation ils continuèrent sur le même ton. Certes, Robert avait réussi à acquérir une certaine forme d’autodérision au fil du temps mais si au début il avait ri de bon cœur, qu’ensuite il avait fait semblant de rire et que maintenant il réussissait à peu près à cacher son mécontentement, sa patiente avait des limites et il sentait qu’il allait bientôt les atteindre. Il regardait l’heure sur son portable toutes les deux minutes dans l’espoir que la cloche allait bientôt le sauver de l’humour de ses amis mais l’entrainement ne devait commencer que dans un quart d’heure. Aussi lorsqu’il aperçut Thomas assit sur un banc à quelques mètres d’eux, il saisit l’occasion et il demanda à ses compagnons s’ils le connaissaient afin de détourner la conversation.

Marco lui répondit : « Oui, il est dans notre classe et il s’appelle Thomas mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas j’ai l’impression qu’il est souvent tout seul on pourrait peut-être aller discuter avec lui ?

\- Franchement je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Marco en haussant les épaules

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Robert un peu surpris par l’attitude de son ami

\- Eh bien…en dehors du fait qu’il ait l’air un peu bizarre, je ne veux pas faire comme toi mais tu avais raison sur un point, il faut que l’on pense à notre carrière et ce n’est jamais une bonne chose si un recruteur apprend que vous êtes amis avec quelqu’un qui cherche les ennuis et qui a des problèmes avec l’autorité.

\- Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ? dit Robert qui ne comprenait rien à ce que Marco venait de déclarer.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s’est passé la semaine dernière ? Ah non, c’est vrai tu étais malade ce jour-là ! Eh bien, pendant l’entrainement nous faisions un match titulaires contre réservistes et le coach a arrêté la partie pour s’en prendre à Moussa parce qu’il était trop haut sur le terrain et que du coup son équipe avait failli concéder un but. Tu connaît le coach, ça a été un vrai massacre mais Thomas l’a interrompu en plein milieu de sa gueulante pour défendre Moussa en disant que c’était parce qu’il était monté qui avait permis à son équipe de se procurer une occasion énorme juste avant et que si Ben n’avait pas réussi à manquer l’immanquable l’équipe de Moussa mènerait 3-1 en grande partie grâce à lui. Tu peux imaginer comment le coach a réagi à ça mais l’autre ne s’est pas démonté et il s’est mis à lui expliquer que l’occasion concédée était en fait de la faute de Jim et d’Allan parce que l’un des deux aurait dû redescendre de façon à ce que à ce que Kylian passe sur la droite pour compenser la monté de Moussa. Le coach a été tellement surpris de l’entendre répliquer qu’il est resté bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Après cela il s’est rire avec son rire ironique qui fait peur et puis il a dit quelque dit quelque chose comme : « Mais c’est qu’en plus il voudrait m’apprendre la tactique ce gamin ». Ensuite il s’est approché de Thomas d’un pas menaçant, au début j’ai cru qu’il allait le gifler mais non il s’est contenté de lui dire avec un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos : « Écoute moi bien mon petit, ce n’est pas parce que tu es le protégé du directeur qu’il faut que tu te croies tout permis. Lorsqu’on a ton niveau on s’écrase et on travail. Encore une sortie comme celle-ci et tu vas-y retourné chez le directeur mais cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas pour qu’il te fasse rentrer mais pour qu’il te fiche dehors, c’est clair ? ». Il a marqué un temps de silence et puis il a crié tellement fort que tout le monde à sursauté et qu’on a dû l’entendre dans tout le centre : « Maintenant tu vas me faire 40 tours de terrain, ça t’apprendra à te taire !!! ». »

Robert se mit à rire, il n’y avait rien de drôle dans ce que lui avait raconté Marco mais son essai d’imitation de M. Schaller avait quelque chose d’assez désopilant. A ce moment-là, la cloche se mit à sonner. Jérôme et Bastian s’en allèrent rejoindre leur classe mais en partant ce dernier lui dit : « Marco à raison, Robert, les jeunes footballeurs ont la réputation d’être ingérable de nos jours alors les recruteurs font très attention à ce genre de chose, même si ça partait d’un bon sentiment il vaut mieux se méfier des gens qui peuvent vous attirer des ennuis surtout si c’est des ennuis avec votre entraineur. 

\- Surtout qu’il n’a pas eu que des ennuis avec notre entraineur ce jour-là. » dit David qui les avaient rejoints pendant les explications de Marco.

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent en marche pour rejoindre leur vestiaire et pendant le chemin Robert demanda à David de lui raconter ce qui c’était passer par la suite. Le jeune latéral lui répondit : « Une fois l’entrainement terminé et une fois qu’on s’est retrouvé seul dans le vestiaire, Jim et Allan s’en sont pris à Thomas à cause de ce qu’il avait dit. Ils lui ont demandé de s’excuser mais il a refusé en disant que tant que quelqu’un ne lui aurait pas démontré qu’il avait tort il n’avait aucune raison de s’excuser. Je ne sais pas s’il est complètement inconscient ou s’il est extrêmement courageux mais il ne semblait pas avoir plus peur de Jim et d’Allan que du coach. Jim s’est mis à l’insulter de bâtard, de fils à papa et de fils de p…. Ce sont des insultes courantes mais je crois que s’il les a choisis c’était pour faire allusion aux rumeurs. Thomas lui a répondu que s’il voulait devenir un bon joueur il allait falloir qu’il apprenne à ne pas toujours rester au même endroit mais à se déplacer en fonction des circonstances d’un match. Le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est que Jim l’a très mal pris. Il s’est jeté sur lui, il l’a plaqué contre un casier et il l’aurait sans doute frappé si les autres membres de sa bande n’étaient pas intervenus pour le retenir en lui disant qu’il risquait de de s’attirer des ennuis.

\- De quelles rumeurs parles-tu ? demanda Robert qui une nouvelle fois ignorait complètement de quoi il était question.

David le regarda d’un air surpris : « Tu n’as jamais entendu parler de ça ? Et toi, Marco ? ». Marco fit non de la tête et David reprit la parole : « Il paraît que Thomas n’a participer à aucune des sessions de recrutement mais qu’il a intégré l’école sur une décision personnel du directeur. Du coup les gens pensent qu’il est le fils naturel du directeur et que pour ne pas avoir à payer pour son éducation il l’a fait renter dans cette école même s’il est nul au football. Au début je n’y croyais pas trop mais vu que le coach lui-même y a fait allusion et vu comme il est mauvais je me dis que c’est peut-être vrai.

\- Parce que tu l’as déjà vu jouer ? lui demanda Robert avec intérêt.

\- Oui, il s’entraine avec nous mais il est tellement nul que d’habitude il ne participe pas aux matchs d’entrainements, c’est parce que tu n’étais pas là qu’il a joué la fois dernière. »

Robert mit quelques secondes à réagir, le temps qu’il comprenne ce qu’impliquait ce que David venait de dire : « Il joue comme défenseur ?

\- Oui, il est latéral droit. Pourquoi as-tu l’air aussi surpris ?

\- Pour rien, c’est juste que je ne voyais pas jouer à ce poste-là. D’ailleurs, s’il est si mauvais c’est peut-être parce que ce n’est pas son poste.

\- Je ne pense pas, il s’est toujours entrainé avec nous depuis le début, ce n’est pas un repositionnent que le coach aurait fait en cours de saison. »

Robert ne voulut pas en dire plus, après les conseils que lui avaient donné ses amis il pensait qu’il valait mieux qu’ils ne sachent qu’il connaissait Thomas mieux qu’il ne l’avait laisser croire. D’ailleurs leur conversation s’interrompit ici car M. Schaller venait de rentrer dans le vestiaire afin de les faire sortir sur le terrain d’entrainement. Robert profita des tours de terrain qu’il avait à effectuer en échauffement pour essayer de digérer les informations qu’il venait d’apprendre.

Impressionner par ce que lui avait conseillé ses amis, il décida de ne pas rendre son manuel d’anglais à Thomas en main propre mais de venir un peu en avance dans leur salle de cours afin de le déposer sur la table que le jeune homme occupait au fond de la classe. Au début il avait eu l’idée de glisser dedans un petit papier avec des remerciements et son numéro de téléphone mais finalement il s’en tint aux remerciements.

Une fois le soir venu il prit le temps de réfléchir à la discussion qu’il avait eu dans la matinée avec Marco et David. Ce qu’il avait appris lui avait donné des éclaircissements concernant certains points toutefois le mystère qu’il semblait y avoir autour de Thomas s’était aussi épaissi. Il avait pris les avertissements de ses amis très au sérieux et il lui paraissait en effet plus raisonnable qu’on ne le voit pas trop en compagnie de Thomas. Néanmoins rien de ce qu’il avait entendu n’avait fait décroitre son envie de parler avec Thomas et de mieux le comprendre ; bien au contraire, il était de plus en plus intéressé par le personnage de son camarade de classe et d’une certaine façon de plus en plus admiratif de lui.

A partir de ce jour-là, Robert essaya de trouver un moyen de parler avec Thomas en priver mais rien ne semblait fonctionner : il trainait le soir dans les bâtiments de cours dans l’espoir de le rencontrer au détour d’un couloir, il descendait à la cantine de plus en plus tôt pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il visitait le CDI régulièrement et arpentait les trois étages du dortoir afin de découvrir dans quel chambre il pouvait habiter mais Thomas n’était nul part et semblait même posséder le pouvoir de se volatiliser. La difficulté au lieu de diminuer son envie l’avait plutôt faite augmenter.

Toutefois, la chance finit par lui sourire, le vendredi de la semaine suivante. Il s’était rendu compte en descendant les escaliers qui allait de la salle où ils avaient eu leur dernier cours à la cour de récréation qu’il avait oublié son portable en classe et il avait immédiatement fait demi-tour pour aller le chercher. Lorsqu’il arriva à l’entrée de la salle il vit que Thomas était encore là en train de ranger ses affaires. Ravi de cette opportunité, il entra dans la salle avec un large sourire et dit d’un ton allègre : « Hey, salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Encore merci, grâce à toi c’est la première fois de l’année que j’ai eu une aussi bonne note en ma… » mais il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Thomas, après avoir fini de glisser toute ses affaires dans son sac, lui avait lancé un rapide coup d’œil avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Robert le regarda faire sans rien dire puis il appela une ou deux fois : « Thomas ?... Thomas ? » mais personne ne répondit. Alors il comprit ce qui venait de se passer et il frappa rageusement sur la table qui se trouvait auprès de lui. Il s’empara de son portable et courut dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers mais c’était déjà trop tard, il n’y avait plus personne. Alors il prit le chemin de sa chambre en bougonnant. Arrivé chez lui il claqua la porte, jeta son sac par terre puis il s’écroula sur son lit avec un grognement agacé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mats, toujours curieux.

\- Rien, lui répondit sèchement Robert.

\- Un rien qui fait que tu es encore plus énervé que lorsque tu as fait un mauvais match, dit Mats avec un soupçon d’ironie.

\- Je suis désolé Mats mais je ne suis vraiment pas d’humeur pour tes plaisanteries.

\- C’est dommage car elles sont excellentes, dit-il en riant doucement. »

Comme Robert ne réagissait pas il déclara : « Bien, puisque je vois que mon humour ne te plait pas je vais en faire profiter des gens qui seront mieux l’apprécier » puis il sortit de la chambre en fredonnant : « I got nothing. Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. » et Robert se mit à rire malgrés lui.

Néanmoins, sa mauvaise humeur revint rapidement sauf que cette fois-ci sa colère n’était plus dirigé contre Thomas mais contre lui-même à cause de l’importance qu’il donnait à ce qui c’était passé. Normalement ça n’aurait rien du lui faire de voir que quelqu’un avec lequel il n’avait parlé qu’une seul fois ait décidé de l’ignorer. Mais en dépit de l’indifférence qu’il aurait aimé ressentir, il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il avait été vexé et même blessé par un rejet si manifeste. Ce n’était pas uniquement son orgueil qui avait été touché, il n’en voulait pas seulement à Thomas parce qu’il lui avait donné l’impression qu’il n’était pas assez bien pour que l’on s’intéresse à lui mais il lui en voulait aussi parce que lui il avait passé toute la semaine à penser Thomas et qu’il avait attendu avec impatience le moment où ils pourraient de nouveau avoir une conversation ensemble alors qu’apparemment de son côté Thomas n’avait aucune envie de parler avec lui.

Comme toujours semblait-il avec son camarade de classe, Robert se retrouvait face à une question qui cette fois-ci était la suivante : pourquoi Thomas avait-il décidé de le fuir et ce depuis le lendemain de leur rencontre. Car en y repensant les deux premières fois où Robert avait essayé d’entrer en contact avec lui pour lui rendre son livre et où il avait cru que si Thomas semblait ne pas le voir c’était par distraction, étaient en réalité la preuve qu’il avait déjà décidé de ne plus lui parler.

Il passa une assez triste soirée durant laquelle il rumina sa déception de la fin d’après-midi mais le lendemain matin il se réveilla de bien meilleure humeur et durant son jogging matinal il prit la ferme résolution de ne plus penser à toute cette histoire, d’ignorer Thomas de la même façon que lui-même l’ignorait, de ne plus chercher à devenir ami qu’avec des gens ayant l’air normaux et de ne plus se concentrer que sur sa carrière qui stagnait un petit peu en ce moment. Toute ces résolutions étaient sages et bonnes mais elles allaient être battu en brèche par un ennemi redoutable et cet ennemi c’était l’ennui. 

Au début, il n’avait pas eu trop de difficulté à suivre son nouveau programme de vie (qui en fait ne correspondait qu’à un retour à l’ancien) : dans les premiers jours parce qu’il était encore trop en colère contre Thomas pour avoir la moindre envie de lui parler puis parce qu’il avait peu à peu oublié tout cela au profit de son travail scolaire, de ses entrainements de football et de ses soirée FIFA avec Marco.

De plus, deux petits évènements allaient beaucoup l’aider à penser à autre chose.

Le premier eu lieu le jours suivant c’est à dire le dimanche, lors de leur match. Il était entré en cours de jeu comme d’habitude mais les restes de colères et de peine qu’il ressentait lui avait donné une énergie particulière et il n’avait jamais été aussi impliqué dans un match jusqu’ici. Il n’avait qu’une idée en tête et c’était de montrer ce qu’il valait. Au bout d’un quart d’heure il avait profité d’un ballon récupéré par Allan pour courir vers le but à toute vitesse, là il avait réussi à éliminer deux défenseurs sur un double contact puis il avait enchainé avec un lobe sur le gardien et il marquait ainsi son premier but pour Listodorf. Juste après avoir marqué il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de regarder vers le banc avec un air de défi mais c’était inutile car Thomas ne le regardait pas, il était en train de danser de joie et une fois de plus Robert ne comprit pas.

Le deuxième évènement, c’était son second but avec ses nouvelles couleurs, qu’il avait inscrit la semaine suivante. C’est fois-ci c’était un but marqué par inadvertance car dans un instant de distraction il s’était replacer au centre selon son ancien poste au moment d’une contre-attaque. Marco lui avait alors envoyé un ballon parfaitement dans sa course et il n’avait eu aucun mal ensuite à tromper le gardien. Le soir même ses amis organisaient une petite fête pour célébrer ses deux buts (il ne l’avait pas fait la semaine d’avant car en dépit du fait qu’il ait marqué l’équipe avait perdu) et à partir de ce moment-là il eut le sentiment que tout était oublié.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent Robert se mit à vivre à dans une confortable médiocrité. Il n’était pas assez bon à l’école pour vraiment se préoccuper de devenir le meilleur élève de sa classe ni assez mauvais pour s’inquiéter de ses résultats, aux entrainements il n’était plus assez faible pour se sentir en danger mais pas encore assez fort pour y prendre du plaisir, qu’en au match il n’était pas assez bon pour se sentir vraiment utile ni assez mauvais pour ressentir le besoin de faire des efforts.

Cet état de chose pouvait être mis en parallèle avec ce qui se passait pour son équipe car Listodorf était paisiblement installé en bas du milieu de classement. Les matchs se suivaient et se ressemblaient puisque lorsque son équipe gagnait, elle gagnait toujours sur le score de 1-0 ou de 2-1 et sans avoir produit quoique ce soit de particulièrement intéressant ; que lorsqu’elle perdait, elle ne perdait jamais par plus d’un but d’écart et que la plupart du temps elle se contentait de faire des matchs nuls 0-0 ou 1-1. Quant à lui il rentrait systématiquement en jeu à vingt minutes de la fin.

Il avait encore marqué deux autres buts mais il ne lui avait pas procuré la joie qu’il aurait aimé ressentir. « Qu’il aurait aimé ressentir » parce que depuis quelque temps il avait remarqué qu’il ne ressentait plus la même excitation, la même passion qu’avant lorsqu’il jouait au football. Peut-être cette lassitude était-elle dû à la fatigue. Avant, le simple fait d’entendre le mot « football » le réjouissait et maintenant il se fichait plus ou moins des résultats que son équipe pouvait faire. Il ne rechignait pas à aller aux entrainements mais s’il n’y était pas allé il n’aurait sans doute pas vu la différence alors qu’avant il trépignait d’impatience lorsqu’il voyait que l’heure de son entrainement était en train d’approcher.

Pour remédier à ce manque d’enthousiasme, il allait réagi de deux façons différentes, l’une consciente et l’autre plus ou moins inconsciente.

Sa réaction consciente était issue du raisonnement suivant : s’il avait perdu une partie de sa motivation et de son implication, c’était parce qu’il c’était installer dans le confort, il avait donc besoin de nouveaux objectifs pour se remotiver. Un soir, il prit donc le calendrier qui était accroché sur le mur de sa chambre et il inscrivit dessus le programme suivant :

  * 13 décembre : avoir marqué au moins un but de plus.
  * 20 décembre : avoir nettement augmenté le nombre de duel gagné.
  * Pendant les vacances : travailler les corners et les coup francs (ça peut toujours être utile).
  * 10 janvier : maitriser un niveau drible
  * 17 janvier : avoir doublé mon nombre de passe décisives
  * 24 janvier : avoir été décisif durant chacun des derniers matchs.
  * 31 janvier : avoir démarré comme titulaire au moins une fois ! (souligné en rouge)



Son n’autre réaction se fit plus progressivement et plus subtilement. On peut dire qu’elle se manifesta pour la première fois un samedi après-midi à la suite d’un match nul particulièrement pauvre de son équipe qui l’avait mis d’une humeur aussi maussade que l’était le ciel en ce début du mois décembre. Il avait essayé de se distraire en regardant un film, puis en lissant, puis en écoutant de la musique, puis en jouant à un jeu mais il n’arrivait pas à fixer son attention sur aucune activité. Du coup il arpentait sa chambre en jouant machinalement avec une balle, lorsque soudainement il avait eu envie de voir si le jeune garçon qui venait s’entrainer sous sa fenêtre était là. Cela faisait très longtemps qu’il n’avait pas regardé ce qui se passait en bas de chez lui, très précisément depuis le jour où Mats avait découvert ce qu’il regardait, les moqueries de ses amis lui avait fait penser qu’il y avait quelque chose de pas très normal dans le fait d’être fasciner par la façon de jouer de ce garçon. Il s’approcha donc de ladite fenêtre et il vit qu’effectivement, il y avait quelqu’un sur le terrain d’en bas.

En voyant, ce jeune homme en train de tiré un coup franc du plat du pied avec les bras à moitié repliés et placé devant lui presqu’au niveau de ses yeux, il se mit à rire. C’était la première fois de la journée qu’il souriait plus encore qu’il riait, c’était aussi la première fois qu’il riait d’aussi bon cœur depuis assez longtemps. Ce n’était pas un rire de moquerie mais un rire sincère qui était l’expression du plaisir et la joie qu’il ressentait en revoyant quelque chose qu’il aimait bien et qui lui avait manqué. C’était un rire sonore qui empli toute la pièce et qui dura pendant longtemps. Lorsqu’il eut fini, il reprit son souffle puis envoyant au diable la prudence, la délicatesse et la discrétion il monta sur sa chaise, passa par-dessus son bureau et vint s’asseoir à cheval sur le sa table de travail et le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il se dit qu’après tout ça n’avait plus d’importance si Mats le trouvait en train de regardé l’entrainement de ce garçon, il se moquerait sans doute un peu de lui mais ça ne lui faisait pas trop peur.

Il suivit toute la séance avec le même intérêt, le même plaisir, la même curiosité qu’il l’avait fait quelques semaines auparavant et même peut-être encore plus parce qu’il y avait dans ce qu’il voyait quelque chose de radicalement différent de tout ce qui l’entourait, quelque chose d’unique et d’original. Lorsque Mats revint il n’était plus installé devant leur fenêtre depuis assez longtemps mais au lieu de retrouvé le Robert grincheux et mélancolique qu’il avait laissé, il retrouva un Robert détendu et joyeux. Depuis se jours-là, il recommença à regarder l’entrainement de ce garçon, non plus tous les jours mais au moins tous les week-end car en dépit de ses déclarations de courage il n’avait tout de même pas très envie que son compagnon de chambre découvre qu’il avait repris ses activités d’observations.

Quelques jours plus tard, son esprit lui rappela sournoisement autre chose qu’il s’était efforcé d’oublier. Un après-midi, durant la récréation, alors qu’il était assis tranquillement sur un banc entouré de quelques amis de sa classe il s’était progressivement détaché de la conversation, non pas parce que le sujet ne l’intéressait pas mais parce qu’il connaissait par cœur la manière de pensé de ses amis sur à peu près tous les sujets dont discutent généralement des jeune gens de l’âge de seize ans et que pouvant ainsi deviner à l’avance ce que chacun d’entre eux allait dire il avait fini par ne plus écouté. De même qu’il avait laissé son esprit vagabondé, ses yeux se promenaient à travers la cour de récréation passant d’un groupe d’élève à l’autre sans jamais vraiment se fixer.

Tout à coup il aperçut, Thomas assis par terre à quelques mètres de là, il avait ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, les yeux fermés et profitait des pales rayons du soleil hivernal. Le rose qui colorait ses joues à cause du froid, le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres et le soleil qui faisait ressortir la blondeur de ses cheveux lui donnaient un air de petit garçon. En le voyant Robert repensa à la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontré, puis à ce qui c’était passé au CDI, puis à l’article de journal et à ce que ses amis lui avait dit au sujet de Thomas, et toutes les questions sans réponse qu’il s’était posé à l’époque lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa curiosité avait été à nouveau éveillée.

A partir de ce jour-là, il commença à observer Thomas régulièrement que ce soit en classe, durant les récréations ou les entrainements. La plupart du temps il le faisait sans même s’en rendre compte. Il avait ainsi découvert que si en classe Thomas ne parlait quasiment avec personne et passait le plus clair de son temps à gigoté sur sa chaise en lisant, en griffonnant des choses sur ses cahiers ou en regardant son téléphone portable, lors des récréations par contre il se joignait le plus souvent à un groupe de quatre ou cinq personnes que Robert ne connaissait pas et qui était probablement des élèves plus âgés. Là, Thomas était généralement le centre de l’attention, il parlait beaucoup, riait beaucoup et faisait beaucoup rire. Une ou deux fois Marco lui avait demandé ce qui le faisait sourire mais Robert s’en était toujours sorti avec une histoire vraisemblable. Après cela il se jurait de ne plus jamais se laisser aller de cette façon et quelques minutes plus tard il recommençait.

Lors des entrainements il n’avait pas appris grand-chose au début puisque Thomas ne participait quasiment jamais aux jeux collectifs et que Robert ne savait pas ce qui se passait lors des entrainements spécifiques des défenseurs. Mais un jours M. Schaller organisa un nouveau match titulaires contre réservistes et comme un des joueurs de l’équipe était blessé, Thomas y participa.

David n’avait pas menti, Thomas était mauvais voir même très mauvais. Il faisait beaucoup d’efforts, courait partout et se dépensait sans compter mais il était évident qu’il n’avait aucuns réflexes défensifs. Il ne savait pas se positionner, ne savait pas utiliser son corps lors des duels, ne savait pas fermer les angles de tire et de manière générale il se faisait à chaque fois avoir par les attaquants. La seule qualité qu’il semblait avoir c’était une bonne lecture du jeu, ce qui lui permettait souvent d’anticiper les actions mais ses interventions étaient si maladroites qu’ou bien elles ne servaient à rien ou bien elles conduisaient à une faute. Robert qui jouait avec lui sur le côté droit essayait de venir l’aider mais lui non plus il ne savait pas très bien défendre et Marco qui était leur adversaire directe passait sur leur côté comme l’eau à travers une passoire.

En plus de cela Thomas avait tendance à beaucoup monter mais comme il n’était pas particulièrement rapide il se faisait très souvent prendre dans le dos. Leur coach lui criait de redescendre toutes les cinq minutes mais Thomas ne l’écoutait pas et jouait davantage comme allier que comme latéral. Comme il y avait quelqu’un pour occuper son côté Robert s’était positionné à l’entrée de la surface de réparation. Il savait pertinemment qu’il n’avait rien à faire là mais comme ce positionnement semblait poser des problèmes à la défense adverse, que plusieurs de leurs attaques c’étaient révélées très dangereuse et qu’il se sentait beaucoup plus à l’aise là que le long de la ligne de touche, il y était resté. Il avait bien fait car assez rapidement il se retrouva avec un but et une passe décisive à son actif. C’était facile de jouer avec Thomas, Robert aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi mais c’était indéniablement ce qu’il ressentait.

Toutefois au bout d’un quart d’heure de jeu, M. Schaller en avait eu marre de leur dévergondage tactique et il avait interrompu le jeu pour leur dire : « Robert tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourné sur le côté droit immédiatement ! Quant à toi Thomas si je te vois encore une fois dépasser la ligne du milieu de terrain, je t’envoi me faire des tours de terrain et je laisse ton équipe jouer en infériorité numérique ! Enfin, tu es tellement nul que c’est peut-être ce qu’il faut lui souhaiter ! ». Après cet menace Thomas n’osa plus désobéir et Robert resta sagement là il était supposé être.

A force de passé de plus en plus de temps à penser à son camarade de classe, son envie de lui parler et d’avoir une réponse à ses questions était redevenue aussi forte qu’avant. Il n’osait pas trop se l’avouer mais il espérait secrètement que le hasard lui offrirait une possibilité de discuter avec lui.


	4. Où il se passe trop ou trop peu de chose.

Cette occasion qu’il désirait mais qu’il n’osait pas provoquer mit du temps à arriver mais néanmoins elle arriva.

A la vielle du début des vacances de Noël, leur coach les avait désignés, Thomas et lui, pour ranger le matériel utilisé pendant l’entrainement. Comme il faisait très froid, ils s’étaient rapidement retrouvés seul puisque les autres élèves et les membres du staff technique s’étaient précipité à l’intérieur. Au début ils étaient restés en silence, chacun faisant ce qu’il avait à faire de son côté. Toutefois lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés tous les deux autour du sac dans lequel ils devaient ranger les ballons qu’ils avaient récupérés aux quatre coins du terrain, Robert avait jugé que c’était le bon moment pour engager la conversation.

Il s’était légèrement raclé la gorge afin d’attirer l’attention de son compagnon puis il avait commencé d’une voix un peu hésitante : « Thomas…euh je voudrais… ». Mais Thomas avait fait demi-tour et s’éloignait à grandes enjambées. Robert couru pour le rattraper, le dépassa et vint se poster devant lui afin de lui barrer la route. Thomas essaya de le déborder mais Robert l’en empêcha. « J’ai des questions à te poser ! » dit Robert avec détermination. « Leurs réponses ne te concerne certainement pas. » lui répondit Thomas avec un ton sarcastique puis il essaya à nouveau de passé mais cette fois en tentant un mouvement de l’autre côté.

Robert réussit une nouvelle fois à le bloquer, alors Thomas baissa les yeux, poussa un soupir et lui dit d’une voix beaucoup plus douce : « Bien, je t’écoute. ». Un peu surpris par cette soudaine réédition Robert qui n’avait pas eu le temps d’organiser ses pensées se mit à lui poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête sans distinction d’importance : « Pourquoi m’as-tu aidé ? Pourquoi étais-tu au CDI ? Pourquoi avons-nous pu y rester si longtemps ? Pourquoi t’es-tu enfui à la fin ? Pourquoi connaissais-tu mon nom ? Pourquoi ne joues-tu plus comme attaquant ? Pourquoi as-tu célébré mon but ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu avec personne en classe ? Pourquoi les autres ont-ils une si mauvaise opinion de toi ? Et surtout… pourquoi m’ignores-tu ? 

\- Je t’ai aidé parce que tu es l’un de mes coéquipiers et que dans une équipe il faut aider ses coéquipiers. Aussi parce que tu me faisais pitié et peut-être pour autre chose mais ça, ça ne te regarde pas. J’étais là pour lire _Futbol : sol y sombra_. La bibliothécaire qui me connait bien m’avait confié la clé. Je suis parti parce que j’ai réalisé que j’étais en train de faire quelque chose que je n’aurais pas dû faire. Je connaissais ton nom parce que pendant longtemps tu étais la personne qui courait juste devant moi et que je cherchais à atteindre mais maintenant tu es bien trop loin devant moi pour que je puisse encore te considérer comme un objectif. Je joue comme latéral parce que le coach a décidé que ce serais mieux comme ça. Ça aussi, ça ne regarde que moi. Mais parce que personne ne me parle. Pour ça par contre ce n’est pas à moi mais à eux qu’il faut le demander. J’ai décidé de t’éviter parce que j’ai pensé que ça valait mieux pour nous deux. Pour toi parce que je savais que bientôt tu aurais honte qu’on t’ait vu avec moi, que tu aurais des regrets et que d’une certaine façon je voulais t’épargné ça. Pour moi… ». Là Thomas se tût et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Impatient Robert demanda : « Pour toi ? ».

\- Pour moi parce que je n’avais pas plus envie d’être ami avec toi que tu n’avais envie d’être ami avec moi.

\- Mais j’avais envie d’être ami avec toi !

\- Vraiment ? » dit Thomas d’un air septique et Robert réalisa à quelle point la phrase qu’il venait de dire était aussi vrai qu’elle était fausse. Néanmoins il reprit : « Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi dits-tu que d’une certaine façon tu cherchais à me protéger alors qu’en même temps tu me fais la tête ?

\- Parce que je peux comprendre pourquoi est-ce tu agis comme tu le fais mais que j’ai tout de même le droit d’être en colère contre quelqu’un qui ne veux pas qu’on le voit parler avec moi. Bien… Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas j’ai des plots à aller chercher. ».

Là-dessus Thomas le contourna d’un pas décidé et parti s’occuper de ramasser les plots disposés sur le terrain.

Robert était si désorienté qu’il ne réagit pas. Ensuite, il partit de son côté s’occuper machinalement des dernières tâches qu’il avait à faire puis ils rentrèrent au vestiaire sans avoir échangé un mot de plus. Il se sentait totalement perdu après cette discussion et maintenant il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela.

Toutefois, dès qu’il essayait de penser à ce qui s’était passé il était pris par une émotion différente : une fois il ressentait de la peine, une autre fois une sorte d’admiration, une fois de la colère, une autre fois une sorte de gratitude, encore une autre fois du dépit et ensuite de la honte…Si bien qu’à force de réfléchir, il était encore plus perdu à la fin de la journée qu’il ne l’avait été à midi.

Il devait être assez distrait par les évènements de la matinée car lorsqu’il était en train de faire ses bagages le soir-même il entendit tout à coup Mats éclaté de rire. Il se tourna vers lui d’un air interrogateur et Mats lui désigna sa valise où il était en train d’empiler ses vêtements et ses chaussures sans aucun ordre ce qui avait fini par former une sorte de montage qui dépassait de son contenant d’une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres. Robert se mit à rire lui aussi en voyant cela et il dit sans y penser : « Entre toi et l’autre je crois que vais vraiment devenir fou. »

« L’autre ? » s’écria Mats qui se précipita auprès de lui avec l’expression d’un chat devant un bol de lait « L’autre ? De qui s’agit-il ? ».

Robert s’était mis dans une mauvaise situation et il ne savait pas très bien comment s’en sortir. Du coup, il tenta de répondre le plus platement possible avec un simple : « Je parlais de quelqu’un qui est dans ma classe. ». « Aaah » fit Mats qui attendais manifestement qu’il en dise davantage avec impatience mais Robert avait un mauvais présentement sur ce que Mats pourrait dire au sujet de cette histoire et il avait aussi un peu honte de lui raconter certains détails de son comportement alors il essaya d’éluder la question en répondant : « Ce serais trop compliqué à t’expliquer. 

\- Tient j’ai déjà entendu ça, dit Mats en riant, mais passons. Ce serais trop compliqué à m’expliquer parce que ce n’est pas clair dans ta tête, parce que c’est réellement compliqué ou parce que tu n’as pas envie de me le dire ?

\- Les trois à fois.

\- Cette franchise t’honore, elle ne fait pas mes affaires mais elle t’honore. En tout cas j’espère que tu me présenteras ce garçon dès le retour des vacances parce quelqu’un qui a le pouvoir de te faire perdre la tête comme ça, est forcément quelqu’un de très intéressant » dit-il en appuyant sur le « très ».

« Tu crois vraiment que je perds la tête ? » demanda Robert très sérieusement et avec une nuance d’inquiétude.

Mats ne répondit rien mais il lui montra simplement le tas de vêtements informe qui débordait de sa valise avec une moue particulièrement explicite, toutefois en voyant son air effrayé il se senti obligé d’ajouté : « Mais c’est une excellente chose, crois-moi. ».

Seulement, en dépit des affirmations de son compagnon de chambre, Robert n’avait aucune envie de perdre la tête. Il s’était fixé un plan de carrière il y a quelques années de cela et il était déjà en retard sur ce qu’il avait prévu à ce moment-là, alors toute distraction, tout obstacle, tout imprévu devait absolument être évité. Il se dit qu’il était temps d’effectuer un nouveau retour à la normalité, si ennuyeuse soit-elle.

Les vacances arrivaient donc à point nommé. Le changement d’air lui fit du bien. Il s’entraina beaucoup durant ces vacances de Noël, sa mère lui servant de coach. Elle savait parfaitement comment le motivé, le pousser à se dépasser mais sans lui faire ressentir la moindre pression et les séances de travail qu’ils effectuaient ensemble chaque matin étaient presque son moment préféré de la journée. Peut-être aussi avait-il besoin d’un peu affection et de complicité. Après-tout il était encore jeune et le fait de vivre dans un internat de garçon n’était pas l’environnement le plus favorable pour rencontrer ses deux choses-là. Le soir parfois il repensait à ce qui s’était passé avec Thomas mais il n’arrivait toujours pas à se faire une opinion au sujet de leur conversation. Il en arrivait néanmoins toujours à la même conclusion qui était que Thomas était l’être le plus étrange qu’il lui est été donné de connaitre, qu’il était donc inutile de chercher à comprendre sa façon de raisonner et que de toute façon tout ceci n’avait plus d’importance puisqu’à la rentrée il avait l’intention de faire comme si son coéquipier n’existait pas. 

Une fois de retour à Listodorf, Robert s’aperçu rapidement que tous les élèves n’avaient pas des parents qui leur faisaient une cuisine aussi saine que celle de sa mère. Cette information prit une importance toute particulière pour lui lorsqu’il vit dans le vestiaire que le titulaire actuel au poste d’ailier droit avait quelques bourrelets en trop. Y voyant une opportunité unique, il chercha à se mettre le plus possible en avant durant les entrainements. Non seulement du point de vue de ses performances sportives mais aussi dans son attitude puisque lors des différents exercices qu’on leur fit faire il se posa en leader donnant notamment plusieurs fois des consignes aux joueurs qui l’accompagnaient.

Toutefois pour être sûr que son entraineur le considère comme un titulaire potentiel lors du match du week-end, il vint parler à M. Schaller à la suite de leur séance d’entrainement du mercredi. « Monsieur, que faut-il que je fasse pour être titulaire ? » lui demanda-t-il sans préambule. Son entraineur ne lui répondit pas directement mais après l’avoir observé pendant un court instant, il lui demanda : « Penses-tu être assez à l’aise avec ton nouveau poste pour jouer pendant 80 ou 90 minutes ?

  * Oui, coach ! » dit Robert avec beaucoup de conviction.



Il sut tout de suite qu’il avait marqué un point en voyant la façon dont son entraineur le regarda.

« Je vais répondre à ta question. Ton problème ce n’est pas que t’es un mauvais joueur mais que si tu continus à jouer comme ça tu n’attiras jamais aucun club. Il faut qu’tu changes de logiciel, mon garçon. Au lieu de réfléchir à une solution collective en premier tu d’vrais d’abord chercher si y a pas une solution individuelle. Même si après tu décides de faire une passe, il faut qu’tu penses à toi d’abord. Parce que mon garçon va falloir qu’tu comprennes au plus vite qu’un attaquant il doit se démerder tout seul. Les attaques à 7 ou 8 comme on en voit à la télé c’est pas près d’arrivé en France, crois-moi. Puis c’est pas d’ton âge toutes ses histoires d’intelligence de jeu et tout le bazar. C’est pour la post-formation ça et encore. Ici tout ce qu’on te demande c’est d’savoir courir le plus vite possible et d’savoir t’débarrasser d’un défenseur. Tout le reste tu peux oublier ! En gros tout ce que j’attends d’toi c’est qu’tu joues comme un vrai ailier. Donc des débordements à toute vitesse, des dribles et rien d’autre. »

Robert écouta ce discours avec une attention religieuse. Il gravait chaque mot dans son esprit car il représentait à ses yeux le chemin le plus sûr vers le sésame ultime qu’était l’obtention d’un contrat de professionnel.

Depuis lors, il tenta d’appliquer le « programme » de son coach avec toute la rigueur et le sérieux dont il était capable. Il ne fut pas titulaire lors du match de ce week-end là mais son concurrent fit une assez mauvaise performance pour que Robert puisse raisonnablement espérer prendre sa place la semaine d’après. D’ailleurs, ses espérances ne furent pas déçues. Il fit donc son premier match en tant que titulaire avec deux semaines d’avance sur son le programme inscrit sur son calendrier. Néanmoins, nous sommes au regret de vous informer qu’il ne se passa rien au cours de ce match d’assez remarquable pour être rapporté ici.

Depuis lors, Robert entra dans la rotation. Toutefois comme ses performances semblaient de plus en plus plaire à son entraineur il passa rapidement du joueur aligné contre les équipes du bas de tableau au joueur aligné contre les équipes du haut de tableau.

La confiance que son entraineur lui manifestait de façon de plus en plus évidente, l’importance qu’il commençait à prendre au sein de l’équipe et les quelques succès qu’il avait connu dans certains matchs lui donnèrent un nouveau statut aussi bien sur le terrain qu’en dehors. Ses relations avec le groupe de Jim, qu’il avait toujours soigneusement entretenues, s’accentuèrent mais cette fois-ci c’étaient eux qui avaient cherché à transformer ce qui jusqu’ici étaient de simples relations de protecteurs à protégés en quelque chose de plus semblable à de l’amitié. Ses liens renforcés avec les leaders du vestiaire participèrent beaucoup à faire croitre sa popularité au sein de sa classe.

En passant de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Jim, d’Allan, de Kylian, de Ludo et d’Alex, il avait découvert que Thomas était leur principal sujet de conversation. L’épisode lors du match d’entrainement n’avait toujours pas été digéré par les cinq garçons et ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se moquer du jeune homme. Jim et Alex multipliaient les plaisanteries de mauvais goût au sujet du comportement jugé anormal du jeune garçon. Ils s’en prenaient aussi à ses performances sportives, d’ailleurs. Ludo quant à lui s’attaquait au physique et au style vestimentaire négligé de leur camarade de classe. Kylian pour sa part ne donnait pas dans la moquerie mais arrivait chaque matin avec un ragot nouveau au sujet de Thomas. Selon lui, se garçon était l’image même du mal et il avait commis toute les mésactions possibles et imaginables. Il possédait tous les défauts du monde puisque Thomas était à la fois menteur, voleur, stupide, avare, hypocrite, orgueilleux, paresseux, colérique, associable, méchant, lâche, égocentrique, prétentieux, mauvaise langue…

Robert ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu’ils racontaient ; d’abord parce qu’il était trop intelligent pour cela, ensuite parce qu’il avait conservé une forme d’admiration et de respect pour Thomas et enfin parce qu’il avait fait l’expérience, même si ce fut parfois une expérience douloureuse, des qualités du jeune homme. Néanmoins, il ne disait rien pour contredire ses amis et il riait avec eux lorsqu’ils se moquaient de Thomas. Parfois il faisait semblant de rire mais parfois aussi il riait de bon cœur. Pourtant Robert n’était pas le mieux placé pour se permettre de rire de son camarade de classe. Surtout pour ce qui est du physique car à l’époque il n’était pas encore un Apollon. Lui aussi il était grand et maigre, lui aussi il avait les oreilles décollées, lui aussi il avait un nez trop grand… De la même façon il riait de la pointe d’accent qu’avait Thomas mais lui aussi il parlait avec un léger accent.

Ses nouveaux amis l’avaient d’abord invité à venir prendre son repas de midi avec eux, puis ils l’avaient convié à se joindre à eux pour le petit déjeuner, puis pour le diner, puis pour passer la soirée dans la chambre de l’un d’entre eux si bien qu’il n’avait quasiment pas parlé avec l’un de ses anciens amis depuis presqu’un mois. Si ce n’est, bien sûr, avec Marco qui comme lui avait plus ou moins intégré la bande des cinq qui était devenues une bande de sept. Même Mats qui était pourtant celui avec lequel il aurait dû avoir le plus de contact, Robert n’avait pas échangé plus de trois mots avec lui depuis des semaines. Il s’en rendit compte de manière assez brutal un soir en rentrant dans sa chambre et en voyant Mats allongé sur son lit en silence avec un air songeur tout à fait inhabituel chez lui.

Robert s’était immédiatement inquiété et il était venu s’asseoir en face de lui, en lui demandant : « Mats, est-ce que ça va ? ». Son compagnon de chambre poussa un soupir et lui dit : « J’ai reçu une offre de contrat de la part du club. ». Robert pensa immédiatement qui son ami avait pris cette mine affligée pour lui faire une blague et se mit à rire avant de s’écrier joyeusement : « Mais c’est génial !

\- Oui sauf qu’il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans le contrat qu’ils me proposent.

\- Évidemment ! Tu dois trouver qu’on ne t’estime pas à ta juste valeur et que tu devrais être payé deux fois ou trois fois plus cher. ». Comme Mats ne réagit pas à cette légère provocation Robert commença vraiment à penser que quelque chose n’allait pas, aussi il reprit d’un ton sérieux : « Qu’est ce qui est bizarre dans ce contrat ?

\- Eh bien voilà… Ce n’est pas qu’un contrat entre moi et le club, il y a deux autres parties mais je ne sais pas qui c’est. Sans doute des sociétés parce qu’il n’y avait que des sigles. J’ai demandé à mon agent de quoi il s’agissait mais il s’est lancé dans des explications assez vagues qui ne m’ont rien expliqué du tout, si ce n’est que c’est eux qui paieront la majorité de mon salaire. Alors j’ai décidé de ne pas signer pour le moment. Mais maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire et pourtant ça fait trois jours que j’y réfléchi. Peut-être est-ce que je me fais des idées mais je ne sais pas, j’ai eu un mauvais présentement en voyant cela. »

Robert ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre à son ami. Il ne connaissait rien à ses questions-là aussi se contenta-il d’essayé de remonter le moral de son compagnon de chambre. Pour tout dire il pensait que Mats avec son imagination débordante et son habitude de tout exagérer s’était probablement fait des idées. Par contre, il fut très frappé par le fait qu’il n’avait même été informé que Mats était en train de discuté avec le club pour un contrat depuis trois jours.

Il continua de surveiller son ami durant les jours qui suivirent mais contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé Mats ne réalisa pas l’absurdité de son attitude et continua à avoir la même mine préoccupée tous les jours et à se comporter à l’inverse de ce qu’il faisait habituellement. Robert pensa alors qu’il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir son ami de l’espèce de doute dans lequel il était entré, ou bien en lui prouvant qu’il n’y avait rien d’embêtant dans ce contrat ou inversement en lui apportant la preuve qu’il ne devait pas le signé. Le soir même Robert passa plusieurs heures à essayer de trouver des informations sur internet mais en vain. Comme il ne savait pas très bien que cherché sa tâche s’avérait particulièrement difficile.

La seule hypothèse qui lui traversa l’esprit c’était que ces deux sociétés devaient être des actionnaires du clubs et que c’est pour cela qu’elles prenaient en charge une grande partie du salaire de son ami. N’ayant rien trouver sur le net il se tourna vers son professeur d’économie mais celui-ci lui répondit qu’il ne connaissait rien au monde du foot et que cette histoire lui semblait davantage concerner un juriste qu’un économiste. Néanmoins il lui promit qu’il essayerait de se renseigner. Un peu désappointé, Robert se tourna vers la dernière option qui lui restait : le CDI.

Il s’y rendit une après-midi alors que l’un de leur professeur était absent et qu’il avait une heure de trou. Il avait choisi ce moment-là pour faire sa visite afin de ne pas prendre le risque de rencontré Thomas. Il s’adressa à la bibliothécaire pour lui demander s’il y avait parmi les livres du CDI quelque chose qui traiterait de l’aspect juridique et économique du football et en particulier des contrats des joueurs. Elle chercha dans son catalogue mais il n’y avait rien. Elle lui demanda alors de lui expliquer son problème plus en détail afin qu’elle puisse peut-être faire une recherche plus précise. Robert lui expliqua ce qui se passait de son mieux mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle ne réussit pas à lui trouver quoique ce soit qui puisse réellement l’aider.

Robert était un peu désespéré. Il fit part à Mats de son échec et quelques jours plus tard ce dernier lui dit que finalement il avait décidé de signer et qu’un nouveau rendez-vous avait été prévu avec le président au cours de la semaine suivante. Robert se dit que finalement tout se terminait bien et il ne pensa plus à cette histoire. Seulement à la veille du jour où Mats devait signer son contrat Robert trouva sur sa table, en remontant en classe après la récréation, une liasse de feuilles imprimées posées sur son bureau. Intrigué, il regarda rapidement de quoi il s’agissait avant que son cours ne commence. Ces papiers étaient des copies d’articles de journaux relatif au transfert de Javier Mascherano et Carlos Tévez depuis Corinthians jusqu’à West Ham et à la TPO.

Au début Robert pensa à une erreur mais y en réfléchissant pendant son cours il se dit que cela avait peut-être un rapport avec l’histoire de Mats. Une fois la fin de la journée arrivée, il voulut en avoir le cœur net et il se mit à lire toute cette littérature. Il lut l’ensemble de ces articles une première fois, assez rapidement car toute ces questions ne l’intéressaient pas trop. Certes il ne comprit pas tous mais en dépit de quelques similarités le rapport avec le problème de Mats ne lui semblait pas flagrant. Il abandonna donc toute cette paperasse pour aller prendre sa douche. Toutefois en se lavant, ce qu’il venait de lire continua de lui trotter dans la tête et les similarités qu’il avait remarqués avec le cas de Mats lui semblèrent avoir plus de poids qu’il ne l’avait pensé au début aussi une fois sorti de sa salle de bain se remit-il à lire les feuilles qui étaient éparpillées sur son bureau.

En relisant ses articles de presse une seconde fois beaucoup plus attentivement, il commença à sentir tous les enjeux qui pouvaient être impliqué dans cette histoire et petit à petit l’idée que Mats puisse se retrouver dans la situation décrite par ces coupures de presse lui parut à la fois de plus en plus probable et de plus en plus ennuyeuse. S’il comprenait bien ces deux sociétés voulaient acheter des « parts » de Mats.

De peur de s’être trompé il fit une troisième lecture. Mais une fois qu’il fut convaincu que son ami avait bien affaire à un cas de TPO et une fois convaincu qu’il comprenait bien de quoi il s’agissait il fut pris d’une sorte de panique et il se mit à courir pour aller chercher son colocataire qui n’était pas leur chambre. Toutefois une fois dans le couloir il ne savait pas très bien où aller et dans le doute il se dit que l’endroit où il avait le plus de chance de trouver Mats ou du moins d’avoir de ses nouvelles devait être la chambre de Benedict.

Il s’élança donc vers le deuxième étage pousser par un besoin pressant d’expliquer à son ami dans quoi il allait s’engager. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du grand défenseur blond en s’écriant : « Est-ce que Mats est là ? » puis en apercevant son compagnon de chambre assis par terre avec sa Playstation dans les mains en train de le regarder avec un air ahuri, il courut vers lui. « Mats est-ce que tu sais ce que c’est que la TPO ?! ». « Non…mais R… » mais Mats n’eut pas le temps de finir car Robert qui venait de s’asseoir auprès de lui et de Benedict commençait ses explications avec enthousiasme : « Je crois… j’en suis même presque certain que ton contrat est un contrat de TPO, qu’on appelle aussi « tierce propriété ». Les deux entreprises présentes dans ton contrat sont là pour acheter une partie de tes…comment appelle-t-il cela déjà ? Ah oui, de tes droits économiques. C’est à dire qu’en fait ils vont racheter un pourcentage de ta valeur marchande. Ce qui fait qu’à chaque fois que tu seras transféré une partie du prix du transfert leur reviendront. ».

Comme il vit que ses deux amis ne semblaient pas très bien comprendre ce qu’il leur disait, il s’empara d’une feuille et d’un crayon puis dessinant un schéma il reprit ses explications : « Je vais vous donnez un exemple. Admettons qu’un joueur A soit en contrat avec un club B mais que ce club B ayant besoin d’argent de tout de suite va vendre 50% des droits économique du joueur A à C qui est par exemple un fond d’investissement pour la somme de 10 000€. Quelques années plus tard le joueur A est transféré du club B vers le club D pour 100 000€. C récupère alors 50% du prix du transfert c’est dire 50 000€. C fait donc une plus-value de 40 000€, c’est bien ça ? » demanda-t-il un peu inquiet que son incompétence en math ne lui est joué un tour.

« Oui, oui c’est ça. Je crois que j’ai à peu près compris mais pourquoi est-ce qu’ils me payeraient une partie de mon salaire ?

\- C’est une façon de faire. Ça peu arranger les deux parties. Peut-être que le club préfère recevoir le paiement de tes droits économiques de cette façon-là plutôt de de recevoir une grosse somme d’un coup et inversement, ça n’arrange peut-être pas ses deux sociétés de devoir sortir tout cet argent en une seule fois. Il faudrait connaître les détails de la transaction.

\- Est-ce que c’est légal ? demanda Benedict

\- Est-ce que c’est honnête ? Ça par contre je ne sais pas. C’est de la spéculation. Mais là où c’est plus embêtant c’est que le joueur qui est soumis à ce type de contrat ne va plus être libre de faire ses propres choix de carrière. Il va dépendre des personnes dont il est la « propriété ». Et comme leur intérêt c’est de faire en sorte que leur joueur soit transféré le plus souvent possible et pour le plus haut montant possible, si tu signe ce contrat tu risques d’être baladé de club en club tout au long de ta carrière et d’être obligé d’accepter d’aller dans un club uniquement parce qu’il a fait la meilleure offre même si du point de vue sportif ce n’est pas la meilleure option. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, je vois. Le transfert en Chine à l’âge de 23 ans ça ne me tente pas beaucoup. ».

Ensuite il y eu un temps de silence entre eux, durant lequel Mats réfléchi à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, Robert essaya de se calmer et Benedict se mit à feuilleter le contrat que Mats lui avait amené en fin d’après-midi afin qu’ils le relisent ensemble dans l’espoir de comprendre ce qu’il y avait dedans. Tout à coup, Benedict fit remarquer d’une voix calme : « Tient c’est étonnant, il y a quasiment les mêmes lettres dans les trois sigles : celui de l’agence de ton agent et celui des deux sociétés. ». Benedict leur montra le document et de fait ces trois sigles se ressemblaient. « Robert, est-ce que tu penses que la société qui achète les droits d’un joueur peut être la propriété d’un agent ? demanda le meilleur ami de Mats.

\- D’après ce que j’ai lu les deux cas les plus connus de TPO sont les transferts de Mascherano et de Tévez à West Ham et la société qui détenait leurs droits appartenait à plusieurs agents. Attend que je me souvienne de leurs noms, ils sont assez compliqués. Il y avait un Kia Joorobchian ou Joorabchian. Oui c’est ça : Kia Joorabchian ! Et l’autre c’est un peu plus facile, il s’appelle euh…Pini…Zahavi, je crois. Mais ils n’étaient pas seuls y avait aussi un oligarque géorgien si je me rappelle bien mais son nom est vraiment trop compliqué pour que je m’en souvienne.

\- Quelle était le nom de cette société ?

\- Euh…MSI, c’est à dire…Media Sports Investments.

\- Intéressant » fit remarquer Benedict avant de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis de reprendre la parole « les dernières lettres de DMSI et de BSI pourrait donc signifier aussi Sports Investments. Quel est le nom de la société à laquelle appartient ton agent Mats ?

\- Je crois que c’est Dilmonnet et Businèsse Sport Company…Oh je vois où tu veux en venir ! » dit Mats en s’emparant de l’ordinateur portable de son ami.

Robert et Benedict se reprochèrent de lui pour pouvoir voir l’écran de l’ordinateur et Mats tapa dans la barre de recherche : « Businèsse Sports Investments » mais à leur grand désespoir aucun résultat ne semblait convenir. Ils tentèrent alors avec « Dilmonnet Sports Investments » mais là encore ils ne trouvèrent rien. « D’ailleurs ça ne va pas, fit remarquer Robert, à moins de découper son nom en deux car le sigle de la deuxième société c’est DMSI ». Un peu désappointé, ils se mirent à réfléchirent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

A force de lire et de relire ses noms Robert eut une idée : « Vous ne trouvez pas que ses noms sont un peu bizarres. On dirait des faux noms. Le deuxième par exemple ressemble à une déformation francisante de « business ».

« Oui ! Tu as raison ! » s’écria Mats avec un certain enthousiasme. « Mais dans ce cas-là que signifie le premier nom ? demanda Benedict

\- Eh bien « dil » veut dire « deal », répondit Robert, et « monnet » veux dire… money ! » dirent-ils tous les trois ensembles avant de se mettre à rire.

« Et si on essayait avec ces mots-là, proposa Benedict, ça pourrait faire de bons noms de fonds d’investissements, non ?». « Bonne idée » lui répondit Mats qui se mit à taper « Business Sports Investments ». Tout de suite un résultat correspondant à ce nom apparu. Il n’y avait pas grand chose sur ce site : aucuns noms, aucuns renseignements précis, si ce n’est une adresse à Road Town dans les Iles Vierges Britanniques.

Ils consultèrent une carte car aucun d’entre eux n’était assez bon en géographie pour savoir où se trouvait les Iles Vierges Britanniques. « Tient mais pourquoi se sont-ils installés aussi loin de la France ? » demanda Robert un peu étonné. « Parce que c’est un paradis fiscal, lui répondit Mats, j’ai appris ça en regardant une série. ». A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre de Benedict s’ouvrit brusquement et nos trois compères sursautèrent. Robert avait été tellement pris par l’ambiance d’enquête policière qui c’était installé entre eux que pendant un instant il pensa que s’il se retournait il verrait se tenir devant la porte quelque oligarque russe venant leur proposer une fructueuses mais sordides affaires. Toutefois au lieu du visage rond, rouge, un peu chauve, avec des yeux intelligent mais cruels auquel il s’attendait c’est le visage fin, rose, juvénile et innocent de Julian le colocataire de Benedict qui fit son apparition.

Ce dernier un peu surpris de les trouver ainsi assis par terre, entouré de papier, dans une chambre mal éclairée leur demanda ce qu’ils faisaient. Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement de quoi il était question. « Je suis désolé de vous déranger, leur répondit Julian, mais il est l’heure du couvre-feu et le surveillant du dortoir va bientôt passer pour vérifier que tout le monde est bien dans sa chambre. ». Cette nouvelle sema un vent de panique parmi les trois garçons. Ils ramassèrent précipitamment leurs affaires et Mats et Robert, après avoir rapidement pris congé des deux autres jeunes gens et avoir promis à Benedict qu’il le tiendrait au courant par message de la suite de l’enquête, coururent rejoindre leur chambre.

Une fois chez eux et une fois l’inspection passée, ils reprirent leurs recherches. Il existait bien une compagnie nommée Deals and Money Sports Investments mais cette fois-ci domicilié à Bodden Town dans les îles Caimans. « Bien, conclu Robert, c’est assez clair l’agence de ton agent avait décidé de s’enrichir sur toi grâce aux commissions dans les transferts et à la TPO mais de ne pas en faire profiter l’état. ». Après cela il se tut car Mats ne l’écoutait plus tellement il était absorbé par sa conversation via SMS avec Benedict. Robert aurait bien aimé faire une remarque spirituelle à ce sujet mais lui aussi faisant de la spéculation, il évalua que les risques de représailles dans le futur était trop grand pour qu’il prenne ce risque.

Mats ne lui avait finalement rien dit au sujet de ses intentions concernant le contrat et il entretint se suspens durant toute la journée du lendemain. Le soir, néanmoins, Robert poussé par la curiosité était venu s’asseoir à la table de ses vieux amis dans l’espoir d’enfin connaître le fin mot de l’histoire. On l’y accueilli sans problème car ce qu’il avait fait pour aider Mats lui avait valu leur pardon pour le mois où il les avait abandonnés. Bastian et Jérôme, s’amusèrent à la taquiner à ce sujet mais estimant qu’il aurait sans doute mérité un traitement plus sévère de leurs parts, il accepta ses remarques sans broncher.

Enfin Mats arriva. On lui fit une place au centre de la table et tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. « Ça a été une catastrophe ! » déclara-t-il avec un large sourire « Non seulement le président du club va me haïr parce que je lui fais perdre une bonne somme d’argent et même si je lui ai expliqué que sur le long terme ça lui permettrait de gagner davantage je ne suis pas sûr qu’il soit très d’accord avec ma vision des choses mais en plus il va falloir que je me trouve un nouvel agent. ». Tout le monde applaudit et Mats prenant un air faussement modeste leur dit : « Non, non je ne mérite pas ces applaudissements. Si j’ai renoncé à devenir un footballeur professionnel pour le moment avec tous les avantages que ça peut avoir c’est pour avoir un avantage encore plus grand… » il marqua une courte pause puis il reprit avec un sourire malicieux « celui d’enfin possédé une bonne raison pour passer le reste de ma vie à m’admirer. ». Tout le monde se mit à rire et le repas se poursuivit des plus joyeusement.

Robert se dit qu’il devait absolument trouver un moyen de passer à nouveau du temps avec ses anciens amis auxquels il n’avait certes plus beaucoup pensé durant les dernières semaines mais dont il réalisa soudainement qu’ils lui avaient beaucoup manqué. Il eut l’idée qu’il pourrait aller les voir jouer lors des matchs de U17 qui se tiendrait à domicile. En arrivant un peu à l’avance et en restant après la rencontre il devrait avoir bien le temps de parler avec eux.

Par contre, sa soirée passée en compagnie des élèves de la classes supérieur ne passa pas très bien auprès des amis qu’il s’était fait dans sa propre classe. Ils lui firent d’assez vifs reproches, surtout qu’apparemment il avait oublié la veille qu’il avait rendez-vous avec eux pour participer à un tournois de jeux vidéo en ligne et qu’à cause de son absence ils avaient perdu. Robert leur expliqua les raisons de son absence, qui apparemment les laissèrent assez froid, mais à force de diplomatie il finit néanmoins par obtenir d’eux qu’ils ne lui veuillent plus.

Le lendemain après-midi alors qu’au détour d’un couloir Marco et lui avait croisé Benedict, ils avaient échangé quelques mots ensembles et bien évidemment ils discutèrent de ce qui était arrivé à Mats. « Il faudrait peut-être envisager d’en parler aux autres élèves, j’imagine que c’est quelque chose qui peut concerner plusieurs personnes ici, suggéra Marco.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, avec Mats dans une semaine toute l’école sera au courant et tout le monde saura ce que c’est que la TPO, répondit Benedict en riant.

\- Il a de la chance tout de même de pouvoir se permettre de refuser un premier contrat professionnel. Beaucoup de gens ont trop besoin de cet argent pour pouvoir faire ça. Mais du coup se sont des proies faciles pour les gens qui veulent les utiliser, dit Robert.

\- Oui mais même si ses parents ne sont pas dans le besoin tout le monde n’aurait pas forcément eut le courage de faire ça, affirma Benedict avec un sourire admiratif.

\- Tu l’aime bien, fit remarquer Marco avec l’innocence qui le caractérisait.

\- Même s’il est Nancéien, c’est tout de même un mec génial. »

Robert parti dans un grand éclat rire en entendant Benedict utilisé exactement la même formule à l’égard de Mats que celle que Mats avait utilisé à son égard.

A la fin de son cours d’économie, il alla remercier son professeur qui pensait-il était la personne qui lui avait fait envoyer ces articles. « Merci beaucoup pour les informations que vous m’avez donné, dit-il.

\- De quelles informations parles-tu, Robert ?

\- De celles au sujet de la TPO.

\- La quoi ?

\- La TPO. Ce n’est pas vous qui avez fait déposer sur ma table une série d’articles concernant la tierce propriété ?

\- Non ce n’est pas moi. J’ai fait quelques recherches au sujet de ce dont tu m’avais parlé mais je n’ai rien trouver. Je suis content que quelqu’un est pu t’aider et que tu es résolu ce problème mais ce n’était pas moi. Il faudra que tu m’explique de quoi il s’agit d’ailleurs. »

Robert remercia son professeur et sorti de sa salle de cours tout désorienté. Néanmoins il se dit rapidement que puisque ce n’était pas son professeur d’économie, ces informations devaient alors venir de l’autre personne avec laquelle il avait parlé de cette question, c’est à dire la bibliothécaire.

En la croissant dans la cour de récréation le lendemain, il alla donc la remercier mais elle aussi, elle lui affirma que ces papiers ne venaient pas d’elle et qu’elle n’avait rien trouvé. Robert n’y comprenait plus rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La TPO fut interdite par la FIFA en 2015 (notre histoire est supposée se passer l'année 2009/2010) toutefois son pendant, la TPI, est régulé mais autorisé. Pour franchir cette interdiction, le système des "clubs fantômes" ou "bridge club" est utilisé par certaines personnes. Ces "clubs passerelles" sont le plus souvent la propriété de spéculateur ou d'agent (même si normalement ils n'ont pas le droit de posséder de club) et on les utilise à la place des sociétés avant employé dans le système de la TPO. Un club fantôme achète donc un jeune joueur souvent pour une somme assez peu importante mais se joueur ne met jamais les pieds dans son nouveau club puisqu'il est immédiatement prêter ou dans son club d'origine ou ailleurs. Là, il va continuer sa formation et son développement. Pour peu qu'il se fasse remarquer au bout de quelque temps il va être transférer dans un plus gros club et se sont les propriétaires du "bridge club" qui vont récupérer la majorité de l'argent de son transfert. Imaginons qu'il y est une close dans le nouveau contrat de ce joueur disant que son club formateur, c'est à dire le club fantôme, touche 20% à chaque transfert du joueur, on retrouve alors un système très proche de la TPO.  
> Je m'excuse pour ces explications peut-être un peu fastidieuses mais je pense que se sont des choses qu'il est bon que les gens connaisse. 
> 
> Je vous met un liens pour cet article qui continent une très bonne bibliographie à se sujet : https://www.cellie.fr/2020/02/19/football-les-agents-pieces-maitresses-des-reseaux-dinfluence/
> 
> Et un autre lien concernant le transfert de Jovic et l'utilisation des clubs fantômes:  
> https://www.francefootball.fr/news/Luka-jovic-et-l-opaque-parenthese-de-limassol/1014418


	5. Pourquoi moi et pas les autres ?

Robert menait maintenant une vie quasiment parfaite. Il était devenu un titulaire presque indiscutable, il était ami avec les garçons les plus populaires de sa classe, sa popularité à lui augmentait chaque jour mais néanmoins il avait l’occasion de passer du temps avec ceux qu’il considérait comme étant les meilleurs amis du monde. Il n’y avait qu’une seule ombre au tableau et c’était qu’en réalité il ne savait pas vraiment jouer comme son coach le lui avait demandé. Il avait essayé au début mais rapidement il s’était rendu-compte qu’il n’y arrivait pas. Alors il faisait semblant. Il était rapide mais pas plus que beaucoup de joueur et il s’était vite aperçu que la répétition des courses à très haute intensité l’épuisait alors il faisait des simulacres de courses. Il partait donc à environ 20 m de la ligne de touche et il courait aussi vite qu’il le pouvait jusqu’à arriver au bout du terrain, là il s’arrêtait. Ainsi il donnait l’illusion de la vitesse sans trop se fatiguer. Ces courses ne servaient à rien, qu’il est eu le ballon ou non mais elles lui permettaient de se mettre en avant. Il en allait de même pour les dribles. Il savait un peu dribler mais il n’était pas Ronaldinhio alors, là aussi il faisait semblant. Il tricotait des jambes et se déhanchait dans tous les sens mais en réalité aucun de ses gestes n’était vraiment à même de déstabiliser un bon défenseur. Toutefois l’illusion était là et cela faisait de l’effet. De temps en temps il se remettait à jouer comme il le faisait avant et sur quelques actions collectives il avait réussi à marquer quelques buts et à faire quelques passes décisives.

Par chance, personne ne semblait voir qu’il jouait davantage la comédie qu’il ne jouait au football, personne sauf Thomas. Son coéquipier, à chaque débriefe de match, ne manquait jamais de mettre en avant les erreurs qu’il avait commise durant le match et le peu d’impact qu’il avait eu sur le jeu. Au début, Thomas s’était contenté de faire quelques rapides réflexions au moment où l’on parlait des phases offensives (ce qui ne durait jamais longtemps) mais petit à petit ses remarques c’étaient faite de plus en plus détaillés, de plus en plus exactes et de plus en plus agressives. D’abord, Robert avait eu peur d’être démasqué par ses coéquipiers et par son coach mais la mauvaise réputation qu’avait Thomas fit qu’on ne l’écouta pas. L’antipathie qu’il montrait à l’égard de Robert avait même eu pour effet de renforcé la sympathie que les autres avait pour lui et son titre d’ennemi de Thomas ne fit qu’augmenter sa popularité.

Seulement, Robert supportait de moins en moins bien d’entendre la vérité à son sujet. Parce que lui il savait que Thomas avait raison et il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l’oublier. Il ne voulait qu’une chose s’était se trompé lui-même et croire en l’illusion qu’il avait créé mais avec Thomas cela devenait impossible. A chaque fois qu’il entendait le jeune homme parlé de lui, il avait honte parce qu’il se rendait compte qu’il était en train trahir le sport qu’il aimait tant, il avait des scrupules parce qu’il avait pris la place de quelqu’un qui en ce moment méritait de jouer plus que lui et il se sentait affreusement coupable parce qu’il était en train de mentir à tout le monde. Lors des matchs il était hanté par l’idée que Thomas le regardait depuis le banc et qu’il était à même de lire à travers son petit jeu. Le regard perçant que lui lançait ses yeux bleus le mettait si mal à l’aise, il avait l’impression que Thomas pouvait lire jusque dans son âme.

Mais les nobles sentiments que les attaques de Thomas avaient pendant longtemps suscité en lui s’étaient progressivement mués en des émotions plus viles. Son camarade de classe avait tellement l’air de tellement lui en vouloir, il s’en prenait à lui si ouvertement, il semblait tellement cherché à le provoquer que Robert était chaque semaine un peu plus en colère contre lui.

Peu de temps après le retour des vacances de février, il avait fini par exploser. Lorsqu’il avait entendu Thomas déclarer qu’il jouait comme un con, Robert avait eu envie de se jeter à son cou. Il s’était contenu du mieux qu’il avait pu, car ce n’était ni le moment ni l’endroit pour se battre. Néanmoins dès que la séance d’analyse fut terminée, il sorti de la salle en trombe, il attrapa Thomas par le bras et l’entraina vers l’un des terrains d’entrainements qui était désert à ce moment-là.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, Robert lâcha le bras de son coéquipier assez violement puis il se mit à crier : « Qu’est-ce que tu as contre moi ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser un peu tranquille ! Qu’est-ce que je t’ais fait pour que tu m’en veuille comme ça, hein ? ». Thomas mit un petit peu de temps à répondre comme s’il cherchait quoi dire puis il affirma d’une voix très calme : « Tu t’es moqué de moi. ». Loin d’être satisfait par cette réponse Robert répliqua vivement : « Mais tout le monde se moque de toi ! Alors pourquoi moi et pas les autres ? ». Thomas réfléchi à nouveau, manifestement il hésitait mais finalement il lui répondit d’un ton froid : « Je veux bien te le dire si tu veux vraiment le savoir mais tant pis pour toi si la réponse ne te plait pas. Je t’en veux parce que tu étais le meilleur joueur de notre classe, meilleur encore que Marco. ». Là Thomas fit une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle et tenté de se contrôler. Pendant-ce temps-là, Robert un peu perdu se dit que personne ne lui avait jamais fait un compliment pareil mais que personne aussi ne lui avait jamais fait un compliment d’un ton si agressif. Thomas reprit la parole : « Mais toutes ces qualités tu as volontairement décidé de les détruire et maintenant tu es devenu plus mauvais que la majorité des joueurs de notre équipe. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Oui, je t’en veux plus qu’à eux parce que tu n’étais pas comme eux et que tu as choisi de devenir comme eux, voire pire ! ». Thomas avait élevé la voix tout au long de ce discours et il avait presque crié cette dernière phrase.

Robert qui était déjà énervé c’était lui aussi échauffé de plus en plus au fil des paroles de son camarade de classe et il lui répondit d’un ton révolté : « Mais comment oses-tu dire ça ?! Tu ne me connais même pas ! ». « Mais bien sûr que si. » répondit-Thomas avec ce ton terriblement sûr de lui qu’il utilisait parfois et qui en l’occurrence ne fit que davantage irriter Robert. Toutefois, il poursuivit d’une voix beaucoup plus grave et plus douce, presque mélancolique : « Je t’ai vu jouer, je t’ai vu aller courir et travailler chaque jour à l’aube, je t’ai vu t’entrainer chaque matin, je t’ai entendu parler pendant les analyses des matchs, je t’ai vu depuis quelque temps venir assister aux matchs de U17, j’ai vu la manière dont te passionne pour leurs matchs, j’ai entendu les conseils que tu leur donnais. Tu aimes ce sport. Tu n’es pas là que pour la gloire, l’argent et les filles comme la plupart d’entre eux.

« Et en quoi le fait que j’aime le foot a-t-il le moindre rapport avec le reste ? » dit Lewy qui avait du mal à comprendre où Thomas voulait en venir.

« C’est pourtant évident. » affirma Thomas en levant les yeux au ciel « Qu’un joueur qui ne s’intéresse pas au jeu, insulte le football, c’est grave mais c’est excusable mais qu’un joueur qui aime et qui connaissait ce sport décide délibérément d’insulté le football, c’est intolérable ! »

« Parce que j’insulte le football ?! » cria Robert en faisant un pas menaçant en direction de Thomas. L’envie qu’il avait de le faire taire en lui donnant un coup de poing n’avait jamais été aussi forte qu’à ce moment-là, mais quelque chose l’empêchait de passer à l’action.

Il essaya de se calmer un peu, avant de répliquer d’un ton sarcastique : « Pour ton information c’est le coach qui m’a demandé de jouer comme ça. Il enseigne ici depuis 15 ans, donc je pense qu’il connaît le football un petit mieux que toi tout de même.

\- S’il connaît le football aussi bien ça explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu ne joues plus comme numéro 9 ? » contra immédiatement Thomas.

« Je ne joue plus comme neuf justement parce qu’il connaît le foot et qu’il a vu en moi ce que personne n’avait vu jusqu’ici, même pas moi-même. C’est à dire qu’en fait mon vrai poste c’est d’être ailier. » répondit Robert en oubliant toute les réserves qu’il avait pu avoir au sujet de son entraineur au début de l’année.

« J’espère bien que tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu me dis et que tu ne parles comme ça que pour m’énerver, sinon tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais ! Je vais te le dire, moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne joues plus en pointe. C’est parce que tu ne rentrais pas dans leurs petites cases. Tu es trop maigre, trop rapide, trop technique, trop intelligent et pas assez bon de la tête. C’est absurde mais c’est comme ça. Alors ils t’ont décalé sur le côté mais ça ne marchait pas parce que tu ne rentrais pas non plus dans l’idée qu’ils se font d’un ailier. Du coup, ils t’ont obligé à changer pour que tu correspondes enfin à leurs stupides stéréotypes ! ».

Cette fois-ci c’en était trop ! Robert qui s’était à peu près contenu jusqu’ici était maintenant trop aveuglé par la colère pour faire attention à ce qu’il disait. Il n’avait plus qu’une idée en tête, c’était de blesser Thomas autant que possible et du coup il rétorqua : « Et moi je vais te dire pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde te déteste ici ! C’est parce que tu n’es qu’un petit arrogant prétentieux qui croit qu’il sait tout mieux que tout le monde ! Sauf que le petit génie n’a pas joué un seul match cette saison et qu’il va probablement bientôt se faire renvoyer du seul centre de formation qui a bien voulu de lui ! Tu te crois tellement supérieur aux autres mais en réalité tu n’as même pas le niveau pour devenir un joueur de district. Alors au lieu de méprisé tout le monde tu ferais mieux de regarder un peu ce qui cloche chez toi ! Tu…tu… » mais Robert s’arrêta-là, il venait de voir une larme couler le long d’une des joues de Thomas.

Pourtant son coéquipier se tenait parfaitement droit, la tête haute, il avait la même attitude de défi qu’avant, le même air farouche, les mêmes yeux noirs de colère qui aurait fait peur à n’importe qui, Robert y compris. Peut-être avait-il rêvé. Thomas détourna la tête, il s’avança à la hauteur de Robert, s’arrêta à côté de lui, posa une main sur son épaule droite et dit d’une voix qui se voulait ferme : « Arrêtons-là, ça ne sert rien. Je te souhaite une très bonne fin de saison et une merveilleuse carrière. ». Là-dessus, son compagnon s’était enfui en courant.

« Et voilà ! Une fois de plus je n’y comprends rien » se dit Robert presque en riant. « Que ressentait-il véritablement ? » se demanda-t-il. Était-il aussi en colère qu’il en avait l’air ? Pleurait-il vraiment ? Ses paroles de la fin étaient-elles aussi sincères qu’elles en avaient l’air ? Il n’en savait rien et il n’en saurait sans doute jamais rien. Tout ce qu’il savait c’était que ces derniers mots l’avaient étrangement ému. « Quel étrange garçon ! » fit-il avec un demi sourire avant de se mettre en chemin pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Toutefois, en marchant il revécu dans sa tête la dispute qui venait d’avoir lieu et l’énervement qu’il ressentait à ce moment-là refit rapidement surface. « Comment-a-t-il pu me dire des choses pareilles ? », « Quel idiot ! », « Non, mais sérieusement pour qui se prend-t-il ! » marmonnait-il en chemin. A force de ruminer ce qui venait de se passer, il finit par perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même et la haine et la colère qu’il avait plus ou moins réussit à contenir jusqu’ici explosèrent. Il poussa un crie terrible et frappa violement le tronc d’un arbre qui se trouvait près de lui.

Une fois un peu calmé, il rentra dans sa chambre. Là, il soigna sa main qui était un peu amochée puis il s’installa sur son lit. Il essaya de se distraire mais certaine phrase que Thomas lui avait dite lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Voyant qu’il n’arriverait pas à s’en sortir tout seul, il décida d’aller voir Marco. Ce dernier, devait s’inquiéter pour lui car au moment où Robert pénétra dans sa chambre, il se précipita vers lui et en voyant que la main de Robert était couverte de quelques pansements, il s’écria : « Comment vas-tu ? Vous vous êtes battus ? 

\- Non, répondit Robert, mais ça aurait peut-être été mieux.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » demanda Marco assez surprit de cette réponse. 

Ils s’assirent tous les deux puis Robert se mit à raconter tous ce qui venait de se passer entre Thomas et lui. Il dû faire plusieurs fois des pauses pour se calmer car le fait de parler de cette dispute le mettait hors de lui. Une fois qu’il eut fini, Marco conclu : « C’est bien ce que je pensais, c’est quelqu’un qui a un sérieux problème avec l’autorité. Par contre, je ne croyais pas trop à ce que Kylian racontait mais d’après ce que tu me dis il a l’air d’être aussi prétentieux qu’il le disait. Néanmoins il ne doit pas être si méchant que ça car, même s’il le faisait très maladroitement, son but était apparemment de t’aider. Peut-être que dans le fond il t’aime bien. ».

Robert se mit rire devant l’absurdité de ce que Marco venait de dire « Ah, Marco j’adore le fait que tu cherches à voir le bien partout mais en l’occurrence ça n’a aucun sens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce garçon en a après moi depuis le début. La première fois que nous nous sommes parlé il était déjà en colère contre moi.

\- Peut-être que vous vous étiez déjà rencontré avant. Peut-être que tu ne t’en souviens pas mais je ne sais pas…il y a pu y avoir un incident entre vous deux pendant un match ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Non, ce n’est pas possible, il jouait dans le championnat d’Alsace.

\- Ah bon…Alors il est peut-être introverti et mal à l’aise avec les relations sociales. Ça expliquerait sa maladresse.

\- Je ne crois pas, il a l’air très à l’aise avec ses amis lorsqu’il discute avec eux pendant les récréations.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais autant chose sur Thomas. » fit remarquer Marco en souriant.

Robert se mordit les lèvres puis il dit précipitamment : « Non, non, pas du tout. Je ne connais pas _tant_ de chose au sujet de Thomas. C’est juste des trucs que j’ai entendu à droit à gauche et je ne sais pas pourquoi je les aie retenus. »

« Ah bon » répondit Marco d’une voix impassible ce qui fait que Robert fut incapable de déterminé si son ami avait cru à ce qu’il venait de dire ou non. « Dans tous les cas tu devrais aller lui parler, reprit Marco, il est probable que tout cela ne soit en fait qu’un mal entendu et comme ça les choses pourraient s’arranger entre vous.

\- Il est hors de question que j’échange ne serait-ce qu’un seul mot avec ce connard ! s’exclama Robert. Et puis je te rappelle que c’est _toi_ qui m’as dit de ne pas parler avec lui.

\- C’est vrai mais je crois que c’était une erreur. Je suis désolé, Robert, je n’aurais pas dû te donner ce conseil. Je voulais te protéger mais… » Marco fut interrompu par une quinte de toux « Enfin, ce n’était pas une bonne idée.

\- Mais non c’est toi qui avais raison, à chaque fois que je parle avec lui ça fini mal. »

Comme il vit que Marco continuait à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer Robert lui dit : « Ne t’en fait pas pour ça, ce type est complètement malade ça ne sert à rien de chercher à comprendre.

\- Peut-être…mais tu devrais tout de même essayer de discuter avec lui.

\- Eh bien tu n’as qu’à aller lui parler toi si ça te dit mais moi je refuse de lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

\- Pourquoi pas mais apparemment ce n’est pas à moi qu’il s’intéresse. » répondit Marco en riant.

Robert lui donna un coup de coude, ce qui fit qu’augmenter l’hilarité de Marco puis les deux garçons se mirent à parler d’autre chose.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la rancune que Robert avait à l’égard de Thomas fit de lui le leader de la ligue anti-Müller. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Jim, de Kylian, d’Alex, de Ludo, d’Allan et d’une bonne partie de leur classe c’était lui maintenant qui passait son temps à trouver de nouvelles plaisanteries à faire au sujet de leur camarade de classe, lui qui insistait sur tous les mauvais aspects de son caractère, lui qui ricanait en le voyant courir lors des entrainements, lui qui faisait des remarques désobligeantes à haute voix lorsqu’il passait auprès d’eux afin d’être sûr qu’il les entende. Thomas, lui, semblait ne rien voir et ne rien entendre.

Il crut avoir remporté une grande victoire, lorsqu’il vit que Thomas ne fit aucunes réflexions à son sujet lors de l’analyse de leur match le week-end suivant. Pourtant, Robert avait fait exprès d’accentuer tout ce que Thomas semblait ne pas aimer dans son jeu simplement pour le faire enrager. D’ailleurs, à partir de là Thomas ne fit plus jamais aucunes remarques à son sujet.

Son aversion pour Thomas avait grandement contribué à renforcer son amitié avec le groupe de Jim, rien ne rapproche mieux des gens très différents qu’un ennemi commun. Or, un soir, une dizaine de jours après sa dispute avec son coéquipier, il reçut la visite de ses cinq amis. Lorsque Robert leurs ouvrit la porte ils semblaient tous très excités et ils lui annoncèrent triomphalement qu’ils avaient eu « l’idée du siècle ». Comme Mats n’était pas là, Robert les invita à rentrer.

Jim, comme chef de la bande, lui exposa leur idée : « Ok, Bob, qu’en penserais-tu si on te disait qu’on a trouvé le moyen de te débarrasser de ce qui est ton plus gros problème en ce moment ? ». Robert sourit en entendant cette _captatio benevolentiae_ et comme cette réaction parut convenir à Jim, il poursuivit : « On a trouvé un truc pour faire dégager Thomas ! Un truc génial ! En fait, l’idée se serait d’attendre qu’il soit en charge du rangement du matériel et ça, ça arrive souvent. Le soir on irait faire un peu de désordre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dans le local des équipements. Il sera le suspect numéro un, au pire rien ne nous empêche dire qu’on a vu quelque chose de pas net et voilà le tour est joué. Vu sa situation, vu son peu de valeur sportive et ses mauvaises relations avec l’entraineur, le directeur est peut-être son père mais il se fera viré, la dégradation de matériel ça ne pardonne pas. ».

Robert qui ne s’attendais pas du tout à cela était complètement désemparé. Il était encore assez en colère contre Thomas pour que l’idée lui paraisse tentante mais tout de même le fait de faire renvoyer quelqu’un délibérément lui semblait assez odieux. Il fit part de ses réserves à ses amis mais ceux-ci se mirent immédiatement a argumenté en faveur de ce projet avec tant de force et de détermination que Robert finit par céder. D’abord ils lui rappelèrent tout ce que Thomas avait dit à son sujet, puis ils lui expliquèrent à quel point ce départ serait bénéfique pour l’équipe puisque les mauvais résultats actuels et la mauvaise ambiance qui c’était plus ou moins installé au sein du groupe était évidemment dû à la présence de Thomas, enfin ils insistèrent sur le fait que le renvoi du jeune homme ne serait qu’un coup de pouce au destin puisqu’il était clair qu’il n’avait pas du tout sa place ici. Ils lui présentèrent les choses de tel façon qu’à la fin le fait de faire renvoyer leur coéquipier semblait davantage être une action méritoire qu’un détestable coup bas.

Marco désapprouva cette idée très vigoureusement mais personne ne l’écoutait. Du moment où Robert avait accepté de prendre part à ce projet, il avait lui aussi été envahi par l’ambiance de complot, par l’excitation des préparatifs, par le plaisir de l’anticipation, par les conversations qui pouvaient durée des heures et où l’on réfléchissait à chaque détail du plan… Il avait l’impression que cette histoire était plus un jeu qu’une mauvaise action.

Quatre jours après le jour où ses amis étaient venus lui proposer exposer leur projet, une opportunité parfaite de le mettre en action se présenta. Thomas, qui s’était une nouvelle fois attirés des problèmes en contredisant leur entraineur, avait reçu comme punition de devoir ranger l’ensemble du matériel utilisés lors de la séance d’entrainement tout seul. Lors du déjeuner, ils convinrent de se retrouvé le soir même pour aller percer les ballons, détruire les cônes, casser les échelles de rythme, briser les piquets, tordre les cerceaux et mettre le plus de désordre possible dans l’appentis où était ranger le matériel.

Depuis le moment où Robert avait accepté de se joindre à ses amis dans ce coup, il ne s’était plus posé de questions sur le bien-fondé d’un tel stratagème et même s’il l’avait fait il n’aurait sans doute pas osé les formuler à voix haute de peur de déplaire à ses amis mais il se trouve que son dernier cours de la journée était un cours de français et que par l’effet du hasard ils étudièrent ce jours-là un texte de Cinna. En lisant ces vers, en écoutant l’histoire que racontait cette pièce, en entendant l’analyse de son professeur, en un mot en voyant la louange qu’on y faisait du pardon et la critique de la vengeance, il se mit tout à coup à réfléchir à ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire dans la soirée.

Il y réfléchit durant toute la fin de journée, et plus il y pensait et plus la vengeance prévue lui semblait disproportionnée par rapport à l’insulte, plus l’immoralité et l’injustice de ce qu’ils avaient prévus de faire lui semblaient évidentes. Il se demandait comment est-ce qu’il avait pu se laisser ainsi aveugler par la colère et entrainer par les autres. Lorsqu’à 20h30, il descendit pour rejoindre ses amis qui l’attendaient à la porte du dortoir, sa décision était prise. Toutefois avant de passer le dernier tournant des escaliers, il s’arrêta pour prendre une grande respiration afin de se donner du courage car ce qu’il allait faire ne serais pas facile. Pour s’affermir encore davantage il se redit dans sa tête une des phrases d’Auguste qui l’avait marquée : « Conservez à jamais le souvenir de ma dernière victoire, je triomphe aujourd’hui du plus juste courroux. » puis il s’avança.

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! Dépêche-toi Robert on n’a pas beaucoup de temps. » déclara-Kylian en le voyant arrivé. Robert s’arrêta devant eux et comme il était convaincu qu’il arriverait assez facilement à les faire changez d’avis puisqu’il pensait que, comme lui, ils n’avaient pas bien saisi toute la gravité de cette affaire, il dit d’une voix très calme : « Les gars, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ». Au début, ils le regardèrent tous avec un air surpris puis Ludo eu un sourire supérieur avant de lui demander : « Ne me dit pas que tu as peur, quand même ?».

Robert rougit un peu, il espérait bien que ce n’était pas la peur qui le poussait à faire marche arrière puis il répondit : « Non, je n’ai pas peur. Mais je pense sincèrement que c’est une erreur de faire ça. Réfléchissez un peu et vous allez voir à quel point c’est injuste et malhonnête. Si Thomas n’a pas ça place ici, ce n’est pas à nous d’en décider. Il ne mérite pas que l’on gâche toute ses chances de faire une carrière dans le football. Imaginez-vous si quelqu’un vous faisait quelque chose pareille. Et je ne parle pas de ce qui pourrait nous arriver si jamais on se faisait prendre… ». Mais Robert avait l’impression de parler dans le vide car plus il avançait dans son discours et plus ses amis se mettaient à ricaner, manifestement convaincu qu’il ne parlait ainsi que par crainte.

Une fois qu’ils virent que Robert s’était tu, Jim reprit les choses en main et regardant l’heure sur son portable, il dit : « Bien, l’heure tourne donc si tu ne veux pas venir tu n’as qu’à rester ici. Nous on y va ! » et ils se mirent en route. « Non ! » répliqua Robert d’un ton ferme « Je ne vous laisserais pas faire accuser un innocent comme ça. ». Ils s’arrêtèrent, se retournèrent et Jim lui répondit avec un indéfinissable ton de mépris : « Mais dans quel camp es-tu ? Tu ne te rappelle pas que c’est _toi_ qu’il a embêté pendant des semaines.

\- Justement, c’est moi qui aie subit ses attaques, c’est à moi décider si je veux me venger ou non et de quelle façon. » répondit Robert d’une voix plus froide qu’avant.

« Sauf que, nous aussi on a eu des problèmes avec lui, je te rappelle. Donc si nous on a envie de lui faire payer pour ça, on l’fera ! » affirma Alex d’un ton cinglant.

Robert voyant que le ton commençait à monter et ne voulant pas se disputer avec ses amis fit un effort pour se calmer. Une fois qu’il fut un peu rasséréné, il reprit la parole de façon plus tranquille : « Je comprends que vous soyez en colère contre lui mais encore une fois réfléchissez bien, vous n’en retirerez rien si vous faite ça, si ce n’est des remords et de mauvais souvenir de vos années ici. Croyez-moi ça n’en vaut pas la peine, il vaudrait mi… ». Robert s’arrêta de parler car les cinq garçons sur un signe de Jim avaient fait demi-tour et s’apprêtaient une nouvelle fois à sortir. Voyant qu’il n’obtiendrait rien par un discours raisonnable et fâché de voir qu’on ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu’il disait, il décida d’employer une méthode plus forte. Alors il s’écria : « Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez mais je dirais la vérité au directeur ! ».

Cette phrase les fit s’arrêter net, ils se retournèrent vers lui avec un air incrédule et en voyant qu’il parlait on ne peut plus sérieusement, une expression d’indécision apparut sur leurs visages. Kylian fut le plus rapide à se remettre et il lui répondit d’une voix qui se voulait parfaitement sereine : « Très bien mais dans ce cas-là se sera ta parole contre la nôtre et entre nous qui penses-tu qu’on croira le plus ? »

« Marco parlera avec moi. » déclara Robert avec assurance mais les autres se mirent à rire et Ludo lui répondit avec un sourire moqueur : « Oh non ! Crois-moi, Marco ne parlera pas ». Très étonné Robert demanda pourquoi, Alex ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Jim lui envoya un regard significatif qui le fit taire. « Voyons, voyons les mecs, vous savez bien qu’on fonctionne comme une équipe. Si Robert n’a pas envie qu’on mette notre plan à exécution et bien on ne le fait pas. Vous savez bien qu’il faut que tout le monde soit d’accord pour que l’on décide de faire quelque chose. » dit Jim d’une voix conciliante. « Mais… » demanda Allan qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à suivre toutefois il fut immédiatement interrompu par les autres qui, tout sourire, déclarèrent qu’il était largement l’heure d’aller manger et entrainèrent Robert avec eux.

Robert les suivit jusqu’à la cantine, un peu désorienté par se soudain renversement de situation mais heureux d’avoir obtenu gain de cause quelque qu’en soit la raison, que ce soit parce que cinq garçons avaient eu peur qu’il ne les dénonce, parce qu’ils avaient réfléchit aux conséquences de ce qu’ils voulaient faire ou comme ils lui avaient dit par amitié pour lui. Le diner se passa parfaitement bien, le fait qu’ils aient été sur le point de se disputer quelques minutes auparavant semblait complètement oublié. Robert qui y voyait un signe que ses amis lui avaient pardonné de s’être opposé à eux comme il l’avait fait, s’en réjouit.

Toutefois, le soir avant de s’endormir il repensa à ce qu’avait dit Ludo au sujet de Marco et il se demanda pour quel raison Marco ne l’aurait pas soutenu si jamais il avait dû raconter ce qui s’était réellement passé à leur directeur. Il se promit de poser la question à Marco le lendemain et il le fit mais au lieu de lui répondre directement son ami se troubla puis il ne lui fit qu’une vague réponse qui n’avait pas beaucoup de sens. Néanmoins, Robert s’en contenta, il avait confiance en son ami et si Marco jugeait qu’il valait mieux qu’il ne soit pas au courant c’était sans doute pour une bonne raison. Toutefois, comme il était tout de même un peu inquiet, il insista auprès de Marco pour qu’il lui dise si tout allait bien. Son ami eu un sourire affectueux et lui répondit d’une voix assurée que oui. Robert le crut et ne posa pas d’autre questions.

Même si Robert avait refusé de se venger en faisant accusé Thomas injustement, il n’en restait pas moins terriblement en colère contre le jeune homme aussi reçut-il un choque lorsqu’il s’aperçut que les réflexions que Thomas faisait à son sujet lui manquaient. Il avait beau se dire qu’il était le dernier des idiots, se faire toute sorte de reproches et argumenter pour se dire que ce n’était pas vrai, il n’en restait pas moins que depuis que son coéquipier avait arrêter de s’attaquer à lui, il avait l’impression que plus personne ne s’intéressait à lui ni à la façon dont il jouait au football. Les regards inquisiteurs des yeux de son camarade de classe en permanence braqués sur lui pendant les matchs qui lui faisait si peur avant, il aurait tout donné maintenant pour réussir à les attirer sur lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de provoquer Thomas mais il n’y avait rien à faire son coéquipier semblait ne plus le voir.

Robert n’avait pas échangé un seul mot avec Thomas depuis leur altercation et il n’avait pas l’intention d’en échangé un seul avec lui jusqu’à la fin de leurs études à Listodorf. Toutefois le hasard allait en décider autrement.

Un jour, environ un mois après leur dispute, Robert qui avait été retenu en classe par l’un de ses professeurs qui voulait lui parler était sorti le dernier de leur salle de cours. Lorsqu’il sorti dans la cour de récréation, il n’y avait plus personne si ce n’est Thomas qui lui aussi avait un peu trainé en classe avant de sortir et marchait maintenant à quelques mètres devant lui. Tout à coup, Robert vit son camarade de classe marcher sur ses lacets qui étaient défais et s’étaler par terre de tout son long dans un grand bruit. Entrainer par cette chute, le contenu de son sac de classe, qui était mal fermé, se rependit lui aussi par terre.

Robert entendit Thomas marmonner quelque chose qu’il imagina être un juron mais il ne comprit pas ce qu’il disait car son camarade de classe parlait dans une langue qu’il ne connaissait pas. Au début, il avait pensé continuer son chemin comme si de rien n’était mais il y avait quelque chose de si pitoyable dans le spectacle de Thomas essayant de se relever malgré son genou qui saignait au milieu de ses cahiers renversés par terre, de ses livres ouverts qui s’entassaient les uns sur les autres en désordre et de ses innombrables feuilles éparpillées sur le sol et qui commençaient à s’envoler, qu’il s’arrêta pour l’aider à ramasser ses affaires.

En rassemblant quelques feuilles qui s’étaient déjà un peu éloignées de leur propriétaire, il fut frappé d’apercevoir sur l’une d’entre elle un nom qu’il connaissait bien. Piqué par la curiosité il demanda à Thomas tout en lui tendant la poigné de feuilles qu’il avait ramassé : « Est-ce que tu as des contacts avec le club de Tunras ?

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » lui répondit Thomas sèchement, tout en s’emparant des feuilles que Robert lui tendait. Vexé, l’attaquant polonais se releva et dit d’un ton grinçant : « Bien, dans ce cas j’imagine que ce que je sais au sujet de ce club ne te regarde pas non plus. » et il partit.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu’il entendit Thomas l’appelé : « Robert ! Attends ! S’il te plait ! ». Robert s’arrêta, il entendit Thomas qui ramassait précipitamment ses affaires puis en quelques instants le jeune homme était à ses côtés : « Je suis désolé, s’il te plait, dit moi de ce que tu sais au sujet de Tunras. ». Robert eut un petit sourire en coin car c’était la première fois que Thomas s’excusait auprès de lui. Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur et lui dit : « D’accord mais c’est donnant-donnant.

\- Bien, soupira Thomas, j’ai reçu une offre de leur part.

\- Et tu l’as accepté ? » demanda Robert un peu inquiet.

« Non, pas encore, lui avoua Thomas

\- Tant mieux, déclara-t-il avec sincérité

\- Mais pourquoi ? l’interrogea son coéquipier surpris.

\- Parce que ce club est un véritable piège ! J’ai un ami que j’ai connu lorsque j’habitais en Pologne qui est allé là-bas et ça a été une expérience terrible pour lui. Tunras est un endroit où les joueurs sont traités comme des bêtes. Les propriétaires font venir des tonnes de jeunes, tous sans contrat afin qu’ils ne leurs coutent rien. Une fois arrivé sur place on leur donne un salaire ridicule – mon ami touchait environ 400€ par mois -, on les loge dans un vieil appartement pourri de la banlieue de Vilnius où ils sont à trois par chambre et pour ne pas avoir à payer un cuisinier on nourrit les joueurs au self de la fac ! Robert eu un rire ironique. Les installations sont vétustes, reprit-il, et lors des jours de grande affluence il y au maximum 30 personnes dans le stade. Une fois qu’un joueur à passer un ou deux ans là-bas, qu’il s’est un peu montré lors des premières tours de l’Europa League, ils le revendent en faisant un bénéfice considérable puisqu’ils n’ont quasiment rien eu à dépenser pour s’occuper de lui.

\- Rien de très différent par rapport à ici, en somme, sauf qu’eux au moins ils jouent la coupe d’Europe, lui répondit Thomas en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais que tu n’aimes pas l’enseignement qu’on nous donne ici mais tout de même les gens qui sont ici n’ont pas comme seul idée de se faire de l’argent sur notre dos. Là-bas, tant qu’ils n’auront pas obtenu la somme qu’ils veulent pour toi, ils ne te laisseront pas partir sous aucun prétexte. Lorsque mon ami a signé à Tunras, il ne savait pas ce qu’il y avait dans son contrat. Au bout d’un an il a reçu une offre du Wisla Krakow. C’était son club de cœur et pour lui c’était un rêve qui devenait réalité mais le Wisla ne pouvait pas s’aligné sur la somme considérable que réclamait Tunras. Du coup, mon ami a demandé au club de Cracovie, d’envisagé de payer sa clause libératoire qui, pensait-il, ne devait pas être très élevée étant donné son âge et son statut mais c’est alors qu’il a découvert qu’il avait signé un contrat avec une clause libératoire s’élevant à plusieurs millions d’euro. Il était donc coincé à Tunras. Il a protesté, il a essayé de tout faire pour qu’on le laisse partir mais résultat les propriétaires ont arrêté de lui payer son salaire. Le club l’a vendu un an plus tard à Astana. Je crois que finalement il est plutôt bien là-bas mais peut-être qu’il n’aura plus jamais l’occasion de jouer pour le club où il a toujours rêvé de jouer. ».

Thomas ne répondit rien, il se mit seulement à regarder Robert fixement avec un air incrédule. Au début Robert se senti un peu gêné puis il se mit à réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle son coéquipier pouvait agir ainsi. Il lui vint alors à l’esprit que si Thomas ne le croyait pas, peut-être pensait-il même qu’il essayait de le détourner d’un bon projet par vengeance et du coup il dit : « Je te jure que je te dis la vérité ! Je t’assure que je ne te dis pas ça pour t’empêcher de signer un bon contrat. ». Thomas qui semblait s’être un peu perdu dans ses pensées sursauta légèrement, rougit puis se mit à rire : « Mais quelle idée ! Ce n’est pas du tout ce à quoi je pensais. ». Néanmoins Robert qui jugeait important que Thomas comprenne bien à quel point la situation était sérieuse, insista : « Crois-moi personne ne mérite d’aller là-bas.

\- Même pas moi ? » répondit Thomas mi sérieusement mi en plaisantant.

« Même pas toi, dit Robert, même pas mon pire ennemi.

\- Et ce n’est pas moi ça ? » dit Thomas cet fois-ci en riant sincèrement.

« Non, c’est moi, dit Robert ». Cette réplique fit à nouveau rire son camarade de classe. Puis après un moment de silence Thomas lui répondit plus calmement : « Oui, c’est ce que Marco m’avait dit.

\- Vous avez parlé ensembles ? » demanda Robert étonné.

« Un petit peu, lui dit Thomas, il est venu me voir il a quelque temps. ». Robert sourit légèrement en se disant que finalement Marco l’avait pris au mot. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que ces deux-là avaient pu avoir à se dire même si apparemment il avait été au moins l’un de leurs sujets de conversation.

Après un bref moment de silence, Thomas soupira puis lui dit : « Merci beaucoup pour ces informations, je vais réfléchir à ce que je dois faire.

\- Thomas, tu dois leur dire non ! » s’écria Robert avec plus de force qu’il ne le voulait.

Il s’attendait à ce que son interlocuteur lui réplique assez vertement car Thomas n’était pas du genre à accepter qu’on lui parle de cette façon. Mais au lieu de ça il baissa la tête et un air abattu apparu sur ce visage d’habitude si dynamique puis Thomas lui répondit d’une voix un peu trainante : « Peut-être, mais c’est aussi probablement ma seule chance de devenir un joueur professionnel. Que se passera-t-il si je reste ici ? Je ne joue jamais, si je jouais c’est à un poste où je suis tellement mauvais que personne ne voudra jamais me recruter, à la fin de l’année je vais sans doute me faire viré et je finirais dans le championnat amateur. »

L’allusion était trop claire pour que Robert ne la saisisse pas. C’étaient les paroles qu’il avait dite à Thomas lors de leur dispute qui était la cause de ce profond découragement, seulement il ne savait pas très bien comment défaire ce qu’il avait fait. En réalité il n’avait aucune idée du niveau qu’avait Thomas, il était désastreux comme latéral mais il semblait avoir été extraordinaire comme attaquant. La vérité, pensait-il, devait se trouver quelque part entre les deux. De plus, il était tiraillé entre son envie de réconforté Thomas et son orgueil qui l’empêchait d’avouer qu’il avait eu tort, au moins sur ce point, surtout devant quelqu’un qu’il considérait encore comme un ennemi. Il réfléchit longtemps avant de répondre puis il dit un peu gêné : « On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Tu réussiras peut-être à te faire une place dans l’équipe. Et puis avec le temps et l’entrainement tu vas être de plus en plus à l’aise avec ce nouveau poste. Tu as l’avantage de savoir comment raisonne un attaquant et même un bon attaquant. ». Thomas sourit en entendant se compliment déguisé puis il remercia Robert une nouvelle fois et parti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tunras est inspiré par le club de Stumbras en Lituanie au sujet duquel à été écrit cet article : https://www.nytimes.com/2018/08/30/sports/transfers-lithuania-prospects.html


	6. Traquenard, corners et quintes de toux.

Robert regarda Thomas s’éloigner puis il prit lui-même le chemin du dortoir. Cette conversation lui avait laissé un sentiment mitigé. D’un côté il était plutôt satisfait que, pour une fois, ils aient réussi à discuter ensemble sans qu’il n’y ait trop de tension entre eux. Il n’avait pas véritablement pardonné à Thomas mais à ses yeux cette conversation marquait le début d’une sorte de trêve et il s’en réjouissait car même si toutes ses histoires apportaient indéniablement du piment à son existence, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher, néanmoins, de voir tout cela comme d’indésirables distractions. A partir de maintenant, pensait-il, Thomas et lui vivraient comme ils l’avaient fait au début de l’année c’est à dire en s’ignorant totalement.

D’un autre côté plusieurs choses l’inquiétaient. D’abord, il se pouvait que le club de Tunras ait fait d’autres offres à d’autres élèves qu’il ne pourrait pas prévenir du danger qu’ils couraient en allant là-bas. Deuxièmement, Thomas ne lui avait pas donné de réponse précise et il avait peur qu’il ne commette une erreur en acceptant cette offre par désespoir. Troisièmement, cela faisait deux fois qu’il avait eu l’occasion de se venger de Thomas qu’il ne l’avait pas fait et il n’était pas sûr que cela soit très normal. Enfin, il n’osait pas trop y penser mais l’idée que Thomas quitte Listodorf, même si ça avait été pour aller dans un club plus respectable, ne lui plaisait pas autant qu’elle aurait dû. Il y a quelques semaines c’était sans doute ce dont il aurait le plus rêver mais maintenant les choses avaient un peu changé et cette perspective n’avait plus autant de charme à ses yeux qu’avant. Pourquoi ? Cela il l’ignorait.

Toutefois, il fut rassuré sur deux de ces points car un jour où il avait brièvement croisé Thomas dans un couloir, son coéquipier lui avait dit que finalement il avait refusé la proposition du club lituanien. Cet échange avait été plutôt froid mais Robert ne recherchait pas à ce que ses relations avec Thomas deviennent autre chose que les relations que peuvent avoir deux camarades de classe qui se connaissent à peine.

L’équipe était dans une assez mauvaise passe à ce moment-là. Ils avaient chuté de la 6ème à la 9ème place du classement en quelques semaines. Les nombreux matchs nuls qu’ils avaient fait ne leurs avaient pas permis d’accumuler beaucoup de points d’avance et lorsqu’ils avaient enchainés une série de défaites les autres équipes leurs étaient facilement passé devant. Il ne s’agissait jamais de lourde défaite mais de matchs qu’au début de la saison ils auraient remporté avec un but sur corner puis une rigueur défensive qui aurait empêché toute égalisation de la part de l’équipe adverse ; de matchs qui, en milieu de saison, auraient fini en match nul avec une égalisation miraculeuse de Marco. Mais en ce moment Marco semblait fatigué et il n’arrivait plus à faire la différence comme avant. Cela pouvait aisément se comprendre puisqu’il avait joué pendant presque 90min durant tous les matchs de la saison. Toutefois comme toute leur « organisation » offensive reposait sur lui sa méforme avait des conséquences catastrophiques sur le reste de l’équipe. Robert pensa que les vacances de Pâques arrivaient juste au bon moment pour permettre à Marco de retrouver de l’énergie.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas car lorsque les cours reprirent, il se rendit rapidement compte que la condition physique de son ami ne s’était pas améliorée d’un iota. Marco avait maintenant du mal à finir les matchs et parfois même les sessions d’entrainement. Contrairement à avant il était épuisé au bout de 75 ou 80 minutes de jeux. Robert commença alors à réellement s’inquiéter pour lui. Il demanda plusieurs fois à Marco si tout allait bien mais à chaque fois il lui répondait avec son sourire habituel : « Oui, oui ça va très bien. ». D’ailleurs, Marco se comportait comme il l’avait toujours fait : il souriait beaucoup, il riait encore plus, il s’amusait d’un rien, il racontait beaucoup de bêtises et il prenait tout à la légère avec une charmante désinvolture. Robert en déduisit donc qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un problème lié à sa vie personnel.

Voyant qu’il n’obtiendrait aucun résultat en essayant de faire parler Marco ni en cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait par lui-même, il décida de s’adresser à la personne qui selon lui serait la plus à même de le renseigner, c’est à dire : Mario. Les deux jeunes gens, en plus de vivre dans la même chambre, étaient très proches. Robert était donc convaincu que si Marco n’allait pas bien il en aurait parlé avec son colocataire.

Il profita du fait qu’un jour où il venait rendre visite à Marco ce dernier ne soit pas là pour demander à Mario s’il pouvait lui parler. Mario accepta avec un sourire et l’invita à venir s’asseoir. Robert obéit et engagea la conversation de cette manière : « Je ne veux pas trop être indiscret mais est-ce que tu sais si Marco à un problème de santé en ce moment ? ». Mario le regarda un peu surpris et il répondit à sa question par une question : « Pourquoi ne lui poses-tu pas la question directement ?

\- Je l’ai fait, lui dit Robert avec une pointe d’agacement, mais il me répond toujours que tout va bien, alors que depuis quelques semaines il est de plus en plus rapidement fatigué pendant les matchs et les entrainements.

\- Vraiment, dit Mario, je ne savais pas que ses performances étaient en baisse en ce moment.

\- Plus qu’en baise, elles sont franchement mauvaises et ça c’est un gros problème pour notre équipe.

\- J’aimerais bien t’aider, mais je ne sais rien. Marco ne m’a rien dit. ».

Robert qui avait du mal à y croire, insista : « Tu ne me dis rien parce qu’il t’a demandé de ne rien me dire où parce réellement… ». Mario l’interrompit en protestant : « Mais non ! Je t’assure qu’il ne m’a rien dit ! ». Voilà qui devenait de plus en plus bizarre, se dit Robert. Il regarda Mario mais son visage rond et ses yeux bleu respiraient l’innocence et la sincérité. Mario qui avait dû voir l’air à la fois surpris et incrédule de Robert affirma une nouvelle fois : « Vraiment, Robert, il ne m’a rien dit ! » puis Mario poursuivit d’une voix triste « D’ailleurs, nous ne sommes plus aussi proche qu’avant ». Robert eut un premier choc. « Ça fait bien un mois que nous n’avons pas passé de temps ensemble. ». Robert eut un deuxième choc mais cette fois-ci il s’écria : « Mais ce n’est pas possible il m’a dit que… » Robert s’interrompit-là car il venait de comprendre quelque chose « Il m’a dit un mensonge c’est ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?

\- Qu’il devait t’aider tous les soirs pour je ne sais quel travail que tu avais à faire et qui était super compliqué. »

Mario se mit à rire : « Comment as-tu pu croire un truc pareil ? Si j’avais eu un travail difficile à faire je n’aurais jamais demandé à Marco de m’aider, on n’aurait pas travaillé plus d’une demi-minute par séance. 

\- Mais dans ce cas-là que fait-il durant ses soirées ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, je ne lui ai pas posé de questions. Il quitte notre chambre dès qu’il a fini ses devoirs puis il rentre très tard le soir, juste avant le couvre-feu. ».

Cette histoire était de plus en plus curieuse. Robert interrogea une nouvelle fois Mario : « Autrement tu n’as rien remarqué d’étrange ?

\- Non, il a l’air tout à fait normal… ».

Robert remercia le jeune garçon et il s’apprêtait à sortir lorsque Mario s’écria : « Ah, si ! Il y a une chose que j’ai remarqué. Il tousse beaucoup depuis quelque temps. ». Mario avait raison, Robert n’y avait pas prêté attention jusqu’ici mais il était vrai que depuis peu Marco était régulièrement soumis à de fortes quintes de toux. Robert remercia le petit milieu de terrain chaleureusement et cet fois-ci il sortit pour de bon.

La remarque de Mario lui fournissait une nouvelle piste de recherche mais non pas une solution. Il se creusa la tête pour trouver une explication à ces soudains problèmes respiratoires mais aucune des hypothèses qui lui venait à l’esprit n’étaient vraiment satisfaisante. Ce qu’il avait trouvé de mieux, c’était que Marco avait peut-être le rhume des foins.

L’arrivée du printemps, réveil l’esprit de la jeunesse mais Robert n’aurait vu dans l’approche des beaux jours que de meilleures conditions de jeu et la chance de pouvoir faire ses entrainements matinaux de jours si Ludo, Kylian et Alex n’avaient commencé à lui parler des fêtes organisées par un certain nombre de leurs amis. C’était devenu leur sujet de conversation favoris. Chaque jour de longues minutes étaient consacrées à la description des diverses festivités qui avaient lieu dans la ville, à analyser des séries de photo sur Facebook et à se lamenter sur la sévérité du règlement de Listodorf qui les empêchait de prendre part à ces réjouissances.

Ces discutions répétées à ce sujet avait enflammé l’imagination de Robert qui commença à avoir envie de connaître ce monde qu’il n’avait jamais connu. Il avait toujours vécu à la campagne et les seules fêtes auxquelles il avait participé correspondaient aux anniversaires de ses amis, aux fêtes de fin d’années de son club et aux bals de la fête nationale. Néanmoins cela ne lui avait jamais véritablement manqué car jusqu’ici tout son esprit n’avait été occupé que par un seul sujet : le football. Toutefois, ces derniers mois, les pensées footaballistiques avaient perdu un peu de leur importance et elles laissaient maintenant une petite place vacante dans un coin de sa tête. C’est à cet endroit-là que s’installa l’envie de connaître le monde des soirées.

Ainsi, lorsqu’un jour où ils étaient une nouvelle fois en train de se plaindre des contraintes auxquels ils étaient soumis, Jim avait déclaré : « Après tout on pourrait peut-être faire le mur, au moins une fois » Robert avait accueilli cette proposition avec enthousiasme. Au début, ce n’était resté qu’un projet autour duquel on aimait rêver et qui fournissait un sujet de conversation facile mais à force d’en parler et d’y réfléchir ils s’étaient rendu compte que finalement ce qu’ils pensaient être infaisable ne l’était peut-être pas temps que cela, et ce qui n’était qu’un rêve avait fini par devenir un plan. Ainsi lorsque Kylian reçut une invitation pour ce qui allait être, selon lui, la soirée de l’année, on décida sans hésiter qu’il s’agissait de l’occasion parfaite pour mettre le plan en action.

Les jours qui suivirent furent employés à régler les moindres détails de leur escapade. Il était essentiel de penser à tout car si jamais ils se faisaient prendre ils risquaient au minimum une exclusion partielle. Robert avait demandé que Marco ne soit pas mis au courant car il ne voulait pas qu’on l’accuse de n’avoir rien dit. Par contre il en parla à Mats puisqu’il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, toutefois on compagnon de chambre ne se montra pas aussi enthousiaste que Robert l’avait imaginé au sujet de cette sortie. Selon lui : « faire le mur pour aller à une soirée c’est beaucoup trop conventionnel. ».

Le soir prévu pour leur évasion, Robert attendit que le surveillant du dortoir soit passé puis il se releva, s’habilla du mieux qu’il le pouvait, vérifia que la voie était libre puis il sortit dans le couloir. Là, il alluma son téléphone pour s’éclairé, il était 10h15 et il avait rendez-vous avec les autres à 10h30 au fond du jardin. Ils avaient pensé qu’en sortant ainsi un à un et non pas en groupe ils risqueraient moins de se faire repérer. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement mais sans bruit. Il passa devant la chambre du gardien à pas de loup. Le bruit d’une porte le fit sursauter mais ce n’était rien. Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir le plus silencieusement possible et il se glissa dehors.

Il longea le mur de façade tout en continuant de faire très attention à ce qu’on ne le remarque pas. Arrivé au bout il tourna à gauche et il se retrouva sur le vieux terrain d’entrainement qui se trouvait au pied de sa chambre. Là, il s’arrêta brièvement pour reprendre son souffle. Il était si existé qu’il avait envie de rire. Il sorti son portable pour regarder l’heure, il était 10h20, il fallait qu’il se dépêche. Il se mit a traverser le vieux terrain à grands pas. Tout à coup, il sursauta car il venait de voir une silhouette se détacher du mur. Il s’arrêta ne sachant pas quoi faire. Cette personne se mit à marcher dans sa direction, Robert connaissait cette silhouette mais il n’arrivait pas savoir précisément de qui il s’agissait mais lorsque son mystérieux vis à vis ne fut plus qu’à quelques mètres de lui, il le reconnu et il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Thomas le salua de la même façon qu’il l’aurait fait s’ils s’étaient rencontrés au détour d’un couloir. Robert lui répondit sans même réfléchir puis comme il était trop curieux pour être poli il interrompit son coéquipier qui s’apprêtait à parler en s’écriant : « Mais ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

  * Je voudrais te parler » lui répondit Thomas avec le même ton calme qu’il avait utilisé auparavant.



Robert qui n’y comprenait rien mais qui n’avait pas de temps à perdre lui répondit un peu froidement : « Je suis désolé mais je n’ai pas le temps, d’ailleurs ce n’est ni l’endroit ni le moment pour discuter. ». Mais en dépit de cette déclaration Thomas poursuivit sans prendre garde à ce qu’il venait de dire : « Il y a un problème avec la manière dont tu tirs les corners. Tu les tirs plutôt bien mais toujours de la même façon. Il faudrait que tu varies la vitesse, la direction, les effets… ».

Bien entendu, se dit Robert, il fallait que Thomas ait trouvé quelque chose à critiquer. Son coéquipier poursuivit : « C’est le seul type d’attaques plus ou moins placées où nous étions bon, c’est tout de même dommage qu’on ne soit plus capable de mettre un but sur corner… ». Thomas aurait sans doute continué de parler comme ça pendant dix bonnes minutes mais Robert n’avait pas le temps de l’écouter. De plus, il commençait à être agacé par ces nouvelles remarques aussi il coupa la parole au jeune homme en disant avec ironie : « J’imagine, bien entendu, que le fait que nous n’arrivions plus à marquer de but sur corner n’ai dû qu’au fait que ce soit moi qui suis titulaire. C’est sûr qu’on ferait bien mieux si c’était toi qui les tirais. »

Là-dessus, il repartit car le temps commençait à passer mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que Thomas le rattrapait : « Mais attend je n’ai pas fini ! ». Cette fois-ci Robert commençait à s’énerver : « Thomas, je suis pressé ! » dit-il en séparant bien chaque mot et en instant sur le dernier. Lorsqu’il vit que son camarade de classe ne bougeait pas et continuait de lui barrer la route il ajouta : « Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué nous sommes en plein milieu du campus et il va bientôt être 10h30, ce qui est parfaitement interdit. Personnellement si je suis là ce n’est pas pour discuter de la manière dont il faut tirer les corners. Figure-toi que j’ai une vie, _moi_ ! ».

Mais Thomas ne bougea pas, alors Robert le poussa du bras assez violement afin de pouvoir passer et poursuivre son chemin. Néanmoins, Thomas ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et Robert l’entendit crier : « Tes petites affaires personnelles sont sans doute beaucoup plus importantes que le fait que notre équipe puisse descendre en troisième division à la fin l’année, n’est-ce pas ? ». Robert imagina Thomas en train de dire cela avec l’un de ses petits sourires provocateurs qui avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui et il se retourna, il franchi rapidement l’espace qui le séparait de son coéquipier, il l’attrapa par son T-shirt et le poussa jusqu’à ce qu’il soit adossé à un arbre qui se trouvait près de là.

« Je t’interdit de dire ça ! » cria Robert que cette remarque avait piqué au vif. « Je fais plus pour l’équipe que toi au moins ! La seule chose dont tu es capable c’est de pourrir le vestiaire ! ». Robert s’attendait à ce que Thomas se jette sur lui mais au lieu de ça il eut l’impression d’apercevoir un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur le visage de son vis-à-vis puis disparaître immédiatement. Thomas qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur de lui, lui répondit avec un air de défi : « En fait tu es comme tous les buteurs tu ne penses qu’à toi-même. ». Cette fois-ci Robert ne réfléchit pas, il leva son bras pour frapper Thomas mais à ce moment-là un léger coup de vent écarta les nuages et la lune se mit à briller dans le ciel, sa lumière pale vint se refléter dans les yeux de son coéquipier et pendant un bref instant Robert oublia tout.

Il laissa retomber son bras sans même s’en rendre compte et il serait resté-là immobile, subjugué si la voix de Thomas ne l’avait pas fait quitter le pays de la lune pour revenir sur terre : « Robert, que ce passe-t-il ? ». Tout à coup Robert se souvint du rendez-vous qu’il avait avec ses amis, il se souvint de l’heure qui passait et il partit en courant. Lorsqu’il arriva à l’endroit où les six garçons avaient prévu de se rejoindre il ne trouva personne.

Il pensa immédiatement que les autres avaient dû partir sans lui à cause de son retard. Voulant en avoir le cœur net et avec l’espoir qu’il pourrait les rejoindre s’ils n’étaient pas trop loin, il sortit son téléphone portable mais à peine l’avait-il ouvert qu’il reçut un message de Mats : « Si tu es encore dans le coin revient au plus vite, le surveillant du dortoir est à notre porte ! Je devrais pouvoir le retenir pendant quelques minutes mais pas plus. ». Robert, pris de panique, lui répondit immédiatement qu’il arrivait sur le champ puis il se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre le dortoir.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment sans problème mais une fois dans l’escalier il s’aperçut que la présence du gardien qui tambourinait sur la porte de sa chambre en compagnie de l’un des élèves de sa classe l’empêchait d’aller plus loin. Il envoya un message à Mats pour lui dire qu’il était arrivé. Ce à quoi Mats lui répondit : « Ok, je vais sortir. Quand je te ferais signe cours dans la chambre. ». Robert se tapit dans l’ombre des escaliers et au bout de quelques secondes il vit Mats sortir de leur chambre avec un air tout ensommeillé. Il ouvrit la porte avec une extrême lenteur, bailla bruyamment, protégea ses yeux de la lumière puis il demanda avec un air admirablement innocent et une voix empâtée : « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? ».

La personne chargée de veiller sur eux pendant la nuit, lui expliqua qu’il désirait vérifier si Robert était bien dans sa chambre. Mats mit un petit temps à réagir comme s’il avait eu besoin de quelques instant de réflexion pour comprendre, il fit un clin d’œil discret adressé à Robert puis il s’avança en direction du gardien afin d’ouvrir la porte plus largement mais après quelques pas mal assurés il fit semblant de se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon de pyjama et en tombant il se raccrocha au surveillant et à son compagnon les entrainant avec lui dans sa chute. 

Saisissant l’occasion, Robert traversa le couloir en un éclair et se précipita dans sa chambre. Là, il se déshabilla le plus rapidement possible et une fois qu’il ne fut plus vêtu que de son caleçon et d’un T-shirt il sortit dans le couloir en essayant de donner, lui aussi, l’impression qu’il venait de se réveiller. Le gardien du dortoir était toujours là retenu par Mats qui après sa chute se rependait maintenant en excuses depuis plusieurs minutes. Robert demanda ce qui se passait et son apparition sembla causé un choc à Serge, le garçon qui accompagnait le surveillant du dortoir. M. Schmidt, quant à lui, répondit à sa question en lui expliquant qu’il était venu vérifier s’il était bien dans sa chambre parce que on lui avait dit qu’il voulait faire le mur. Il accompagna ces dernières paroles d’un signe de tête en direction de l’élève qui se tenait auprès de lui.

Robert déclara son innocence avec aplomb : « Non, non je n’ai pas bougé d’ici. Si j’ai quitté cette chambre ce n’est qu’en rêve. ». Cette remarque fit rire son auditoire et le surveillant leur dit : « Bien, bien vous pouvez aller vous recoucher les garçons » puis se tournant vers Serge il ajouta « Quant à toi il va falloir que tu m’expliques. ». Le jeune garçon devint tout rouge et se mit à bredouiller quelques excuses : « Je suis désolé…j’ai dû me tromper…je… ». Il fut interrompu par le M. Schmidt qui lui dit : « Ce n’est pas trop grave mais la prochaine fois renseigne-toi mieux avant d’accuser les gens ça m’aurait éviter d’aller courir au fond du parc à une heure pareille. Allez, maintenant files dans ta chambre. ». Serge parti sans demander son reste et Mats et Robert rentrèrent dans leur chambre. 

A peine la porte fermée, ils éclatèrent de rire puis Mats lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui c’était passé. Robert commença par remercier chaleureusement son ami pour le service qu’il venait de lui rendre puis il se lança dans le récit de ses aventures. Sa dispute avec Thomas eut le don de beaucoup faire rire son compagnon de chambre. Selon Mats, son camarade de classe était « impayable ». Après cela Robert lui conta comment il n’avait trouvé personne en arrivant au point de rendez-vous puis comment il avait vu son message et comment il était rentré ici à toutes jambes. « Donc, finalement, tu as fait le mur pour t’entendre dire que tu tirais mal les corners. » conclu Mats avant de se mettre à rire. Il semblait trouvé la situation tout à fait cocasse.

Néanmoins au bout de quelques secondes son ami retrouva son sérieux et il lui demanda : « Et les autres tu sais ce qu’ils leur aient arrivé ?

\- Non, je n’en sais rien. A mon avis il y a deux options : soit ils m’ont attendu et dans ce cas ils ont réussi à s’enfuir à temps lorsqu’ils ont vu M. Schmid arrivé, soit je suis arrivé vraiment trop en retard et ils étaient déjà parti.

\- Hum, hum… répondit Mats d’un air méditatif, et ce garçon qui t’a dénoncé tu as eu des problèmes avec lui ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Je lui ai pris sa place dans l’équipe, répondit Robert en toute honnêteté.

\- Oui, évidemment, ça peut expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu’il t’en veut…Néanmoins, je trouve qu’il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire mais je n’arrive pas à savoir quoi... Mats s’interrompit pour réfléchir pendant quelques instants, Robert attendit avec impatience que son ami reprenne la parole. Est-ce que tu devais être le dernier à rejoindre tes amis ? le questionna finalement Mats.

\- Non, il devait y avoir Alex et Allan après moi.

\- Ah, très intéressant…et tu ne les as pas vu ?

\- Non…En effet, c’est assez bizarre.

\- Et comment est-ce que…comment s’appelle-t-il ?

\- Serge.

\- Comment est-ce que Serge pouvait être au courant de l’endroit et de l’heure exacte où vous aviez rendez ?

\- Il a pu surprendre une de nos conversations.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’a pas dénoncé les autres ?

\- Il n’avait rien contre eux.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr... »

Mats se mit une nouvelle fois à songer puis il posa à Robert une question qui le surprit « Est-ce que tu t’es disputé avec tes amis récemment ? ». Il réfléchit mais rien ne lui vint à l’esprit du coup il répondit : « Non, en dehors de la fois où je n’ai pas voulu qu’il fasse renvoyer Thomas, je ne me suis jamais disputé avec eux et encore ce n’était pas vraiment une dispute et puis ça s’est bien terminé. ». Mats lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui s’était passé en détail et Robert obtempéra. Mats que ces performances de comédien semblaient avoir mis d’excellente humeur prit un grand plaisir à entendre ce récit. Lorsque Robert eut fini son histoire, son compagnon de chambre lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos accompagné d’un sourire admiratif. Robert sentit tout le poids de ce compliment car Mats n’était une personne facilement impressionnable. Toutefois le sourire de son ami prit rapidement une tournure plus malicieuse et il déclara : « Robert tu es intelligent, sensible et généreux et c’est un grand problème pour toi parce que tu rêverais d’être bête, lourd et méchant. ».

Robert n’eut pas le temps d’essayer de comprendre ce que son ami voulait dire car celui-ci enchaina : « Est-ce que c’est le Thomas contre qui tu étais tellement énervé il y a quelque temps ? ». Robert acquiesça et Mats poursuivit : « Est-ce que c’est aussi le garçon qui t’a fait oublier comment faire ta valise et qui était venu t’aider à faire ton devoir de math ? ». Robert hésita un peu puis il acquiesça de nouveau. Mats eut alors l’un de ses terribles sourires satisfait qui donnait toujours l’impression à Robert d’être une sourie prise entre les griffes d’un chat puis il conclut : « En tout cas, s’il n’avait pas été là tu te serais fait pincer par le M. Schmid… Bon, il faut encore que je réfléchisse à certaines choses. Je te dirais mes conclusions demain matin. Maintenant il est largement l’heure d’aller dormir. ».

Robert approuva et il s’installa dans son lit. Mats s’endormit en quelques minutes mais Robert resta éveillé pendant une bonne heure encore à cause de l’excitation qu’avait provoqué en lui cette succession d’évènements imprévus.

« Robert ! Robert ! », c’est Mats qui le réveilla le lendemain matin alors qu’il était déjà 7h passé. Robert se levait habituellement à 6h du matin pour s’entrainer mais avec les émotions de la vielle, il avait oublié de mettre son réveil. Mats qui lui d’habitude trainait au lit semblait au contraire particulièrement en forme ce matin-là. Dès que son compagnon de chambre vit qu’il était à peu près réveillé il s’écria avec enthousiasme : « J’ai trouvé !

\- Trouvé quoi ? » demanda Robert qui avait peu de mal à suivre.

« L’explication de ce qui s’est passé hier soir, bien sûr ! » lui répondit Mats comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. « Ah, ah » fit Robert qui était incapable de produire une réponse articuler à cause des bâillements successifs qu’il émettait. Toutefois cette réponse était suffisante pour Mats qui enchaina avec entrain : « C’est très simple » commença-t-il et Robert su immédiatement que ce qui allait suivre allait être très compliqué et donc il se calla au fond de son lit et essaya de ce concentré au maximum sur ce que son ami allait lui dire.

« Premièrement, admettons que tes cinq amis t’en veuille à cause de l’histoire avec Thomas et que du coup ils ont mis au point un plan pour se venger de toi. Deuxièmement, admettons que ce plan aurait été de te donner envie de faire le mur, de mettre au point avec toi un rendez-vous le soir afin de savoir précisément où te trouver, de demander à quelqu’un de te dénoncer en lui fournissant toutes les informations et ainsi de te faire pincer par le gardien. Quant à eux ils n’auraient en réalité jamais eu l’intention de prendre le risque de se faire surprendre et donc ils n’ont en fait pas bougé de leurs chambres la nuit dernière. Qu’en dis-tu ?

\- J’en dis, que troisièmement tu es complètement fou. »

Mats se mit à rire mais il insista auprès de Robert durant tout le petit-déjeuner afin de le convaincre que ce qu’il avait imaginé correspondait à la réalité. Au début, Robert avait totalement refusé d’y croire mais à force d’entendre Mats argumenté un léger doute avait fini par s’installé en lui. De plus l’attitude de Jim, Alex, Ludo, Allan et Kylian à son égard n’était pas franchement désagréable mais les cinq garçons semblaient un peu mal à l’aise avec lui. C’est pourquoi, il décida d’aller parler avec Serge lors de la récréation qui suivit le repas de midi.

Lorsque le jeune ailier le vit approché son visage prit immédiatement une expression de peur et lorsque Robert lui demanda s’il pouvait lui dire deux mots en particulier il se décomposa totalement. Robert se sentit donc obligé de rassurer son coéquipier sur ses intentions. Même si Robert était très en colère contre Serge pour l’instant tout ce qu’il désirait c’était de savoir si le jeune était le seul coupable comme il le pensait ou si ses amis étaient impliqués dans cette affaire comme Mats le pensait.

Au début, son camarade de classe lui affirma qu’il était le seul en cause mais il était si évident que le jeune homme était en train de mentir que même Robert qui aurait pourtant aimé pouvoir le croire s’en rendit compte. En insistant un peu Robert n’eut aucun mal à obtenir de Serge qu’il lui dise la vérité : « Tu as raison, Jim, Allan, Kylian, Alex et Ludo sont venu me voir il y a un ou deux jours en me disant qu’ils avaient trouvé un moyen de te discréditer aux yeux du coach ce qui me permettrai de retrouver ma place dans l’équipe. Au début, je ne voulais pas mais ils m’ont dit que c’était la seule façon de faire pour que je redevienne titulaire étant donné que tu es le chouchou du coach et j’ai fini par accepter. Ils m’ont expliqué que tu avais l’intention de faire le mur hier soir et que donc je n’aurais qu’à aller voir M. Schmidt en lui disant qu’il te trouverait à tel heure à tel endroit. Seulement quand nous y sommes allés tu n’y étais pas, du coup il a voulu vérifier si tu étais bien dans ta chambre et tu connais la suite. ».

Robert était trop choqué pour réagir à ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il se contenta de remercier son camarade de classe pour ces informations et il partit mais Serge l’arrêta : « Robert, je suis vraiment désolé je n’aurais pas dû faire ça. J’étais un peu désespéré et ils m’ont convaincu que c’était la seule solution. ». Il y a quelques minutes Robert n’aurait sans doute pas accepté les excuses de son coéquipier mais maintenant il était tellement en colère contre ses cinq camarades qu’il n’avait plus de ressentiment contre le jeune ailier alors il lui répondit en riant : « Je sais, ils peuvent être très convaincant ». Il est vrai qu’il en avait lui-même fait l’expérience. Serge sourit et Robert considéra que tout cela équivalait plus ou moins à une réconciliation.

Durant toute l’après-midi il rumina sa colère en alternance avec quelques moment plus calme durant lesquels il essayait de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu en arriver-là. Lorsque la cloche marqua la fin de leur dernière heure de cours, il n’avait qu’une envie c’était d’avoir une discussion avec ses amis (qui étaient peut-être d’anciens amis). Aussi se précipita-t-il vers les cinq jeunes gens lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il les aperçut en train de parler ensemble dans la cour de récréation. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur il les aborda plus violemment qu’il ne l’aurait voulu mais il bouillait de colère : « Alors est-ce que l’un d’entre vous a le courage de m’expliquer ce qui s’est passé hier soir ? ».

Les autres le regardèrent d’abord avec un air gêné mais Jim qui se reprit plus vite que les autres se mit à sourire d’un air faussement amusé et demanda : « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Robert ? ». Ce manque d’honnêteté de la part de ses camarades de classe ne fit que l’énervé davantage : « Ça n’a aucune importance si vous préférez l’hypocrisie à l’honnêteté. Puisque vous ne voulez pas parlez, c’est moi qui vais vous dire ce qui s’est passé hier soir. En réalité, vous n’avez jamais eu l’intention de venir avec moi à cette soirée, si tenté qu’elle ait réellement existé. Ce n’était qu’un piège pour que je me fasse surprendre par M. Schmidt, n’est-ce pas ? Vous voyez je sais tout, la seule chose que j’ignore c’est la raison pour laquelle vous avez fait ça. ».

Mais au lieu de répondre à sa question les cinq jeunes gens le regardèrent avec un air ahuri et Ludo lui demanda : « Mais…Mais comment es-tu au courant ? ». Robert n’eut pas le temps de répondre car Kylian l’interrompit : « C’est Thomas ! J’étais certain qu’on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. ». Cet fois-ci Robert eu l’impression que la tête lui tournait tellement il y avait de questions qui surgirent dans son esprit à cette instant précis. Pendant ce temps-là ses coéquipiers discutaient entre eux de l’identité de celui qui les avait trahis. Robert qui n’avait pas suivi leur conversation demanda : « Thomas le savait ? ». Ils ne lui répondirent pas mais ils continuèrent de débattre entre eux comme s’il n’était pas là.

Robert se ressaisissant après le choc qu’il venait d’avoir se dit que pour l’instant mieux valait s’en tenir à ce pourquoi il était venu parler aux cinq garçons. Alors il leur demanda en haussant la voix : « Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? ». Jim interrompit ses quatre amis d’un geste puis il se tourna vers Robert avec un air méprisant et s’avançant lentement vers lui, il lui dit d’un ton menaçant : « Parce personne n’a à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Surtout pas un petit nouveau qui sans nous ne n’existerai pas… Toutefois, comme je suis un mec sympa, je veux bien que nous restions amis mais si jamais tu oses t’opposer à moi encore une fois je ferais en sorte que tu ne sois plus rien ! En quelques jours tu perdras tout : ta place dans l’équipe, ta popularité, tes amis…Tu tomberas encore plus bas dans l’échelle sociale que ne l’ai Thomas actuellement. ». Jim avait les yeux qui brillait de colère et une aura effrayante se dégageait de lui. Toute l’autorité naturelle qu’il possédait en lui ressortait à ce moment-là.

Robert était impressionné et il avait un peu peur mais il ne le montra pas. Il eut un sourire ironique puis il répondit : « C’est très gentil mais non merci, en matière d’ami je préfère les personnes sincères, courageuses et justes. ». Satisfait de sa sortie, il tourna les talons. Maintenant il avait une visite à faire.


	7. De la lumière au milieu de la fumée.

Robert se mit à marcher en direction du dortoir d’un pas décidé mais une fois arrivé à la porte il se rendit compte qu’il ne savait pas où se trouvait la personne qu’il cherchait. Il se mit alors à interroger tous les élèves qu’il rencontra à l’entrée du dortoir afin de leur demander s’il savait dans quelle chambre dormait Thomas Müller mais personne n’était à même de le renseigner. Alors qu’il était sur le point de renoncer, il lui vint à l’esprit qu’en fait il n’avait qu’à interroger le gardien du dortoir et qu’en fait c’était ce qu’il aurait dû faire depuis le début. Il se dirigea donc vers la loge de M. Schmidt. Sous prétexte qu’il devait apporter des notes de cours à son camarade, il demanda au surveillant s’il pouvait lui indiquer le numéro de chambre du jeune homme. M. Schmidt consulta une sorte de plan et au bout de quelques minutes il lui dit que Thomas habitait dans la chambre n° 120.

Robert le remercia puis il se précipita dans l’escalier et il gravit les marches qui séparaient le rez-de-chaussée du second étage en un éclair mais une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre 120, il hésita. Néanmoins la curiosité l’emporta et il frappa. Au bout de quelques secondes la porte s’ouvrit et Robert se retrouva nez à nez, enfin nez à torse, avec une sorte de géant qu’il reconnut immédiatement comme étant le gardien de but de l’équipe des U17. Ce garçon le dépassait d’une bonne tête, son corps était deux fois plus large que le sien et trois fois plus musclé. Il avait un visage carré avec des yeux d’un bleu très clair et des cheveux blond assez court. Il fronçât les sourcils en apercevant Robert et ce dernier lui trouva soudainement l’air encore plus terrifiant. C’est donc avec une extrême politesse qu’il s’adressa à lui : « Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger mais je voudrais voir Thomas, s’il te plait. ».

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit rien mais il émit une sorte de grognement puis il se mit à examiner Robert des pieds à la tête. A la fin il haussa les épaules et finalement il répondit : « Il n’est pas là. ». Robert s’apprêtait à s’excuser pour le dérangement et à partir mais le gardien de but s’effaça de la porte et lui fit signe de rentrer. Robert obéit et une fois qu’il fut entré son compagnon lui indiqua une chaise en lui disant : « Tu peux l’attendre ici. ». Robert alla s’asseoir à l’endroit qui lui avait été indiqué tandis que le gardien de but allait s’allonger sur son lit. Robert le vit alors mettre ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et commencer à écouter de la musique sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Comme son compagnon ne semblait pas prêt à lui faire la conversation Robert se mit à étudier la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Contrairement à la disposition qu’il y avait dans sa propre chambre les lits n’étaient pas côte à côte mais placés chacun d’un côté de la pièce ce qui créait un contraste intéressant entre les deux parties de la chambre. A sa gauche se trouvait le côté du gardien de but où tout était bien rangé et ordonné alors qu’à sa droite, du côté de Thomas, régnait un désordre impressionnant.

Autour d’un lit défait dont les couvertures pendaient par terre et dont les oreillers aux formes convulsés menaçaient à chaque instant de tombé se trouvait un amoncellement informe d’objets les plus divers. D’une valise qui devait être celle que Thomas avait utilisé lors des vacances de Pâques sortait une rivière de vêtements qui courrait entre des montagnes de livres et des champs fait de liasse de feuilles où l’on cultivait des mots. De l’antre sombre d’un sac sortait un chargeur dont le fil formait un petit ruisseau, son cours était barré, par endroit, d’un ou deux stylos. L’on pouvait voir sur ses rives un paquet de mouchoir, quelques bonbons, une boite de pansements, une gomme ou un emballage vide. Çà et là une chaussure pleurait la perte de sa jumelle. Quelques DVD, un ou deux jeux vidéo et un ballon complétaient le tableau. Le bureau et la table de chevet étaient dans le même état. Sur l’un s’entassaient les cahiers, les classeurs, les manuels et les portes vues et sur l’autres les magazines, les cartes paninis et les romans.

Une fois qu’il eut fini d’observer la pièce, comme son compagnon ne semblait pas prêt à se préoccuper de lui autrement qu’en lui lançant de temps en temps un regard mauvais il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour tenter de se distraire. Il s’aperçut alors que la chambre des deux garçons se trouvait en fait juste au-dessus de la sienne, elle donnait donc sur le même vieux terrain d’entrainement que la sienne et ce soir-là le garçon qui venait s’y entrainer était de nouveau là. Cela faisait longtemps que Robert ne l’avait pas regardé jouer car à partir du moment où il était devenu ami avec Jim, Kylian, Alex, Ludo et Allan il avait commencé à passer chacune de ses soirées dans la chambre de l’un des cinq garçons. Néanmoins rien n’avait changé car à peine Robert avait-il jeter les yeux sur ce qui se passait dehors qu’il fut entièrement absorbé par ce qu’il voyait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réalisa soudainement quelque chose qu’en vérité il aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps car c’était une évidence. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas vu cela avant ? Peut-être était-ce à cause des jours qui avait rallongé et du fait que maintenant il ne faisait plus nuit ? Pourtant le jeune homme qui était en bas portait toujours une capuche sur sa tête et Robert n’avait pas vu son visage. Non, en réalité, il aurait dû le reconnaître même dans la nuit.

La séance d’entrainement s’acheva et Robert se retourna. Cette fois-ci il n’avait besoin de chercher quelque chose pour le distraire car ses propres pensées l’occupaient bien assez. Soudainement la porte s’ouvrit et Thomas rentra dans la pièce. Il enleva sa veste tout en disant à son colocataire : « Manu, pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as demandé de me dépêcher ? J’avais… ». Tout à coup il aperçut Robert et il s’arrêta net : « Robert ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais-là ? ». Robert n’eut pas le temps de répondre car le grand gardien but se leva de son lit à ce moment précis et dit : « Je vais aller manger. » puis il ajouta en désignant Robert d’un signe de la tête « Si jamais tu as besoin de moi surtout n’hésite pas à m’appeler. » et il partit.

Une fois que Robert se retrouva seul à seul avec Thomas il se sentit tout à coup un peu mal à l‘aise. Il se mit alors à se gratter le coup, un peu gêné. Ne sachant pas très bien comment engager la conversation, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : « C’était toi, n’est-ce pas ? ». Devant l’air ahuri de son interlocuteur il comprit qu’il fallait qu’il s’explique un peu plus clairement : « Je veux dire, c’est bien toi qui viens t’entrainer tous les jours sur le terrain d’entrainement qui se trouve en bas ? ». Thomas acquiesça et dit « Et c’est bien toi qui me regardais de temps en temps par la fenêtre de ta chambre ? ». Robert rougit légèrement mais il répondit : « Oui, c’était moi. Comment le sais-tu ? ». Thomas baissa les yeux et il répondit d’une voix pensive : « Je ne le savais pas mais je l’espérais. ». Robert sentit qu’il avait quelque chose de trop personnel dans cette réponse pour qu’il puisse la comprendre. Soudain Thomas releva la tête et il demanda : « Pourquoi me regardais-tu ? ». Robert comprit que cette question devait avoir de l’importance aux yeux de son interlocuteur car Thomas avait parlé d’une voix lente et profonde.

Robert se sentit bêtement impressionné, il se pinça les lèvres puis il répondit : « Je te regardais… parce que je trouvais cela intéressant. ». Ce n’était pas le bon mot et il le savait, le bon mot c’était « fascinant » mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela, pas avec Thomas qui le regardait si attentivement, et puis sa réponse était déjà assez étrange comme cela, il était inutile qu’elle le devienne encore plus. Il regarda son camarade classe pour voir comment il avait réagi mais Thomas semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes son coéquipier secoua la tête et s’étant repris il demanda : « Tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je voudrais te parler. »

Thomas eut un sourire espiègle et il répondit : « J’adorerai pouvoir te dire que ce n’est ni le moment ni l’endroit mais ce n’est pas vrai alors je t’écoute. ». Robert s’éclairci un peu la voix puis il demanda : « Est-ce que tu savais que Jim, Ludo, Alex, Allan et Kylian voulaient faire en sorte que je me fasse prendre par M. Schmidt la nuit dernière ? ». Thomas hésita mais il lui répondit que oui toutefois avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’en dire davantage Robert l’interrompit en s’écriant : « Mais pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? 

\- Je leur avais fait une promesse. »

En entendant cela Robert eut soudainement le sentiment d’être trahi. C’était absurde, Thomas ne lui devait rien. Les deux garçons étaient plus ennemis qu’amis mais pourtant depuis le moment où il avait appris que Thomas était au courant des évènements de la nuit précédente il n’avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que son camarade de classe est pu être de mèche avec ses cinq coéquipiers. Il s’était imaginé le jeune homme avait dû surprendre une conversation entre les cinq garçons puis qu’il s’était fait surprendre à son tour. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dehors ce soir-là ? Mais Robert n’eut pas le temps de poursuivre ce raisonnement car Thomas sans doute en voyant son air de dépit lui dit : « Attends ! Je vais t’expliquer. Ils sont venus me voir il y a quelques jours pour me dire qu’ils voulaient se venger de toi. Ensuite ils m’ont exposé leur plan et ils m’ont proposé d’être la personne qui devait aller te dénoncer à M. Schmidt. Je suppose qu’ils s’imaginaient qu’étant donné que nous nous étions disputés j’allais accepter mais j’ai refusé. Alors ils m’ont demandé de ne rien dire et j’ai promis. Tu vois, si j’étais venu te parler j’aurais commis une sorte d’abus de confiance. ».

Robert se mit alors à réfléchir et il se souvint de la remarque qu’avait fait Mats en disant que si Thomas n’avait pas été là il se serait fait pincer. Un doute s’insinua dans son esprit et il demanda : « Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dehors hier soir ? 

\- Rien, rien du tout ! Je… je me promenais »

Robert aurait pu croire ce que lui disait Thomas, après tout le jeune garçon semblait capable de faire des choses bien plus étranges mais son camarade de classe avait été à la fois trop virulent dans ses dénégations et ensuite trop hésitant dans sa réponse pour être convaincant.

Du coup, Robert décida d’insister pour savoir la vérité et il dit : « Tu as fait exprès de te disputer avec moi pour que j’arrive en retard au point de rendez-vous et que je ne me fasse pas prendre ? ». Thomas le nia mais il était si troublé que Robert n’eut aucun mal à voir qu’il mentait. Il se mit alors à le taquiner dans le but de réussir à lui faire avouer la vérité et à la fin Thomas pencha la tête sur le côté, haussa les épaules et sourit malicieusement. Robert se mit à rire : « Tu n’aurais pas pu trouver un autre moyen pour m’empêcher d’aller là-bas ? 

\- Je suis désolé je ne savais pas comme faire pour te retenir auprès-moi autrement, lui répondit Thomas d’une voix que Robert trouva légèrement mélancolique ce qui le surpris. »

Néanmoins, il ne s’attarda pas là-dessus et il demanda : « Mais tout de même j’ai failli te frapper ?

\- Oui mais tu ne l’as pas fait et si tu l’avais fait et bien je t’aurais frappé à mon tour, nous nous serions battus et tu serais arrivé encore plus en retard.

\- Tu es complètement fou ! dit Robert en riant, mais merci beaucoup, sans toi j’aurais sans doute eu de gros ennuis. En revanche, il y a encore quelque chose qui m’échappe : pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?».

Thomas réfléchit un peu puis il répondit avec un demi-sourire : « Je ne sais pas. Tu dois avoir raison je suis complètement fou parce que crois-moi je m’étais bien promis de ne plus jamais m’occuper de toi. ». Thomas eu un rire léger puis son visage prit une expression plus sérieuse et il dit d’une voix douce, à peine audible : « Mais apparemment j’en suis incapable. ». Que Robert pouvait-il répondre à cela ? D’ailleurs il avait la net impression que Thomas se parlait davantage à lui-même qu’il ne lui parlait. Après un moment de silence légèrement gênant, Thomas reprit la parole, cette fois-ci de sa voix habituelle qui était forte et pleine d’entrain pour demander à Robert qu’il lui raconte ce qui s’était passé après leur rencontre dans le parc. Robert se lança dans le récit de ses aventures et l’histoire de la petite comédie jouée par Mats connut un grand succès auprès de Thomas qui se mit rire de tout son cœur. Robert était si fier d’avoir réussi à amuser son camarade de classe de cette façon qu’il regretta sincèrement que son histoire se finisse déjà car il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à faire rire son coéquipier.

Une fois qu’il eut terminé il s’aperçut qu’il était assez tard, alors il remercia une nouvelle fois Thomas et il partit mais au moment où il ouvrait la porte il fut pris d’un doute. Il se retourna et il demanda à Thomas : « Est-ce qu’il a vraiment un problème avec la manière dont je tire les corners ? ». Son coéquipier eut alors l’air terriblement gêné et Robert se mit à rire en voyant la tête qu’il faisait puis il dit d’une voix amusée : « D’accord, j’essayerais de travailler là-dessus. ». Après quoi il partit pour de bon.

Il était largement l’heure d’aller diner aussi ne fit-il que passer rapidement dans sa chambre pour y déposer son sac de cours qu’il transportait avec lui depuis la fin de l’après-midi avant de se rendre à la cantine. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il se retrouva face à un problème auquel il n’avait pas du tout pensé jusqu’ici : maintenant qu’ils s’étaient fâchés avec le groupe des cinq il ne pouvait plus aller manger avec eux mais d’un autre côté il se dit que ses autres amis seraient peut-être vexés s’il leur donnait l’impression qu’il ne venait les voir que parce qu’il n’avait personne d’autre avec qui diner. Il s’apprêtait à aller s’assoir seul à une table mais à ce moment-là il aperçut Bastian qui lui faisait de grands signes pour qu’il vienne se joindre à eux. Ravi, il alla s’asseoir à la table de ses amis. Pendant le repas, Jérôme leur raconta comment il avait essayé d’enregistrer un clip de rap avec son frère lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes et tout le monde se divertit beaucoup en entendant cette histoire.

Après le diner il remonta dans sa chambre pour y faire ses devoirs qu’il avait un peu négligé jusqu’ici. A peine les avait-il terminés que Mats rentra. Dès qu’il vit que Robert était là il se précipita vers lui pour lui demander d’une voix pleine de curiosité : « Alors ? 

\- Alors, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. »

Mats avait manifestement envie de jubiler mais il essaya de le caché, sans doute de peur de vexer Robert et ce dernier se mit à rire en le voyant réprimer avec tant d’effort le sourire victorieux qui se dessinait sur son visage puis il se mit à dire en riant : « C’est bon, Mats, tu as le droit de triomphé. ». Ce à quoi Mats répondit avec un brin de facétie : « Je suis désolé, c’est ridicule parce que dans le fond je sais que j’ai toujours raison mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de le constater. ». Robert secoua la tête avec un air faussement désespéré puis les deux garçons partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

Après cela, Mats fit cette remarque : « Tu ne vas pas si mal que ça.

\- Non, en effet, ça va plutôt bien. Je suis en colère contre Jim et les autres, mon amour propre en a aussi pris un coup mais bizarrement je ne me sens pas triste. Je suppose que c’est parce que dans le fond je n’étais pas vraiment attaché à eux. J’étais devenu ami avec eux uniquement par ambition et ce n’est pas une très bonne base pour établir une solide amitié, n’est-ce pas ? Je crois qu’en réalité ils n’avaient pas plus d’affection pour moi que j’en avait pour eux alors c’était inévitable que ça se termine mal. »

Mats se leva, lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en lui disant : « Mon vieux, je crois que tu es en train de grandir. » puis il alla chercher quelque chose dans son armoire. Robert se demanda s’il devait raconter à son compagnon de chambre ce qui c’était passé une fois qu’il avait quitté ses cinq camarades de classe, il hésita longuement mais finalement il décida de ne rien dire.

Les résultats de l’équipes ne s’étaient pas améliorés durant les dernières semaines. La situation était même devenue réellement délicate puisqu’une nouvelle défaite les avaient faits chuter à l’avant-avant-dernière place du classement avec seulement deux points d’avance sur l’avant-dernier. Ils ne leurs restaient plus beaucoup de match à jouer et la pression commençait à se faire sentir. L’ambiance au sein du vestiaire était de plus en plus mauvaise, chacun accusant son voisin d’être la cause de leurs difficultés et ce n’était pas sur M. Schaller qu’il fallait compter pour se lancer dans de grandes manœuvres tactiques.

La condition physique de Marco ne s’était pas améliorée non plus et Robert qui voyait un lien direct entre ses deux problèmes rendit une nouvelle visite à Mario afin de lui demander qu’il interroge Marco sur ses activités nocturnes. Mario était assez retissant mais il finit par accepter. Robert dû attendre quelques jours avant d’avoir des nouvelles de lui mais un soir le jeune garçon vint lui rendre visite.

« Ça y est je sais ce que Marco fait tous les soirs » annonça Mario d’une voix trainante qui inquiéta beaucoup Robert. Il interrogea le jeune homme du regard et celui-ci poursuivit : « Il va fumer la chicha. ». Robert mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce que cela impliquait puis il s’écria : « Quoi ! Dans le lycée ?

\- Oui, ce sont des garçons de votre classe avec qui il est ami qui lui ont fait découvrir ça et apparemment il est plus ou moins devenu accros à ce truc-là. Il n’a pas voulu me donner de noms mais l’un d’entre eux possède un narghilé et Marco s’installe dans la salle de bain de ce garçon pour fumer. »

Robert n’en revenait pas : « Mais il risque de se faire exclure si jamais il se fait prendre.

\- Je sais, c’est pour cela qu’il ne voulait pas m’en parler et aussi parce qu’il pensait que j’aurais peut-être envie de l’imiter alors que selon lui je suis trop jeune pour ça.

\- Parce que lui il n’est pas trop jeune pour ça ?! » répondit Robert d’un ton scandaliser.

« J’ai essayé de lui parler des liens qu’il pouvait y avoir entre la chicha et le fait qu’il tousse beaucoup mais il s’est mis en colère et il partit. Marco est un ange mais un ange qui a son petit caractère. ». Robert se mit à rire mais Mario esquissa à peine un sourire.

Robert se sentit alors obligé de lui faire des excuses : « Je suis désolé, Mario c’est de ma faute si vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux. ». Mario ne répondit rien mais il soupira profondément avant de demander : « Est-ce que tu crois que c’est grave ce qu’a Marco ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Robert en toute honnêteté, si ça se trouve il n’y a aucun lien entre le fait qu’il ait des problèmes respiratoires en ce moment il fait qu’il fume la chicha depuis quelques temps mais il faut tout de même que j’en parle à quelqu’un. »

Pour tout dire Robert était convaincu du contraire mais il ne voulait pas trop alarmer son jeune compagnon.

Il y eut un moment silence entre les deux garçons durant lequel Robert observa Mario qui semblait très abattu. Il essaya de le réconforter en lui disant : « Ne t’inquiètes pas il est jeune et il a toujours fait du sport ça ne peut pas être bien grave. » Mario haussa les épaules et répondit : « Je ne m’inquiète pas que pour sa santé mais aussi pour notre amitié. Pendant plusieurs mois il a préféré passer ses soirées à fumé plutôt que d’être avec moi… ». Robert eut un sourire affectueux en étendant Mario parler de la sorte et il affirma : « Tu n’as aucune raison de t’en faire à ce sujet-là ! Si tu savais comme il parle de toi lorsque nous sommes ensemble, j’en suis presque jaloux. ». Mario sourit et Robert poursuivit « A mon avis vous allez très vite vous réconcilier et si tu dis à Marco que tu aimerais que vous passiez plus de temps ensemble je suis sûr qu’il fera un effort pour toi. ». Là-dessus, Mario quitta la chambre de Robert un peu moins triste qu’il ne l’était en rentrant. Avant qu’il ne sorte Robert lui promit qu’il le tiendrait au courant des informations qu’il obtiendrait.

Chaque semaine tous les joueurs du centre de formation avait rendez-vous avec le médecin et cette fois-ci Robert attendit cette visite avec impatience. Ces consultations médicales n’étaient jamais très longues car le club n’avait pas assez d’argent pour pouvoir achetez du matériel médical mais on les occultait et si un joueur sentait une gêne quelque part il pouvait en parler au médecin qui verrait s’il est nécessaire de faire des examens plus approfondit qui dans ce cas-là auraient lieu à l’hôpital.

Alors que Mme. Lexemberger était en train de lui prendre sa tension Robert lui demanda : « Madame, puis-je vous posez une question ? ». Elle acquiesça et Robert poursuivit : « Est-ce que le fait de fumer la chicha peut être mauvais pour la santé ?

\- Oui, évidemment. » répondit-elle avec assurance.

« Mais beaucoup moins que le fait de fumer des cigarettes tout de même ?

\- Non, au contraire, le fait de fumer le narguilé pendant une heure revient environ à fumer deux paquets de cigarettes. De plus, les particules toxiques descendent beaucoup plus bas dans le système respiratoire avec la chicha qu’avec les cigarettes parce que l’on prend de plus grandes inspirations. Non seulement, les bronches sont touchées mais parfois aussi les alvéoles, voir même les poumons.

\- Pourtant il n’y a pas de tabac ?

\- Certes, mais il s’agit d’une combustion lente, c’est à dire que lorsque quelqu’un fume la chicha c’est à peu près comme s’il mettait sa bouche sur le pot d’échappement d’une voiture. On avale notamment beaucoup de monoxyde de carbone qui va venir dans le sang et va bloquer la production de globule rouge, or ce sont les globules rouges qui transportent l’oxygène dans le corps.

\- Ça a donc des conséquences sur les performances sportives, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, le corps à besoin de plus d’oxygène lorsqu’il fait un effort et s’il n’y a pas assez de globule rouge pour lui en fournir et bien il ne peut plus continuer. »

Il eut une pause durant laquelle Robert réfléchit à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre puis Mme. Lexemberger fronça les sourcils et lui demanda : « Robert, pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?

\- Pour rien, par simple curiosité.

\- Vraiment ? Je me doute que ce n’est pas pour toi, tu as une santé excellente et un niveau de professionnalisme très élevé pour ton âge. Alors, de qui s’agit-il ?

\- De personne ! 

\- Robert, je ne suis pas un surveillant ou un directeur, je suis médecin. Mon but n’est pas de vous punir mais de vous aider. La consommation de la chicha à haute dose peut-être extrêmement dangereuse, surtout à un aussi jeune âge.

\- Est-ce qu’une heure et demi/deux heure par jours c’est une consommation à haute dose ?

\- Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Robert, c’est encore plus sérieux que je ne le pensais. Je _dois_ savoir de qui il s’agit. »

Robert hésitait, en voyant cela Mme. Lexemberger insista : « Il faut que tu comprennes que le fait de fumer le narguilé peut être la cause d’une maladie qui s’appelle l’emphysème pulmonaire. Pour faire simple c’est une maladie qui entraine la destruction des parois pulmonaires. C’est extrêmement grave. Normalement ça touche principalement les personnes âgées mais la chicha peut conduire à ça même chez des jeunes. Encore une fois, c’est très important que je sache de qui il est question. »

Robert aurait voulu parler mais ce n’était pas à lui de faire : « Je suis désolé mais pour le moment je ne peux rien vous dire » dit-il au médecin. Néanmoins, il avait parfaitement compris la gravité de la situation et il était bien décidé à faire en sorte que Marco accepte de venir consulter Mme. Lexemberger à ce sujet. Cela risquait de ne pas être facile vu la réaction qu’avait eu Marco lorsque Mario lui avait parlé mais il fallait impérativement essayer.

Une fois sorti de chez le médecin, Robert se rendit immédiatement auprès de Mario afin de lui raconter tous ce qu’il avait appris. Il essaya à la fois d’être fidèle à la vérité et en même temps de ne pas trop alarmé son ami mais malgré ces précautions Mario avait l’air affolé. « Robert ! Robert ! Il faut absolument que tu fasses quelque chose ! supplia-t-il.

\- Non, je suis désolé, lui répondit Robert, ce n’est pas à moi mais à toi de faire quelque chose. Je suis prêt à t’aider autant que possible mais c’est toi qui dois lui parler. Je te l’ai déjà dit, de toutes les personnes qui sont ici tu es celle qui a le plus d’importance aux yeux de Marco. Si c’est toi qui lui parles il t’écoutera, si c’est moi qui le fais je n’aurais pas la patience ni la douceur qu’il faut et ça risquerait de mal se terminer. Je suis sûr que c’est la meilleure solution. ».

Mario ne semblait pas convaincu mais à force d’insister Robert fini par le convaincre.

Comme Mario le lui avait demandé, il nota toutes les informations qu’il avait recueilli afin que le jeune homme puisse les apprendre par cœur. Le lendemain, il accompagna Mario jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre, le jeune homme était blanc comme un linge mais déterminé. Robert vit son ami prendre une profonde respiration avant d’ouvrir la porte, là il l’entendit saluer Marco et celui-ci lui répondre puis il se retourna vers Robert au moment de fermer la porte. Notre héros, lui fit un sourire d’encouragement tout en lui montrant ses doigts croisés et Mario referma la porte derrière lui. Robert resta là pendant quelques secondes puis il prit le chemin de sa chambre en se demandant s’il avait eu raison de suivre son intuition qui lui disait de laisser aux deux jeunes gens le soin de régler cette affaire-ci entre eux.

En vain, il attendit que Mario lui donne de ses nouvelles pendant toute la soirée. Cela lui avait permis toutefois d’avoir du temps pour réfléchir à cette phrase que Mario avait dite : « Ce sont des garçons de votre classe qui lui ont fait découvrir ça. ». Il se mit alors à passer en revue tous les garçons de sa classe. Parfois il suspectait l’un ou l’autre de ses camarades mais rapidement il se rendit compte que ses doutes ne reposaient sur rien. A force de suivre ainsi différents fils il en était arrivé à se rappeler de ce que lui avait dit Ludo lors de leur dispute au sujet de la vengeance contre Thomas : « Marco ne parlera pas ! ». Il n’avait pas compris à ce moment-là que cette phrase impliquait sans doute que les cinq garçons avaient un moyen de faire chanter Marco. De là il sauta rapidement à la conclusion que ce moyen était qu’ils savaient que Marco fumait la chicha et que donc c’étaient eux qui avaient fait découvrir cela à Marco.

Mario ne se manifesta pas non plus le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni le jour suivant mais ce n’est qu’à la fin de la semaine que Robert reçut un message de sa part durant l’après-midi : « Rdv dans ta chambre à 7h ». Le jeune homme arriva parfaitement à l’heure et il lui expliqua ce qui s’était passé durant les jours derniers. Le premier soir, Marco l’avait à peine laissé parler mais Mario ne s’était pas découragé pour autant car son compagnon de chambre ne s’était pas non plus mis en colère. Le lendemain, il avait essayé à nouveau ; cette fois-ci son colocataire avait accepté de l’écouter mais il avait refusé de le croire. Le jour d’après, Mario avait fait une nouvelle tentative, à nouveau sans succès mais de jours en jours Marco semblait de plus en plus disposé à l’entendre. Ce n’est que la veille que les deux jeunes gens avaient eu une longue conversation et que Marco avait enfin accepter de parler à Mme. Lexemberger.

Robert qui pensait qu’une fois que son ami aurait été au courant du danger qu’il courait aurait aussitôt accepter de renoncer à la chicha fut très surpris d’apprendre que cela avait pris tant de temps à Mario pour le convaincre. « Mais enfin pourquoi refusait-il accepter d’aller voir le médecin alors que ça pouvait-être dangereux ? demanda-t-il au jeune milieu de terrain.

\- Je pense que comme nous tous il n’était pas très content de découvrir qu’il avait commis une erreur. Et puis ce n’est jamais facile de renoncer à quelque chose qui est un réel plaisir, même si l’on fait ce sacrifice pour sa santé. ».

Robert qui avait toujours tout sacrifier pour le football avec joie avait un peu de mal à comprendre cela mais il devait bien admettre qu’il était davantage une exception qu’un exemple de la norme sur ce point.

Marco prit un rendez-vous spécial avec le médecin car il voulait que Mario l’accompagne et cela n’était pas possible lors des horaires habituels de visite. Il subit plusieurs examens dont les résultats furent plutôt positifs, le système respiratoire n’était pas réellement endommagé mais simplement polluer. Si Marco arrêtait de fumer, la situation devrait retourner à la normale au bout de quelques semaines.

Robert dont la curiosité n’était pas le moindre défaut avait envie de savoir si ses déductions au sujet des personnes ayant fait découvrir la chicha à Marco étaient justes ou s’il avait été envahi par l’inventivité de Mats. Seulement, il était impossible qu’il le fasse par lui-même car même si ses relations avec le groupe des cinq n’étaient pas aussi tendues qu’on n’aurait pu si attendre suite à ce qui s’était passé il ne pouvait pas, autant qu’il ne voulait pas, aller leur parler. D’ailleurs, s’il l’avait fait il est probable qu’on ne lui est pas répondu. La seule personne parmi ses amis qui était en contact avec ses cinq camarades de classe c’était David qui était plus ou moins ami avec Kylian.

Robert alla donc voir David. Comme il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui arrivait à Marco car il considérait qu’il s’agissait là de chose personnel, il ne savait pas très bien comment demander à David le service qu’il voulait qu’il lui rende. Robert décida donc, ne trouvant aucun mensonge convaincant, de jouer franc-jeu : « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t’expliquer pourquoi pour le moment mais j’aimerai que tu demandes à Kylian s’il connaît quelqu’un qui aurait une chicha ». David le regarda avec de grands yeux mais en dépit du fait que le jeune garçon était assez friand de potins, il ne posa aucune question et il accepta de se renseigner.

Le lendemain matin, David vint le retrouver au petit déjeuner : « Il a fallu que j’insiste pas mal mais finalement j’ai réussi à faire parler Kylian. Tu avais vu juste, il a caché une chicha dans sa chambre. J’espère que tu n’as pas l’intention de le dénoncé parce que je ne m’aimerais pas être mêlé à ça.

\- Non, non, ne t’inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. Merci beaucoup, David. 

\- De rien. Mais j’espère qu’un jour tu m’expliqueras de quoi il question parce que sinon je risque de mourir de curiosité. » lui répondit son ami en riant.

Robert assez gêné essaya de détourner la conversation.

Une fois David parti, il se leva les poings serrés, il marcha jusqu’à la table de Jim, Alex, Allan, Kylian et Ludo. Là, il s’assit sans rien demander et il dit d’une voix contenue, car il ne voulait pas que tout le monde l’entende, mais pleine de rage : « Vous avez le droit de vous en prendre à moi, à qui vous vous voulez dans la classe mais pas à Marco ! En lui faisant fumer la chicha vous avez mis en danger sa santé, sa carrière et sa vie ! Et je ne parle même pas du fait que vous ayez cherché à utiliser ça pour le faire chanter ! J’imagine que vous êtes jaloux parce qu’il vous dépasse dans tous les domaines. Vous avez de la chance que je ne puisse pas aller raconter tout cela au directeur à cause de Marco parce que sinon, croyez-moi, vous ne resteriez pas ici pour longtemps ! ». Là-dessus, Robert se leva et parti sans attendre qu’on lui réponde.

Robert se rappela alors des menaces de Jim mais il était trop tard et comme il ne regrettait pas un mot de ce qu’il avait dit, il haussa les épaules, il se dit qu’il verrait bien et il n’y pensa plus. Pourtant le soir, lorsqu’il vit Allan l’attendre devant la porte de sa chambre après le diner, il eut des sueurs froides. Néanmoins, il s’avança et ayant demandé à Allan ce qu’il faisait-là, celui lui répondit d’un ton très calme qu’il était venu pour lui parler. Robert était à la fois très surpris et très curieux de savoir ce que son coéquipier pouvait avoir à lui dire alors il lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le fit entrer sans réfléchir.

Une fois la porte refermée, il y eut un silence durant lequel Allan semblait cherché ses mots puis finalement il prit la parole : « Je suis venu te voir à propos de ce que tu nous as dit ce matin. ». Robert recommença à s’inquiété mais il ne dit rien et son interlocuteur poursuivit : « Kylian ne voulait pas faire de mal à Marco. S’il a proposé à Marco de venir fumer avec lui ce n’était pas pour le rendre malade mais parce qu’il avait envie de passé un bon moment avec lui et de partagé un truc qu’il aime bien avec un ami. Je te jure que personne ne savait que ça pouvait avoir des conséquences sur sa santé. Ce n’est qu’après que Jim a pensé qu’il pourrait utiliser ça au cas où Marco deviendrait gênant. Voilà, je voulais juste que tu sache ça. ». Allan quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Son camarade de classe avait énoncé tout se discours avec la même voix lente et monotone qu’il utilisait les rares fois où il parlait et Robert avait cru au début qu’il était envoyé par le groupe des cinq pour se justifier mais il réfléchit que si ça avait été le cas ils n’auraient sans doute pas choisi Allan comme interprète et que, de plus, il se faisait probablement un peu trop d’honneur en pensant que son petit discours avait pu ébranler Jim. Non, l’idée la plus vraisemblable c’était qu’Allan avait pris l’initiative de venir simplement parce qu’il désirait défendre son ami. D’ailleurs, son coéquipier semblait sincère.

Robert se rendit compte qu’il avait peut-être accusé les cinq garçons un peu trop vite. Il était vrai que personne ne connaissait les effets nuisibles de la chicha, les narguilés étaient interdits dans le règlement de l’école mais personne ne leur avait expliqué pourquoi. Certes, Kylian était bien responsable du fait que Marco se soit mis à fumer mais apparemment il ne l’avait pas fait dans une mauvaise intention.

La santé de Marco ne s’améliora pas immédiatement mais s’il ne fumait pas pendant l’été, il y avait tout lieu de pensé qu’il aurait retrouvé son niveau de jeu à la rentrée prochaine. En attendant, l’équipe des U16 de Listodorf était à l’avant dernière place du championnat de Régional 2 avec seulement deux points d’avance sur le dernier et plus que deux matchs à jouer.

Le week-end suivant ils affrontaient Metz, c’est à dire le premier du championnat dans un match qui était donc crucial pour eux. Le vendredi matin à la fin de l’entrainement M. Schaller les ressembla autour de lui afin de leur parler : « Les gars, écoutez-moi bien, je sais que la situation est compliquée mais elle n’est pas désespérée ! Il nous reste deux matchs pour nous sauver et si nous n’avons que deux points d’avances sur la 12ème place nous n’avons aussi que quatre points de retard sur la 9ème place. Et c’est à _ça_ que je veux que vous pensiez les gars ! Ne regardez pas vers le bas mais vers le haut ! Demain, il va falloir courir plus que vous ne l’avez jamais fait, plus que vous ne pensez pouvoir le faire ! Il va falloir faire plus que tout donner ! Je veux que vous vous mettiez minable ! Que vous ne soyez plus capable de poser un pied devant l’autre à la fin du match ! Mais par contre vous serez fier et heureux, plus fier et plus heureux que vous ne pensez pouvoir l’être ! Je veux que vous montriez que vous avez de l’orgueil, que vous n’avez peur de rien ni de personne ! Il va falloir leur faire mal, dès les premières seconde et jusqu’à la dernière minute. Il n’y a pas de défaite envisageable demain ! Vous allez les battre ! Vous allez gagner ! Et vous allez me prendre ces foutu trois points, compris ! ».

M. Schaller avait crié plus fort qu’il ne l’avait jamais et tous les joueurs étaient tellement surprit qu’il y eut un temps de silence après son discours puis Thomas se mit à crier : « Allez Listodorf ! » et tout le monde reprit en cœur : « Allez Listodorf !!! ». Pour la première fois de l’année Robert eut le sentiment qui faisait partie d’une équipe.

L’élan créer par le discours de M. Schaller se ressentait encore le lendemain après-midi lorsque les joueurs se retrouvèrent dans le vestiaire. On aurait dit que toutes les tensions qu’il y avait au sein de l’équipe auparavant avaient disparues comme par enchantement. M. Schaller leur exposa ses dernières consignes et Jim leur adressa à son tour quelque mots avant qu’ils ne sortent sur le terrain. En le voyant comme cela, Robert comprit pourquoi est-ce que tant de gens admiraient leur capitaine et pourquoi est-ce que lui-même, en dépit de tout ce qui c’était passé, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui vouer une certaine admiration. Jim dégageait une force impressionnante et Robert se sentait tout à coup près à le suivre n’importe où.

Robert entra sur le terrain avec une détermination énorme. Le plan de M. Schaller était simple : comme Marco n’était pas capable de jouer pendant un match entier, il ne rentrerait qu’à l’heure de jeu et en attendant la consigne était de ne surtout pas encaisser de but.

M. Schaller avait raison, Robert n’avait jamais autant couru de sa vie. Il faisait des allers et retours sur son côté, il rentrait pour venir soutenir le milieu de terrain, il traversait tout le terrain pour venir défendre sur les coups de pied arrêtés… Mais surtout il courait après le ballon, il le voyait passé d’un adversaire à l’autre sans qu’il puisse arriver à le récupérer. C’était très éprouvant, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, mais pour une fois les cris de M. Schaller lui donnèrent la force de continuer alors que d’habitude Robert avait horreur de l’entendre vociférer depuis le banc de touche, cela le gênait et le déconcentrait.

A la mi-temps en dépit des très nombreuses occasions qu’avait eu Metz, le score était toujours de 0-0 et Robert laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en entendant l’arbitre siffler la fin de la première période. La seconde mi-temps reprit sur les mêmes bases que la première. Sans doute que si Metz avait réellement eu besoin de point pour assurer sa monté en R1, ils auraient réussi à marquer mais comme ce n’était pas le cas, le bloc relativement compact formé par l’équipe de Listodorf suffisait à les museler. Marco entra en jeu à la 65ème minute et sa présence sur le terrain se fit sentir car le bloc messin recula immédiatement.

Listodorf commença à se créer un peu plus d’occasions que ça n’avait été le cas en première mi-temps mais Robert s’inquiétait car les minutes défilaient et pourtant son équipe ne semblait pas prête de marquer. Néanmoins à la 84ème minute Jim décida de prendre les choses en main, il intercepta le ballon sur une tentative de contre adverse, remonta balle au pied sur la moitié du terrain après quoi il décala parfaitement Marco qui élimina deux joueurs messins avant de centrer pour Robert qui se trouvait « par hasard » dans la surface de réparation. Le jeune polonais arma une tête, le gardien était battu mais un défenseur adverse vint sauver la balle sur la ligne. Pris par la panique ce joueur dégagea précipitamment le ballon et son tir fut contré par l’un de ses coéquipiers. Le ballon rebondi alors sur un autre joueur messin puis il atterrit sur la cuisse de Romain, leur attaquant de pointe, avant de venir se loger au fond du but sans que personne ne comprenne comment cela était possible. Mais peu importe puisque le score était maintenant de 1-0 en faveur de Listodorf, pensa Robert.

Il eut une explosion de joie dans l’équipe et la célébration de ce but dura longtemps mais bien que M. Schaller ait pourtant célébré ce but comme un fou depuis sa zone technique, il ne tarda pas à arranger ses joueurs pour leur rappeler de ne pas s’enflammer. Jim se fit le relais des consignes de leur entraineur et il obligea toute l’équipe à redescendre afin de conserver leur avantage coute que coute. Ces dernières minutes de jeu furent extrêmement intenses et plusieurs fois Robert crut que l’équipe adverse allait égaliser mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Robert n’en pouvait plus, il avait le sentiment que son corps allait s’arrêter de fonctionner à chaque pas qu’il faisait. Il regardait désespérément en direction du banc mais Serge s’était blessé en début de semaine et M. Schaller avait déjà fait tous ses changements. Après-cela il regarda en direction de la grande horloge qui se trouvait au bord du terrain mais il restait encore plusieurs minutes à jouer et le temps semblait défiler plus lentement que d’habitude.

Lorsque l’arbitre se décida enfin à siffler la fin de la rencontre, Robert s’écroula au sol, heureux mais épuiser.

Cette victoire leur avait donné trois points vitaux pour eux mais elle ne leur permettait que passer de la 11ème à la 10ème place, ils restaient donc relégables et tout allait se jouer au match d’après ce que leur coach ne manqua de leur rappeler durant toute la semaine.

Pour ce dernier match de la saison, ils affrontaient un rival direct puisqu’ils jouaient contre l’actuel 9ème du classement. Tout autre résultat qu’une victoire leur serait donc contraire. Comme le plan de M. Schaller avait parfaitement fonctionné la semaine d’avant, il reconduisit pour ce match la même équipe avec les mêmes consignes. Seulement cette fois-ci ils avaient affaire à des adversaires bien plus déterminés que ceux qu’ils avaient affronté lors du match précédent. Ils réussirent à tenir un certain temps grâce à un travail acharné de l’ensemble de l’équipe mais une erreur commise par Moussa qui sur un dégagement malencontreux avait renvoyé la balle pile dans les pieds de l’un de leurs opposants, avait permise à celui-ci de parfaitement décalé son attaquant qui n’avait eu aucun mal à marquer car toute la défense de Listodorf avait été prise de cours. Ils avaient encaissé ce but au pire moment puisqu’il ne restait plus qu’une minute de jeu avant la fin de la première mi-temps.

Tout le monde était assez déprimé au moment de rentrer dans le vestiaire pour la pause mais leur entraineur s’employa immédiatement à les remotiver et Robert devait reconnaître qu’il avait un certain talent pour cela car il retourna sur le terrain avec la ferme intention de se battre jusqu’au bout. Cette impulsion que leur avait donné M. Schaller porta ses fruits car au bout de d’un quart d’heure de jeu, Kylian fit une transversale pour renverser le jeu, elle n’arriva pas véritablement dans la course de Robert mais il réussit tout de même à récupérer le ballon. Il se mit à courir vers l’avant mais une fois arrivé à l’entrée de la surface il se retrouva seul face à cinq défenseurs, aucun de ses coéquipiers n’ayant accompagné sa course. Il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il poussa doucement le ballon vers l’avant, le décala sur la droite puis rapidement sur la gauche éliminant ainsi un premier adversaire. Puis apercevant un petit espace entre deux défenseurs il se glissa dedans. Il réussit à passer avec un peu de chance mais le quatrième joueur voyant qu’il se rapprochait du but décida de tacler. Robert eut juste le temps de pousser le ballon vers le but avant que les jambes de son adversaire ne viennent heurter son pied et qu’il ne tombe par terre.

Son tir avait évidemment été arrêter par le gardien mais l’arbitre siffla pénalty. Jim qui se chargeait habituellement des pénalty, prit le ballon et marqua sans difficulté. Si leur capitaine avait fait preuve de beaucoup d’assurance et de sang-froid, le reste de l’équipe en manqua car cinq minutes après leur égalisation, ils concédaient un nouveau but. M. Schaller jugea que c’était le bon moment pour faire rentrer Marco. De fait ce fut une bonne décision car au bout de trois minutes Marco obtint un second pénalty en leur faveur. Jim ne trembla pas et pour la seconde fois Listodorf revenait au score. Toutefois, un match nul ne suffisait pas car il ne leur permettrait pas dépasser leur adversaire du jour.

Robert sortit, remplacer par Serge. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes de jeu. Il regardait alternativement le terrain et l’horloge et chaque minute qui passait augmentait son stress, chaque action dans un sens ou dans l’autre lui donnait des frissons. A la 87ème minute il se leva car il avait cru qu’une frappe de Marco avait fini au fond du but, quelques secondes plus tard il se cacha les yeux car l’attaquant adverse venait de faire une incursion dans leur défense et ainsi de suite. Les 90 minutes de temps réglementaire étaient écoulées et l’arbitre annonça trois minutes de temps additionnel.

A la 92ème minute, Allan envoya un long ballon en direction de Marco qui renversa le jeu sur Serge qui accéléra, déposa un joueur et se retrouva ainsi face au gardien. La finition n’était pas le point fort du jeune homme mais en dépit de la pression qu’il avait sur ses épaules il réussit à glisser ce ballon entre les jambes du gardien et au fond du but. Robert se leva de son banc, le poing serré et tout à coup son voisin se jeta dans ses bras. Robert le serra contre lui tout en criant de joie.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, il réalisa soudain que c’était Thomas qu’il venait de tenir dans ses bras. Les deux garçons rougirent, baissèrent les yeux, Robert se mit à balbutier quelque chose d’incompréhensible mais en vain cherchait-il à s’excuser lorsqu’il releva les yeux il vit que Thomas était en train de s’enfuir dans le vestiaire en courant.

Robert ignorait totalement où en était ses relations avec son coéquipier car les deux jeunes gens ne s’étaient toujours pas reparlés depuis la conversation qu’ils avaient eu dans la chambre de Thomas. On ne pouvait plus dire qu’ils étaient de simples connaissances après tout ce qui s’était passé entre eux, on ne pouvait plus dire non plus que Thomas était son ennemi après ce que le jeune homme avait pour lui mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu’ils étaient amis. Il lui paraissait qu’il y avait quelque chose de déplacé, d’étrange, d’incongru dans le fait qu’il est tenu Thomas dans ses bras. D’autant plus étrange que ça n’avait pas été aussi désagréable qu’il s’y serait attendu.

Le temps qu’il se fasse ces réflexions une nouvelle minute de jeu était passée et le match touchait maintenant à sa fin. Il y eut une dernière opportunité en faveur de leurs adversaires mais Alex sorti une superbe parade pour arrêter cette balle. Enfin l’arbitre sonna la fin de la rencontre. Ils n’avaient pas fait un grand match, se dit Robert, mais ils avaient gagné et en l’occurrence c’est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il courut rejoindre les autres pour célébrer leur victoire.

Étant donné que c’était leur dernière journée passer à Listodorf avant les vacances, une petite fête avait été organisée dans la soirée. Les U16 célébraient leur maintien, les U17 leur seconde place au classement, les U18 une saison sans embuche, les U15 une troisième place et la réserve une saison convenable. Durant la fête Robert eut le plaisir de voir Mario et Marco danser ensemble et il put ainsi constater _de visu_ que les relations entre ses deux amis étaient redevenues ce qu’elles étaient auparavant, voir même un peu mieux.


	8. Il suffit d'une étincelle pour faire jaillir la flamme

Ses deux premières semaines de vacances furent consacrées à la Coupe du Monde. Robert passait alors son temps à regarder les matchs et à écouter des émissions d’analyse à la radio allongé dans son jardin. Après la victoire de l’Espagne, il se remit à faire ce qu’il faisait toujours pendant les vacances d’été. C’est à dire qu’il quittait sa maison vers 9 heure du matin afin d’aller au club de foot de son village, il y passait toute la journée puis il rentrait pour le diner. Lorsqu’il était là-bas il faisait tout : il s’entrainait seul ou avec quelques-uns de ses anciens coéquipiers, il s’occupait de la pelouse, il donnait des cours au plus jeunes lors des stages d’été, il faisait le ménage, il servait de ramasseur de balle pendant les matchs, il triait le matériel, il remplissait les gourdes pendant les entrainements, il aidait son ancien coach à préparer la saison suivante, il s’occupait de l’entretient des maillots et bien d‘autre choses. Ses amis se moquaient toujours un peu de lui mais Robert ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il pensait que pour devenir un bon footballeur il faillait connaître le fonctionnement d’un club et puis, bizarrement, ça lui plaisait.

Il raconta à ses amis sa vie au centre de formation de Listodorf et il fut surprit par leurs réactions lorsqu’ils apprirent qu’il ne jouait plus comme attaquant. Au début ils avaient pensé que Robert cherchait à leur faire une blague, ensuite, comme ils ne comprenaient pas, ils lui avaient demandé des explications et enfin, une fois qu’ils eurent compris, ils parurent beaucoup regretter cette situation. Lui-même regrettait se changement, il n’avait quasiment pas marqué cette saison et il n’aimait pas ça mais enfin il faisait confiance à son entraineur. Si sa progression passait par le fait de changer de poste, il était prêt à le faire.

Cette discussion lui avait fait repenser à ce que Thomas lui avait dit mais il trouvait l’opinion du jeune garçon à ce sujet toujours aussi ridicule qu’au moment où il l’avait entendu. Pourtant son avis avait changé sur certain point depuis le temps où il s’était disputé avec Thomas, notamment sur la partie qui concernait leurs coéquipiers. A cette époque-là, il avait trouvé que Thomas parlait avec une arrogance et un mépris détestable mais même si son coéquipier ne s’était peut-être pas exprimer de façon très diplomatique il devait reconnaître qu’il y avait une part de vrai dans ce qu’il avait dit.

Maintenant qu’il avait un peu de recul et qu’il connaissait mieux les joueurs de son équipe, il devait reconnaître que la plupart d’entre eux ne parlaient jamais de football, ne regardaient jamais de match, n’étaient supporter d’aucune équipe… Cela pouvait sembler très paradoxale mais dans la majorité des cas leur sport de prédilection, si tenté qu’ils en aient eu un, n’était pas le football. Les plus vertueux d’entre eux cherchaient à devenir footballeur pour la promotion sociale et pour aider leur famille, les autres ne s’intéressaient qu’aux avantages qu’ils pouvaient retirer de cette situation et y voyaient un moyen de gagner beaucoup d’argent sans avoir besoin de trop travailler. Ce n’était pas le cas de tout le monde néanmoins, Jim par exemple se passionnait réellement pour le foot.

Robert avait beaucoup pensé à Thomas durant ces vacances. Non sans un petit pincement au cœur car il était persuadé de ne jamais revoir le jeune garçon. Comme toujours avec Thomas, Robert se sentait perdu, le fait que son coéquipier ait été le jeune homme qu’il voyait s’entrainer n’avait fait que compliquer les choses à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il aimait la façon de jouer de son camarade de classe même si elle allait à l’encontre de toutes ses conceptions esthétiques, il ne pouvait pas nier aussi qu’elle était efficace puisque Thomas avait marqué 100 buts en une saison même si elle allait à l’encontre de tout ce qu’on lui avait toujours appris. C’est pourquoi il rêvait de voir son coéquipier jouer à son vrai poste pendant un vrai match mais malheureusement il était persuadé que cela n’arriverait jamais.

Au début du mois d’août, sa mère eut quinze jours de vacances pendant lesquels ils partirent tous les trois en Pologne. Là-bas Robert retrouva quelques-uns de ses amis d’enfance qui étaient aussi ses premiers coéquipiers. Ensemble ils allaient regarder les entrainements du Legia Varsovie comme lorsqu’ils étaient enfants, le reste du temps ils jouaient au football dans un parc proche de leur quartier. Robert s’amusait tellement lorsqu’il jouait avec ses amis, tellement plus que lorsqu’il jouait à Listodorf mais cela ne l’inquiétait pas car, selon lui, c’était ce qui marquait la différence entre le football amateur et le football professionnel. Chez les amateurs on jouait au football pour s’amuser alors que chez les professionnels on y jouait pour gagner des matchs et de l’argent.

Malheureusement les vacances se finirent trop rapidement et la rentrée arriva avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de s’en apercevoir. Rien n’avait changé à Listodorf depuis l’année dernière, Robert se demandait d’ailleurs si quelque chose avait changé dans ce club depuis sa fondation. Une fois dans sa chambre il retrouva Mats plus bronzé, plus grand et plus beau que jamais. Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoints par Marco qui avait bien meilleure mine qu’au mois de juin, puis par Bastian et Jérôme, et enfin par Mario et David. Leur chambre était devenue le point de rassemblement de tous leurs amis. Benedict ne fit son retour au club que dans la soirée, Mats avait gaité son arrivée pendant toute l’après-midi et lorsque vers 7h du soir il le vit entrer dans leur chambre, il avait couru pour prendre le grand défenseur blond dans ses bras. Tous les autres élèves avaient fait comme si de rien n’était afin de ne pas les déranger et au bout de cinq minutes les deux garçons avaient quitté la pièce. On ne les revit plus de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, ils eurent le droit au même discours, mots pour mots, de la part du directeur du centre que l’année précédente puis Robert alla rejoindre le vestiaire. En rentrant dans la petite pièce il eut la surprise d’apercevoir, assis sur un banc au fond de la pièce, Thomas qui détachait ses chaussures. Pendant un bref instant Robert crut qu’il était victime d’une hallucination. Il s’arrêta net et Ludo qui marchait juste derrière lui se cogna contre lui. Cela lui valut une remarque assez désobligeante de la part du défenseur mais cela lui permis aussi de revenir à la réalité. Il s’écarta tout en continuant de fixer Thomas du regard. Jim qui suivait Ludo fit son entrée à ce moment-là, lui-aussi il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Thomas. Après un bref instant de surprise, un sourire moqueur apparu sur son visage et il se mit à marcher en direction de Thomas qui continuait de dénouer ses lacets sans se rendre compte de l’effet que sa présence faisait sur le reste de la classe.

Lorsque Jim fut arrivé devant Thomas, au lieu de s’adresser à lui il se retourna vers les autres et désignant leur camarade de classe d’une main, il s’écria d’une voix forte : « Regardez-donc, les gars ! L’avorton est toujours là ! Il faut croire que ça sert à quelque chose d’avoir une mère qui couche avec le directeur. ». Cette déclaration déclencha un grand éclat de rire dans la salle mais Thomas s’était levé d’un bon et il se rua sur Jim. A ce moment précis leur nouvel entraineur pénétra dans le vestiaire. « Arrêtez-ça immédiatement ! » cria-t-il en courant pour venir séparer les deux garçons. « Eh bien, on peut dire que l’année commence bien ! Vous deux, comment vous appelez-vous ? ». Les deux jeunes gens déclinèrent leur identité. Le regard de leur nouvel entraineur s’attarda sur Thomas puis il leva les yeux au ciel en disant : « Ah oui, je vois ». Manifestement, il avait déjà entendu parler de Thomas et probablement de façon assez négative.

Un grand silence s’était installé dans le vestiaire, tout le monde regardait ce qui se passait entre Jim, Thomas et leur nouveau coach. Celui-ci s’en aperçu et il leur ordonna de commencer à se changer puis il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux jeunes gens en leur disant : « Bien, comme c’est la rentrée je ne vais pas vous punir mais sachez que je n’apprécie pas beaucoup se genre de comportement. ». Il fixa Thomas du regard pendant un bref instant puis il ajouta à son attention : « Quant à toi, jeune homme, j’aimerais avoir une discussion avec toi après l’entrainement. » Thomas acquiesça et le calme revint dans le vestiaire.

Une fois qu’ils furent tous changer, ils rejoignirent leur nouvel entraineur qui les attendait sur le terrain, en compagnie de ses deux assistants. Celui-ci s’adressa à eux dans ces termes : « Bonjours à tous, je suis M. Boutillaud, votre nouvel entraineur pour cette année. Je suis sûr que vous avez appris beaucoup de chose avec M. Schaller l’année dernière et j’espère que vous en apprendrez aussi beaucoup avec moi cette année. J’attends de vous que vous ayez une attitude exemplaire. Je veux des joueurs impliqués, sérieux, travailleurs, prêts à se battre à chaque match. Tous les joueurs qui se comporterons de cette façon auront une chance de jouer, tous les autres resterons sur le banc. Je fais mes compositions au mérite, sachez-le. Bon, vous avez une première occasion de me montrer ce que vous valez lors de cette séance alors allez-y à fond, c’est ce que j’attends de vous. ». Après-cela il exposa le programme de l’entrainement et l’on commença l’échauffement.

M. Boutillaud était un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années, de taille moyenne, légèrement ventripotent. Il avait des cheveux blancs, relativement courts mais touffus et mal peignés ; un visage rond ; de grands yeux globuleux ; un nez rouge ; des lèvres fines, cachée sous une grande moustache… Il affichait une expression décidée et ferme mais moins dure que M. Schaller. Toutefois, Robert se rendit rapidement compte qu’il ne fallait pas se fier à son air bonhomme car il les fit travailler encore plus dur que M. Schaller n’avait l’habitude de le faire. Si jamais un joueur ne réussissait pas quelque chose M. Boutillaud lui faisait refaire cet exercice jusqu’à ce qu’il y arrive et certains élèves étaient resté à travailler même après la fin de l’entrainement.

Trois élèves avaient quitté leur classe pendant les vacances, deux que le club avait décidé de ne pas conserver et un qui avait renoncé. Deux nouveaux élèves étaient arrivés en compensation. Parmi ces nouveaux, Robert remarqua tout particulièrement l’un d’entre eux à cause de l’aisance avec laquelle il maniait le ballon. Il était plutôt petit, bronzé, très brun. Il s’appelait Thiago, était plutôt timide et parlait un français très approximatif.

Pour le reste la vie à Listodorf avait repris selon son petit train-train habituel.

Les vacances avaient fait beaucoup de bien à Marco qui ne tarda à montrer pendant les entrainements qu’il était prêt à faire une nouvelle saison de très haut niveau.

La situation de Thomas par contre n’avait fait que s’empirer depuis la rentrée, le fait qu’il soit toujours-là apparaissait comme une terrible injustice aux yeux de beaucoup d’élèves, surtout ceux qui étaient amis avec les deux garçons qui s’étaient fait renvoyer. L’année dernière, en dehors du groupe des cinq et de quelques élèves plus existés que les autres, la plupart des personnes de leur classe, certes n’aimaient pas beaucoup Thomas, mais elles se contentaient d’afficher à son égard une indifférence méprisante parfois rompue par quelques moqueries un peu bêtes. Maintenant, par contre, non seulement les mauvaises rumeurs aux sujets du jeune garçon allaient bon train mais certaines personnes n’hésitèrent pas à manifester leur aversion envers Thomas, que ce soit de vive voix ou bien par des tags sur son bureau ou son casier.

Robert avait un peu de peine pour lui mais il ne disait rien de peur que les autres ne lui infligent un traitement similaire. Il aurait peut-être eu le courage de s’opposer au reste de sa classe s’ils s’en n’étaient pris à l’un de ses plus proches amis mais Thomas était loin d’en faire partie. Marco essayait de défendre le grand blondinet à sa façon qui n’était peut-être pas la plus efficace car de peur de vexer les autres il n’osait pas leur faire de réflexions et il cherchait ainsi à ménager la chèvre et le chou.

A peu près une semaine après la reprise des cours, Mme. Schneider, leur professeur de français, leur dit à la fin de son cours : « Notez dans vos agendas, à la date du 16 Septembre que vous devrez me rendre un travail écrit d’au moins une copie double dont le sujet est la description. Vous devrez simplement m’écrire la description de quelque chose, à vous de choisir quoi. Pour ce devoir vous allez travailler par deux mais c’est moi qui vais décider des équipes. ». Cette déclaration entraina un murmure dans la classe mais leur professeur les fit rapidement taire. Elle commença alors l’énumération des groupes. Dans les premiers noms cités se trouvait Marco qui était associé avec Jim. En entendant cela Robert donna une tape amicale à son voisin qui risquait de passer quelques moments assez désagréables. Le mauvais côté des choses, ce dit-il, c’était qu’il n’allait pas travailler avec Marco, par contre le bon côté des choses c’était qu’il n’allait pas non plus devoir travailler avec Jim.

Quelques noms défilèrent encore puis il entendit : « Robert Lewandowski travaillera avec… ». Il eut un blanc car son professeur semblait s’être perdue dans sa liste puis au bout de quelques secondes elle s’écria : « Ça y est, j’y suis ! Robert Lewandowski travaillera avec Thomas Müller. ». A ce moment précis Ludo s’exclama : « Hey bien joué, m’dame ! La bête et son chevalier servant, en voilà deux qui vont bien ensemble. ». Bien entendu tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Robert que cette remarque fit trembler. Il se mit à paniquer et dès que leur professeur fut parti il se tourna vers Marco pour lui demander : « Est-ce que tu veux échanger avec moi ? ». Marco le regarda comme s’il était devenu fou : « Tu as envie de travailler avec Jim ? ». Évidemment, Robert n’avait pas envisagé cet aspect de la question mais à ce moment-là l’idée de devoir faire équipe avec leur capitaine lui semblait encore préférable à celle qu’on puisse le voir comme le seul ami de Thomas et que du coup l’on se mette à le marginaliser comme lui, alors il répondit à Marco : « Oui, je préfère encore ça.

\- Mais pourtant je croyais que les choses s’était un peu améliorée entre vous ?

\- Un peu… mais tout de même. Tu ne te rends pas compte, il va être infernal. Il critique tout, tout le temps. Ce n’est pas possible de travailler avec lui ! S’il te plait, Marco…

\- Et alors moi tu voudrais que je travaille avec lui ? lui répondit Marco en riant légèrement

\- Mais avec toi se seras différent, s’écria Robert.

\- Non, Robert je suis désolé mais je préfère ne pas échanger. »

Robert se mit alors à supplier son ami certain d’obtenir gain de cause mais à sa grande surprise Marco restait inflexible. Tout à coup, il entendit le bruit violent d’une personne qui se levait brusquement et en se retournant il aperçut Thomas qui quittait la salle en courant. C’est alors qu’il réalisa, mais trop tard, que le jeune garçon qui était assis juste derrière-lui avait dû tout entendre. Robert rejeta sa tête en arrière, se frappa le front, en murmurant « Oh non, ce n’est pas vrai ! ». Marco l’encouragea à aller parler avec Thomas immédiatement mais Robert ne s’en sentait pas capable. Il regretta de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de son ami en voyant que Thomas ne revenait pas en classe pour leur dernière heure de cours.

Durant toute la soirée, il guetta ce qui se passait sur le vieux terrain qui se trouvait en bas du dortoir mais en vain car personne ne vint s’y entrainer. Il se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Vers huit heures moins le quart, il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Comme Mats était absent il alla ouvrir. Il fut très étonné de voir Manuel se tenir devant lui. Le gardien de but le regardait avec un air encore plus féroce que lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontré la première fois. Sans lui demander sa permission, il rentra dans sa chambre et à peine Robert avait-il refermé la porte que Manuel s’approchait de lui d’un air menaçant. Robert se colla à la porte de sa chambre, pas très fier. Manuel se pencha vers lui et lui demanda d’une voix sourde : « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? ».

Le gardien de but n’avait pas besoin d’en dire davantage pour que Robert comprenne qu’il parlait de ce qui s’était passé entre Thomas et lui. Seulement, Robert avait trop honte de ce qu’il avait fait pour parler. Devant son silence, Manuel haussa les épaules et dit : « Après-tout ça n’a aucune importance. ». Puis il se rapprocha encore davantage de Robert, l’attrapa par le col et il lui dit d’un ton menaçant : « Écoutes-moi bien… si jamais tu le fais pleurer encore une fois tu pourras dire adieu à tes jambes ! ». Là-dessus, Manuel écarta Robert de son chemin d’un revers de la main et il partit. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds de cette façon mais en l’occurrence il se sentait trop coupable pour pouvoir se défendre.

Le lendemain après-midi, en arrivant en classe de français, il vit Thomas en train de parler avec leur professeur. Au moment où il entra, Thomas lui lança un regard rapide et Robert l’entendit demander à Mme. Schneider : « Madame, j’aimerais changer de partenaire.

\- Mais pourquoi, Thomas, il y a un problème avec Robert ? demanda celle-ci un peu surprise.

\- Je ne peux pas travailler avec lui, affirma Thomas d’une voix pleine de ressentiment. »

Leur professeur de français le regarda, réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis elle répondit : « Eh bien, il faudra que tu apprennes à travailler avec lui parce que je ne peux pas faire de changement maintenant, se serais beaucoup trop compliqué.

\- Mais Madame…

\- Non, Thomas, interrompit Mme. Schneider, ce n’est pas possible. Maintenant va t’asseoir. »

Thomas partit rejoindre son bureau et Robert le suivit la tête basse et le cœur gros. Il avait horreur de se sentir rejeté et horreur d’être ainsi torturé par sa conscience. Ce malheureux Marco fit les frais de sa mauvaise humeur pendant toute l’après-midi. De retour dans sa chambre après les cours, il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un profond soupir. Il n’avait aucune envie de faire ses devoirs, aucune envie de bouger ou de faire quoique ce soit, la seule chose qu’il désirait s’était de s’endormir en espérant qu’à son réveil tout se soit réglé par magie.

A ce moment-là, Mats entra dans leur chambre, mais Robert lui répondit à peine lorsqu’il le salua et il se tourna pour cacher son visage dans ses oreillers. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit son ami venir s’asseoir sur son lit mais il ne bougea pas. Mats lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, non pas avec le ton curieux et enjoué qu’il employait habituellement pour lui poser cette question mais avec une voix légèrement inquiète. Surpris, Robert se tourna vers lui pour voir si Mats s’inquiétait réellement pour lui et de fait Mats semblait avoir l’air sérieux. Robert hésitait à parler car il n’aimait beaucoup avoir à avouer ses torts. Toutefois, il se sentait tellement accablé qu’il se dit qu’il avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un et finalement, il raconta à Mats tout ce qui s’était passé dans les moindres détails.

Lorsqu’il eut achevé son récit et les explications qui allaient avec, Mats se tourna vers lui et lui dit : « Si tu te sens vraiment coupable pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas t’excuser ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je n’ai aucune excuse. J’ai seulement eu peur de l’opinion des autres.

\- Dis-lui déjà ça. A mon avis le seul moyen que tu as te faire pardonner, c’est d’être honnête avec lui. »

Robert acquiesça et il se redressa afin de sortir de son lit.

Pendant qu’il effilait ses chaussures, il dit à Mats : « Je n’ai tout de même pas chance. Pendant toute la semaine, la moitié des gens de notre classe s’en sont pris à Thomas mais ou bien il les ignorait ou bien il se battait avec eux et moi je fais une fois une réflexion et il faut que ça tourne au mélodrame. Tu ne trouves pas que c’est étrange ?

\- Plus étrange qu’un garçon qui se met dans tous ses états parce qu’il a fait de la peine à quelqu’un qu’il est sensé détester. » lui répondit Mats avec un brin de malice et Robert qui ne savait pas comment répondre à cela préféra partir.

Comme il avait vu que Thomas n’était pas en train de s’entrainer en bas, il monta jusqu’à sa chambre. Il frappa sa porte et c’est Manuel qui lui ouvrit en disant : « Thomas, tu as encore oublié ta clé… ». Il s’interrompit en apercevant Robert et il referma la porte brusquement. Robert comprit à la fois qu’il n’était pas le bienvenu ici et d’autre part que Thomas n’était pas là. Il se mit à réfléchir un petit peu puis il prit le chemin du CDI.

Arrivé là-bas, il se mit à chercher Thomas sans le trouver. Il s’apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre bredouille mais au moment où il passa devant la responsable du CDI, celle-ci lui fit signe de venir vers elle puis elle lui dit en murmurant : « Regardez derrière la dernière étagère. ». Robert la remercia avec un sourire et fit demi-tour. Une fois arrivé tout au fond de la pièce, il jeta un rapide coup d’œil derrière la dernière étagère et il vit Thomas qui était assis par terre en tailleur en train de lire un livre.

Il s’approcha et dès que Thomas l’aperçu, il ferma son livre brusquement et commença à se lever pour partir mais Robert l’en empêcha en posant une main sur son bras et en s’écriant : « Non ! Thomas, attends ! S’il te plait. Je voudrais te parler.

\- Je n’ai aucune envie de parler avec toi ! » lui répondit Thomas mais néanmoins il se rassit.

Robert s’assit en face de Thomas puis il prit une profonde respiration avant de dire d’une voix douce : « Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé.

\- Désolé à cause de ce que tu as dit ou à cause du fait que l’ait entendu ? » répliqua Thomas avec agressivité.

C’était une question embarrassante car en réalité il n’aurait sans doute pas réagi comme il l’avait fait si Thomas n’avait pas entendu ce qu’il avait dit mais d’un autre point vu la réaction du jeune homme lui avait fait prendre conscience de l’erreur qu’il avait commise. Comme il avait promis à Mats d’être honnête, il répondit : « L’un et l’autre mais ce pour lequel je suis le plus désolé c’est la raison pour laquelle j’ai parlé comme ça.

\- C’est à dire que tu es désolé de ne pas vouloir passer de temps avec moi ? demanda Thomas mi sérieusement mi ironiquement.

\- Non, ce n’est pas pour cela que je ne voulais pas être ton partenaire, ça ne me dérange plus de passer un peu temps avec toi. C’est à cause de la remarque qu’a faite Ludo… Il se tut, respira un grand coup puis il poursuivit, j’ai eu peur du regard des autres, et il se mit à raconter à Thomas tous ce qui s’était passé dans sa tête à se moment-là.

Lorsqu’il eut fini son récit, Thomas le regarda sans rien dire pendant ce qu’il lui apparut comme une éternité puis son coéquipier se leva toujours sans un mot, il enjamba Robert avec ses longues jambes maigre et parti. Robert, très surpris, se retourna pour le suivre du regard. Lorsque Thomas arriva au bout du rayonnage, il s’arrêta et dit : « Rendez-vous ici, demain, après les cours. » puis il s’éloigna. Robert mit un moment à comprendre puis il se leva, haussa les épaules et se dit en lui-même : « Bien, j’imagine que ça veut dire que les choses sont plus ou moins réglées entre nous. » puis il prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Le lendemain, après la fin des cours, il monta au CDI s’en très bien savoir à quoi s’attendre. Arrivé à la bibliothèque il n’y trouva personne, alors il s’assit et sortit ses affaires. Thomas arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Lewy le salua assez mal à l’aise mais son partenaire lui répondit à peine. Un peu découragé Robert se tut et il observa Thomas s’installer en silence. « Je pense qu’il faut commencer par chercher un sujet. » lui dit son camarade de classe d’un ton sec. Manifestement Thomas n’avait pas envie de se montrer particulièrement aimable avec lui mais Robert ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. S’il avait été à sa place il aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Du coup, il ne s’en formalisa pas et il commença à chercher un sujet de description. Plusieurs idées lui passèrent par la tête sans qu’aucune ne lui paraisse vraiment bonnes. Puis en réfléchissant aux choses que Thomas et lui pouvaient avoir en commun, il pensa avoir trouvé le bon sujet : « Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne ferions pas la description d’un match ? ». Cette proposition sembla plaire à son camarade de classe même s’il trouvait qu’un match entier se serait peut-être un peu long.

Du choix du sujet, on passait maintenant au choix du match et Robert se replongea dans ses souvenirs afin de trouver un match qui l’avait particulièrement marqué. Tout à coup Thomas lui demanda : « Tu es supporter de quelle équipe ? ». Un peu surprit Robert répondit : « Je suis supporter du Legia Varsovie et du Bayern Munich. ». Il vit soudainement les yeux de Thomas s’illuminer et le jeune garçon abandonnant la réserve qu’il affichait jusqu’ici s’écria : « Tu es supporter du Bayern ?! Vraiment ? Moi aussi ! ». Robert se mit à rire en voyant l’air tout existé qu’avait Thomas. Celui-ci lui demanda de lui raconter comment est-ce qu’il était devenu supporter du club bavarois et Robert lui dit : « C’était mon père qui était supporter du Bayern, nous regardions la Bundesliga ensemble lorsque j’étais enfant.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ? demanda-Thomas qui semblait un peu perdu.

\- Parce que mon père est mort il a six ans, répondit simplement Robert.

Il eut un bref instant de silence puis Thomas qui était un peu choqué lui dit : « Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû poser cette question. Ça a dû être terrible, il doit tellement te manquer. »

Thomas n’avait rien dit d’extraordinaire, simplement les choses que la plupart des gens disent dans ce genre de circonstance, mais il avait parlé avec tellement sincérité et d’émotion que Robert avait été touché. C’était la première fois qu’il parlait de son père avec quelqu’un du centre de formation, il n’avait rien dit à son sujet même à ses amis les plus proche. Non pas qu’il ait réellement cherché à éviter le sujet mais tant que personne ne lui posait de question il préférait ne pas parler de ce genre de chose. Pourtant, ce soir il avait envie de continuer à discuter de ce sujet avec Thomas : « C’est pour cela qu’un jour je rêve de jouer pour le Bayern, se serait le plus bel hommage que je pourrais lui rendre. Ma mère m’a promis qu’un jour nous irions voir un match à Munich mais jusqu’ici nous n’avons jamais réussi à le faire. Tu es déjà aller à l’Allianz Arena, toi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais en fait j’ai surtout connu l’Olympiastadion. Je suis né à Munich et j’ai grandi dans un village à une dizaine de kilomètre de la ville.

\- Ah, oui ? Pourtant tu parles parfaitement français ?

\- Ma mère est allemande mais originaire d’une région frontalière et elle a appris le français en étant petite. Lorsque j’étais enfant elle me parlait en français parce que ça me calmait et du coup j’ai appris à parler en allemand et en français en même temps. C’était une bonne idée, parce qu’il y a trois ans elle a trouvé un très bon poste en Alsace et nous avons déménagé en France.

\- Il y a trois ans, tu dis ? Ça veut dire que nous sommes arrivés en France la même année.

\- Ah, bon ?

\- Oui, nous aussi nous avons quitté la Pologne en 2007. Après la mort de mon père, ma mère est restée en Pologne pendant quelques années mais elle se sentait assez seule et lorsqu’elle a considéré qu’on était assez grand, ma sœur et moi, pour déménager, nous sommes venus nous installer ici. Mes arrières grands parents avaient immigré en Lorraine pour travailler dans les mines et du coup ma mère est née en France et elle y a passé toute sa jeunesse, jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre mon père. »

Robert se sentait étrangement en confiance et il aurait bien continuer à discuter avec Thomas mais les deux garçons n’avaient pas fait attention à l’heure et ils furent interrompu par la bibliothécaire qui vint leur dire qu’il était temps qu’elle ferme le CDI. Pendant qu’ils rangeaient leurs affaires, Thomas suggéra qu’ils ne décrivent pas un match en entier mais seulement quelques moments clés mais raconté du point de vue de chacune des deux équipes. Robert trouva cette idée excellente et pendant qu’ils rentrèrent au dortoir, ils se mirent d’accord pour réfléchir à un match chacun de leur côté pendant la journée du lendemain et ensuite de se retrouver au même endroit après les cours. A les voir ainsi bavarder ensemble personne n’aurait pu deviner qu’hier encore la mésentente régnait entre eux.

Il passa sa soirée à réfléchir aux matchs qui l’avaient marqué et à regarder des résumés sur internet mais néanmoins la première idée qu’il avait eue, c’est à dire la finale de la ligue des champions de l’année précédente face à Milan restait ce qui lui semblait le plus approprié. Toutefois, le soir avant de s’endormir ce n’était pas ce sujet-là qui occupait ses pensées mais la conversation qu’il avait eu avec Thomas au CDI. Il était frappé à la fois par les similarités qu’il y avait entre leurs deux histoires et par la facilité avec laquelle il s’était confier à son coéquipier.

Le lendemain soir, lorsqu’il retrouva Thomas au CDI, l’ambiance fut tout de suite très bonne. Robert proposa son idée de match, il se trouva que Thomas avait eu la même, ce qui était assez logique puisque c’était sans doute la plus forte émotion qu’avait eu les supporter du Bayern dernièrement. Puisqu’ils étaient d’accord sur le match dont ils feraient la description, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous, non pas le lendemain car Robert avait promis à Marco et Mario de passer la soirée avec eux, mais le surlendemain afin de regarder la finale de la dernière ligue des champions ensemble.

Le vendredi soir, après le diner, il monta discrètement vers la chambre qui se trouvait au-dessus de la sienne, peu désireux que l’on sache avec qui il allait passer sa soirée. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa, un peu inquiet de se retrouver une nouvelle fois nez à nez avec Manuel mais au lieu de l’air menaçant du géant c’est le visage souriant de Thomas qui apparut au bout de quelques secondes. En voyant son camarade de classe, Robert eu l’impression qu’il y avait quelque chose de changé chez lui sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce que c’était. Il trouvait que Thomas avait l’air plus propre, plus apprêter, plus beau que d’habitude. Pourtant il ne portait qu’un simple T-shirt blanc et un jean clair mais il trouvait que ça lui allait bien et puis ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu mieux coiffés que d’habitude.

Thomas l’invita à entrer avec un sourire. Son camarade de classe avait tenté de ranger sa chambre mais Robert suspectait fortement le désordre de s’être simplement déplacé du sol dans les armoires néanmoins cela leur permis de s’asseoir par terre avec l’ordinateur de Thomas devant eux pour regarder le match. Son coéquipier lui offrit un stylo et une feuille un peu froissée pour qu’il puisse prendre des notes puis il lança la vidéo. Robert avait remarqué à plusieurs gestes qu’avait fait Thomas que le jeune garçon était un peu nerveux sans qu’il comprenne pourquoi car d’habitude son camarade de classe semblait très sûr de lui.

Au début ils restèrent assez silencieux mais petit à petit ils commencèrent à faire des remarques sur ce qu’ils voyaient et la conversation devint de plus en plus animées. C’était merveilleux de regarder un match avec Thomas, il voyait tout, il comprenait tout, les réflexions qu’il faisait étaient toujours pertinentes, toujours intelligentes mais en même temps toujours dites de façon amusante. Robert n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir rire autant en revoyant cette malheureuse finale. A force de faire des pauses toutes les trois minutes pour analyser ce qui se passait, ils n’avaient pas encore fini de regarder la première mi-temps lorsque Manuel entra pour les prévenir qu’il était temps qu’ils aillent se coucher. Un rendez-vous fut donc fixé pour le jour suivant, après leur match.

Pour le premier match de la saison, Robert fut aligné au poste d’ailier gauche. L’année dernière c’était Marco qui occupait cette position mais M. Boutillaud jugeait qu’il serait sans doute meilleur dans l’axe, ce qui n’était pas faux. Toutefois, comme la doublure de Marco était blessée, Robert fut obligé de prendre sa place. Serge occupait quant à lui le côté droit.

Ce match ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. Il n’avait jamais joué à cette position, il n’avait aucune idée de comment faire et il se sentait assez perdu. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu’il pouvait savoir au sujet de ce poste mais la seule chose qu’il se sentait à même de faire c’était de tenter de rentrer pour frapper de son pied droit mais pour l’instant il n’avait jamais réussi à passer plus d’un défenseur. Pour le reste il avait beaucoup de mal à s’insérer dans le jeu collectif.

Lors de sa énième tentative de rentrer intérieur pour frapper pied droit, alors qu’il pensait enfin réussir à dépasser l’entrée de la surface de réparation, il était tellement concentré à essayer de se débarrasser des défenseurs et en même temps à se chercher un angle de tir qu’il en oublia le ballon. Celui-ci était resté planté derrière lui alors qu’il continuait sa course comme si de rien n’était. Lorsqu’il s’en aperçut il se sentit particulièrement bête. A cet instant précis il entendit un grand éclat de rire derrière-lui et en se retournant il vit que c’était Thomas qui était en train de rire tant qu’il pouvait sur son banc. Il y a deux jours, il l’aurait sans doute très mal pris mais maintenant qu’il connaissait Thomas un peu mieux il savait que s’il riait ce n’était pas pour se moquer de lui mais simplement parce que la situation était drôle et qu’il riait facilement, et Robert au lieu de se mettre en colère, se mit à rire lui aussi.

D’ailleurs, cela lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il arrêta de se poser des questions et il se mit à jouer d’une façon bien plus détendue et instinctive. Il ne fit pas un grand match mais les vingt dernières minutes de sa rencontre furent bien meilleures que ne l’avaient été les soixante-dix premières. Néanmoins, en dépit de sa mauvaise performance, ils avaient gagné ce match grâce à un doublé de Marco. Robert était très heureux de voir que son ami était de retour en pleine forme.

Environ une demi-heure après la fin du match, il monta retrouver Thomas dans sa chambre afin de continuer leur travail. Une fois qu’ils eurent fini de regarder la finale, il se mirent à parler de la demi-finale face à Manchester, du mercato, des chances du Bayern de remporter le championnat cette année, des premiers matchs de la saison du club bavarois… Robert n’avait pas parler ainsi avec quelqu’un depuis qu’il avait quitté la Pologne, les supporter du Bayern sont rares en France, même en Lorraine où l’influence germanique était pourtant plus grande que dans le reste du pays.

Le dimanche, ils firent une pause et ils se mirent à rédiger leur texte le lundi. Ils travaillaient bien ensemble. Contrairement à ce que Robert avait pu redouter, ils ne se disputèrent pas une seule fois. Lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas d’accord, ils réussirent à en débattre sans que cela ne s’envenime. Ces discutions les stimulaient plus qu’elles ne les énervaient. D’ailleurs, ils se complétaient bien, le calme relatif de Robert apaisait Thomas alors que la vivacité du jeune homme stimulait et encourageait Robert.

Ils travaillaient bien mais lentement. Comme ils n’avaient pas fini leur rédaction le lundi soir, ils durent rependre leur travail le mardi soir. Cette fois-ci, Manuel était présent mais il resta silencieux pendant tout le temps qu’ils travaillèrent ensemble et Robert oublia rapidement sa présence. Ils n’avaient pas encore totalement terminé à l’heure du diner alors ils descendirent tous les trois ensembles à la cantine. Robert s’assit pour manger avec les deux autres garçons. Il avait fait cela sans trop réfléchir, simplement parce qu’il se passionnait pour la conversation qu’il avait avec Thomas au sujet de Luis van Gaal.

Après le diner, ils finirent leur description et le lendemain Robert ne rejoignit Thomas que pour qu’ils relisent ensemble leur travail et qu’ils fassent les dernières finitions. Au moment où il repartait, il eut la surprise de voir Manuel sortir avec lui. L’idée d’un nouveau tête-à-tête avec le gardien n’ayant rien de très tentant et il se mit à accélérer le pas afin de partir le plus vite possible. Il s’apprêtait à s’engouffrer dans l’escalier, lorsque Manuel l’appela et lui demanda de rester. Il n’osa pas désobéir et donc il fit demi-tour. Le compagnon de chambre de Thomas, s’approcha de lui et une fois poster juste devant lui, il lui dit de la voix froide et légèrement agressive qu’il employait toujours pour lui parler (qui était bien différente de la voix chaude et douce qu’il utilisait pour parler à Thomas) : « Fais attention, Robert, ne lui fais pas croire que vous êtes amis alors que ce n’est pas vrai. ». A peine avait-il fini de parler que Manuel retourna dans sa chambre.


	9. Tous ce qui brille n’est pas or.

Lorsque Manuel eut disparu, Robert qui en avait marre de se faire ainsi sermonner par le gardien de but, tira la langue en direction de la porte qui venait de se refermer. A peine avait-il fait cela qu’il se mit à rire de sa propre réaction. Mais une fois ce premier mouvement d’exaspération passé, il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que le gardien de but venait de lui dire tout en redescendant dans sa chambre. Il comprenait que Manuel pu croire qu’il avait feint de bien s’entendre avec Thomas afin de se faire pardonner pour ce qu’il avait dit en classe mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il s’était sincèrement bien amusé en compagnie de son camarade de classe.

Une fois ces réflexions faites, Robert n’y pensa plus pendant le reste de la soirée jusqu’au moment où, sans aucune raison, le sujet lui revint en tête alors qu’il était en train de se brosser les dents. Il pouvait y avoir une autre façon de comprendre ce que Manuel lui avait dit, pensa-t-il. Le gardien de but parlait peut-être de ce qui allait se passer entre Thomas et lui une fois qu’ils ne seraient plus obligés de se voir pour travailler ensemble. Peut-être s’était-il dit qu’à ce moment-là Robert allait se remettre à ignorer Thomas comme il le faisait avant. A vrai dire Robert n’avait jamais eu l’intention d’agir ainsi pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il n’avait jamais pensé à l’attitude qu’il adopterait envers Thomas une fois leur travail achevé. Il s’était laisser porter par le cours des évènements sans réfléchir au futur ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois. Moyennent quoi, étant donné qu’ils devaient rendre leur devoir le lendemain, il était peut-être temps d’y songer.

Aux vues de ce qui c’était passé la semaine dernière, il sentait bien qu’il serait très mal venu de sa part si, en dépit de ces quelques jours où il avait passé chacune de ses soirées en compagnie de Thomas, il décidait alors de recommencer à faire comme le jeune garçon n’existait pas. D’un autre côté, il ne voulait pas prendre trop de risques pour quelqu’un qui, après tout, n’était rien de plus pour lui qu’un simple camarade de classe qu’il avait vaguement appris à connaître un peu mieux ces derniers jours. Manuel avait raison ils n’étaient pas amis, il y avait encore trop de non-dits, de questions sans réponses, d’excuses qui n’avaient pas été faites pour qu’ils puissent ne serait-ce que tout recommencer depuis le début.

Après s’être rincer la bouche, il prit sa tête dans ses mains, fatigué de toutes ces réflexions et incapable de trouver une solution à son problème. Il réfléchit encore pendant quelques secondes en regardant son reflet dans le miroir et il décida de ne rien décider mais de se laisser guider par la conduite de Thomas à son égard dans les jours qui suivraient.

Le lendemain matin, durant le petit déjeuner, il eut un peu peur en voyant que Thomas se dirigeait vers sa table mais le jeune garçon se contenta de lui dire bonjours en passant devant lui avant de continuer son chemin et de rejoindre Manuel qui était assis un peu plus loin. Robert avait remarqué que Thomas semblait plus solitaire que l’année dernière et il se dit que la majorité de ses amis de l’année précédente devaient avoir appartenu aux U18 et que donc ils avaient quitté le club.

A partir de ce jour-là, les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de se comporter ainsi l’un envers l’autre : ils se saluaient lorsqu’ils se croissaient, ils échangeaient parfois quelques mots lors des récréations ou des entrainements mais rien de plus. Parfois Thomas lui faisait un signe de la main lorsqu’il s’entrainait le soir sur le vieux terrain qui se trouvait au pied du dortoir et qu’il apercevait Robert qui le regardait par la fenêtre, ce dernier se cachait alors immédiatement, honteux de s’être fait ainsi surprendre.

Il avait été sincèrement soulagé de voir que Thomas ne cherchait pas à passer plus de temps avec lui, cela lui évitait certainement beaucoup d’ennuis. Pourtant, une toute petite partie de lui-même, si illogique que cela puisse être, regrettait cette situation. Surtout depuis que Thomas s’était trouvé un nouvel ami en la personne de Thiago. Les deux garçons passaient maintenant le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble et sans que Robert regarde cela d’un mauvais œil, il lui arrivait parfois d’avoir envie d’aller se joindre aux deux jeunes gens qui semblaient toujours avoir des discutions intéressantes. Plusieurs personnes de leur classe s’en étaient prises à Thiago, ses difficultés en français fournissaient un sujet facile de moqueries mais Thomas était toujours-là pour défendre son ami et étant donné que Thiago ne comprenait sans doute pas la moitié de ce qu’on lui disait, il ne semblait pas très troublé par ses attaques. Les autres voyant le peu d’effet qu’avaient eu leurs méchancetés sur le nouveau venu avaient d’ailleurs fini par plus ou moins par cesser de s’en prendre à lui.

Au bout d’une semaine Mme. Schneider leur rendit leurs travaux. Lorsqu’elle tendit leur copie à Thomas en disant : « Thomas et Robert, toute mes félicitations. Vous avez fait un excellent travail. En dehors de quelques fautes d’orthographe et d’expression, je n’ai rien à redire. Vous avez parfaitement réussi à transcrire l’ambiance d’un match. Je suis très impressionnée. 18,5/20 ». Robert crut qu’il avait mal entendu. Il se retourna vivement vers son partenaire, qui tenait leur copie dans ses mains tout en la regardant avec un air effaré. Robert lui demanda s’il voulait bien lui montrer leur travail, Thomas le lui tendit et il vit qu’en effet un 18,5 écrit à l’encre rouge trônait dans le coin supérieur gauche de la première page. Il laissa retomber leur copie sur la table de Thomas et il s’écria avec un grand sourire : « Je n’ai jamais eu une aussi bonne note en français de toute ma vie ! ». Thomas se mit à rire tout en répondant : « Moi non plus ! ». Robert leva sa main droite et Thomas vint taper dedans.

Ils se mirent alors à éplucher leur copie afin de voir les remarques que Mme. Schneider leur avait fait. Ils furent néanmoins interrompus par l’arrivé de leur professeur de math qui assurait le dernier cours de la journée. Robert était tellement existé par son excellent résultat en français qu’à la fin de la journée, il se retourna de nouveau vers Thomas afin de reprendre sa discussion avec lui. Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent ainsi le dortoir tout en bavardant joyeusement et Thomas l’invita à venir fêter ça en allant déguster quelques biscuits dans sa chambre. Robert accepta avec joie et les deux garçons trinquèrent à leur réussite. Après ce goûter improvisé, Robert quitta Thomas pour aller voir Marco afin de lui porter ses devoirs car son ami était malade. Au moment où il sortait de la chambre de Thomas, Kylian était en train de traverser le couloir et ce dernier lui lança d’abord un regard surpris qui se transforma rapidement en un regard moqueur. Robert sut immédiatement que dans quelques minutes le reste de sa classe serait au courant de sa visite chez Thomas.

Cette rencontre lui fit perdre un peu de sa bonne humeur mais il oublia rapidement cet incident à cause du plaisir qu’il prit à pouvoir se vanter de sa très bonne note auprès de Marco. Son ami était lui aussi de particulièrement bonne humeur, plus encore que d’habitude, malgré sa maladie. Robert s’en étonna et il lui demanda ce qu’il se passait. Marco lui répondit : « Ah oui, c’est vrai que tu n’es pas au courant de la grande nouvelle. ». Intrigué, Robert lui demanda de quoi il s’agissait. « Hier, Mario a reçu la visite d’un grand agent qui serait prêt à le prendre dans son écurie. C’est merveilleux ! Tu te rends compte, il a peine 15 ans et il a déjà été repéré par quelqu’un qui s’occupe de joueurs comme Govou ou Benzema. En plus, ce type a l’air d’être quelqu’un de bien, il est d’abord allé voir les parents de Mario pour leurs demander la permission de venir le voir ici et puis il veut vraiment prendre soin de lui, il lui a dit que s’il devenait son agent, il voulait que Mario l’appelle au moins deux fois par semaine pour lui raconter comment se passait sa vie ici. ». Robert était très impressionné par ce que lui racontait Marco et il se réjouit avec lui de cette bonne nouvelle.

Celle-ci, s’avéra être encore meilleure que Robert ne l’avait pensé au début. M. Alli Hachana semblait de très bonne volonté, même si Mario n’était pas encore l’un de ses joueurs il le traitait déjà comme l’un d’eux. Il était toujours prêt à l’aider, toujours présent dès qu’on avait besoin de lui, il donnait toujours de bon conseil et grâce à son aide Mario vint participer à plusieurs entrainements des U17 et il joua même un petit bout de match avec eux. Sa présence semblait un atout essentiel pour la progression du jeune garçon. Devant, un tel succès il devenait de plus en plus évident que Mario avait tout intérêt de signer un contrat avec cet homme.

Un rendez-vous fut donc pris avec lui, quinze jours après la première rencontre entre Mario et M. Hachana. Robert qui était curieux de voir comment ce genre de chose se faisait demanda à Mario s’il l’autorisait à assister à cette réunion. Il avait aussi secrètement l’espoir d’attirer sur lui l’attention de cet homme.

Le club avait accepté de mettre une salle à leur disposition. Était présent à ce rendez-vous : les parents de Mario, M. Hachana accompagné d’un garde du corps, le directeur du centre ainsi que Marco et lui. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquels l’agent, les parents et le directeur échangèrent des politesses on passa enfin à la signature du contrat. Les parents de Mario l’avait fait relire par un avocat afin d’être sûr qu’il n’y est rien dedans qui puisse être ou illégal ou malhonnête ou désavantageux pour leur fils. Toutefois avant de s’engager définitivement ils demandèrent à pouvoir le relire une dernière fois. Personne ne s’y opposa et M. Hachana leur demanda s’il pouvait aller aux toilettes pendant ce temps-là. M. le directeur ordonna alors à Robert de l’accompagner afin de lui montrer le chemin.

Enchanté de cette occasion qu’on lui offrait d’être en tête à tête avec M. Hachana, Robert s’empressa de se mettre à sa disposition. Sur le chemin des toilettes, il se mit à discuter avec le futur agent de Mario et il fut surpris de voir à quel point cet homme était accessible et sympathique. Robert était très impressionné. M. Hachana connaissait tant de gens, il avait assisté a tellement de grands matchs et avait été impliqué dans tant de grands transferts. Robert l’écoutait parler religieusement.

Au moment, où ils arrivèrent aux toilettes, ils croisèrent Allan qui en sortait. Celui-ci s’arrêta en les apercevant, dévisagea M. Hachana et une fois que l’agent eut disparu dans les toilettes, il demanda à Robert : « C’est pour signer un contrat avec toi qu’il est ici ? ». Robert trouvait cette question un peu étrange et la tête que faisait Alan était encore plus surprenante mais néanmoins il répondit : « Non, M. Hachana est ici pour signer avec Mario. Est-ce que tu le connais ? ». Il y eut une petite pause durant laquelle Allan réfléchit puis il répondit d’une voix trainante : « Ouais… Mon cousin a été l’un de ses joueurs pendant deux ans.

\- Et alors ? demanda Robert qui commençait à s’impatienter, ça s’est mal passé ?

\- Non… Il était aux petits soins avec lui, seulement… c’est un imposteur. En fait, il n’est pas vraiment agent. Il n’a pas de licence ni quoique ce soit. Il est juste propriétaire d’une agence de chauffeur à Lyon. Il n’a jamais négocié de transfert pour Govou ou pour Benzema par contre il les a souvent conduits de chez eux au terrain d’entrainement de l’OL. Il cherche à récupérer des jeunes joueurs dans les centres de formation afin de les revendre à l’étranger dans des clubs où le fait qu’il ne soit pas un vrai agent ne pose pas de problème. »

Robert mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu’Allan était en train de lui dire. Puis enfin, lorsqu’il eut clairement appréhendé la situation, il remercia rapidement son camarade de classe et il se mit à courir de toute ses forces pour rejoindre la salle où se tenait la réunion. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il se précipita à l’intérieur en claquant la porte et en criant : « Il ne faut surtout pas que tu signes ce contrat !!! ». Tout le monde le regardait bouche bée et Mme. Götze lui demanda des explications d’un ton qui exprimait clairement qu’elle n’appréciait pas beaucoup cette soudaine interruption. Robert expliqua tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre mais il parlait si précipitamment qu’on lui demanda de répéter ce qu’il venait de dire plusieurs fois.

Lorsqu’il eut réussi à se faire comprendre, il y eut un grand silence dans la salle. Le directeur du centre de formation de Listodorf, se leva pour aller refermer la porte en disant : « Robert, je ne veux pas mettre en doute ta parole mais enfin rien ne nous prouve que ton camarade de classe t’a dit la vérité. M. et Mme. Götze ont fait examiner ce contrat par leur avocat et il a dû prendre ses renseignements concernant M. Hachana. D’ailleurs, l’histoire que t’a raconté Allan n’est peut-être pas fausse mais rien n’empêche que M. Hachana ait obtenu sa licence depuis lors. ». Robert n’avait pas réfléchi à cela et il se senti soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu’au moment où il avait pénétré dans cette pièce. Néanmoins, M. Götze intervint à ce moment-là pour expliquer qu’ils avaient simplement demander à leur avocat d’étudier le contrat et non pas prendre des renseignements sur les compétences du nouvel agent de leur fils.

Il y eut un nouveau temps de silence et à cet instant précis M. Hachana ouvrit la porte. Robert se sentait assez mal à l’aise de l’avoir abandonné comme il l’avait fait et il se cacha au fond de la salle. Toutefois, l’agent ne semblait pas du tout affecté par son impolitesse et à peine avait-il mit les pieds dans la salle de réunion qu’il dit avec un sourire charmeur : « Alors, où en sommes-nous ? ». Personne n’osa lui répondre alors le directeur du centre prit la parole et dit : « Il y a eu un léger contre temps mais je suis sûr que c’est réglé et que M. et Mme Götze ne vont pas tarder à signer. ». Les parents de Mario se regardèrent, puis ils tournèrent leurs yeux vers le directeur du centre et celui-ci leur fit un signe d’encouragement de la tête. Ils saisirent les papiers du contrat et le stylo qui se trouvait sur la table. Mais à ce moment-là, Robert vit le directeur du centre échanger ce qui lui semblait être un regard de complicité avec M. Hachana et tous les scrupules qu’il avait refirent surface. Il s’apprêtait à réitérer ses dénégations mais il fut devancé par Mario qui s’avança vers ses parents en disant : « Attendez ! Je préférerais que l’on soit tout à fait sûr avant de signer quoique ce soit. ».

Ses deux parents se tournèrent vers lui et devant l’air apeuré de leur fils, ils reposèrent le contrat sur la table et dirent : « Mario a raison nous devons encore étudier certains points avant de passer un accord définitif. Nous sommes désolés. ». M. Hachana essaya de leur demander quel était le problème mais M. et Mme. Götze préférèrent ne rien dire. L’ambiance dans la salle s’était soudainement tendue. M. Hachana récupéra ses affaires sans un mot pendant que le directeur discutait à voix basse avec les parents de Mario. Les trois garçons se regardaient sans rien dire, ils avaient tous les trois l’air aussi perdus. M. Hachana salua tout le monde poliment mais froidement et au moment où il s’apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, il se retourna pour leur donner cet avertissement : « Je comprends que vous cherchiez à protéger votre fils mais prenez garde mon n’offre ne durera pas éternellement. ». Son air aimable et avenant avait fait place à un visage dur et froid. Là-dessus il s’en alla, le directeur le suivit et Mario raccompagna ses parents à la porte de l’école.

Marco et Robert se retrouvèrent donc tous seuls, son ami lui dit alors : « Je sais que tu as essayé de bien faire et que tu veux aider Mario mais je pense que tu n’aurais pas dû intervenir.

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Robert qui n’en revenait pas. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

\- Je trouve que tu n’aurais pas dû parler sans être sûr de tes informations. Imagine que ce que t’as dit Allan ne soit pas vrai, Mario va peut-être manquer une opportunité formidable à cause de toi.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi est-ce qu’Allan aurait inventé ça ?

\- Il ne l’a peut-être pas inventé mais il se peut qu’il soit mal informé où que la situation est changée comme l’a dit le directeur.

\- Mais enfin tout de même, il faillait l’empêcher de signer ce contrat, non ? Au cas où se soit vrai.

\- A mon avis il aurait mieux valu qu’il le signe et qu’il se sépare de cet agent plus tard si jamais Allan t’a dit la vérité, plutôt que de ne rien signer du tout.

\- Rien n’empêche que Mario signe ce contrat plus tard si jamais M. Hachana se révèle être quelqu’un d’honnête.

\- Certes mais les relations qu’il aura avec Mario ne seront pas aussi bonne qu’elles l’auraient été si tu n’avais rien dit. D’ailleurs, c’est ce que pensait le directeur. »

Robert ne voulut pas dire à Marco, l’opinion qu’il avait au sujet des relations entre le directeur et M. Hachana, opinion qui d’ailleurs n’était fondée que sur de simples impressions. Il comprenait bien que Marco désire que Mario puisse signer un accord avec un agent influent mais il trouvait tout de même vexant de se faire ainsi reprocher son intervention. Il décida de ne pas insister de peur de se mettre en colère et il changea de sujet mais il était bien décidé à prouver qu’il avait eu raison de faire ce qu’il avait fait.

Le soir même, il alla voir Allan pour lui demander davantage de renseignement mais ce dernier fut incapable de lui dire autre chose que ce qu’il lui avait déjà dit, par contre il accepta de lui donner le numéro de téléphone de son cousin. Robert l’appela dès le lendemain. Il ne reçut pas un très bon accueil de la part du dénommé Jérémie. Il lui fallut user d’une infinie diplomatie pour l’empêcher de lui raccrocher au nez au bout de trois mots. Après avoir exposé la situation et avoir parlementé pendant de longues minutes, il finit par obtenir de Jérémie qu’il lui raconte son histoire avec M. Hachana en détail. « Je l’ai rencontré lorsque je jouais avec la réserve de l’Olympique Lyonnais, dit-il. Il m’a raconté son baratin habituel et j’y ai cru parce que je le voyais souvent en compagnie de Benzema et de Govou. Du coup, j’ai signé avec lui. Un jour je suis allé m’entrainer avec l’équipe première. J’étais trop fier de pouvoir montrer à Benzema que j’avais le même agent que lui alors je suis allé lui en parler mais il m’a répondu : « Ah bon toi aussi t’es avec Bernès ? ». J’y ai rien compris et je lui ai dit : « Mais non je parlais de M. Hachana ». Il a explosé de rire, il m’a dit c’était son chauffeur et il s’est foutu de ma gueule pendant tout l’entrainement. Après ça, j’ai voulu virer Alli mais ma famille n’avait pas assez fric pour payer les indemnités de licenciement alors je l’ai gardé. Il m’a trouvé un club en Suisse lorsque j’ai eu envie de barré de Lyon. Je ne sais pas comment est-ce qu’il a fait pour magouiller ça mais il s’est pris une jolie commission sur le transfert. Au bout d’un an, Yverdon à fait faillit, faut dire qu’il payait sacrément bien les joueurs pour un club de D2 et je suis parti à St. Etienne. Comme on le connaissait là-bas et que je ne voulais pas avoir d’ennuis je me suis débarrassé de lui vu que maintenant que j’avais assez d’argent. ».

Robert le remercia pour toutes ces informations et à peine avait-il raccroché qu’il nota les principaux détails de cette histoire afin de ne pas les oublier. Il avait la preuve qu’Allan n’avait pas mal compris et probablement qu’il n’avait pas menti car il ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi est-ce que ces deux garçons auraient inventé une histoire aussi compliquée. Toutefois, il faillait encore prouver que M. Hachana n’avait pas obtenu de licence d’agent depuis cette époque-là. Seulement, il avait eu beau chercher sur internet pendant des heures, il n’avait rien trouvé au sujet du présumé agent. C’est Benedict qui eut l’idée génial qu’il pourrait appeler la Fédération Française de Football pour savoir s’ils avaient enregistré une licence au nom de M. Hachana.

Robert appela la FFF dès l’après-midi, une secrétaire peu aimable lui répondit. Il ne raconta pas toute l’histoire mais il se contenta de dire qu’il pensait signer un contrat avec M. Alli Hachana et que donc il désirait avoir une confirmation de son statut d’agent. Cette jeune femme n’avait aucune envie de l’aider et elle refusa de lui passer la personne responsable des diplômes d’agents. Robert insista, supplia mais il n’y avait rien à faire, elle refusait de transmettre ce genre d’information à « un gamin de 16 ans », si bien qu’il fut obligé de raccrocher sans avoir rien obtenu que le nom de la personne responsable du service des agents.

Il jeta son téléphone sur son lit avec dépit et Mats qui sortait de la salle de bain à ce moment-là lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Robert lui expliqua la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et Mats se mit à rire en disant : « Tu m’as l’air bien embarrassé pour une broutille

\- Une broutille ? Tu appelles ça une broutille ? répliqua Robert passablement énervé. J’aimerais bien voir comment est-ce que tu t’en tirais à ma place. »

Mats sourit de toute ses dents, vint s’asseoir auprès de lui et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche : « Mais avec plaisir ! Donne-moi le numéro. ». Robert lui dicta le numéro, Mats lui posa quelques questions auxquels il répondit et enfin il lança l’appel.

Au bout de plusieurs sonneries quelqu’un décrocha enfin : « Bonjour Madame, dit Mats en prenant une voix de velours, ou Mademoiselle peut-être…Mademoiselle, ah tant mieux. Je me présente, je m’appelle Mathieu Cassel et je suis journaliste au Progrès. Il se trouve qu’en ce moment je suis en train d’écrire une enquête sur Karim Benzema. Or, j’ai été contacté par quelqu’un qui prétend être l’un de ses agents et voyez-vous j’ai de gros doutes là-dessus. Hier j’ai croisé Jean-Michel Aulas et il m’a fortement recommandé de m’adresser à vos services. Auriez-vous l’obligeance de me passer Mme. Milot, s’il vous plait. En espérant que je ne la dérange pas trop… Merci infiniment, Mademoiselle, vous être très aimable. ». Mats se tourna vers lui et il chuchota à son adresse : « Elle va me l’a passé ». Robert le regarda d’un air ahuri, il avait passé plus d’une demi-heure au téléphone sans rien obtenir et Mats en cinq minutes avec un mensonge et quelques compliments avait réussi à passer la barrière du secrétariat.

« Allo, Mme. Milot ? Je suppose que vous êtes une sœur de Vénus… Excusez-moi c’était un peu facile… » Mats eut un petit rire et son sourire se fit encore plus diabolique qu’avant « Votre secrétaire vous a-t-elle dit la raison pour laquelle je vous appel ?... Parfais, il s’agit donc d’un dénommé Alli Hachana, je suis sûr qu’il n’avait pas sa licence en 2007 mais j’aimerais savoir s’il en a obtenu une depuis lors…Très bien, je vous remercie. C’est bien ce que je pensais…M. Aulas a eu tout à fait raison de me dire que vos services étaient très fiables et très bien organisés mais il aurait dû ajouter que la personne qui s’en occupe est aussi tout à fait charmante…Encore une fois merci, votre aide va m’être infiniment précieuse. ».

Là-dessus, Mats raccrocha et il tourna vers Robert un visage triomphant, en disant : « Tu vois ce n’était pas si difficile que ça. Une simple broutille, ni plus ni moins.

\- Je reconnais que tu es très fort. Comment fais-tu cela ?

\- Grâce à deux de mes nombreuses qualités : le charme et l’intelligence. »

Robert se mit ce mit à rire puis il demanda : « A propos de charme et d’intelligence qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire de Venus, je n’ai rien compris.

\- Tu n’as jamais entendu parler de la Vénus de Milo ? » lui répondit Mats.

Robert mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis il se mit rire de nouveau. Après quoi il interrogea son ami sur le résultat de l’enquête même s’il pensait déjà savoir ce que Mats allait lui répondre : « Tu avais vu juste, il n’a toujours pas obtenu de licence, il semble même qu’il n’ait pas cherché à passer le concours. 

\- Bien ! s’écria Robert en serrant le poing. J’ai enfin la preuve qui me manquait. Il était temps. »

De fait il était temps, car depuis deux jours Mario était de plus en plus hésitant. L’influence de Marco et du directeur qui l’avait convoqué deux fois afin de l’encourager à signer cet accord avait beaucoup ébranlé ses convictions. Robert soupçonnait de plus en plus le directeur du centre de formation d’avoir intérêt à ce que ce deal se fasse, sans doute M. Hachana lui avait-il promis une commission sur ce contrat ou sur un prochain transfert. De son côté M. Hachana avait appelé M. et Mme. Götze tous les jours, à chaque conversation il se faisait plus pressant et plus menaçant. La veille, il avait même menacé les parents de Mario de faire en sorte que leur fils ne puisse plus signer avec aucun agent d’envergure s’il n’acceptait pas ce contrat avec lui et ces paroles avaient beaucoup affecté le jeune garçon. Si Robert n’avait pas été là pour lui parler et lui promettre qu’il découvrirait la vérité au plus vite, il aurait sans doute craqué. M. et Mme Götze avait demandé à leur avocat de se renseigner au sujet de M. Hachana mais ce n’était pas un homme qui connaissait le football ni son milieu et jusqu’ici il n’avait rien trouvé.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se précipiter dans la chambre de Marco et Mario pour leur annoncer ce qu’il avait découvert mais les U16 était en déplacement ce samedi après-midi et Robert ne se sentait pas d’expliquer tout cela par message ni de déranger Mario pendant son match. Il se résigna donc à attendre la soirée pour parler avec son ami. En attendant, il essaya de faire ses devoirs mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et lorsqu’il aperçut Thomas en train de s’entrainer il eut soudainement envie d’aller le rejoindre. Il attrapa rapidement une veste, enfila ses chaussures, saisi son ballon qui trainait par terre et il quitta sa chambre sous le regard amusé de Mats.

Une fois arrivé au bord du vieux terrain, il ne savait pas très bien comment aborder Thomas qui semblait totalement absorbé par les exercices qu’il réalisait, alors il prit le ballon qu’il tenait dans ses bras, il le posa à terre et il frappa dedans juste assez fort pour qu’il arrive pile dans le dos de son camarade de classe sans pour autant lui faire mal. Thomas poussa un petit cri de surprise puis il se retourna vers lui et Robert ne put s’empêcher de se mettre à rire. Thomas lui répondit en lui faisant un doigt d’honneur et il lui renvoya son ballon. Robert l’attrapa au vol et il s’approcha de son coéquipier.

C’était le début du mois d’octobre et si les feuilles des arbres commençaient seulement à jaunir, les jours étaient encore longs et il ne ferait nuit que dans plusieurs heures aussi Robert distingua-il parfaitement les bleus et la bosse qui ornaient le visage de Thomas. Il s’inquiéta immédiatement de ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme et il lui demanda quelle était la cause de ses blessures mais Thomas lui répondit simplement qu’il avait fait une mauvaise chute. Si n’importe quelle autre personne lui avait répondu cela il ne l’aurait pas cru mais c’était tout à fait le genre de chose qui pouvait arriver à Thomas aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à en savoir davantage.

D’ailleurs, le jeune garçon détourna rapidement la conversation en lui demandant ce qu’il venait faire-là. Robert lui dit qu’il aimerait s’entrainer un peu avec lui, Thomas hésita pendant quelques seconds mais finalement il accepta. Les deux garçons se mirent à échanger quelques passes en silence. Thomas paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, quant à Robert, il aurait aimé trouver un sujet de conversation mais bien qu’il ait eu beaucoup de choses à dire à son camarade de classe et plus encore de questions à lui poser, aucun de ses sujets ne pouvaient convenir pour engager une conversation normale. Il eut alors une idée qui pouvait peut-être régler son problème. Il coinça le ballon sous son pied et dit : « J’ai un jeu à te proposer. Jouons en un contre un, si j’arrive à marquer j’aurais le droit de te poser une question et inversement. Qu’en dis-tu ?

\- Non ! » répondit immédiatement Thomas d’un ton ferme.

Le refus de son coéquipier avait tout de suite éveillé son esprit de contradiction et il insista : « Allez, s’il te plait, ça pourrait être amusant !

\- J’en doute !

\- Quoi, je suis sûr qu’il y a des choses que tu voudrais savoir sur moi.

\- Ne te vante pas trop » lui répondit Thomas en souriant un peu.

Robert y vit une faille dans laquelle s’engouffrer et il enchaina : « Est-ce que tu aurais peur ? Est-ce que tu as des choses à cacher ?

\- Mais non ! s’écria Thomas en rougissant.

\- Dans ce cas-là prouve-le moi. »

Thomas était coincé, il soupira et finalement il accepta de se prêter au jeu. Robert triomphait intérieurement. Il savait que Thomas était un piètre défenseur et il ne doutait pas qu’il n’aurait aucun mal à marquer contre lui, seulement à peine avait-il fait trois foulées avec le ballon au pied que Thomas se jetait devant lui, récupérait le ballon et partait dans la direction opposée. Tout s’était passé si vite. Il se retourna et il dû courir de toutes ses forces pour rattraper Thomas qui filait vers le but. Un duel acharné s’engea alors entre les deux garçons. Ils étaient aussi obstinés l’un que l’autre et Robert se rendit bientôt compte qu’il lui faudrait sortir le grand jeu s’il voulait réussir à se débarrasser du pressing de Thomas ou réussir à l’empêcher de marquer. Le jeune allemand profitait de la moindre de ses erreurs mais finalement Robert réussit à dépasser Thomas au sprint et profitant de ce bref instant de liberté il tira vers le but sans même regarder. Il eut énormément de chance car sa frappe rebondit sur le poteau et rentra à l’intérieur du but.

Il avait eu tant de mal pour inscrire ce but que maintenant il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait demander à Thomas. Il y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes tout en reprenant son souffle et comme son compagnon semblait s’impatienter, il posa la première question qui lui vint à l’esprit : « Est-ce que c’est vrai que tu n’as pas passé de test d’admission ?

\- C’est vrai, lui répondit simplement Thomas

\- Mais alors comment as-tu fais pour être admis ici ?

\- Rien, c’est le directeur qui m’a recruté. »

Robert eut un choc, il n’avait jamais cru à cette histoire de fils naturel mais Thomas venait plus ou moins de la lui confirmer. Il se sentait déçu et plus perdu que jamais.

Il avait dû faire une drôle de tête car Thomas lui dit d’un ton énervé : « Non, pas de la façon que tu crois ! Il a simplement lu les journaux. Il a vu que je faisais plutôt une bonne saison il y a deux ans. Du coup, il est venu me voir jouer en personne. Ce jour-là j’ai marqué un sextuplé et une heure après la fin du match, j’avais une place ici.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir à Listodorf alors que tu détestes cet endroit ?

\- Premièrement, parce que je n’aurais sans doute pas trouvé mieux ailleurs, deuxièmement parce qu’à l’époque je ne détestais pas cet endroit et troisièmement parce que comme tout le monde ici je n’ai pas reçu d’autre proposition.

\- Pourtant notre directeur ne doit pas être le seul à lire le journal, bien d’autres clubs de la région ont dû s’intéresser à toi.

\- Certes mais ils sont beaucoup plus professionnels, ils ont envoyé de vrais scouts pour venir me voir jouer et non pas un directeur qui ne connaît rien au football et pas un seul de ces recruteurs n’est resté plus de dix avant de quitter le stade. »

Thomas parlait d’un ton ironique et faussement détaché mais Robert sentait bien le dépit et la douleur qu’il cherchait à cacher de cette façon. Il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments qui pouvait agiter Thomas en ce moment par contre ce qu’il ne comprenait pas c’était comment est-ce qu’aucun de ses scouts n’avait pu percevoir le talent de Thomas. Certes, son camarade de classe avait une façon d’évoluer sur un terrain pour le moins non-académique mais Robert pensait néanmoins que tout le monde pouvait sentir, comme lui-même l’avait fait, que Thomas était un très bon joueur en dépit des apparences. Même si Robert n’arrivait pas à savoir ce que c’était, il y avait un petit quelque chez son coéquipier d’unique, d’intéressant, de mystérieux qui faisait qu’à son avis personne ne pouvait le voir et rester indifférent à ses qualités.

Comme il ne comprenait pas il demanda : « A ton avis, pourquoi sont-ils tous partis si vite ? Pourquoi aucun ne s’aient-il intéresser à toi ?

\- Il me semblait que la règle du jeu c’était une question pour un but, or tu n’as marqué qu’un seul but et tu m’as déjà posé au moins cinq questions. » fit remarquer Thomas.

La remarque de Thomas était parfaitement juste, il s’était laissé embraqué par le fil de ses pensées alors il n’insista pas.

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur jeu, mais cette fois-ci à peine Robert avait-il posé le ballon au sol pour le coup d’envoi que Thomas s’en emparait, se décalait légèrement sur la gauche et décochait une frappe d’une force inouïe qui envoya le ballon directement dans le but. Ce terrain d’entrainement était beaucoup plus petit qu’un terrain normal mais tout de même, il y avait bien 20 mètres entre l’endroit où Thomas se tenait et le but. Robert n’aurait jamais cru que des jambes si fines puissent avoir tant de force. Il se tourna vers Thomas avec un air aussi étonné qu’admiratif et son compagnon baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Une fois ce petit moment de timidité passé, Thomas releva la tête et se mit à scruter Robert, manifestement à la recherche d’une question à lui poser. Ce fut au tour de Robert de baisser les yeux, il avait toujours l’impression que lorsque Thomas le regardait ainsi, ses étranges yeux diaprés étaient à même de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Enfin Thomas parla : « Pourquoi est-ce que Jim et sa bande en avait après-toi alors que vous étiez amis ? ». C’était une bonne question seulement Robert avec sa fierté mal placée ne tenait pas à ce que Thomas sache qu’il avait décidé de ne pas se venger de lui et même qu’il avait empêché les autres de le faire alors qu’ils étaient en pleine dispute l’un avec l’autre à ce moment-là aussi décida-t-il de faire une réponse la plus évasive possible : « Nous nous étions disputés au sujet de quelque chose que je ne voulais pas qu’ils fassent.

\- Ce n’est pas une réponse-ça ! s’écria Thomas, c’est de la langue de bois pour journaliste. »

Robert se mit à rire devant l’expression outrée de son camarade de classe et il répondit : « Je ne voulais pas qu’ils s’en prennent à quelqu’un, est-ce-que ça te convient ?

\- C’était l’un de tes amis ?

\- Non, c’était quelqu’un que je détestais, c’est pour ça qu’au début j’avais été d’accord pour faire se sale coup avec eux mais ensuite j’ai réfléchi et…enfin je n’étais plus d’accord.

\- Est-ce qu’il s’agit de…

\- Un but, une question » interrompit Robert qui trouvait déjà qu’il était beaucoup trop entré dans les détails.

Thomas ne répondit rien mais il vint reprendre sa place au centre du terrain. Robert poussa un soupir de soulagement et il le rejoignit. Cette fois-ci il était bien déterminé à gagner et il se lança immédiatement dans une course folle en direction du but mais Thomas avait la souplesse d’une liane et rapidement il vint s’enrouler autour lui pour l’empêcher de progresser. Commencèrent alors dix minutes durant lesquels le ballon passait d’un joueur à l’autre, d’un côté du terrain à l’autre sans qu’aucun des deux garçons ne parvienne à prendre l’avantage. Ce duel devenait de plus en plus existant et Robert riait de plaisir. A la fin il dû enchainer un double crochet et une feinte de frappe pour réussir à se créer une petite ouverture et à tirer sur le but. Thomas se jeta à terre pour empêcher la balle de rentrer mais trop tard. Robert s’écroula sur le sol en disant : « Depuis quand est-ce que tu es capable de courir autant et de presser aussi bien ?

\- C’est ça ta question ? répliqua Thomas en riant

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais j’aimerais tout de même bien savoir. »

Thomas lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever. Robert la saisit et Thomas lui dit : « Je dois-ça à M. Schaller, il m’a tellement envoyé faire de tour de terrain pour me punir que j’ai énormément développé mon endurance. ». Robert n’arrivait pas à savoir si le jeune garçon était sérieux ou non. Thomas exerça une pression sur son bras afin de l’aider à se mettre debout et Robert se releva. Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes et ils se tenaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Les joues de Thomas étaient rosies par l’effort, ses yeux étaient dilatés et plus brillants encore que d’habitude, une multitude de sentiments semblaient se refléter en eux sans que Robert ne réussisse à en comprendre aucun, ses cheveux dorés par le soleil du soir formaient une auréole au-dessus de sa tête et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes lui paraissaient si frémissantes, si palpitantes, si vivantes qu’il s’imagina que s’il ne faisait que les effleurer de la main elles s’envoleraient. Robert se dit que tout cela était très beau.

A peine cette pensée lui avait-elle traversé l’esprit, qu’il réalisa soudainement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il retira sa main de celle de Thomas et se détourna de son camarade de classe, mal à l’aise. Il se mit à se gratter le cou frénétiquement sans osez regarder le jeune homme qui se trouvait auprès de lui. Thomas lui dit alors : « Tu as marqué, tu es sensé me poser une question. ». Cette remarque de son coéquipier le fit revenir à la réalité et il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu’il avait envie de demander à Thomas. Il y avait tant de chose qu’il aurait aimé savoir au sujet de son compagnon mais une question en particulier le tourmentait depuis longtemps alors il demanda : « Pourquoi étais-tu déjà en colère contre moi au début de l’année dernière alors que nous ne nous connaissions même pas ? ».

Le visage de Thomas se décomposa et il dit d’une voix mal assurée : « Je préférerais qu’on parle d’autre chose, s’il te plait. ». Robert voyait bien que Thomas répugnait à aborder ce sujet mais cela ne fit qu’augmenter sa curiosité alors il dit : « Non, désolé, c’est la règle du jeu… puis il ajouta plus doucement, mais surtout je voudrais vraiment savoir. ». Thomas soupira, réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis il secoua la tête en disant : « Crois-moi, ce n’est pas une bonne idée.

\- Mais pourquoi enfin ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas ! Parce que je pourrais dire des choses qui te ferons de la peine par exemple. 

\- Ce n’est pas grave, je suis prêt à tout entendre » répondit Robert avec conviction.

Mais Thomas hésitait encore, Robert avait l’intuition qu’il y avait autre chose qui l’empêchait de parler que la simple peur de le blesser, alors il attrapa le bras du jeune homme et demanda avec des yeux suppliants : « S’il te plait… ». Thomas sourit doucement et il lui répondit : « D’accord mais c’est une longue histoire.

\- Ça n’a aucune importance, j’ai tout mon temps. » et les deux garçons prirent place l’un à côté de l’autre assis au bord du vieux terrain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le personnage de M. Hachana est très largement inspiré par Hachim Hamouche, l'agent de Tanguy Kouassi et de beaucoup de jeunes du centre de formation du PSG qui a réussit à ce faire une place au sein de ce club en se faisant passer pour l'agent de Gregory van der Wiel alors qu'il était son chauffeur.


	10. “Kim jest Robert Lewandowski?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre mais j'ai été très occupée dernièrement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira : ))

Une fois confortablement installé, Thomas commença son histoire en ces termes : « Mes parents habitent dans un village à la frontière entre l’Alsace et la Lorraine et quelques un de mes amis jouaient dans un club de l’autre côté de la frontière. Je venais souvent voir leurs matchs et j’étais là le jours où ils ont joué contre vous. ». Thomas fit une pause à ce moment-là afin de rassembler ses souvenirs et un sourire émerveillé apparu doucement sur ses lèvres : « Lorsque que je t’ai vu jouer pour la première fois, j’ai été ébloui, subjugué ! Je n’avais jamais vu un joueur rassembler autant de qualités et avoir en même temps si peu de défauts. C’était incroyable ! Tu avait de la technique sans jamais faire de gestes inutiles, tu étais rapide sans jamais faire de courses à contre temps, excellent à la finition mais aussi indispensable à la construction… Tout ce que tu faisais respectait l’esprit du jeu. Tu étais toujours bien placé, toujours en harmonie avec le reste de l’équipe, toujours au bon endroit au bon moment. C’était extraordinaire, merveilleux ! Je ne t’ai pas quitté des yeux un seul instant pendant ce match. Tu dégageais tellement de force, d’assurance, d’intelligence et de joie. Lorsque je t’ai vu sourire après avoir marqué un but je me suis dit que le football était vraiment quelque chose d’unique pour qu’il puisse rendre quelqu’un aussi heureux. A partir de ce jour-là, je n’avais qu’un seul rêve c’était de pouvoir jouer avec toi. Je me disais : « Comme ce dois être merveilleux de pouvoir jouer avec un attaquant pareil ! ». Pour moi tu étais le numéro-neuf ultime, parfait, absolu. »

Le visage de Thomas était plus rayonnant que jamais, Robert ne lui avait jamais vu une pareille expression sauf lorsqu’il parlait du Bayern mais il y avait aussi dans les yeux du jeune garçon quelque chose de doux, de tendre qui faisait que Robert n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage de son compagnon. Depuis que Thomas avait commencé à parler son cœur s’était mis à battre mais il n’y faisait pas attention. « Lorsqu’à la rentrée je t’ai aperçu à quelques mètres de moi pendant le discours de M. Schaller, j’ai failli sauter de joie. J’étais si heureux, je m’imaginais à quel point nous allions former un duo d’attaque exceptionnel, je m’imaginais à quel point allions devenir ami… J’étais certain que nous nous entendrions tellement bien ensemble. Tu ne peux même pas t’imaginer à quel point j’étais existé lorsque j’ai vu que tu venais t’asseoir à côté de moi lors de notre premier match de championnat. Pendant toute la rencontre j’ai cherché un moyen de te parler mais je n’ai rien trouvé. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois regretter ou non de ne t’avoir rien dit ce jour-là. ».

Le sourire radieux s’était lentement mué en une expression mélancolique et Robert senti son cœur se serrer. « Et puis rapidement je me suis rendu compte que tu ne me prêtais aucune attention et je me suis senti vexé. Pire encore j’ai vu que le genre de personne qui t’intéressait, c’était Jim et les autres et j’ai été déçu, terriblement déçu. Je t’en voulais parce que tu étais en train de détruire mes illusions mais je m’en voulais aussi de les avoir crées. Le soir où nous sommes rencontrés au CDI, j’ai cru pendant quelques minutes que tout n’était pas perdu et puis à la fin je me suis rappelé que tout cela n’était rien qu’une invention de ma part et que j’étais en train de retomber dans mes ornières alors je me suis enfuit. Après notre discussion, juste avant les vacances de Noël, j’ai décidé de tout oublier et de ne plus jamais repenser à tout cela… ». Thomas fit une courte pause. « Seulement tu as trouvé le meilleur moyen de faire en sort que je n’y arrive pas. Cela faisait longtemps que j’avais remarqué que tu jouais de moins en moins bien mais lorsqu’au retour des vacances tu as commencé à te transformer en une version défigurée d’un pseudo ailier, j’ai trouvé cela insupportable. Tu étais en train de détruire devant mes yeux tout ce que j’admirais chez toi. Alors j’ai essayé de tout faire pour empêcher ça. C’était horrible de te voir te trainer sur le terrain comme ça ! Le joueur qui brillait tant étais devenus une ombre noire et difforme que je détestais ! Tu étais en train de t’anéantir toi-même et par la même occasion d’anéantir tous ce qui me restait de toi. ». Puis Thomas se tût et il y eut un grand silence qui dura pendant de longues minutes.

Les deux garçons avaient besoin de temps pour retrouver leur calme. Robert se dit qu’il comprenait pourquoi est-ce que Thomas lui avait demandé de ne pas répondre à cette question. Son voisin venait de lui permettre de plonger à la fois dans ses souvenirs et dans l’intimité de son âme. Robert se sentait excessivement honoré par cette marque de confiance mais il comprenait aussi très bien que cela est pu faire peur à son coéquipier. Lui-même aurait sans doute pris ses jambes à son coup plutôt que de parler aussi honnêtement que Thomas venait de le faire. Maintenant il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre et assimilé tous ce qu’il venait d’entendre et tous les sentiments par lesquels il était passé.

« Je suis désolé » dit soudainement Robert qui s’était mis à parler sans même sans rendre compte. « Je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû dire ce que je t’ai dit lorsque nous nous sommes disputés l’année dernière. 

-Moi aussi je n’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, répondit Thomas. Moyennent quoi je m’excuse pour la forme mais pas pour le fond. »

Robert se mit à rire doucement et dit : « Et moi, je m’excuse pour l’un et l’autre. ».

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, mais un silence agréable qui fut tout à coup interrompu par le portable de Robert qui se mit sonner. Il venait de recevoir un message de Mats lui disant : « Ça fait plus d’une heure que Mario est rentré, je croyais tu avais un truc important à lui dire. ». Robert se leva précipitamment, il s’excusa auprès de Thomas et il partit en courant. Sur le chemin, il fit un gros effort pour oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer et pour se concentrer sur ce qu’il allait devoir dire à Mario.

Il monta directement dans la chambre de ses deux amis. Au moment où il apprêtait à ouvrir la porte il était plein d’enthousiasme et de fierté, enchanté de pouvoir enfin prouver qu’il avait eu raison d’agir comme il l’avait fait. Seulement, il réfléchit tout à coup que ce qui lui semblait un événement heureux de son point de vu n’en serait sans doute pas un du point de vu de Mario et il essaya de se raisonner et de se calmer. Au lieu, donc de l’entrée triomphale qui s’apprêtait à faire, il frappa doucement à la porte et l’ouvrit tout aussi doucement lorsqu’on lui dit d’entrer. Il raconta tout ce qu’il avait appris en essayant à la fois d’entrer le plus possible dans les détails tout en restant clair. Il conclut son exposé de la situation ainsi : « Si tes parents le souhaitent, ou bien alors leur avocat, il suffit d’appeler Mme. Milot à la FFF pour avoir tous les renseignements. Sinon, voici le numéro du cousin d’Allan, si jamais ils en ont besoin. ».

Robert avait eu beau essayé d’y mettre les formes, Mario avait l’air très attristé par le dénouement de cette histoire. Robert tenta de lui expliquer que finalement ce n’était pas une si grande perte mais les paroles qu’il employa pour réconforter son ami n’eurent pour effet que de le démoraliser davantage puisqu’il lui dit : « Tu as raison, si M. Hachana avait vraiment été un grand agent il ne se serait jamais intéressé à quelqu’un comme moi. ». Voyant qu’il ne faisait qu’empirer la situation il décida de laisser à Marco le soin de réconforter leur jeune ami. Personne n’était plus approprié pour cette tâche que son camarade de classe. Il laissa donc les deux jeunes gens en tête à tête et descendit à la cantine.

Il alla rejoindre ses amis qui avaient commencé de diner tous ensemble et la conversation allait bon train puisque Mats était en train de raconter l’histoire de la prochaine bande-dessinée que son père était en train d’écrire. Il suivit ce qui se disait pendant quelques minutes mais tout à coup il aperçut Thomas qui rentrait dans la cantine. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais Thomas détourna immédiatement les yeux. Robert le regarda aller s’asseoir en compagnie de Manuel et de Thiago. Lorsque Robert le quitta enfin des yeux et se retourna vers son assiette, il commença à revivre dans sa tête la conversation qu’il avait eu avec le jeune allemand plus tôt dans l’après-midi. Tous ce qui s’était passé l’année précédente prenait maintenant un aspect nouveau. Il était si absorbé par ses pensées qu’il n’entendit pas Bastian qui lui demanda trois fois s’il voulait bien lui passer le sel. A la fin son ami s’impatienta et il passa son bras sous le nez de Robert pour attraper ce qu’il désirait sans même que celui-ci ne s’en rende-compte.

Toute la table se mit à rire et Robert sortit enfin de sa torpeur. « Eh bien, s’exclama Jérôme, je n’avais jamais vu Robert aussi rêveur ! Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive mon vieux ? ». Robert, rouge de confusion, jeta un regard circulaire à ses amis tout en cherchant désespérément quoi dire. Lorsqu’il vit les yeux de Mats qui brillaient de plaisir et que l’un de ses sourires satisfait avait fait son apparition sur son visage, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler sans savoir ce qu’il allait dire mais Mats le devança et déclara : « Moi, j’ai déjà vu Robert comme ça plusieurs fois et je sais à quoi ou plus exactement à qui il est en train de pensé. ». Tout le monde se tourna vers Mats avec curiosité mais lui garda ses yeux malicieusement rivés sur Robert qui dans un élan de désespoir s’écria : « Je me demandais si j’allais enfin être titulaire demain et pourquoi est-ce que je n’avais pas joué les deux dernières fois ! ». Il avait parlé si vite qu’il fallut un peu de temps pour que tout le monde comprenne ce qu’il venait de dire. La conversation dériva sur M. Boutillaud mais Mats lui lança un regard qui signifiait « Je sais très bien que tu as menti mais je te laisse t’en sortir pour cette fois ».

Après cet épisode, il se promit de mieux se surveiller à l’avenir. Néanmoins, le soir même il s’endormis avec l’image du visage émerveillé de Thomas devant les yeux.

Certes, il avait menti en disant qu’il pensait au fait qu’il avait perdu sa place dans l’équipe mais c’était tout de même une question qu’il se posait depuis quelque temps. Il savait pertinemment que son premier match avait été très mauvais mais il espérait tout de même avoir montré assez de bonnes choses à l’entrainement pour se voir accorder une nouvelle chance. Il s’inquiéta encore plus lorsqu’il apprit le lendemain matin qu’il ne jouerait pas non plus ce dimanche après-midi. Il passa donc son match seul sur le banc avec Thomas et Thiago assis à quelques mètres de là qui rigolèrent ensemble pendant toute la rencontre sans lui prêter la moindre attention, ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter sa mauvaise humeur.

La situation s’empira encore lorsqu’après le match il aperçut Jim en train de l’attendre devant la porte de sa chambre. Il faillit faire demi-tour mais c’était impossible car son coéquipier l’avait déjà vu. Il lança à Robert un regard ironique et méprisant et le jeune attaquant polonais s’avança vers lui avec encore plus de répugnance qu’avant. Une fois arrivé auprès de Jim, celui-ci lui demanda d’une façon étonnamment avenante : « Alors, qu’as-tu pensé du match ? Moi j’ai trouvé que ce n’était pas trop mal. ». Robert n’avait pas trouvé que leur équipe avait bien joué mais enfin ils avaient gagné et donc il se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse. « Tout de même, répondit Jim, on a gagné 2-0. On n’a quasiment pas concédé d’occasion… Bon, on ne s’en n’est pas créé beaucoup non plus mais ça c’est pas vraiment mon problème à moi. ». Robert était de plus en plus étonné de voir que Jim était venu le voir simplement pour discuter avec lui du match qui venait de se terminer mais à ce moment-là le visage de son camarade de classe changea d’expression et il ajouta : « Enfin, je te demandais ça parce que du banc c’est de là qu’on voit le mieux un match, n’est-ce pas ? ». Tout ce préambule n’avait donc pour but que cette estocade finale.

Robert préféra ne rien répondre et Jim vint poser une main sur son épaule et enchaina avec ironie : « Ah, mon pauvre Bob, c’est tout de même dommage parce que t’avais du potentiel. Parfois, je trouvais même que tu me ressemblais un peu. C’est pour ça que je t’ai donné une seconde chance mais t’as pas su la saisir. C’était tellement mignon de ta part de vouloir défendre Marco mais je t’avais prévenu, je n’accepte pas qu’on se mette en travers de mon chemin, dit-il d’une voix soudainement menaçante. Pendant tout l’été, j’ai cherché le meilleur moyen de te faire tomber. J’ai élaboré des dizaines et des dizaines de plans mais je n’ai pas eu besoin d’en utiliser un seul parce que tu as fait tout le travail pour moi. D’abord tu t’es débrouillé pour perdre ta place dans l’équipe. Ensuite tu t’es mis à faire ami-ami avec cet imbécile de Thomas. On vous a vu manger ensemble, on t’a vu sortir de sa chambre, vous causez ensemble de temps en temps…et je ne sais pas si tu t’en es rendu compte mais ça à pas mal fait chuter ta cote de popularité. Et puis enfin, il y a ton chef d’œuvre. Toutes mes félicitations sur ce coup-là, je n’aurais pas fait mieux moi-même… ». Jim marqua une petite pause pour ménager le suspense et Robert se mit désespérément à chercher dans sa mémoire ce qu’il avait bien put faire qui semblait tellement réjouir son capitaine. 

« Figures-toi qu’hier soir j’ai eu l’idée de génie d’allé un peu me promener dans le parc et au moment où je rentrais au dortoir j’ai surpris cet adorable moment de complicité entre Thomas et toi. C’est fou comme le hasard fait les choses bien les parfois, tu ne trouves pas ? Maintenant que tu es prévenu je vais me faire un plaisir d’aller raconter ce que j’ai vu à toute la classe. Tu vas voir comme le regard des autres change facilement et comme c’est désagréable d’entendre les gens murmurer sur votre passage, échanger des sourires en coin lorsqu’ils pensent qu’on ne les voit pas, ricaner lorsque vous faites une erreur… Mais ça ce n’est pas le pire, le pire vient ensuite quand ils ne font plus du tout attention à vous, cette impression de plus exister sauf pour les choses négatives. ».

La description que venait de faire Jim le fit pâlir mais dans un élan de courage il dit : « Il me restera toujours mes amis et c’est le plus important. ». Jim sourit et répondit : « C’est vrai mais est-ce que c’est suffisant pour être heureux. Moi, par exemple, je n’ai pas envie de n’exister qu’aux yeux de mes potes, tu vois ? D’ailleurs, tu te débrouilleras peut-être pour que tes amis te lâchent aussi qui sait. Sinon, je pourrais toujours t’aider… ». Il eut un petit rire narquois et il ajouta : « Je te réserve encore une petite surprise mais ce n’est pas encore le bon moment pour que tu la découvre. Sur-ce, bonne soirée. » et il partit avec l’air ravi.

Robert resta devant sa porte durant quelques minutes à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu’il n’y avait rien à faire pour l’éviter et que la seule solution c’était d’attendre patiemment que l’orage se calme. Il soupira et rentra dans sa chambre tête base.

Le lendemain matin, il n’avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit car il savait que la journée qui l’attendait risquait de ne pas être très agréable vivre. Il soupira, grogna, pesta mais finalement il fit un effort et se leva. Il essaya d’arriver le plus discrètement possible à la cantine et ensuite de se réfugier à la table de ses amis qui était bien remplie et où, pensait-il, personne ne le remarquerait. Tout se passa bien et il se détendit un peu, même si de temps en temps il ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des regards sur sa droite ou sur sa gauche pour voir si quelqu’un le regardait mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il en déduisit que Jim n’avait pas encore dû passer à l’action et il profita pleinement de ce moment de répit.

Lorsqu’il entra dans le vestiaire par contre il eut l’impression qu’un murmure parcouru la salle. Il se fit le plus petit possible et il se précipita dehors dès qu’il eut fini de se changer car il avait l’impression que l’ambiance était relativement pesante. Jim avait bien fait les choses car pendant l’entrainement plusieurs personnes lui firent bien sentir qu’elles n’avaient pas envie de lui dans leur groupe d’exercice. De même, lors du petit match d’entrainement qu’ils firent en fin de séance, il eut le sentiment qu’on ne lui donnait pas facilement le ballon.

Durant l’après-midi, alors qu’il traversait un groupe d’élève de sa classe pour se rendre dans sa salle de cours, l’un d’entre eux l’arrêta et lui dit : « Dis-moi, Robert, ça ne m’étonne pas que tu sois devenu ami avec Thomas, vous avez pas mal de point en commun en fait. Le gros nez et les oreilles d’éléphants par exemple… ». Tout le groupe se mit à rire et un autre élève ajouta en contrefaisant l’accent de Robert : « Et les ‘r’ rrroulé ou plutôt devrais-je dire rrroulè ». Les autres se mirent à rire encore plus fort et un troisième prit la parole pour dire : « Alors ça ne te pas rire, Lewandowski-kiki ? ». Les ricanements redoublèrent encore et cet fois-ci Robert en eut assez alors il répondit : « Ça ne me fait pas rire parce que cette blague sur mon nom la première fois que je l’ai entendu c’était lorsque je suis arrivé en France et c’était des élèves de cinquième qui me l’avaient faite mais il faut croire que vous devez avoir la même mentalité qu’eux bien que vous vous ayez 16 ou 17 ans et non pas 13 ans comme eux. Quoique ma petite sœur on l’appelait Lewandowska-caca et elle était encore à l’école primaire. C’est peut-être là qu’est votre vraie place en fait. ». Là-dessus il partit et le reste de l’après-midi se passa plutôt calmement.

Le soir en rentrant au dortoir, il aperçut quelques un des garçons de sa classe qui s’était moqué de lui en début d’après-midi en train de discuter devant la porte d’entrée et ne tenant pas à renouveler la mauvaise expérience qu’il avait vécu plus tôt dans la journée, il se cacha derrière un buisson en attendant qu’ils aient finis. Il n’avait pas l’intention d’écouter leur conversation mais lorsqu’il les entendit prononcer le nom de Thomas il se mit à tendre l’oreille. « Allez, raconte-nous ce qui s’est passé » demanda l’un d’entre eux d’un ton plaintif. « Ok, mais vous ne direz rien à personne ? » répondit un autre. Tout le monde acquiesça. « C’est promis ? insista Romain. Il ne faut surtout pas que le coach soit au courant ».

Une fois rassuré sur la discrétion de ses amis Romain commença son récit : « Théo et moi on était tranquillement assis par terre en attendant que Moussa ait fini de faire ce qu’il avait à faire au secrétariat lorsque Thomas est sorti du bureau de la direction. Comme d’habitude il avait l’air totalement ailleurs alors j’ai donné un coup de coude à Théo et au moment où Thomas est passé devant nous je lui ai fait un croche-pied et j’ai dit : « Alors on est allé voir papa ? ». On s’est bien marré. Il était allongé par terre avec ses jambes qui partaient dans tous les sens. Je ne sais même pas comment son corps est fait pour qu’il se retrouve dans des positions pareilles. Vous auriez dû voir ça c’était géniale ! ».

Romain eut un petit rire en repensant à l’image de Thomas affalé sur le sol et il reprit son histoire : « Seulement il s’est relevé et il m’a dit : « C’est dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi précis lorsqu’il s’agit de tendre la jambe pour envoyer le ballon au fond du but. Ça nous aurait peut-être permis de ne pas finir dernière attaque du championnat. ». Ça m’a mis dans une colère noire de l’entendre parler comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Non mais que le coach me dise un truc dans le genre d’accord mais qu’un mec aussi nul que lui se permette de faire des réflexions sur moi, vous vous rendez-compte ! ».

Romain dû faire une pause pour se calmer et il poursuit : « Je me suis levé, je l’ai attrapé par le col tout en l’insultant mais il donnait l’impression de ne pas avoir peur et c’était insupportable alors je l’ai frappé. Il s’est défendu comme un beau diable mais franchement il ne faisait pas le poids physiquement. Je l’ai bien amoché et sincèrement ça m’a vraiment fait du bien parce que ça faisait longtemps que je pouvais plus le supporter. Lorsque Moussa est sorti, on est vite parti parce qu’on ne voulait pas se faire prendre par un des surveillants et puis... »

A ce moment-là Robert sursauta car il senti quelqu’un lui tapoté sur l’épaule, il se retourna et il vit Manuel accroupi derrière lui qui le regardait avec un air à moitié surpris à moitié moqueur. « Tu espionnes les gens maintenant ? » murmura-t-il et Robert n’arriva pas à savoir s’il posait cette question sérieusement où s’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie. Toutefois il tint à se justicier alors il répondit : « Non, pas du tout ! Seulement, je n’ai pas envie qu’ils me voient.

  * Toujours aussi courageux. » fit remarquer Manuel.



Robert qui était fatigué par la mauvaise journée qu’il venait d’avoir et il se sentit particulièrement vexé par cette réflexion du gardien de but alors il répliqua d’un ton acerbe : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’en prends toujours à moi ? Si tu veux vraiment protéger Thomas tu ferais mieux te t’occuper des autres garçons de notre classe ! Les blessures qu’ils avaient aux visages, ce sont des coups que lui a donné celui qui porte le manteau bleu. En fait tu n’es pas capable de réellement prendre soin de lui ! Je suis sûr que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu’est sa vie de tous les jours. Il aurait besoin de quelqu’un qui soit toujours auprès de lui pour l’aider à se sortir de toutes les mauvaises situations dans lesquels il arrive à se fourrer. ».

Lorsque Robert vit le visage de Manuel d’abord devenir blanc comme un linge et ses yeux se remplir de tristesse puis changé de couleur pour devenir rouge de colère et ses yeux qui se mirent flamboyer, il réalisa ce qu’il était en train de dire et il se tût. Il rougit de honte et de confusion : de honte parce qu’il venait de comprendre que ce qu’il disait avait réellement dû blesser le gardien but et de confusion parce qu’il venait de se rendre compte qu’il pensait sincèrement une partie de ce qu’il était en train de dire. Tout du moins s’inquiétait-il réellement pour Thomas. Il s’attendait à ce que Manuel explose et qu’il se jette sur lui mais le géant blond lui répondit d’une voix contenue où perçait néanmoins une certaine amertume : « Je ne savais pas que Thomas s’était battu avec quelqu’un de sa classe, il m’avait dit qu’il était tombé et je l’ai cru. Je ne savais non plus qu’ils avaient autant de problèmes avec ses coéquipiers même si j’avais compris qu’il ne s’entendait pas très bien avec eux, je ne pensais pas que c’était aussi grave. Il ne m’en a jamais parlé…. Mais toi… » lança-t-il tout à coup d’un ton accusateur « Toi, tu as tout vu, tu sais tout et pourtant tu n’as jamais rien fait pour l’aider ! Alors que normalement tu devrais être…enfin passons. Rappel-moi du quel il s’agit ? ».

Robert ne répondit rien, il avait été piqué au vif par la remarque de Manuel parce qu’elle reflétait malheureusement la vérité. Il se leva en disant : « Laisse, je m’en occupe. ». Il s’approcha du groupe d’élèves qui discutaient toujours ensemble. Il s’arrêta aux milieux d’eux et dit : « J’ai tout entendu. Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois à condition premièrement que tu ailles t’excuser auprès de Thomas et deuxièmement que tu ne t’en prennes plus jamais à lui. Sinon le coach sera au courant de ce que tu as fait dans les minutes qui suivront et tu pourras dire adieu à ta place de titulaire. ». Ensuite, il se retourna pour lancer un regard de défi à Manuel qui le suivait des yeux et il partit.

A peine était-il rentré dans le dortoir qu’il faillit s’arracher les yeux. « Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? » se demanda-t-il particulièrement énervé contre lui-même. C’était la dernière chose à faire dans les circonstances actuelles, alors pourquoi ? Parce qu’il avait eu pitié de Thomas, parce que Manuel était insupportable et parce que lui-même était un imbécile. Telle fut la réponse qu’il se donna à lui-même puis il monta dans sa chambre, assez désespéré.

Sa sortie à l’encontre de Romain n’avais pas arrangé ses affaires. Il le comprit immédiatement lorsque le lendemain matin il vit Jim lui lancer un sourire triomphant alors qu’ils se croisèrent à l’entrée du vestiaire. De fait durant le reste de la journée il eut la nette impression que l’animosité de ses camarades de classe à son égard c’était renforcée. Heureusement personne ne s’en prit à lui directement mais contrairement à d’habitude personne ne vint lui parler sauf Marco et David. A l’entrainement ce fut encore pire que la vielle, non seulement on ne voulait pas travailler avec lui, non seulement on ne voulait pas lui donner le ballon mais les tacles contre lui était particulièrement appuyés, de même pour les duels. Il trouvait cette situation d’autant plus injuste qu’en ce moment il avait besoin de se mettre en valeur pour pouvoir retrouver une place de titulaire.

La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée ce fut que Manuel, qu’il rencontra au détour d’un couloir, lui apprit que Romain était venu s’excuser auprès de Thomas. Robert se doutait bien que ces excuses ne devaient pas être particulièrement sincères mais c’était déjà mieux que rien se dit-il.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula à peu près de la même façon que ces deux premiers jours même si l’agressivité des autres à son égard commença tout doucement à décroitre un peu. La plupart du temps Robert oscillait entre le fait d’être en colère contre Jim, contre Thomas ou contre lui-même mais quelque fois aussi lorsqu’il venait de passer un bon moment à la cantine en compagnie de ses amis ou lorsqu’il venait de profiter des plaisanteries de Marco pendant une récréation, il se disait que finalement ça situation n’était pas si mauvaise que cela. Il essayait au mieux de se faire oublier et surtout il évita très soigneusement tout contact avec Thomas.

Néanmoins, s’il évitait le jeune garçon le plus possible cela ne l’empêchait pas de passer beaucoup de temps à penser à lui. Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu’il ne songe à la conversation qu’il avait eu avec son coéquipier. Après de nombreuses heures de réflexion il en vint à la conclusion qu’en fait il était incapable de répondre à la question posée par Thomas : qui est Robert Lewandowski ? Quel homme était-il ? Celui avec lequel Jim se trouvait des ressemblances ou celui qui s’était opposé à leur capitaine ? Quel joueur était-il ? Celui que M. Schaller lui avait demandé d’être ou celui qu’il était avant ? Non seulement il ne savait pas quelle était la réponse à ces questions mais il ne savait pas non plus laquelle de ces personnes il désirait être.

Mats qui ne manquait pas de perspicacité avait rapidement remarqué que Robert était plus songeur que d’habitude et son compagnon de chambre ne tarda pas à lui poser des questions sur ce qui le préoccupait. Au début Robert avait fermement refusé de lui parler mais petit à petit l’idée de connaître l’opinion d’une personne extérieure lui parut de plus en plus souhaitable et un soir où Mats l’interrogeait à nouveau sur ce qui le rendait aussi rêveur il lui raconta tout ce qui s’était passé sur le vieux terrain qui se trouvait sous leur fenêtre. Une fois son récit achevé il demanda craintivement à son ami : « Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? 

\- Je pense qu’il amoureux de toi. »

Robert crut qu’il avait mal entendu. Il demanda à Mats de répéter ce qu’il avait dit et comme pour la seconde fois il entendit les mêmes paroles il se mit à fixer son compagnon de chambre sans comprendre puis tout à coup il donna un coup de coude à son voisin en disant : « Hey, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette blague stupide ? Je te parlais sérieusement moi.

\- Mais moi aussi. » répliqua Mats parfaitement sérieusement et pour la seconde fois Robert n’en crut pas ses oreilles.

Néanmoins son ami poursuivit en disant : « Ça fait longtemps que cette hypothèse m’avait traversé l’esprit… Est-ce que tu sais qui est-ce qui t’a donné les papiers au sujet de la TPO ? ». Robert répondit négativement et Mats reprit : « Eh bien, c’est lui.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Robert qui n’arrivait pas à y croire. Je ne lui en n’ai jamais parlé. 

\- Il a imprimé ces feuilles depuis un des ordinateurs de l’école et il y a son nom d’utilisateur en bas de chacune d’entre elles, répliqua Mats avec un sourire.

\- Mais enfin, ça ne prouve rien ! lui répondit Robert qui trouvait tout cela de plus en plus absurde.

\- Si, ça prouve qu’il était toujours plus ou moins là pour t’aider et ce depuis le début. Maintenant avec ce que tu viens de me raconter il me semble évident que seule une personne d’amoureuse peut parler ou agir ainsi.

\- Mats, répondit Robert d’un ton de reproche amusé, ce n’est pas parce que tu joues un remake de Roméo et Juliette avec Benedict qu’il faut croire que tout le monde fait la même chose. »

Son voisin se mit à rire et Robert qui désirait vivement changer de sujet de conversation enchaina : « D’ailleurs ce n’est pas du tout pour cela que je voulais te parler. Ce qui me préoccupe c’est de savoir si l’opinion qu’il a de moi est vrai ou fausse. ». Mats reprit son sérieux et lui demanda : « Celle qu’il avait au début ou celle qu’il a maintenant ?

\- Les deux.

\- J’ai m’a petite idée là-dessus mais à mon avis c’est à toi de trouvé la réponse à cette question, pas à moi de te l’a donné, d’ailleurs je pourrais me tromper…même si ça m’arrive rarement. En tout cas je pense que c’est une très bonne chose que tu t’interroges ainsi. La connaissance de soi, de ses limites mais aussi de ses forces, est le début de la modestie. C’est pour cela que je ne pratique pas beaucoup cela moi-même mais pour les autres je crois que c’est une excellente chose. »

C’est à ce moment-là que Robert se rendit compte que c’était très mauvaise idée de venir demander des conseils à Mats, au lieu de l’éclairer son ami n’avait fait que l’embrouiller davantage.

Robert se demanda sincèrement comment est-ce qu’une idée aussi ridicule que celle que Thomas puise être amoureux de lui avait pu venir à l’esprit de quelqu’un, même d’une personne ayant autant d’imagination que Mats. Il voulait bien reconnaitre que Thomas cherchait à l’aider mais c’était sans doute simplement parce qu’il devait avoir un bon fond et il était probable qu’il agisse ainsi avec tout le monde. Certes le jeune garçon avait employé des mots, utilisé des expressions, faits preuve d’une ardeur et d’une expressivité qui, vue par une personne extérieure, pouvait peut-être prêter à confusion mais Robert n’y voyait pour sa part que le reflet du tempérament passionné de son camarade de classe et il était certain d’avoir raison sur ce point.

Sa situation en classe s’améliora progressivement. D’abord parce qu’il avait fait tout ce qu’il fallait pour qu’on ne le remarque pas trop, ensuite parce que d’autres évènements étaient venus distraire ses coéquipiers qui avaient commencé à ne plus beaucoup se préoccuper de lui et enfin parce qu’il s’efforçait de redevenir aux yeux des autres un garçon cool qui était aussi le meilleur ami du meilleur joueur de l’équipe.

Le fait que Mario ait enfin digéré ce qui s’était passé avec M. Hachana l’aida aussi à retrouver sa bonne humeur. Jusque-là, il s’était toujours senti un peu coupable vis à vis du jeune garçon. Il faut dire aussi que la découverte qu’avait fait l’avocat des parents de Mario comme quoi M. Hachana avait été poursuivi pour tentative de chantage, menace de mort et autres lors de la négociation d’un contrat avait beaucoup aidé Mario à considérer qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une si grande perte.

L’équipe des U17 de Listodorf naviguait depuis le début de l’année entre la 5ème et la 10ème place mais avec l’arrivé du froid les terrains d’entrainement du centre de formation se transformèrent en de véritables champs de boue ce qui provoqua une vague de blessures parmi les joueurs. Robert en profita pour retrouver un peu de temps de jeu mais il fut baladé du côté droit, au côté gauche, au milieu de terrain en fonction des manques de l’équipe. Les blessures consécutives de Romain, leur attaquant de pointe habituel, et de sa doublure lui firent espérer qu’il allait enfin pouvoir jouer à un poste dont il avait véritablement l’habitude et qui lui permettrait de briller plus qu’il ne l’avait fait dernièrement. 

Néanmoins, le mercredi matin alors qu’il était en train de ramasser des plots à proximité de M. Boutillaud et de l’un de ses assistants, il les entendit débattre sur le joueur qu’ils devraient faire monter de l’équipe des U16 ou des U15 pour venir jouer au poste de buteur lors du match de ce week-end. Robert se dit alors qu’après tout il était possible que son nouvel entraineur ne soit pas au courant du fait qu’il avait longtemps joué en tant que numéro neuf. Il s’approcha donc des deux messieurs et les interrompant avec une toux légère, il leur dit : « Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas écouter votre conversation mais je devais ramasser les cônes qui se trouvent-là et il se trouve que j’ai tout entendu. Tout ce que je voulais vous dire c’est qu’en dehors de l’année dernière j’ai toujours joué en tant qu’avant-centre. Je pense que je pourrais remplacer Romain et Théo sans que vous ayez besoin de faire venir un joueur d’une autre équipe. ».

Monsieur Boutillaud le dévisagea puis il l’observa de haut en bas pendant de longues minutes et enfin il demanda : « Où est-ce que tu jouais avant de venir ici ?

\- Au club de Saint-Léonard. »

Son entraineur se mit à réfléchir en répétant : « Saint-Léonard…Saint Léonard… ça me dit quelque chose… » puis finalement il s’écria : « Ah oui ! Je vois, c’est un petit village à une centaine de kilomètre d’ici, n’est-ce pas ? ». Robert acquiesça. « C’est pour cela que tu devais jouer à ce poste, il n’y avait sans doute personne dans un si petit village pour occuper cette position. En tout cas, c’est la seule explication que je vois. Parce que, mon petit Robert, je suis désolé de te le dire mais tu n’as pas du tout le profil d’un numéro 9. Tu es relativement grand mais tu es beaucoup trop fin. Regarde-toi par rapport à Romain, vous n’avez pas du tout le même physique. Est-ce que tu penses que tu es capable de jouer comme lui ? Tu vois ce qu’il fait sur le terrain, il est tout le temps en train de se battre avec deux ou trois défenseurs, lorsqu’il reçoit le ballon il faut tout de suite qu’il joue en remise sur Marco ou à l’un des joueurs de côtés sans chercher à faire la différence lui-même. Est-ce que tu serais capable de faire autant de travail défensif que lui et sinon d’attendre dans la surface qu’un ballon t’arrive dessus ? Et puis tu n’es pas assez bon de la tête pour être aussi important que lui sur les coups de pieds-arrêtés. Tu te rends bien compte que ce n’est pas toi que je suis en train de décrire-là, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as beaucoup plus le type d’un joueur de côté même si…non il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien. En tout cas nous n’aurions aucune chance de te vendre comme avant-centre. ».

C’était la première fois que Robert entendait parler de lui comme d’une marchandise de façon aussi directe et c’était assez désagréable. M. Boutillaud, lui donna une tape dans le dos et le renvoya ramasser ses plots. Pour la première fois, Robert se demanda si ce que Thomas lui avait dit lors de leur dispute de l’année dernière n’était pas juste : « Je vais te le dire, moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne joues plus en pointe. C’est parce que tu ne rentrais pas dans leurs petites cases. Tu es trop maigre, trop rapide, trop technique, trop intelligent et pas assez bon de la tête. C’est absurde mais c’est comme ça. ». Son entraineur semblait en effet avoir une idée type de ce que devais être un avant-centre et s’il refusait de le faire jouer à ce poste ce n’était pas pour son bien ou parce qu’il ne s’agissait pas de sa vraie vocation mais simplement parce qu’il ne rentrait pas dans le moule.

Ce moment de doute ne dura qu’un bref instant et Robert se dit que s’il ne rentrait pas dans le type de l’attaquant de pointe c’était la preuve qu’en réalité il n’était pas fait pour jouer à cette position.

Il joua donc sur le côté gauche lors du match suivant et son équipe perdit 3-0 face au dernier du championnat. Pour la seconde fois il douta des choix de son entraineur car le jeune garçon qu’il avait fait monter pour occuper la pointe de l’attaque avait fait un match catastrophique.

Pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, son ancien entraineur vint diner chez lui et durant cette soirée Robert en profita pour lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’avait fait jouer comme avant-centre et si c’était parce qu’il n’y avait personne pour occuper ce poste dans le village. « Tu sais Robert dans les petites équipes le problèmes ce n’est pas de trouver des attaquants mais plutôt des milieux de terrain et des défenseurs, tout le monde veux jouer en attaque, lui répondit-il puis il marqua une pause, sourit légèrement et poursuivit, lorsque tu es arrivé ici, je t’ai demandé à quel poste est-ce que tu jouais en Pologne et alors j’ai vu ce petit bonhomme, parce que tu n’étais pas bien grand à l’époque, venir se planter devant-moi les jambes écartées, les mains sur les hanches et me répondre : « Je joue comme attaquant de pointe et comme attaquant de soutient. », je n’en n’ait pas cru mes yeux ni mes oreilles. J’étais très étonné de voir que tu savais ce que c’était qu’un neuf et demi parce que ce n’est pas une position qu’on fait beaucoup travailler aux jeunes. Tu avais l’air tellement sûr de toi que j’ai tout de suite voulu te voir en action et nous avons fait un match avec les garçons. Tu as marqué cinq buts et tu m’as convaincu que je venais de trouver un joueur exceptionnel. Moi, je t’ai toujours vu comme un numéro neuf mais je ne suis pas un professionnel comme les entraineurs que tu as à Listodorf, peut-être que je trompe. De toute façon peu importe l’endroit où l’on te fait jouer l’important c’est que tu apprennes des choses. Tu es encore très jeune (même si tu as toujours été un peu en avance sur les autres), tu as tout ton temps pour découvrir qu’elle est ta meilleure position. ». Robert acquiesça de la tête et il y eut un instant de silence.

« Vous me manquez beaucoup, coach.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup Robert… Surtout lorsqu’on est mené et que j’ai besoin de quelqu’un pour remonter le score. ».

Ils se mirent à rire et ensuite son ancien entraineur reprit la parole : « Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler ou de conseil n’oublie pas que je serais toujours-là pour toi. Tu sais que je t’ai toujours un peu considéré comme mon fils. ». M. Hausser lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement puis il partit discuter avec Mme. Lewandowska.


	11. Un évènement en avance ou en retard

Cette discussion avec son ancien entraineur l’avait fortement ébranlé car si M. Hausser n’était qu’un entraineur amateur d’un tout petit d’un village du fin fond de la Lorraine Robert avait néanmoins pour lui une admiration et une confiance qui dépassait de beaucoup celle qu’il pouvait avoir en M. Schaller ou en M. Boutillaud. Il essaya toutefois d’oublier tout cela au moment de la rentrée afin de se concentrer sur ce qui était son objectif principal pour l’instant, à savoir celui de retrouver une vraie place de titulaire dans son équipe.

Après ses premiers mois particulièrement mouvementés il put enfin reprendre la petite vie tranquille après laquelle il avait tant soupiré durant les dernières semaines. Il n’était plus le garçon populaire qu’il avait été l’année précédente, ni le garçon rejeté par les autres qu’il avait pu être au début de l’année mais il était redevenu le garçon un peu anonyme qu’il était au début de l’année dernière et finalement cette situation lui convenait assez bien, elle lui permettait entre autres de se concentrer sur la seule chose réellement importante à ses yeux pendant ses années qu’il aurait à passer à Listodorf : réussir à devenir un footballeur professionnel.

Il profita de cette tranquillité jusqu’à un certain matin de la fin du mois de novembre. Durant un exercice d’entrainement Alex avait soudainement fait un tacle assassin sur Thomas qui s’était écroulé au sol avec un cris de douleur. Il s’était relevé quelques minutes plus tard mais le plus terrible aux yeux de Robert c’était que personne parmi les joueurs avec lesquels le jeune allemand travaillait ne s’était arrêté de jouer pour voir s’il allait bien. Robert n’était pas dans cette unité de travail mais il observait la scène de loin. Thomas se remit debout mais il boitait et chacun des pas qu’il faisait semblaient être très douloureux pour lui. Finalement l’un des assistants de l’entraineur vint le voir et Robert les vit disparaître ensemble dans le vestiaire.

Après de longues minutes il vit l’assistant de M. Boutillaud revenir seul et il commença à être réellement inquiet. Le temps passait et Thomas ne réapparaissait toujours pas. Robert quant à lui devenait de plus en plus agité et de plus en plus soucieux. Leur entraineur leur avait fait changer d’exercice et ils devaient maintenant réaliser des séries de un contre un. Lors du duel qui l’opposait à Moussa, ce dernier vint lui marcher sur pied sans le faire exprès. Robert qui avait été coupé dans son élan tomba au sol. Il ressenti une assez vive douleur au niveau de son pied gauche mais celle-ci disparu rapidement. Robert s’apprêtait à se relever et à reprendre l’entrainement sans problème mais tout à coup il lui vint à l’esprit que s’il demandait à aller au vestiaire pour mettre de la glace sur son pied il pourrait savoir ce qui arrivait à Thomas. Il se leva donc mais il se mit à boiter ostensiblement. Moussa vint tout de suite s’excuser, Robert lui dit que ce n’était rien de grave mais qu’il avait besoin d’apaiser la douleur. Il alla donc voir son coach pour lui demander la permission d’aller au vestiaire, cette permission lui fut très facilement accordée et il se dirigea vers la porte du bâtiment des vestiaires en continuant de boiter avec application.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment sans très bien savoir ce qu’il faisait. Il se dirigea vers le vestiaire de leur équipe, la porte était entre-ouverte, Robert s’en approcha silencieusement car il se sentait un peu intimidé. Lorsqu’il fut sur le pas de la porte il entendit tout à coup le bruit de quelqu’un qui pleurait à l’intérieur, deux sentiments contradictoires s’emparèrent alors de lui. D’un côté il avait envie de se précipiter sur le terrain afin de faire subir à Alex le même traitement que celui que son coéquipier avait infligé à Thomas, de l’autre il voulait se précipiter à l’intérieur du vestiaire pour venir réconforter le jeune allemand. Ce fut ce dernier penchant qui l’emporta et il ouvrit la porte.

Thomas était assis à l’endroit qu’il occupait habituellement dans le vestiaire, c’est à dire tout au fond, il avait posé ses pieds sur le banc, il tenait ses deux jambes entre ses bras et il avait caché sa tête dans ses genoux. Son corps était secoué de sanglots. Robert venait à peine de faire quelques pas dans la pièce quand il lui vint à l’esprit que Thomas ne souhaitait peut-être pas le voir dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour aller chercher Thiago lorsque les larmes de son camarade de classe se mirent à redoubler et Robert sans réfléchir davantage vint s’asseoir auprès du jeune garçon mais là, il se rendit compte qu’il ne savait ni que faire ni que dire.

Robert resta immobile pendant une poigné de secondes puis il approcha timidement sa main du dos de Thomas, il hésita mais finalement il vint la poser délicatement sur le dos de son coéquipier avant de commencer à la remuer tout doucement du haut vers le bas dans un geste qu’il espérait assez tendre pour être réconfortant. Thomas tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. Lorsque Robert en eut trouvé le courage il demanda d’une voix hésitante : « Est-ce que tu as très mal à ton pied ? ». Thomas releva brusquement la tête et il se mit à regarder Robert avec horreur à travers ses yeux pleins de larmes. « Robert ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?? » s’écria vivement Thomas. Il y eut une courte pause puis il ajouta « Je croyais que c’était Thiago… ».

Thomas était visiblement mal à l’aise, il se mit à essuyer ses larmes frénétiquement tout en détournant son visage afin que Robert ne le voie pas. Le jeune polonais se senti légèrement vexé par cette démonstration d’orgueil mais il n’avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que son coéquipier avait réagi ainsi alors il ravala rapidement son amour propre. Il se pencha vers son voisin, saisit délicatement les mains du jeune homme afin de l’empêcher de continuer à essayer de sécher ses larmes et il lui dit d’une voix douce : « Thomas, tout le monde a le droit de se sentir mal, il n’y a aucune honte à cela. ». Robert lâcha les mains de Thomas et comme son voisin semblait être en train de combattre contre lui-même il ajouta : « Je vais aller chercher Thiago. Tu es sans doute assez mal à l’aise avec moi. ». Il s’appétait à se lever mais Thomas l’arrêta en saisissant son bras droit. Robert se rassit et à ce moment-là Thomas vint soudainement lover sa tête au creux de l’épaule de notre héros.

Robert s’immobilisa sous l’effet de la surprise. Thomas pleurait en silence tout contre lui et il se sentait totalement dépassé par la situation. Afin de se raccrocher à quelque chose il répéta la question qu’il avait posé quelques minutes auparavant : « Est-ce que ta cheville te fait très mal ? ». Thomas secoua la tête et répondit d’une voix entrecoupée de sanglot : « Non, non j’ai mal…. mais ce n’est pas insupportable. Je crois que ce n’est rien de grave…et même si je m’étais cassé le pied ça n’aurait aucune importance puisque je ne jouerais pas… ni lors du prochain match, ni lors de celui d’après, ni lors d’aucun match de la saison… Je ne jouerais même pas si l’on faisait un match amical contre les U12 ! ». Thomas essayait vaguement de plaisanter et Robert aurait sans doute ri de cette déclaration s’il l’avait entendu dans un autre contexte mais là elle ne fit qu’augmenter la compassion qu’il ressentait pour son coéquipier.

Robert était à nouveau très embarrassé car il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il ne pouvait pas décemment affirmer à Thomas qu’il jouerait dans les jours ou même dans les mois qui allaient venir, ce serait un mensonge et son camarade de classe le savait aussi bien que lui. Ne trouvant donc rien à dire Robert préféra venir enrouler son bras gauche autour des frêles épaules de son voisin. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant un certain temps puis tout à coup Thomas, que le fil de ses pensées avait dû conduire à faire cette réflexion, se mit à dire d’une voix enrouée qui se brisa sur la fin : « Robert, je me sens tellement seul… ». Puis les larmes du jeune garçon se mirent à redoubler.

Robert commença alors à soupçonner que ce n’était pas sa cheville qui faisait tant souffrir Thomas et pour en avoir le cœur net il demanda : « Que s’est-il passé avec Alex ? ». Son voisin réfléchit un peu avant de répondre : « Il ne s’est rien passé de particulier… Rien en tout cas qui ne sorte de l’ordinaire mais je… cette fois-ci je… enfin je n’ai pas réussi… ». Thomas ne termina pas sa phrase mais Robert était à même de la compléter dans sa tête : « cette fois-ci c’est la goutte d’eau qui a fait déborder le vase. ». Thomas vint se blottir à un peu plus contre lui et il se remit à parler car manifestement il avait besoin de vider son sac : « Lorsque je suis arrivé ici j’étais si fier d’être quelqu’un d’un peu différent des autres. A mes yeux c’était ma plus grande force… mais aujourd’hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis demandé si en fait ce n’était pas ma plus grande faiblesse. ».

Après cela Thomas se tut et Robert se mit à se repasser rapidement dans sa tête à ce qui s’était passé cette année et l’année dernière, il repensa au fait que Thomas n’avait jamais peur de rien ni de personne et soudainement il comprit quelque chose : « Ce n’est pas parce que tu es un garçon un peu à part que les autres t’en veulent mais c’est parce que tu en es fière et que tu n’as pas peur de le montrer. Je crois que nous sommes tous jaloux de toi parce qu’aucun d’entre nous n’a le courage de faire la même chose. C’est très rare à notre âge de rencontrer des gens qui ont une aussi forte personnalité que la tienne alors je crois que c’est définitivement un avantage. » Thomas sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation et le fond d’admiration et de respect que Robert avait toujours eut envers le jeune garçon augmenta de beaucoup.

Après encore quelques minutes Thomas commença à retrouver son calme. Robert qui était maintenant là depuis plus de vingt minutes se dit qu’il faudrait peut-être qu’il retourne sur le terrain d’entrainent. Il demanda à Thomas si ça allait et comme le jeune garçon lui répondit fermement que oui, il se leva pour partir et il était à la porte lorsque Thomas l’interrompit en lui posant cette question : « Au fait Robert pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu au vestiaire ? Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? ». Le jeune attaquant polonais se sentit un peu pris au dépourvu. Il se mit à se balancer d’un pied sur l’autre, à rougir, à bafouiller…Puis il lorsqu’il se rappela enfin de son alibi pour venir ici, il dit à Thomas d’une voix hésitante qu’il s’était légèrement fait mal au pied et qu’il avait demandé à pouvoir prendre une pause. Thomas se mit à le dévisager et Robert commença à se demander si son coéquipier avait cru à son mensonge. Toutefois son camarade de classe ne fit, comme seule réponse, que murmurer quelque chose sans que Robert ne réussisse à comprendre quoi. Il eut vaguement l’impression qu’il s’agissait de remerciements mais comme il venait d’entendre la voix de l’un des assistants de leur entraineur qui l’appelait il n’eut pas le temps d’approfondir. Il sortit du vestiaire du vestiaire en vitesse afin de retourner sur le terrain d’entrainement.

Robert que sa conversation avec Thomas avait beaucoup troublé ne montra pas beaucoup de concentration durant le reste de l’entrainement. Il n’en montra pas beaucoup non plus durant ses cours de l’après-midi, surtout en cours d’anglais, matière dont le professeur qui l’enseignait manquait totalement de sens pédagogique. Il délassa rapidement l’étude de l’article de journal sur les start-up qu’il devait étudier pour se mettre à réfléchir à ce qui suit : « Étant donné que Serge est blessé, si jamais je me blessais aussi le coach aurait alors deux solutions, ou bien il ferait monter Moussa d’un cran et dans ce cas Thomas occuperait le poste de latéral droit ou bien alors il laisserait Moussa à se place pour plus de sureté défensive et il ferait jouer Thomas comme ailier… Moyennant quoi il pourrait aussi aller chercher un joueur chez les U16… Mais si jamais je me blessais juste avant le match il n’aurait pas le temps de faire appel à un joueur d’une autre équipe. Surtout que Mario m’a dit qu’ils jouaient un match très important pour eux contre le premier de leur championnat. ». Bien entendu Robert n’avait pas l’intention de se blesser intentionnellement mais il se disait que puisque que le stratagème qu’il avait utilisé ce matin avait fonctionné, il pourrait peut-être y avoir recoure une seconde fois.

A peine se projet était-il né dans sa tête qu’il se dit immédiatement que c’était une idée idiote, il n’allait tout de même sacrifier la chance qu’il avait de démarrer comme titulaire lors du prochain match et l’opportunité qu’il avait de repasser devant Serge dans l’esprit de son entraineur pour permettre à Thomas de jouer. Mais l’image de son coéquipier en larmes le hantait et il débâti avec lui-même sur ce qu’il devait faire lors du match à avenir durant toute la semaine.

Il finit par se décider et le samedi après-midi, une heure avant le début du match, alors que l’équipe était en train de commencer à s’échauffer, il fit semblant de s’arrêter net dans sa course. Il fit un ou deux pas, porta sa main à l’arrière de sa cuisse puis il s’assit par terre. Il riait en son for intérieur en se disant : « Après tout ça fait aussi parti du métier de footballeur de savoir simuler une blessure. ». Marco fut le premier à venir voir ce qu’il se passait et il fut rapidement rejoins par David et quelques autres. Ensuite se fut au tour de M. Boutillaud de venir lui parler. Son entraineur lui posa quelques questions, il expliqua qu’il avait ressenti une vive douleur à la cuisse. Comme aucun médecin n’était présent, on se contenta d’essayer de l’aider à avoir moins mal et au bout d’un quart d’heure son entraineur vint lui demander s’il allait mieux. Robert affirma que oui, se leva, fit quelques pas mais là il fit semblant d’être à nouveau stoppé par la douleur et son coach lui ordonna de venir se rassoir. Il fut décidé qu’il ne jouerait donc pas et Robert se mit à écouter de toute ses oreilles la conversation qui avait lieu entre M. Boutillaud et ses deux assistants à quelques pas de lui.

« Est-ce qu’on change de système ? demanda l’un de ses deux adjoints. Est-ce qu’on passe à 5 derrières ? ». Robert n’avait pas pensé à cette possibilité et il commença à s’inquiéter mais heureusement M. Boutillaud répondit : « Non, on n’a pas assez travaillé ce système. En plus, Allan et Jim ne sont pas à l’aise lorsqu’ils ont trois joueurs derrière eux.

\- D’accord, mais par qui va t’on remplacer Robert ? »

Il eut un blanc durant lequel les trois entraineurs se mirent à réfléchir. Un ou deux noms furent évoquer mais aucun d’entre eux ne convenaient. Finalement l’un d’entre eux mentionna la possibilité d’utiliser Thomas comme ailier droit. Cette proposition ne provoqua pas l’enthousiasme mais ils se mirent à la considérer sérieusement. Robert bouillait sur son banc. Au bout de longues minutes de palabre il fut enfin décidé que Thomas jouerait.

Robert serra discrètement son poing en signe de victoire puis il suivit des yeux M. Boutillaud qui partit pour parler avec le jeune allemand. Robert ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se disait entre son entraineur et son coéquipier mais il sut précisément à quel moment M. Boutillaud avait annoncé à Thomas qu’il serait titulaire pour le match à venir grâce à l’expression de joie qui illumina le visage de son camarade de classe à cet instant précis. Robert ne le quitta pas des yeux durant les dernières minutes de l’échauffement. Thomas rayonnait de bonheur et Robert se dit qu’il avait pris la bonne décision. Le sourire radieux de son coéquipier valait bien le fait de devoir rester sur le banc pendant 90 minutes. Lui-même se mit à sourire sans même s’en rendre compte.

Une fois l’échauffement finit, les joueurs rentrèrent au vestiaire afin de se changer. Robert préféra ne pas les suivre et il resta assis sur son banc. Au bout d’une petite dizaine de minutes, il aperçut Thomas qui sortait du vestiaire d’un pas guilleret. Lorsque le jeune allemand le vit il se dirigea immédiatement vers lui en s’écriant joyeusement : « Robert ! Je vais jouer ! Je vais jouer !! ». Thomas termina cette phrase par un petit rire qui devait être un rire communicatif car Robert se mit à rire lui aussi. Son coéquipier vint s’asseoir auprès de lui : « Ah, je n’arrive pas y croire ! Ça fait plus d’un an que je n’ai pas jouer un match officiel et je pensais que j’aillais encore devoir attendre au moins un an avant d’en jouer un autre. Mais non ! Je suis titulaire aujourd’hui ! Ça m’avait tellement manqué ! Je suis aussi existé que si j’allais jouer une finale de Champions League… ». Thomas se mit à rire à nouveau puis il continua d’exprimer son enthousiasme avec profusion mais tout à coup il s’arrêta pour demander : « Mais Robert tu ne vas pas te changer ? Tu ne joues pas aujour… ». Thomas s’interrompit, il fronça les sourcils, leva les yeux vers Robert et demanda avec un visage beaucoup plus sérieux que celui qu’il affichait quelques minutes auparavant : « Est-ce que c’est toi qui es blessé ? M. Boutillaud m’a dit que j’aillais jouer parce que quelqu’un s’était blessé… Est-ce que ça va ? ». Robert répondit que oui et qu’il pensait que ce n’était rien de grave (et de fait il avait de bonnes raisons pour le dire). Il commençait à avoir assez froid car il était resté dans sa tenue d’échauffement qui n’était pas très épaisse et le vent venait de se lever, il se mit à frissonner.

Thomas réfléchit un peu avant de reprendre la parole : « Je suis désolé…Si j’avais su que c’était toi je ne serais pas venu te parler comme je l’ai fait. Tu as dû trouver ça très désagréable d’entendre quelqu’un se vanter qu’il va jouer alors que toi tu vas devoir rester sur le banc. ». Robert sourit et il se dit que Thomas était quelqu’un de bien, de bizarre mais de bien. Il s’empressa de rassuré son voisin sur le fait qu’il n’avait nullement été vexé par ses démonstrations de joie, bien au contraire. Thomas retrouva son sourire mais il se leva soudainement comme s’il avait oublié quelque chose et il partit en direction du vestiaire sans un mot. Robert le regarda s’en aller sans comprendre. Il sourit un peu, haussa les épaules et se dit que venant de Thomas c’était sans doute assez normal. Il se mit à nouveau à réfléchir à ce qu’il venait de faire, d’un certain coté il trouvait que ça n’avait aucun sens mais malgré tout il ne regrettait rien. Il fut soudainement tiré de ses réflexions par l’arrivé d’une partie des joueurs de l’équipe adverse. Il était en train de les observer lorsqu’il sursauta car quelqu’un venait déposer une veste sur ses épaules. Il se retourna vivement et il vit Thomas qui s’enfuyait vers le vestiaire et Robert se mit à rire.

Il enfila la veste que venait de lui apporter son coéquipier avec bonheur. Elle devait appartenir à Thomas car il ne reconnut aucun de ses vêtements. Tout en s’habillant il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Mats : « Il est toujours plus ou moins là pour t’aider… ». Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit à cause du contexte dans lequel elle avait été prononcé et de ce qu’elle impliquait dans l’esprit de son compagnon de chambre. Les joueurs des deux équipes étaient maintenant arrivés sur le terrain. Quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers étaient venu prendre place auprès de lui sur le banc. Robert attendait le début du match avec une certaine impatience car ça faisait longtemps qu’il voulait voir jouer Thomas dans un vrai match mais il avait fini par croire qu’il lui faudrait d’attendre des années avant que cela n’arrive, voir même que cela n’arriverait jamais.

Le match commença enfin. Ils affrontaient l’équipe de Heldenheim qui était une bonne équipe du milieu de tableau. Durant les dix premières minutes Robert eut l’impression que Thomas avait assez peu d’influence dans le jeu car les autres étaient très réticent à lui donner le ballon mais en observant les choses plus attentivement il eut le sentiment que leur équipe évoluait avec plus d’aisance que d’habitude. Il lui semblait que les joueurs du milieu de terrain et de l’attaque avaient plus de place pour contrôler le ballon, plus de temps pour orienter le jeu, plus d’espace pour faire des courses. Pourtant l’équipe adverse défendait bien. Rien, à priori, n’expliquait ce changement mais Robert ne put s’empêcher de l’attribuer à la présence de Thomas. Il essaya d’étudier plus sérieusement les choses afin de savoir si cette hypothèse pouvait reposer sur quelqu’une chose de concret. Une partie de la solution lui apparut lorsqu’il se mis à suivre les mouvements de Thomas. Le jeune allemand n’était jamais immobile, en plus de tous les efforts défensifs qu’il faisait, il proposait toujours un appel, faisait une course, ou même quelques pas de façon à attirer l’attention des joueurs adverses. Jamais Marco n’avait peut-être autant brillé, jamais Romain n’avait été si impliqué dans le jeu, jamais le travail de Serge n’avait été aussi efficace. Listodorf ouvrit le score à la 12èmeminute de jeu grâce à Marco.

L’équipe adverse ne tarda pas à s’apercevoir que Thomas recevait très peu le ballon même s’il était démarqué et ils cessèrent plus ou moins de le suivre mais ils gardaient tout de même un œil sur lui et ses quelques secondes de distraction des défenseurs étaient souvent suffisant pour qu’un joueur comme Marco puisse faire la différence. Ce-dernier, qui contrairement à la plupart des joueurs de l’équipe n’avait aucune raison de ne pas donner le ballon à Thomas, s’aperçut que le jeune allemand était souvent libre de tout marquage et il commença à combiné avec lui. Il est difficile d’imaginer deux joueurs plus différents que Thomas et Marco mais malgré tout ils faisaient du bon travail ensemble.

A partir du moment où Thomas se mit toucher plus de ballons, ce que Robert avait aperçu du style de jeu très particulier du jeune garçon en observant ses entrainements solitaires, commença à se manifester de façon de plus en plus évidente. Le mélange paradoxal qu’était Thomas entre une maladresse terrible et une efficacité parfaite semblait amplifié par le fait qu’il n’était plus en train de s’entrainer mais de jouer un véritable match et si Robert avait été fasciner en voyant Thomas évoluer depuis sa fenêtre il le fut d’autant plus en le voyant jouer depuis son banc. Tout ce que faisait Thomas étaient déséquilibrés, désordonnés, inélégants mais pourtant chacune de ses passes étaient justes, chacun de ses centres étaient parfaits, chacune de ses frappes étaient cadrées… C’était incompréhensible mais merveilleux. Robert ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le spectacle qu’offrait Thomas n’était pas beau, en tout cas pas selon les critères esthétiques habituels, mais Robert se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par ce qu’il voyait. A force d’avoir été abreuvé de centres par son ailier droit Romain fini par marquer (chose assez rare pour être soulignée). Listodorf menait maintenant 2-0.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l’arbitre siffla la fin de la première mi-temps et Robert accompagna les joueurs au vestiaire avec l’aide de Marco qui lui offrit son bras pour lui permettre de marché jusque là-bas. En entrant dans le vestiaire, il put constater que Thomas n’avait rien perdu de sa joyeuse humeur. M. Boutillaud leur fit un résumé de la première mi-temps, donna quelques consignes à sa défense et à son milieu de terrain. Après quoi leur entraineur s’en prit à Thomas auquel il reprochait le fait qu’il ait tendance à se promener un peu partout sur le terrain au lieu de rester sur le côté droit. Néanmoins, le jeune garçon ne semblait pas très affecté par ces critiques, il se contenta d’avoir un sourire amusé, légèrement moqueur tout en continuant de lasser ses chaussures comme si de rien n’était.

La seconde mi-temps reprit sur les mêmes bases que la première. Thomas respecta les consignes de son entraineur pendant environ trois minutes après quoi il recommença à courir là où il voulait. Robert se mit à rire en voyant cela, selon lui Thomas ne le faisait même pas exprès mais il se laissait juste entrainer par le jeu. Le jeune allemand avait acquis depuis l’année dernière une endurance impressionnante. Lorsque Robert repensait au jeune garçon qui trainait derrière le groupe aux entrainements et qui arrivait à peine à finir les séances le contraste qu’il y avait avec le joueur qu’il voyait devant lui était saisissant. Les déplacements, peut-être intempestifs, du jeune ailier eurent tout de même leur utilité car sa présence devant la défense lors d’une attaque adverse permit à Listodorf de récupérer le ballon. Thomas effectua une relance millimétrée qui arriva parfaitement dans la course de Serge. Ce dernier n’eut plus qu’à glisser le ballon à Marco qui marqua aisément le troisième but de cette rencontre. Ce genre d’action était assez rare dans leur équipe car ni Allan ni Jim n’étaient très bon pour relancer les ballons convenablement.

Kylian marqua un quatrième but de la tête sur un corner et la partie s’acheva quelques minutes plus tard sur ce score de 4-0. Robert dû réfléchir un certain temps avant de réussir à se souvenir s’il avait déjà gagné un match sur un score aussi important avec Listodorf, tellement ce fait était rare. M. Boutillaud avait l’habitude de toujours faire la séance d’analyse de leurs matchs juste à la fin des rencontres car il pensait que cela avait plus d’impact sur ses joueurs. Leur entraineur fut assez élogieux avec eux comme on pouvait s’y attendre, par contre ce qui fut plus surprenant c’est que les joueurs les plus complimentés furent Jim et Ludo. M. Boutillaud adressa tout de même quelques éloges à Marco et à Romain mais il ne dit pas un mot au sujet de Thomas. Personne d’ailleurs dans l’effectif ne souligna l’influence qu’avait eu le jeune garçon dans ce match, selon eux cette victoire n’était dû qu’au fait que le secteur offensif avait enfin fait preuve d’un peu de réalisme. Robert trouva cela totalement injuste, pour lui Thomas avait été au cœur de ce succès. Il commença à se demander si c’était lui qui avait rêvé ou si son entraineur était totalement aveugle. C’est pour cette raison qu’il fut particulièrement heureux de voir Marco venir féliciter Thomas pour son match.

Robert ne put s’empêcher d’exprimer à son ami à quel point il avait apprécié et approuvé son geste. Ils se mirent alors à discuter ensemble du match qui venait de s’achever et de la prestation de leur coéquipier germanique. Marco qui pouvait parfois faire preuve d’une surprenante acuité ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer qu’il était de bien belle humeur pour quelqu’un qui venait de passer un match sur le banc à cause d’une blessure. Il est vrai que d’habitude à chaque fois qu’il ne jouait pas cela le rendait bougon voir même un peu odieux. Par contre, le fait de se blesser l’énervait assez pour le rendre véritablement désagréable. Or aujourd’hui il n’avait fait preuve d’aucune amertume. Ne trouvant rien de pertinent à dire il se contenta d’affirmer que ça bonne humeur venait du fait que l’équipe avait fait un bon match. Marco sourit et répliqua d’un ton amusé : « Ça ne serait pas plutôt parce que Thomas a fait un bon match. ». Il se mit à rire puis il ajouta : « Allons, avoue que dans le fond tu l’aime bien ce garçon. ». Robert se sentit horriblement gêné, il savait très bien que s’il niait ou confirmait cette affirmation de son ami, il s’exposerait à de nouvelles remarques de sa part alors il préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet et détourner la conversation. Marco eut un sourire en coin mais il accepta de parler d’autre chose.

Il est assez facile de simuler une blessure pendant deux heures lorsque que l’on est tranquillement assis sur le banc. Cela devient beaucoup plus difficile lorsqu’il s’agit de faire de même pendant toute une fin d’après-midi et toute une soirée. Il s’en sortit relativement bien mais ce qui devait inévitablement arriver arriva. Le soir en sortant de la salle de bain, il avait complétement oublié qu’il était censé trainer la jambe et il traversa sa chambre pour aller à son armoire en marchant tout à fait normalement. Pire encore il sauta sans aucune difficulté pour attraper son pyjama qui se trouvait sur une étagère assez en hauteur. Il entendit alors Mats éclater de rire dans son dos et il comprit l’erreur qu’il venait de faire. Il se mordit les lèvres et essaya de s’armer au mieux pour résister à l’assaut qu’il allait subir de la part de son compagnon de chambre.

Mats se leva tout en continuant de rire et il vint s’asseoir sur le lit de Lewy afin de se trouver auprès de lui. Il avait un sourire aussi curieux que malicieux mais contrairement à ce à quoi Robert s’attendait Mats ne fit pas fondre sur lui une pluie de questions mais ce contenta d’affirmer en continuant de rire un peu : « Donc, tu n’étais pas vraiment blessé… ». Robert hésita mais il jugea que cela valait tout de même la peine de tenter quelque chose alors il se mit à dire : « Mais non ! Je me suis réellement fait mal ! Seulement ce n’était rien de grave et je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Ça m’a du bien de prendre une douche, ça m’a permis de me détendre et de… ». Mais Mats ne l’écoutait pas, il semblait réfléchir intensément à quelque chose et Robert ne tarda pas de savoir de quoi il s’agissait car son compagnon de chambre lui demanda : « Il va falloir que tu m’expliques pourquoi est-ce que quelqu’un qui a une aussi effroyable éthique de l’effort et qui a horreur de passer du temps sur le banc peut décider de simuler une blessure afin de ne pas jouer un match ? ».

Les pensées de Mats étaient en train de prendre la pire direction possible mais Robert n’ayant rien de mieux pour lui faire changer d’idée insista sur ce qu’il disait tout à l’heure : « Je n’ai rien à t’expliquer parce que contrairement à ce que tu t’imagines je me suis vraiment blessé !

\- Robert, je te signale que tu parles à un spécialiste des fausses blessures. J’ai fait ça pendant des années afin d’éviter de jouer des matchs ennuyeux en plein hivers contre les derniers du championnat. » répliqua Mats particulièrement fier de lui. « C’est donc tout à fait inutile que tu essayes de me mentir. »

Robert était aculé et comme il n’avait rien à dire il se mit à s’habiller en silence en priant pour que son attitude décourage son compagnon de chambre. Ce fut partiellement le cas car son ami se mit à rire puis il ajouta « Tu sais que le fait que tu ne me dises rien ne fait que me rendre plus curieux. Je pense que je vais mener ma petite enquête… En tout cas tu deviens un personnage de plus en plus intéressant. ». Avec cette conclusion qui était sans doute un compliment dans la bouche de Mats, ce dernier retourna s’occuper de ses devoirs.

Robert profita de la journée du dimanche pour simuler une guérison progressive. Le lundi matin il alla voir son entraineur pour lui dire qu’il se sentait beaucoup mieux. M. Boutillaud l’envoya voir le médecin par précaution. Évidemment, celui-ci lui dit que tout allait bien au niveau de sa jambe et il put se joindre à l’entrainement. Il observa avec plaisir que Thomas était toujours aussi joyeux qu’il l’avait été lors de ce week-end. De manière générale, son camarade de classe souriait toujours lors des entrainements même lorsqu’il s’agissait de s’entrainer en plein hivers, dans un froid terrible avec de la pluie et du brouillard mais aujourd’hui il était plus que souriant. Robert se dit qu’il n’y avait vraiment rien à regretter toutefois il craignait un peu la « petite enquête » de Mats mais comme à la fin de la journée son ami ne lui avait rien dit, il commença à penser que Mats n’avait rien trouver ou bien mieux encore qu’il avait oublié.

Néanmoins, le mardi midi, alors qu’il était en chemin pour aller s’asseoir à l’une des tables de la cantine en compagnie de Mats et de Benedict, il vit tout à coup Mats les quitter pour aller parler avec Thomas qui était assis seul à une table pas très loin. Benedict et lui regardèrent cette scène avec un air inquiet, Benedict par jalousie et Robert parce qu’il se demandait à quel point cette conversation entre son camarade de classe et son ami avait un rapport avec sa fausse blessure. Au bout de quelques temps, Mats revint vers eux accompagné de Thomas. Robert et Benedict se précipitèrent vers la table où leurs autres amis étaient assis afin que Mats ne voie qu’ils étaient en train de le regarder. Lorsque son compagnon de chambre arriva au niveau de leur table, il toussota afin d’attirer l’attention de ses amis.

Lorsque tout le monde eut tourné la tête vers lui il prit son air solennel et son ton d’une politesse ironique afin de dire : « Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter Thomas Müller. Il est dans la même classe que Marco et Robert qui m’ont beaucoup parlé de lui. Comme il m’a semblé qu’il s’agissait de quelqu’un de très sympathique, j’ai décidé de l’invité à manger avec nous. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil. ». Les facéties de Mats de ne manquèrent pas de faire rire Thomas qui s’assit à la place que Mats lui désignait. Tout le monde fit effectivement un excellent accueil à Thomas et le jeune garçon ne tarda pas à se sentir parfaitement à l’aise en leur compagnie. Il commença rapidement à faire preuve de tout l’humour et toute l’intelligence dont il était capable ce qui n’était pas peu dire. Mats et Bastian en furent enchanté et à eux trois il se mirent à former une trois comiques de haut niveau.

Robert qui était assis au bout de la table le plus éloigné du jeune allemand regardait tout cela avec des sentiments mitigés. Il était heureux de voir que Thomas était en train de se faire de nouveau amis mais d’un autre côté il se demandait quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir par la suite. Il imaginait déjà ce que Jim pourrait dire à ce sujet.

Après ce déjeuner commun, Thomas commença à régulièrement venir manger avec eux et au bout d’une semaine il était totalement intégré dans leur groupe. Thomas leur présenta aussi Thiago et Manu qui, bien qu’il ait été dans la même classe que Mats, Jérome et Bastian, ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup parlé avec eux. Le gardien de but se montra un peu timide mais aimable, moins aimable qu’il ne l’était avec Thomas mais nettement plus qu’il ne l’était avec Robert. Thomas avait un grand succès auprès des amis de Robert et il ne tarda pas à devenir la coqueluche de tout le monde. Robert se mit donc à passer de plus en plus de temps avec le jeune garçon mais en réalité Thomas et lui s’adressaient rarement la parole. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de malaise entre eux mais tout ce qui s’était passé avant les empêchait apparemment de parler ensemble avec aisance comme ils pouvaient le faire avec les autres.

Thomas et Mats en particulier avait développé une affinité particulière et les deux garçons avaient pris l’habitude de passer des soirées entières à parler ensemble. Pendant ce temps Robert était assis sur son lit en faisant semblant de ne pas les écouter et ronchonnait et marmonnait car l’amitié entre les deux jeunes gens l’agaçait de plus en plus.

Un soir il finit par trouver cette situation tellement insupportable qu’il quitta sa chambre en claquant la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il espéra pendant quelques seconds que son départ provoquerait une réaction chez ses deux compères mais ce ne fut pas le cas, personne ne sortit de la chambre pour lui demander ce qui n’allait pas. N’ayant rien d’autre à faire il se mit à errer dans les couloirs. En passant il rencontra Benedict qui rentrait dans sa chambre avec un paquet de biscuit à la main. Le grand défenseur lui demanda ce qu’il faisait-là, Robert lui répondit qu’il n’en savait rien, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur qui l’invita à entrer dans sa chambre. N’ayant rien de mieux à faire Robert accepta.

En entrant il vit qu’il n’était pas le seul à être-là puisque Julian et Manuel était assis par terre en train de regarder un match du FC Metz. Robert se joignit à eux et c’est ainsi qu’il passa sa soirée. L’ambiance était assez morose, surtout que l’équipe favorite des trois garçons perdit son match. Le lendemain, Robert hésita à rentrer dans sa chambre de peur que la scène de la veille ne se reproduise. Au retour de la cantine, il croisa de nouveau Benedict qui l’invita une nouvelle fois à venir passer la soirée avec lui. Ils rencontrèrent Manuel un peu plus loin qui se joignit à eux. L’ambiance n’était pas plus gaie que la veille et en discutant avec les deux garçons Robert comprit qu’il n’était pas le seul que cette nouvelle amitié entre Thomas et Mats dérangeait. Pour ce qui était de Benedict il comprenait aisément pourquoi, le jeune défenseur était probablement jaloux. Quant à Manuel, Robert penchait vers l’idée que le gardien de but se sentait seulement délaissé par un ami mais par moment il se demandait tout de même s’il n’y avait pas autre chose. Enfin, en ce qui le concernait il était incapable d’expliqué son attitude d’aucune façon. Mats avait toujours eu de nombreux amis en dehors de lui avec lesquels il passait beaucoup de temps et Robert n’y avait jamais rien trouvé à redire. Quant à Thomas, le jeune polonais ne voyait vraiment pourquoi le fait qu’il se soit fait un nouvel ami pouvait le déranger alors qu’en soit c’était une excellente chose.


	12. Une fenêtre s’entrouve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment confuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à rédiger ce chapitre mais après la victoire en Ligue des Champions je ne n'arrivait pas à me concentrer sur quoique se soit d'autre et il m'a fallu longtemps pour retrouver assez de calme pour pouvoir écrire.

Durant quelques jours encore, Manuel, Robert et Benedict passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à offrir le triste spectacle de trois personnes qui se lamentent sur leur sort. Manuel continuait d’avoir la même attitude hostile avec lui qu’avant, les deux garçons ne s’adressaient quasiment pas la parole et lorsqu’ils le faisaient ils ne tardaient pas à se chamailler. Quant au pauvre Benedict il devait jouer le rôle bien ingrat d’être l’arbitre entre eux.

A la fin de la semaine, Robert finit par se décider à agir car il n’en pouvait plus. Après son dernier cours de la journée, il se mit à attendre à la porte de sa classe que Thomas qui rangeait tranquillement ses affaires tout en discutant avec Thiago est fini. Au début Marco lui tint compagnie mais il ne tarda pas à le laisser seul car il avait un rendez-vous avec le directeur sportif du club. Lorsque Thomas passa enfin la porte, Robert l’arrêta et lui demanda s’il accepterait une nouvelle fois de l’aider pour un devoir de math. Son coéquipier se tourna vers lui avec un visage surpris et Robert comprit tout ce qu’il pouvait y avoir d’étrange dans le fait de faire cette demande alors qu’il avait à peine dit trois mots à son camarade de classe depuis plusieurs semaines. Néanmoins, Thomas sourit légèrement et accepta. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous après le diner dans la chambre de Robert.

Lorsque le jeune attaquant polonais rentra au dortoir, il croisa Mats qui lui s’apprêtait à sortir. Il ne résista pas à la tentation et c’est avec un mélange de contentement et de provocation qu’il dit à Mats que ce soir Thomas passerait la soirée en sa compagnie. Il vit alors son ami lever les yeux aux ciels, joindre les mains et s’écrier : « Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! ». Robert ne comprenait rien : « Pourquoi « enfin » ? J’ai mis du temps pour quoi ?

\- Si je te le disais tu serais capable de tout détruire, fais donc comme si je n’avais rien dit. » répondit Mats qui s’en alla gaiement juste après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots.

Robert resta-là à ce se demander à quel point son ami était fou et à quel point il s’amusait simplement à jouer les fous. Ce qui était sûr c’est que Mats avait encore manigancer quelque chose mais pour une fois Robert se dit que son camarade de classe avait sans doute raison et qu’il valait mieux qu’il ignore de quoi il s’agissait, venant de la part de Mats on pouvait s’attendre au pire.

A la fin du repas, Robert vit Thomas se lever en le regardant. Il hésitait quant à ce qu’il avait à faire car il craignait un peu l’idée qu’on puisse le voir quitter la cantine en compagnie de Thomas ou pire encore qu’on ne les voit entrer ensemble dans sa chambre. Il détourna la tête, Thomas soupira et partit, mais à ce moment-là Manuel et Mats se levèrent tous les deux de la table et se mirent à suivre le jeune allemand. Robert tressaillit en voyant cela, il serra les poings, se leva brusquement, empoigna son plateau et bousculant presque Bastian sur son chemin il se précipita pour doubler ses deux rivaux et rejoindre Thomas.

Sur le chemin jusqu’à la chambre de Robert, les deux garçons ne se parlèrent quasiment pas sauf pour échanger quelques mots de politesse lorsque cela était nécessaire. Robert se dit en lui-même qu’il n’avait tout de même pas chance, pourquoi faillait-il que Thomas qui était d’un naturel si bavard et si extraverti se montre parfois aussi peu loquace lorsqu’il se trouvait seul avec lui ? Il introduisit son jeune camarade de classe dans sa chambre, ils s’installèrent ensemble à son bureau et commencèrent à travailler.

L’ambiance était si étrange que Robert avait du mal à la définir. Thomas rougissait beaucoup et plusieurs fois il eut l’impression que le jeune garçon cherchait à lui dire quelques choses qui n’avait aucun rapport avec la science des équations à deux inconnus. Au bout d’une demi-heure pendant laquelle Robert réfléchit alternativement à ses exercices de math et aux différentes fois où Thomas et lui avait passé de bons moments ensemble, il finit par trouver le courage de tenter de parler d’autre chose que de leur devoir. Il jugea que le sujet le moins risqué à aborder serait de faire une remarque à propos du Bayern et c’est ce qu’il fit. Thomas lui répondit brièvement mais maintenant que la conversation était engagée ce fut plus facile pour Robert d’enchainer et ils commencèrent à échanger sur les derniers matchs de l’équipe bavaroise. Des matchs du Bayern, ils passèrent à la Ligue des Champions et de la Ligue des Champions à la dernière Coupe du Monde.

Robert fut très surpris par l’analyse que faisait Thomas de la déplorable performance de l’équipe de France lors de cette compétition car il n’avait jamais entendu personne voir les choses de cette façon. Bien sûr, son coéquipier déplorait ce qui s’était passé mais il attribuait à ses évènements une cause supplémentaire, qui n’était ni l’immoralité des joueurs ni l’incompétence de l’entraineur. Pour lui le désordre qui régnait au sein de cette équipe venait de la conception du football que l’on pouvait avoir dans ce pays.

Il pensait que le fait de « bétonner », comme le disait vulgairement les entraineurs, était ce qu’il y avait de plus à même d’exacerber des rivalités entre les joueurs. Les milieux défensifs et les défenseurs se sentant obligé de se sacrifier pour les attaquants tout en ayant l’impression de faire la majorité du travail. Les attaquants, quant à eux, devaient tous être de nouveaux Zidane et l’on avait mis dans la tête de chacun d’entre eux, et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge, que c’était à eux d’être l’homme providentiel et de créer des différences. Cela n’avait pour effet que d’annihiler toute idée de jeu collectif en face offensive (si tenter qu’il en ait eu une) et d’attiser les rivalités entre les joueurs. Tous ces problèmes trouvaient leur source dans ce qui était la mentalité de la majorité des coachs dans les clubs français et de ce que l’on apprenait au joueur dans les centres de formations. Robert ne pouvait manquer de noter que la tactique décrite par Thomas comme étant celle de l’équipe de France correspondait en gros à ce qu’on leur apprenait à Listodorf.

Après cela son voisin lui donna l’exemple de l’Allemagne qui à la suite de la défaite de son équipe nationale contre la Croatie en quart de final de la Coupe du Monde 1998 avait réalisé que le football qu’elle pratiquait était complètement dépassé (avec son système de marquage individuel en particulier). Une vraie révolution avait alors commencé à se mettre en place qui commença par la formation des entraineurs, puis celle des joueurs où l’on se mit à mettre l’accent sur la technique et non plus uniquement sur le physique, enfin la notion de spectacle commença d’être au centre des préoccupations de la majorité des équipes peu importe leur niveau… C’est le résultat de ce travail colossal qu’on avait pu observer lors du dernier Euro et lors de la dernière Coupe du Monde. Thomas regrettait beaucoup que la France n’est nullement l’intention de faire quelque chose de semblable en dépit de la catastrophe qui avait eu lieu cette été-là.

Son coéquipier lui avait donné ses explications sur le football de son pays avec une ferveur croissante et Robert ne put s’empêcher de se moquer un peu de lui en lui lançant cette pique : « Quel bel exemple de la fameuse arrogance allemande ! Vous faites tout beaucoup mieux que les autres, n’est-ce pas ? ». Un éclair traversa les yeux de Thomas et le jeune attaquant polonais se demanda avec crainte si ses relations avec son camarade étaient assez avancées pour qu’il puisse se permettre de taquiner son compagnon de cette façon mais son coéquipier se mit à rire et lui répliqua avec un sourire : « L’arrogance allemande vaut bien l’orgueil polonais. ». Robert qui ne s’attendais pas à une pareille réponse de mit à rire à son tour et ils reprirent leur travail sur les coordonnées.

Lorsqu’ils en eurent fini avec leur devoir de math, Thomas rangea ses affaires car il était déjà tard et se prépara à partir. Robert le remercia chaleureusement pour son aide et l’accompagna jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre. Là, Thomas s’arrêta et se tourna vers lui pour lui demander : « Robert, je voudrais…je…est-ce que…est-ce que… » mais son coéquipier n’arrivait pas à poursuivre. Son visage s’empourprait de plus en plus et il s’embrouillait de plus en plus… Finalement, Thomas se retourna, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et parti en hâte. Robert resta-là à se demander ce que le jeune allemand avait bien pu essayer de lui dire. Il était surpris par ce manque d’assurance mais ce n’était pas la première fois que Thomas faisait preuve avec lui d’une timidité qu’il n’affichait jamais avec les autres. Robert attribuait cela aux relations compliquées qu’ils avaient pu avoir par le passé.

Robert l’avait déjà souvent remarqué, Thomas avait des idées bien arrêtées en matière de football et souvent aussi des idées assez originales. Son coéquipier avait en tout cas une conception de ce sport qui s’opposait sur la plupart des points avec ce que Robert avait appris depuis qu’il vivait ici mais qui s’opposait aussi avec ce qu’on pouvait entendre à la radio, à la télévision ou dans les journaux et avec ce qui était l’opinons de la majorité des gens en France, connaisseurs ou non. La bête noire de Thomas était la fameuse « équipe bien en place ».

Il ne savait pas très bien qu’en penser, il était parfaitement au courant que le football se pratiquait de façon différente ailleurs. Lui-même lorsqu’il était arrivé dans ce pays il avait été surpris par les principes de jeu très strictes qu’on y pratiquait et qui avait pour seul but de détruire ce que faisait l’adversaire et non de construire quelque chose. Toutefois, il avait appris que cette vision du football était un héritage du WM anglais, introduit en France dans les années 30 puis extrêmement développé dans les années 60-70 et que depuis la majorité des clubs français avaient pratiqué ce style de jeu. Puisque cela était la tradition française il lui paraissait inutile de s’y opposer et il avait décidé de faire sienne cette culture et ces principes. Robert jugeait essentiel de chercher à s’intégrer dans son nouveau pays peu importe ce que cela impliquait, il trouvait déjà qu’il dénotait bien assez avec son accent et ses habitudes de vie un peu différente. Apparemment ce n’était pas le cas de Thomas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que son camarade de classe s’obstinait à vouloir changer les choses alors que personne ici ne semblait penser qu’il était utile de s’éloigner de la tradition.

Néanmoins, Robert trouvait, un peu en dépit de lui-même, qu’il y avait quelque chose d’intéressant dans la façon de penser de Thomas.

Cela lui avait également permit de découvrir un moyen infaillible d’attirer l’attention de son coéquipier sur lui. A partir de ce jour-là, lorsqu’il trouvait que Mats et Thomas commençait à se plonger dans des discussions qui les absorbaient un peu trop à son goût, il lui suffisait de faire une remarque sur tel ou tel point de tactique pour que Thomas se tourne vers lui et ce mette à argumenter avec lui. La plupart du temps, ils n’étaient pas d’accord l’un avec l’autre mais la façon de penser du jeune allemand le fit réfléchir à des choses auxquelles il n’avait jamais réfléchi auparavant et il estimait assez l’intelligence et les connaissances de son camarade de classe pour sérieusement prendre en considération son point de vue.

Ces débats avec Thomas le passionnait et il se mit à lire d’abord des articles puis des livres afin de trouver des arguments pour défendre ses opinions mais aussi afin de mieux comprendre les thèses de son « adversaire ». Il découvrit entre autres qu’il y avait également toute une tradition de « beau jeu » en France avec des équipes comme Reims dans les années 50 puis Nantes un peu plus tard et même l’équipe de France au cours des années 70-80.

Au fil des jours, des discutions et des lectures, il fit de grandes découvertes et il commença à voir l’importance de nombreuses choses qu’il faisait jusqu’ici de façon instinctive. Il redécouvrit de nombreux aspects de son jeu avant sa venue à Listodorf en comprenant l’importance tactique qu’ils pouvaient avoir et il réalisa soudainement à quel point il était devenu un joueur stéréotypé, prévisible et banal.

Il ne savait toujours pas s’il était fait pour jouer dans l’axe, à gauche ou à droite ou n’importe où ailleurs mais tout ce qu’il savait s’était qu’il ne voulait plus être ce joueur insipide qu’il était devenu. Il se mit à repenser à ses performances des derniers mois avec horreur tout en se demandant comment est-ce qu’il avait pu se perdre à ce point et être devenu aussi aveugle sur lui-même. Jamais il n’avait été aussi proche de comprendre ce que Thomas avait tenté de lui dire lors de leurs différentes disputes et lors de leur rencontre sur le vieux terrain d’entrainement. Jamais, aussi, il n’en avait aussi peu voulu au jeune garçon de lui avoir parlé comme il l’avait fait. En parlant beaucoup plus régulièrement avec son coéquipier il avait compris que lorsque Thomas critiquait quelque chose (ce qui finalement lui arrivait moins souvent que Robert ne se l’était imaginé), ce n’était pas par haine ou parce qu’il prenait du plaisir à critiquer mais parce qu’il s’intéressait sincèrement au monde qui l’entourait et qu’il cherchait à le rendre meilleur. Robert commençait réellement à estimer le jeune allemand.

Il ne voulait pas renoncer entièrement à la façon de jouer que lui avait conseiller aussi bien M. Boutillaud que M. Schaller car il avait bien compris que c’était le seul moyen qu’il avait de se démarquer tant aux yeux de son entraineur qu’aux yeux de futurs recruteurs mais il lui semblait indispensable de ne plus s’en tenir uniquement à cela. Il fallait qu’il retrouve un véritable jeu sans ballon, qu’il se remette à alterner entre des courses intérieures et extérieures, qu’il tente davantage de frapper au but… et bien d’autre choses. Seulement, il n’est pas si facile que cela de se défaire de mauvaises habitudes même avec beaucoup de bonne volonté.

Le plus difficile pour lui ce fut de retrouver un niveau de concentration constant durant les matchs. A force de ne plus jouer que lorsqu’il avait le ballon et dans ce genre d’occasion de ne chercher qu’à faire des différences individuelles, il avait fini par ne presque plus porter d’attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était devenu si indolent pendant les matchs qu’il aurait été incapable de dire ce qui s’était passé lors des dernières rencontres, ni comment ils avaient gagné, ni comment ils avaient perdu ou fait match nul.

Il reçut des encouragements espérés mais inattendus et aussi un peu redoutés de la part de Thomas. Des encouragements discrets aussi car seul le sourire satisfait que Robert avait aperçu quelques fois flotter sur les lèvres de Thomas lorsqu’il le regardait jouer lui avait appris que son coéquipier appréciait les efforts qu’il faisait. Personne d’autre ne lui dit quelque chose à ce sujet ni en bien ni en mal, ni son entraineur ni l’un de ses coéquipiers et comme cela avait déjà été le cas par le passé Robert eut l’impression que Thomas était la seule personne qui se préoccupait de la façon dont il jouait.

Au début du mois de décembre un événement allait révolutionner la vie de l’équipe. Après plusieurs rendez-vous avec le directeur sportif du club, avec le directeur du centre de formation et avec l’entraineur de la réserve, Marco avait signé un contrat dit « élite », c’est à dire que le club s’engageait à le garder en formation pendant encore deux ans puis à l’engager en tant que joueur professionnel pendant trois ans. De plus, il jouerait et s’entrainerait désormais avec l’équipe réserve. Par contre, il continuerait à suivre ses cours avec le reste de la classe. L’absence de Marco allait sans doute avoir des conséquences sportives majeures mais ce que Robert ressentit le plus vivement ce fut le vide qu’avait laissé son ami lors des entrainements. Un vide pratique parce que Marco avait toujours été son partenaire lors des exercices à deux, un vide moral aussi parce que la bonne humeur et l’insouciance de son ami l’avait toujours aidé à affronter les rudes séances d’entrainement avec plus de courage.

Les premiers jours il avait réussi à se trouver des partenaires en fonction des blessures ou autres imprévus, néanmoins à la fin de la semaine il se retrouva soudainement seul au milieu du groupe à regarder frénétiquement à droit et à gauche afin d’apercevoir si quelqu’un d’autre n’avait personne avec qui s’entrainer mais tous les autres joueurs semblaient pourvus d’un partenaire. Il attendit encore pendant quelques secondes mais personne n’avait besoin de lui. Il baissa la tête, soupira profondément car il détestait se sentir exclu et qu’il avait honte d’être obligé d’aller voir son entraineur pour lui dire qu’il n’avait personne avec qui travailler puis comme il n’avait pas d’autre choix il se mit à marcher en direction de M. Boutillaud. Il s’apprêtait à appeler son coach pour lui expliquer la situation lorsqu’il fut interrompu par quelqu’un qui venait de poser sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir de qui il s’agissait, c’était Thomas.

« Si je jouais avec Thiago se serait beaucoup trop facile pour lui et pour moi, alors il va faire l’exercice avec Serge et moi avec toi » lui dit-Thomas avant de l’attraper par le bras et de l’attirer avec lui vers le coin du terrain où ils devaient se mettre en place. Robert le suivit d’un pas hésitant et la tête pleine de questions. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir si Thomas était sérieux et s’il devait se sentir vexer par une telle déclaration ou s’il plaisantait et si ce n’était qu’une façon de déguiser le fait qu’il cherchait à l’aider. C’était étrange comme parfois quelqu’un d’aussi ouvert et spontané que son coéquipier pouvait se révéler difficile à comprendre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir voir le visage de son camarade de classe mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos avec obstination pendant les minutes qu’ils eurent à attendre avant que ce ne soit leur tour.

Le principe du jeu mise en place par M. Boutillaud consistait en une opposition entre un groupe de trois défenseurs et un groupe de deux attaquants. Les attaquants devaient réussir à emmener le ballon d’un bout à l’autre d’un terrain marqué par des plots alors que les défenseurs devaient les en empêcher. Si c’était M. Hausser qui les avaient fait travailler il aurait sans doute ajouté un nombre de touche de balle à ne pas dépasser ainsi qu’un nombre de passes obligatoires à réaliser mais ce n’était pas vraiment le genre de chose qui intéressait l’entraineur de Listodorf. 

Lors de leur premier passage, ils n’étaient ni l’un ni l’autre très concentré sur l’exercice et ils perdirent rapidement le ballon. Comme ils ne parvinrent pas à le récupérer dans les trente secondes qui suivirent, le point revint aux trois joueurs contre lesquels ils avaient joué. Cet échec qui n’avait rien d’honteux puisqu’aucun groupe d’attaquant n’avait réussi à gagner son duel éveilla néanmoins leur esprit de compétition et ils s’engagèrent dans leur second passage avec bien plus de concentration et de détermination.

Robert entra sur le terrain avec le ballon dans les pieds. Jim et Allan coururent dans sa direction depuis le milieu du terrain, alors que Kylian était chargé de s’occuper de Thomas. Il était clair que les trois garçons ne craignaient pas beaucoup le jeune allemand. Lorsque les deux défenseurs ne furent plus qu’à un mètre de lui Robert commença à se demander ce qu’il allait faire, la seule option qui semblait-il s’offrait à lui était de tenter une action individuelle qui risquait d’être très compliquée car il se trouvait au bord du terrain et qu’il avait donc de fortes chances de se faire enfermer mais tout à coup il vit Thomas partir dans le dos de Kylian sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte de rien. En une fraction de seconde son partenaire s’était défait de tout marquage comme par miracle. Robert n’hésita pas un seul instant et il lança le ballon un peut en avant de Thomas afin d’éviter que Kylian ne l’intercepte. Son coéquipier fit quelques foulées pour récupérer cette balle puis il se mit à foncer vers la sortie du terrain. Malheureusement, Kylian qui avait une excellente pointe de vitesse parvint à le reprendre et à faire un superbe tacle qui lui permis de récupérer la balle. Robert eut le réflexe de se précipiter vers l’avant afin de venir aider Thomas à récupérer le ballon mais le jeune garçon lui ordonna de rester là où il était et de s’occuper de couper la ligne de passe entre Kylian et Allan. Le jeune polonais n’était pas habitué à ce qu’on lui parle ainsi mais il y avait tant d’autorité et d’assurance qui se dégageait de son compagnon qu’il obtempéra sans un mot. Comme Jim vit que son ami n’offrait plus une option de jeu pour Kylian, il se déplaça sur la droite afin de lui permettre de se défaire du ballon mais Thomas qui avait anticipé se mouvement avait positionner son corps de façon à bloquer cette possibilité. Kylian qui n’était pas très à l’aise balle au pied céda rapidement sous le pressing du joueur allemand qui se précipita vers l’avant avec le ballon. Robert se mit à courir de toute ses forces pour que Thomas puisse lui faire la passe et ainsi ne subisse pas de nouveau un retour de Kylian. Son coéquipier ne tarda pas à lui envoyer le ballon et Kylian qui vit que ni Allan ni Jim n’avaient réussir à revenir sur l’attaquant polonais tenta de venir lui prendre la balle. Thomas était donc de nouveau seul et Robert n’eut plus qu’à lui glisser le ballon. Le jeune allemand le conduisit jusqu’à la ligne qui marquait la fin du terrain sans difficultés.

Lorsqu’ils eurent enfin réussi, Thomas se mit soudainement à crier de joie. Robert n’avait encore jamais vu ce côté-là de son compagnon. Il y avait une telle intensité dans ses yeux, une telle expressivité sur son visage, une telle force dans sa voix que Robert en eut presque peur, en tout cas un frisson parcouru son corps de haut en bas. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder son coéquipier la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, prit dans un mélange de surprise, d’admiration et de crainte puis il se sentit entrainer par l’énergie de son partenaire et il se mit à crier à son tour, de toute ses forces. Tout le monde se mit à les regarder mais il ne s’en rendit pas compte, pas plus qu’il n’aperçut certain de ses camarades se mètrent à rire pour se moquer d’eux.

Ils furent les seuls à réussir lors de cette seconde salve d’exercice mais ils ne reçurent aucune félicitation de la part de leur entraineur.

Il y eut un troisième passage. Cette fois-ci Thomas et lui avait discuter d’un plan pendant que les autres tentaient leur chance. Ce fut Thomas qui entra sur le terrain avec le ballon, en voyant cela Allan et Kylian se mirent à courir vers lui alors que Jim se dirigea vers Robert mais à ce moment-là le jeune allemand fit une course en diagonale de la droite vers la gauche conjuguée avec un mouvement similaire de la part du jeune attaquant polonais qui traversa le terrain de la gauche vers la droite. Comme aucun de leurs adversaires n’avaient anticipés leurs déplacements Thomas se retrouva seul dans le dos de Jim ce qui lui permit d’avancer un peu vers l’avant sans avoir à subir le moindre pressing mais leur capitaine ne tarda pas à se lancer à ses trousses et Kylian abandonna Robert pour venir bloquer la route du porteur de balle. Jim avait réussi à rejoindre Thomas et comme le milieu de terrain n’avait pas beaucoup apprécié d’avoir perdu face aux deux garçons lors du tour précédent il mit beaucoup d’agressivité dans la façon dont il essaya de récupérer le ballon. Robert était sûr que son partenaire allait perdre la balle étant donné la différence de force physiques qu’il y avait entre les deux jeunes gens. Jim était parvenu à coincer Thomas le long de la ligne, son coéquipier lui tournait le dos, presque plié en deux afin de protéger le ballon. Malgré cette position son compagnon parvint tout de même à frapper la balle avec une force étonnante. Le ballon monta très haut en l’air et Robert était certain qu’il allait sortir du terrain mais tout à coup il s’aperçut que le cuir était en train de redescendre dans sa direction et qu’il lui suffisait de faire une ou deux foulées pour être à l’endroit parfait pour le récupérer. Allan n’avait même pas suivi le ballon des yeux tellement cette tentative de passe semblait inévitablement vouée à l’échec et le temps qu’il réalise ce qui se passait Robert avait pu contrôler le ballon et se mettre à courir vers la sortie du terrain. Jim et Kylian entourait toujours Thomas et Robert qui était bien plus rapide qu’Allan parvint à faire sortir la balle du terrain avant que l’autre joueur n’ait le temps de le rattraper.

Thomas se mit à courir vers lui les bras ouverts, son camarade de classe s’apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras mais tout à coup il sembla se reprendre, il s’arrêta, le regarda avec un air un peu gêné et finalement après quelques hésitations il leva sa main droite afin que Robert vienne taper dedans. C’est ce que fit le jeune attaquant polonais avec un sourire timide. L’exercice s’arrêta-là et l’on passa à autre chose. Thomas retourna voir Thiago et Robert resta seul. Pendant l’heure qui suivit il ne pensa qu’à une chose : cette passe que son partenaire lui avait faite lors de leur dernier passage. Il la revoyait encore et encore dans sa tête sans s’en lasser. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Comment Thomas avait-il pu réussir à frapper en étant dans une position pareille ? Comment avait-il pu savoir où Robert se trouvait alors qu’il ne pouvait pas le voir ? Comment se faisait-il que le ballon soit arrivé à l’endroit parfait pour que le jeune polonais le récupère avec une trajectoire pareille ? L’explication la plus simple aurait-été que tout cela ne soit qu’un simple fruit du hasard mais Robert n’arrivait pas à y croire. « Décidément, ce garçon est de plus en plus étrange mais aussi de plus en plus intéressant. » se dit-il à la fin de la séance d’entrainement.

Il continua à penser à tout cela tout en se changeant et il était si absorbé par ses réflexions qu’il prit un temps infini pour se déshabiller. Lorsqu’il se rendit compte que le vestiaire était presque vide alors qu’il avait à peine fini de se dévêtir, il se força à revenir sur terre. Mal lui en avait pris car il se mit alors à écouter la conversation qu’avaient un petit groupe de ses coéquipiers qui discutaient à quelques mètres de lui. « Vous avez-vu comme ils-ont célébré ? » demandait Kylian non sans une certaine amertume « On aurait dit qu’ils venaient de remporter un match de Ligue des Champions. C’est complètement ridicule ! Ils ont tellement la grosse tête. On le savait déjà pour Thomas mais Robert est de plus en plus en train devenir comme lui.

\- En plus ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient été géniaux, ils ont juste eu de la chance, renchéri Alex avec mépris ».

Tous les autres acquiescèrent et Romain et un autre garçon se mirent à imiter la célébration des deux jeunes gens ce qui déclencha un grand fou-rire parmi l’ensemble du groupe puis ils sortirent du vestiaire en continuant de bavarder.

Robert se demanda s’ils ne l’avaient pas vu ou bien si ça ne les gênait pas qu’il les ait entendus. Quoiqu’il en soit il aurait préféré ne pas assister à cette conversation. Il soupira et se laissa glisser sur le banc afin de venir appuyer sa tête sur son cassier. Il avait horreur de se faire remarquer pour de mauvaises raisons et plus encore qu’on se moque de lui.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu’il entendit des bruits de pas car il pensait être seul dans le vestiaire. Thomas s’approcha et vint s’asseoir auprès de lui. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mieux : raté ou réussir un exercice ? Se donner à fond ou ne rien faire ? Se moquer des autres ou les respecter ? Ce n’est pas toi, c’est eux qui sont en tort alors ce n’est pas à toi de te sentir mal mais à eux. » déclara Thomas de but en blanc. Robert se tourna vers lui, manifestement son voisin avait tout entendu mais pourtant son visage était serein, sa voix était ferme et il semblait convaincu de ce qu’il venait de dire. La différence avec le jeune homme en pleur dans le vestiaire était flagrante et Robert se réjouit de voir que Thomas avait retrouvé tout son courage.

Il sourit légèrement et acquiesça de la tête à ce que venait de dire son compagnon. Après tout son coéquipier avait raison, ils n’avaient rien fait de mal, bien au contraire c’est eux qui avaient réussi deux fois à mener à bien l’exercice mis en place par M. Boutillaud. En repensant à cela, il eut tout à coup envi de demander à Thomas la réponse à la question qui le hantait depuis tout à l’heure : « Comment as-tu fais pour me faire cette passe ? ». Thomas eut un petit rire en entendant la façon dont il avait posé cette question tellement il y avait de curiosité et d’excitation dans sa voix. « Je ne sais pas, répondit Thomas en toute honnêteté. Je tente souvent ce genre de passe mais généralement ça ne marche pas, dit-il en riant un peu. Aujourd’hui, c’était différent, même si je ne te voyais pas je savais où tu étais. J’avais le sentiment qu’il avait comme un lien entre nous. ». Le ton de Thomas était devenu beaucoup plus sérieux, il parlait maintenant d’une voix douce et profonde. Robert gardait les yeux fixés sur lui mais son compagnon lui regardait le sol ou peut-être ne regardait-il rien du tout mais avait-il les yeux dans le vide. Il vit les joues de son voisin doucement s’empourprer et Thomas reprit la parole pour dire en secouant la tête comme s’il essayait de se convaincre lui-même : « Excuse-moi, ça n’avait aucun sens. ». Robert ne savait pas quoi répondre, il pensait que Thomas avait raison, ça n’avait aucun sens mais il n’osait pas le lui dire car il avait la vague impression qu’il y avait quelque chose d’autre que ce qui s’était passé lors de cette séance d’entrainement qui était en train de se jouer.

Après un court moment de silence, son coéquipier se redressa, son visage avait retrouvé son air joyeux habituel. Il se leva donna une petite tape dans le dos de Robert en lui disant avec un sourire bienveillant : « Tu ferais mieux de t’habiller sinon tu vas attraper froid ». Après quoi Thomas alla rechercher son sac et sorti. Ce fut au tour de Robert de rougir légèrement, il avait complètement oublié qu’il était très largement dévêtu.

Robert n’eut plus l’occasion de s’entrainer avec Thomas et il le regrettait un peu car il s’était vraiment amusé mais d’un autre point vu il valait mieux qu’il en soit ainsi aux vues de ce qui s’était passé par la suite. Par contre, si Robert, comme nous l’avions dit, ne rechignait jamais à s’entrainer il avait néanmoins besoin de quelqu’un, lorsque les conditions devenaient réellement difficiles, qui soit là pour lui donner du courage afin qu’il n’agisse pas uniquement par devoir mais aussi par plaisir, alors lorsqu’il se sentait faiblir il avait pris l’habitude de se tourner vers Thomas étant donné que Marco n’était plus-là. Il ne s’agissait pas d’être collé au jeune allemand mais simplement d’échanger quelques mots avec lui de temps en temps ; une plaisanterie, une remarque amusante, une idée…

Environ une semaine après, cette fameuse séance d’entrainement où il avait été associé à Thomas, alors qu’il rentrait dans sa chambre un soir après avoir passé la fin d’après-midi en compagnie de Marco et de Mario, il avait trouvé Mats et Benedict assis l’un à côté de l’autre autour du bureau de son compagnon de chambre. A peine avait-il pénétré dans la pièce qu’il avait été frappé par l’ambiance pesante qui y régnait. Un silence grave, des visages songeurs, des épaules basses, des yeux égarés ; rien de tout cela ne collait avec l’attitude de ses deux amis lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble d’habitude. Il leur arrivait d’être sérieux mais jamais d’être tendu. Il s’approcha d’eux inquiet et il leur demanda ce qui leur arrivait.

Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent, puis se regardèrent l’un l’autre et finalement se fut Benedict qui prit la parole : « Il ne se passa rien de grave, nous sommes seulement très désorientés à cause d’une nouvelle que nous venons d’apprendre. Il se trouve que… ». Benedict s’interrompit à ce moment-là car la porte venait de s’ouvrir. Thomas se tenait-là, son portable à la main, l’air légèrement essouffler et il demanda avec sa vivacité habituelle : « Mats, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m’as-tu demandé de venir ?

\- Il nous arrive quelque chose d’étrange et je voulais avoir ton opinion » répondit Mats d’une voix lasse.

Thomas s’approcha des deux garçons, s’assit par terre et tourna son visage vers eux avec une expression qui voulait dire : « allez-y, je vous écoute ». Robert, quant à lui, prit place sur le lit de Mats et Benedict reprit ses explications : « Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais après l’affaire de la TPO, Mats s’était retrouvé sans agent… Mais il faut peut-être que j’explique à Thomas ce que c’était que l’affaire de la TPO ?

\- C’est inutile, il est déjà au courant. » intervint Mats, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire un peu rougir Thomas.

« Bien, dans ce cas-là je continu » poursuivit Benedict un peu agacé « Je lui avait donc proposé de prendre le même agent que moi et c’est ce qu’il a fait. Margaret Lynch est une amie de mes parents que je connais depuis que je suis tout petit. C’est une ancienne joueuse professionnelle, ayant eu une carrière tout à fait honorable qui à sa retraite s’est mise à faire des études de droit et d’économie avant de passer un diplôme d’agent. Lorsque j’ai dit à mes parents que je souhaitais devenir un joueur professionnel, ils se sont tout de suite tournés vers elle car elle semblait être, et de très loin, ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de mieux comme agent pour s’occuper de moi. Grâce à son passé de joueuse elle connaît très bien le milieu et possède un bon réseau, ses compétentes juridiques et économiques lui permette de parfaitement savoir mener des négociations et surtout le fait que nous la connaissions depuis des années nous permettait d’avoir totalement confiance en elle et tout c’était très bien passé jusqu’ici. Sauf que depuis quelques temps on a commencé à apprendre des choses bizarres la concernant. Au début c’était juste des petites réflexions comme ça, au passage, que m’avait faite un certain nombre de personnes et auxquelles je n’avais pas vraiment prêté attention. »

« Mais au début la semaine, ajouta-t-il d’une voix encore plus grave, j’avais quelque chose à régler au secrétariat et une des deux secrétaires en voyant le nom de Margaret dans mon dossier c’est mise à me raconter qu’il y quelques années le club avait confié à Mme. Lynch un mandat soi-disant pour qu’elle s’occupe d’intéresser des clubs anglais à un de leur joueur et qu’elle fasse en sorte que plusieurs offres soient faites pour lui, seulement elle n’avait rien fait et finalement le joueur avait été vendu en Ukraine mais pourtant elle avait pris une commission de 8%, sur ce transfert, soit un truc comme… je ne me souviens plus de la somme exacte mais c’était autour de 700 000 euros. On avait découvert par la suite qu’elle était très amie avec l’ancien directeur sportif du club et qu’en échange du fait qu’elle avait été associée à certain transfert elle redonnait une partie de la somme à ce monsieur, ce qui leur permettait à l’un et à l’autre de gagner de l’argent au dépend du club. Ça m’avait déjà pas mal secoué d’entendre ça mais je me suis dit qu’une secrétaire n’était pas forcément très au courant des affaires d’un club et que probablement ce n’était que des rumeurs malveillantes. Néanmoins j’en ai parler à Mats qui lui-même en à parler à Jérôme qui lui a dit que… il vaut peut-être mieux que ce soit toi qui racontes. » dit-il en se tournant vers son voisin.

Mats acquiesça et commença son récit de cette façon : « Oui, Jérôme m’a expliqué qu’il n’osait pas trop m’en parler avant mais qu’il avait entendu dire qu’elle avait fait plusieurs transferts dans lesquels elle s’était débrouillée pour représenter à la fois le club vendeur, le club acheteur et le joueur. Ce qui est tout de même très fort ! » conclu Mats avec une certaine ironie. 

Benedict reprit à nouveau la parole : « Il n’y a aucune raison de penser que Jérôme voudrait nous mentir mais il se peut aussi qu’il ait été mal renseigné. Sauf que cette après-midi j’ai eu un rendez-vous avec le directeur sportif du club et M. Vasseur m’a mis en garde parce que d’après lui Margaret a fait en sorte d’empêcher un club de Ligue 1 de faire une offre pour moi afin de privilégier un autre de ses joueurs avec le transfert duquel elle était assurée de récupérer plus d’argent. Jusqu’ici je ne voulais pas croire que Margaret ne soit qu’un agent comme tous les autres qui ne s’intéresse qu’à l’argent qu’elle peut gagner peu importe comment et pour tout dire je n’arrive toujours pas à y croire mais il y a tout de même trois personnes qui n’ont aucun lien entre-elles qui affirment le contraire. Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce, chacun réfléchissait. Les diverses expériences récentes de Robert au sujet des agents lui avaient données une très mauvaise opinion de ces gens-là et il était convaincu que même ceux qui avait l’air le plus honnête ne l’était sans doute pas tant ça alors pour lui il n’y avait pas de doute à voir Mme. Margaret Lynch n’était qu’un autre exemple flagrant de l’immoralité générale des agents de joueurs. Il exprima son opinion de manière un peu moins catégorique que cela car il comprenait bien que pour Benedict il devait être très dur de découvrir que quelqu’un en qui il avait toute confiance, qu’il connaissait depuis si longtemps et pour qui il avait sans doute de l’affection n’était en réalité qu’une personne avide et malhonnête. Thomas était plutôt d’accord avec lui, même s’il souligna le fait qu’en réalité ils n’avaient aucunes preuves seulement des indices convergents.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à continuer de parler de ce sujet. Benedict alternait entre des phases de déception, puis de colère, puis de doute voir de révolte… et Mats semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à voir son ami dans cet état. Robert pensait que tout cela n’allait pas durer longtemps et que Benedict allait rapidement se remettre de sa découverte de ce que pouvait-être le foot bisness mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le jeune défenseur avait déjà eu un avant-goût des méthodes de certains agents à travers ce qui était arrivé à Mats mais là il s’agissait de quelque chose qui le touchait de bien plus prêt et qui n’avait cet aspect d’enquête policière qu’il y avait pu y avoir avec l’affaire de la TPO. Tout le monde lui conseillait de se séparer de son agent mais il n’arrivait jamais à s’y résoudre et cela ne l’aidait pas du tout à retrouver un état d’esprit plus serein. Pour la première fois, Robert réalisa vraiment les responsabilités qui pesait sur les épaules des jeunes footballeurs et les décisions cruciales qu’ils pouvaient avoir à prendre et il se félicita de voir que pour l’instant il n’avait pas encore à se préoccuper de ses choses-là.

Non, ça principale occupation pour lui c’était de préparer sa valise pour les vacances de Noël car il devait quitter le centre de formation le lendemain matin. En faisant du tri dans ses affaires, il tomba sur une veste qui manifestement ne lui appartenait pas et en réfléchissant un peu il se souvint de ce qui s’était passé le jour où il avait simulé une blessure afin de permettre à Thomas de jouer et le moment où son coéquipier était venu lui apporter ce gilet afin qu’il n’ait pas froid. Par la suite il l’avait lavé, plié et bêtement rangé dans son armoire. Il regarda l’heure à sa montre, il était huit heures vingt, il avait donc le temps d’aller rendre son vêtement à Thomas et de finir sa valise ensuite, s’il ne trainait pas trop.

Il monta jusqu’à la chambre du jeune garçon puis frappa doucement à la porte tout en se préparant mentalement à un nouveau face à face avec Manuel mais par chance ce fut Thomas qui ouvrit et lorsqu’il pénétra à l’intérieure il put constater que le gardien de but n’était là, ce qui lui fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Il tendit donc sa veste à Thomas en le remerciant et en s’excusant. Son interlocuteur semblait avoir complétement oublié l’existence de cette veste et Robert se dit en riant que ça n’avait rien de surprenant aux vues du peu d’attention que Thomas portait à ses vêtements.

Si l’objet en lui-même n’avait pas d’importance pour son camarade de classe, celui-ci se mit néanmoins à le regarder attentivement comme s’il le faisait penser à quelque chose. Robert eut l’impression que Thomas était en train de chercher à prendre une décision. Le jeune attaquant polonais se sentait mal à l’aise d’avoir à interrompre son compagnon mais il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps devant-lui et beaucoup de choses à faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Robert reprit donc la parole pour souhaiter de bonnes vacances et un joyeux Noël à son coéquipier. Thomas lui répondit vaguement et Robert voyant qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées commença à se diriger vers la porte car il pensait qu’il serait sans doute plus poli de laisser le jeune allemand libre de songer à ce qu’il désirait en paix. Toutefois, Thomas le suivit jusqu’à la porte, Robert lui dit au revoir, mais son compagnon lui répondit à peine et resta immobile devant la porte les yeux perdus dans le vague. Notre héros ne savait pas très bien que faire mais finalement il se retourna et s’engagea dans le couloir en direction de l’escalier.

Il avait à peine fait quelque mètre dans le corridor que Thomas le rappela. Curieux, Robert fit demi-tour et demanda ce qu’il se passait. Son interlocuteur hésitait à lui répondre, il se mordit la lèvre l’air embarrassé mais il finit par parler : « Tu connais Mats, souvent c’est assez difficile de déterminer s’il dit la vérité ou s’il en train de se laisser emporter par son imagination. C’est pour cela que ça fait très longtemps que je voudrais te poser une question à propos de quelque chose qu’il m’a raconté mais jusqu’ici je n’ai pas réussi à le faire parce que j’ai peur qu’au cas où cela soit faux tu ne te moque du fait que j’ai envisager que cela soit vrai. » Il était très rare que Thomas fasse autant de détour avant d’aborder un sujet et tous ses préliminaires ne firent qu’inquiéter Robert. Néanmoins, ils éveillèrent aussi sa curiosité et il encouragea Thomas à continuer d’un signe de tête.

« Tu te souviens du jour où je t’ai prêté cette veste ? Tu t’étais blessé et j’avais joué mon premier match avec Listodorf ». Robert fit signe que oui même s’il n’aimait pas beaucoup la direction qu’était en train de prendre cette conversation. « Eh bien, d’après Mats, tu ne te serais pas réellement fait mal mais tu aurais fait semblant pour…pour le permettre de jouer. ». Thomas avait soudainement relevé la tête à la fin de cette phrase et il regardait maintenant Robert droit dans les yeux.

C’était donc pourquoi il avait eu cette impression depuis des semaines que Thomas cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Il aurait dû éclater de rire, il aurait dû s’écrier que c’était faux, il aurait dû affirmer qu’il était vraiment blessé, il aurait dû dire que c’était totalement ridicule mais il n’y arrivait pas parce qu’une infime partie de lui-même avait envie que Thomas connaisse la vérité. Néanmoins, c’était une trop mauvaise idée pour qu’il y cède et il essaya de parler mais en vain. Il n’arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot lorsqu’il croissait le regard limpide de son vis-à-vis dont les yeux bleu-vert semblaient une nouvelle fois pouvoir lire en lui.

Ce silence embarrassant dura longtemps et Thomas en déduisit aisément que ça gêne était causer par le fait que Mats avait vu juste alors il s’approcha de Robert et dit tout simplement : « Merci…Merci infiniment. ». Sa voix était douce, pleine d’émotion, honnête, légèrement tremblante et Robert avait assez de sensibilité pour ressentir tout ce qu’il avait à ressentir dans un moment pareil. Il pouvait voir que les yeux de Thomas étaient pleins de gratitude et d’admiration mais il y avait également une petite lueur qui brillait en eux et qui se mariait parfaitement avec le sourire tendre qui flottait légèrement sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

A ce moment-là, ils furent interrompus par Manuel qui sortait des escaliers. Robert le salua rapidement et s’enfuit le plus vite possible mais il n’avait pas été assez rapide pour ne pas entendre la conversation suivante entre Thomas et le gardien de but. Ce dernier demandait à son compagnon de chambre : « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l’air aussi heureux ? » et Thomas lui répondit en riant : « Rien, je viens juste de recevoir un très beau cadeau de Noël ! ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au cas où vous vous seriez demandé ce que c'est que la WM, je vais essayer de vous expliquer mais ce qui va suivre risque probablement de n'être ni très clair ni très intéressant.
> 
> Depuis l'invention du football, le schéma tactique principal était la formation en pyramide c'est à dire le gardien, deux défenseurs, trois milieux et cinq attaquants. Le fait de n'aligner que deux défenseurs était possible parce qu'il fallait que l'attaquant soit couvert par deux défenseurs pour être en jeu. Il suffisait donc que l'un des deux défenseurs montent et que l'autre reste à sa place pour que les attaquants adverses soient hors-jeu.
> 
> en jeu : * ° * 
> 
> hors-jeu : °*
> 
> (° = l'attaquant * = les défenseurs)
> 
> Mais en 1925 cette loi va être modifié au profil de la règle actuelle du hors-jeu. Le but de cette modification était d'augmenter le nombre de buts en rendant plus difficile le fait de mettre un joueur hors-jeu. Pour contrer cela les anglais vont inventer un système beaucoup plus défensif avec 3 défenseurs, deux milieux défensifs, deux milieux offensifs et trois attaquants. On va lui donné le nom de WM car les trois défenseurs et les deux milieux défensifs étaient disposés de façon à former un M alors que les deux milieux offensifs et les trois attaquants formaient un W comme ceci :
> 
> \+ + +
> 
> \+ +
> 
> \+ + 
> 
> \+ + + 
> 
> Si jamais l'histoire du football français vous intéresse je vous recommande très chaudement le livre Thibaud Leplat, Football à la française.


	13. Qui veux noyer son chien l’accuse d’avoir la rage.

Les vacances de Noël s’avérèrent être une pause bien agréable. Chez lui on célébrait Noël selon la tradition polonaise et c’était quelque chose auquel Robert était très attaché. C’était un lien avec son pays, sa famille, son enfance et l’époque où son père était encore vivant.

Le principal de la fête avait lieu le 24 décembre au soir. Les réjouissances commençaient au moment où l’étoile du berger apparaissait dans le ciel. Depuis qu’il était tout petit, il passait donc de longues minutes à surveiller le ciel pour annoncer à tout le monde l’apparition de la première étoile. Lorsque le moment fut venu, toute la famille s’assembla autour de la crèche en papier de couleur et en carton qu’ils avaient fabriqués ensemble y il a des années. Son grand-père maternel lu le récit de la naissance du Christ dans l’évangile selon St. Luc et au moment où le texte disait « et elle mit au monde son fils premier-né » sa petit sœur vint déposer le petit Jésus dans la crèche. Une fois la lecture terminée, sa grand-mère apportait l’ _opłatek_ , c’est à dire une fine plaque de pain azyme. Chacun en prenait un morceau dont il détachait un fragment qu’il venait offrir à chaque membre de la famille tout en lui faisant un vœu. Sa mère lui souhaita de réussir à faire une belle saison avec Listodorf, son grand-père lui souhaita de réussir son bac de français à la fin de l’année, sa sœur lui souhaita de se trouver une petite-amie et sa grand-mère, quant à elle, lui souhaita de ne pas oublier qu’il était encore un jeune garçon et que donc il n’avait pas besoin d’agir comme un adulte.

Après-cela le repas commença. Tout le monde avait travaillé à dresser une belle table avec selon la tradition de la paille glissée sous la nappe et un couvert de plus pour accueillir n’importe qui viendrait frapper à leur porte pendant la soirée. Pendant le repas, ils avaient l’habitude d’évoquer les morts puis des membres de la famille qui n’étaient pas là puis les amis et ainsi de suite. Ensuite on téléphonait aux cousins qui vivaient toujours en Pologne. Toute la famille avait participé à la réalisation du repas pendant l’après-midi, au menu il y avait du _barszcz_ , des _pierogi_ , du poisson et de la _kutia_ en dessert car ses grands-parents maternels étaient originaires d’une région située à la frontière avec l’Ukraine.

Une fois le repas terminé, on passait à l’ouverture des cadeaux. Il reçut une paire de crampon dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. Ensuite, ils installèrent tous ensembles dans le salon pour chanter des _Kolędy_ en attendant d’aller à la messe de minuit.

Dans les jours qui suivirent il y eut un grand défilé d’amis et de voisins chez eux et Robert n’eut pas le temps de s’ennuyer une seule seconde. Tout redevint plus calme à la fin de la semaine et il put enfin aller visiter son ancien club. Il commença aussi à avoir du temps pour penser à ce qui c’était passé à Listodorf juste avant les vacances : aux problèmes de Mats et de Benedict avec leur agent, au départ de Marco pour l’équipe réserve et à la découverte qu’avait faite Thomas du fait qu’il avait simuler une blessure pour lui permettre de jouer. Il se répétait souvent qu’il tuerait volontiers Mats à la rentrée mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus c’était de savoir comment est-ce qu’il pourrait faire face à Thomas après ce qui s’était passé. Il se sentait idiot de penser comme cela mais cette perspective lui faisait réellement peur, pourtant il savait bien qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal ni rien dont il ait à avoir honte. Il se demandait ce que son camarade de classe devait penser de lui, Thomas ne comprenait sans doute pas pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait agi ainsi et pour cause il ne le comprenait pas lui-même. Il avait fait ce qui lui avait semblé bien sur le moment mais ce n’est peut-être pas une raison suffisante.

Sa relation avec le jeune garçon avait toujours été compliquée et comme souvent il ne savait pas très bien comment se situer vis à vis de son coéquipier. Il avait l’impression qu’ils n’étaient pas encore tout à fait amis mais qu’en même temps il y avait déjà quelque chose d’autre qui s’était créé entre eux.

La veille de la rentrée, il arriva assez tard à Listodorf, tout le monde était presque déjà installé et il y avait déjà un petit groupe de personnes présentes dans sa chambre. Il se mit à défaire sa valise tout en participant à la conversation. Chacun racontait ce qui s’était passé pendant ses vacances de Noël et parlait des cadeaux qu’ils avaient reçus. Tout à coup la porte s’ouvrit violement et Thomas pénétra dans la pièce comme un coup de vent, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il les salua d’une voix forte et pleine d’entrain puis il se mit à leur raconter ses vacances en parlant si vite et avec tellement d’expressivité, tant dans la parole que dans les gestes, que Robert le regardait avec une expression mi- amusée mi- étonnée. L’arrivée de Thomas avait beaucoup contribué à rendre l’ambiance de la pièce bien plus effervescente qu’auparavant. Le jeune garçon était déchainé ce soir-là : il se bagarra avec Bastian, leur raconta comment il avait fait une blague à sa classe et à ses professeurs en se déguisant en fille pendant une journée au collège, après cela il y eut une grande controverse entre Mats et lui sur la supériorité des pommes de terre sautées sur la purée de pomme de terre et d’autres choses dans le même genre. Robert et les autres riaient à gorge déployées, toutes ses craintes sur ses retrouvailles avec son coéquipier avaient complètement disparues, il prenait part aux réjouissances et plaisantait avec le jeune allemand sans aucunes arrière-pensées.

Le lendemain midi, les choses sérieuses reprirent lorsque Benedict leur raconta qu’avec ses parents ils avaient pris un rendez-vous avec Mme. Lynch pendant les vacances afin de discuter avec elle de ce qu’ils avaient entendu dire à son sujet. Elle avait paru tellement scandalisée, avait clamée son innocence avec tellement de ferveur que finalement ils avaient décidé de ne pas encore la renvoyer et ses parents avaient pris rendez-vous avec le directeur sportif du club pour essayer d’éclairer la situation mais malheureusement cette rencontre ne devait avoir lieu que dans deux semaines. En attendant les parents de Benedict essayeraient de mener une petite enquête de leur côté seulement ni son père ni sa mère n’avaient aucun lien avec le foot et Benedict doutait beaucoup du fait qu’ils puissent réussir à découvrir quelques choses. La situation risquait de se résumer à l’opposition d’une parole contre une autre. Tout le monde dans le groupe approuva cette décision car M. Vasseur avait une excellente réputation, il y avait notamment des articles très louangeurs à son sujet dans les journaux locaux de façon régulière.

Robert n’entendit plus parler de cette affaire durant trois jours mais une après-midi après les cours, Thomas vint le rejoindre alors qu’il traversait la cour de récréation pour se rendre au dortoir. Le jeune garçon lui demanda de monter avec lui dans la chambre de Benedict après qu’ils soient passé prendre Mats dans la sienne car il avait quelque chose à leur dire. Robert accepta et durant le chemin il essaya par tous les moyens de savoir ce que son compagnon avait découvert sans sucés. Thomas semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir dans le fait de lui résister et de faire durer le suspense et pour être honnête Robert s’amusait aussi beaucoup en essayant de le faire parler. Le jeune allemand fut soumis à un interrogatoire bien plus serré lorsque Mats se joignit à eux mais heureusement pour lui le chemin jusqu’à la chambre de Benedict n’était pas long.

Une fois arrivé ils frappèrent à la porte et se fut Julian qui vint leur ouvrirent. Le compagnon de chambre de Benedict leur proposa de les laisser seul avec beaucoup de politesse mais il était tellement évident qu’il brulait d’envie de pouvoir rester qu’on lui demanda de ne pas partir, d’ailleurs comme le fit remarquer son colocataire il était déjà au courant de toute l’histoire. Julian vint donc s’asseoir avec eux avec un grand sourire satisfait et Thomas commença à parler : « Lorsque tu nous as dit que tes parents allaient essayer de mener une petite enquête pour savoir la vérité sur ton agent, j’ai eu l’idée de contacter un de mes amis qui est journaliste dans un quotidien sportif en Allemagne… ».

A cet instant il fut interrompu par un Mats incrédule qui lui demanda : « Juste… comment est-ce que tu peux connaître un journaliste sportif à ton âge ?

\- Les places de ma famille à l’Olympiastadion se trouvaient juste à côté de la tribune de presse et comme il suivait les matchs du Bayern on le voyait très souvent et petit à petit on est devenu ami…c’est tout. » répondit-Thomas comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde ce qui ne manqua pas de légèrement faire rire Mats.

Benedict lui fit signe qu’il aimerait entendre la suite de ce que Thomas avait à dire et comme le jeune défenseur blond était la seule personne que Mats écoutait il se tut et Thomas reprit là où il en était : « Donc je lui ai parler de ce qui se passe…Sans dire les noms, s’empressa-t-il de préciser. Il a mis un peu de temps à me répondre mais il finalement il l’a fait cette après-midi. ». Les quatre autres garçons se penchèrent en avant avec curiosité, impatient d’entendre la suite. « D’après lui, tout ce qu’on vous a raconté correspond à des pratiques classiques de certains agents peu scrupuleux donc se serait tout à fait crédible. Par contre, il a aussi émis l’idée que le club puisse chercher à faire en sorte que tu te sépares de Mme. Lynch. ».

Tout le monde fut choqué en entendent cela et Julian fut celui qui posa la question que chacun d’entre eux se posait : « Mais enfin pourquoi est-ce qu’ils feraient ça ?

\- Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons, ou bien ils veulent faire un « cadeau » à un agent ami en lui offrant la possibilité de travailler pour un joueur prometteur avec de fortes chances pour que la personne qui soit derrière ce changement d’agent touche une _petite_ commission lors d’un futur transfert, ou bien alors ils veulent placer auprès de toi quelqu’un qui leur permettra d’avoir de l’influence sur toi ce qui n’est pas forcément le cas avec Margaret Lynch ou, dernière possibilité, ils veulent éviter d’avoir à payer à ton agent un pourcentage qu’ils lui auraient promis de lui verser lorsque tu signeras en professionnel ou lors d’un futur transfert. »

Ils restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps de comprendre ce que Thomas venait de dire et d’en assimiler toutes les conséquences. Mats se mit à secouer la tête d’un air de déni avant dire : « C’est impossible que Jérôme m’ait menti ou qu’il soit lié à des magouilles mises en place par le club.

\- Il a raison, renchérit Julian, et puis aussi tout le monde dit du bien de M. Vasseur. »

Ces deux objections firent beaucoup réagir les cinq garçons. Il était évident pour tout le monde que Jérôme n’avait pas cherché à leur faire du tort mais, comme le fit remarquer Robert, tout dépendait de savoir où est-ce qu’il avait appris ce qu’il savait sur Mme. Lynch. Le jeune polonais prit donc son téléphone portable pour appeler Jérôme et lui demander de venir les rejoindre. Quant à M. Vasseur aucun d’entre eux ne le connaissait assez bien pour savoir s’il méritait ou non l’estime que les gens avaient pour lui.

Jérôme arriva rapidement, on lui fit de la place et se fut Mats qui l’interrogea : « Jérôme, j’aimerais savoir comment est-ce que tu as appris ce que tu m’as raconté au sujet de mon agent ?

\- C’est mon agent qui m’en parler.

\- Et pourquoi t’en a-t-il parler ?

\- Parce qu’il voulait vous aider. Il m’avait appelé pour avoir un peu de mes nouvelles, savoir si tous se passait bien et puis à la fin de notre conversation il m’a dit qu’il savait que certaines personnes dans ma classe avaient pour agent une certaine Mme. Lynch et que ce n’était pas quelqu’un d’honnête. Il m’a raconté ce que je t’ai dit et il m’a encouragé à vous prévenir mais moi je n’osais pas trop vous en parler parce que je savais que Benedict était très attaché à elle.

\- Quant est-ce qu’il t’a appelé ? » intervint Thomas.

Jérôme réfléchi un peu : « Voyons…ça devait-être un ou deux jours avant que Mats que ne parle de ce qu’a raconté la secrétaire. ». La proximité temporelle entre toute ses révélations ne manqua pas de frapper les cinq garçons. Ou bien un flot de rumeurs s’était déversé en même temps, ou bien c’était une extraordinaire coïncidence, ou bien c’était un coup monté. Ils continuèrent de discuter ensemble pendant encore un bon quart d’heure sans vraiment avancer et puis chacun retourna chez soi pour faire ses devoirs.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Benedict arriva à table avec un air bien plus reposé et serein que celui qui avait été le sien durant les dernières semaines. Mats, toujours aussi curieux et observateur, lui demanda ce qu’il lui arrivait et il leur raconta que la veille au soir il avait appelé ses parents pour leur parler de ce qu’avait découvert Thomas et que lorsqu’il avait évoqué l’histoire de la commission que le club voudrait éviter d’avoir à payer ça avait vaguement rappeler quelque chose à ses parents qui devaient téléphoner à Margaret aujourd’hui pour savoir si par hasard elle devait toucher quelque chose lors de la signature de leur fils en professionnel. C’était sans doute la meilleure piste qu’ils avaient eue jusqu’ici.

Robert comprit tout de suite que l’affaire était réglée lorsqu’il vit la bonne humeur qui régnait sur les visages de ses deux amis au moment où ils vinrent s’asseoir à leur table pour le déjeuner. Il demanda immédiatement ce qui se passait mais ils lui expliquèrent qu’ils voulaient attendre que tout le monde soit là pour expliquer. Une fois que tous les membres de leur groupe les eurent rejoints, Benedict leur raconta le fin mot de l’histoire.

L’année dernière lorsque Benedict avait signé son contrat préprofessionnel, le club n’avait pas beaucoup d’argent et il ne pouvait pas payer la somme généralement accordée à l’agent d’un joueur dans ce genre de circonstance alors ils avaient demandé Mme. Lynch si elle acceptait de ne rien toucher maintenant mais qu’en compensation il soit inscrit dans le contrat qu’au moment où Benedict passerait professionnel (ce qui ne manquerait pas d’arriver) elle reçoive la somme de 50 000 euros, plus dix pourcents sur le premier transfert de son joueur. Or des recruteurs de différents clubs étaient venu le voir jouer, le club de Listodorf avait tout de suite penser qu’il fallait lui faire signer un contrat professionnel afin qu’il ne parte pas gratuitement. Seulement, comme ils n’avaient probablement aucune envie de payer ce qu’ils devaient à Mme. Lynch, ils avaient décidé de tout faire pour que Benedict se sépare d’elle avant qu’il ne signe son nouveau contrat.

Thomas demanda s’il savait qui avait été à l’initiative de cette entreprise mais Benedict ne le savait pas. En tout cas, Robert en conclu qu’à Listodorf il fallait autant se méfier des gens de l’intérieur que de ceux de l’extérieur mais il reconnut aussi qu’il pouvait y avoir des gens honnêtes même dans le monde du football, même parmi les agents.

L’absence de Marco lui pesait beaucoup pendant la matinée mais heureusement il le retrouvait l’après-midi. Son ami faisait des étincelles avec l’équipe réserve et semblait très heureux de son sort. Il avait déjà marqué cinq buts en trois rencontres et avait permis à son équipe de remonté d’une place au classement. Robert ne pouvait lui raconter d’aussi bonnes nouvelles de son côté car les U17 continuaient pour l’instant de végéter à la 8ème place du classement mais comme l’écart avec leurs poursuivants s’amenuisait de rencontre en rencontre il y avait de forte chance pour que bientôt ils se retrouvent comme l’année passée en position de relégable.

Le week-end suivant allait avoir lieu un match qui pour beaucoup de personne à Listodorf avait une grande importance, il s’agissait du match opposant l’AS Nancy au FC Metz. Les deux équipes occupaient respectivement la 17ème et la 18ème place du classement de Ligue 1 ce qui rendait cette rencontre encore plus passionnante. Il avait été décidé qu’ils regarderaient le match tous ensemble dans la chambre de Benedict et le dimanche soir à 21 heure tout le monde était rassemblé là-bas. Du côté nancéen il y avait Mats, Marco et Mario, du côté messin on retrouvait Benedict, Manuel et Julian alors que Jérôme, Bastian, David, Robert, Thiago et Thomas constituait le groupe des spectateurs neutres.

Les supporters des deux équipes s’étaient installés chacun d’un côté de la pièce avec maillots et drapeaux. Les autres tentèrent de se trouver une place là où il en restait. Le match fut plutôt tendu mais l’ambiance dans la chambre était plutôt bonne enfant même si les supporters des deux clubs voisins ne manquaient pas de beaucoup se chambrer, encourager par un Bastian qui prenait un malin plaisir à exciter l’une et l’autre partie. La rencontre se termina par un match nul, deux partout, qui n’entraina donc aucun changement au classement mais qui eut pour conséquence de faire naitre un nouveau débat parmi les élèves de Listodorf qui avait pour sujet de déterminé qui avait été la meilleure équipe. Benedict tentait de prouver que Metz avait eu les meilleures occasions, qu’ils avaient dominé au milieu de terrain et ainsi de suite et Mats se contentait de sourire et de répondre à chaque argument de son ami : « Peut-être mais nous avons été les meilleurs. ». Ce dialogue complètement absurde entre les deux jeunes garçons divertissait énormément le reste du groupe.

Comme ils avaient obtenu une permission de ne pas respecter le couvre-feu à cause du match, ils restèrent à discuter ensemble pendant encore une bonne heure environ. Mats et Benedict était passé de leur « débat » sur le match à un débat général sur la valeur de leur club de cœur respectif et ils étaient maintenant engagé dans une discussion enflammée qui avait pour objet une comparaison entre Pirès et Platini mais comme ils semblaient prendre autant de plaisir à se chamailler qu’ils en prenaient à se faire les yeux doux, tout le monde les laissa continuer tranquillement.

Les dix autres garçons se mirent à parler ensemble de sujet moins footballistique car pour être honnête il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur le match. En passant par de multiples détours et à la faveur de la nuit et d’un clair de lune qui poussait aux confidences, ils en vinrent à discuter de leurs diverses histoires d’amour, passées ou présentes. Comme Robert ne parlait pas beaucoup, David finit par lui demander : « Et toi Robert ? Je suis sûr que tu as enchainer les relations. Tu as totalement un profil de séducteur. ». Robert se mit à rire nerveusement puis il se mit à se gratter le cou mal à l’aise et incapable de trouver une bonne réponse à faire à son ami.

Là-dessus Mats, qui s’était joins à eux depuis quelques temps, intervint pour dire : « Méfiez-vous de Robert, c’est un mensonge ambulant. Je suis sûr que lorsqu’il sera devenu un joueur célèbre tout le monde s’imaginera qu’il passe sa vie en boite de nuit et collectionne les maitresses alors qu’en réalité la seule chose qui l’intéressera se sera sa famille et que tous les soirs il sera couché à neuf heure et demie _parce que beaucoup dormir c’est tout de même essentiel pour la récupération_. ». Il conclut en contrefaisant la voix de Robert et tout le monde se mit rire mais ensuite le silence revint et tous les yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers Robert qui sentait bien qu’il devait dire quelque chose. C’est avec les joues rouges et les yeux rivés vers le sol qu’il avoua enfin : « Mats à raison, je n’ai jamais eu de petite-amie. ».

Cette confession fut suivie par un grand silence, tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Thomas fut le premier à réagir et il s’écria avec sa spontanéité habituelle : « Mais comment est-ce que c’est possible tu as tellement de charme ? ». Tous les regards passèrent de jeune polonais au jeune allemand et Mats se mit à siffler et à plaisanter en disant : « Eh bien, au moins tu as fait la conquête de quelqu’un. ». Ils se mirent tous à rigoler sauf trois d’entre eux : Robert et Thomas qui étaient rouge comme des pivoines et Manu qui lui était blanc comme un linge. Ce fut le gardien de but qui prit la parole et dit d’un ton agacé : « Ça va, il n’est pas si beau ça non plus ! Il n’est pas assez musclé en tout cas ! ».

Cette remarque avait jeté un froid dans la pièce. Robert s’apprêtait à répondre à Manuel mais Marco l’en empêcha en posant sa main sur son épaule. Un silence désagréable s’était installé parmi eux. Manuel voulu quitter la pièce mais Thomas l’en empêcha. Bastian et Mats faisaient des efforts considérables pour ne pas dire toutes les remarques plus ou moins spirituelles que cette situation pouvait leur inspirer afin de ne pas trop mettre mal à l’aise leurs amis. Ce fut David qui rompit le silence, il tenta de détourner la conversation en racontant comme il s’était bêtement retrouvé coincé dans un ascenseur il y a quelques années. La tentative du jeune latéral réussi et l’ambiance dans la chambre s’améliora considérablement. Mats, Bastian et Jérôme enchainèrent avec des récits de diverses aventures dans le même genre qui leur étaient aussi arrivées et la bonne humeur fut de retour.

Lorsqu’ils s’aperçurent qu’il était déjà minuit tout le monde parti se coucher. Robert mis un peu de temps à s’endormir car il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s’était passé pendant cette soirée. Ce qui le troublait le plus ce n’était pas ce qu’avait dit Thomas, après tout le jeune garçon n’avait fait qu’exprimer son opinion avec plus de sincérité que ne l’aurait fait beaucoup de personne car ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent dans un groupe de garçons de 16-17 ans. Il y avait chez son coéquipier un coté très enfantin qui faisait que parfois il parlait avec une naïveté désarmante alors qu’en d’autre circonstance il agissait de façon très réfléchie et il était parfaitement à même de dissimuler ses pensées ou ses émotions. Ce qui étonnait réellement Robert c’était la réaction qu’il avait eu en entendant Thomas lui faire ce compliment, il s’était passé quelque chose en lui, il ne savait pas très bien comment le décrire mais il avait été traversé par une émotion étrange mais agréable.

Il essaya de ne pas trop y prêter d’importance et afin d’oublier cette question il se concentra sur ce qui s’était passé par la suite et sur la réaction de Manuel. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que le gardien de but ne l’aimait pas et il attribuait cela à la mauvaise opinion que le géant avait dû se faire de lui à cause de son attitude envers Thomas. Toutefois l’hostilité du grand blond à son égard s’exprimait rarement de façon si frontale, il n’aurait jamais imaginé Manuel s’attaquant à son physique.

Avec le départ de Marco, Robert avait espéré qu’il pourrait peut-être prendre sa place au centre derrière l’attaquant car même si ce n’était pas un poste auquel il était habitué, il préférait tout de même évoluer dans l’axe que sur son côté droit. M. Boutillaud en décida autrement et ce fut Thiago qui intégra le milieu de terrain à cette position. Le jeune brésilien cherchait manifestement à bien faire mais peut-être justement cherchait-il trop à bien faire. A force de toujours vouloir faire la différence et de systématiquement chercher à créer des choses grâce à sa technique il gardait trop longtemps la balle au pied ce qui ralentissait le jeu et il perdait beaucoup de ballon car il n’avait pas la force physique pour résister au pressing des défenseurs adverses.

Le jeu de l’équipe qui n’était déjà pas bon, c’était encore plus dégradé. Même si de temps en temps Thiago réussissait effectivement à créer des différences mais cela ne compensait pas ce qui n’allait pas dans sa façon de jouer, et l’équipe commença doucement à sombrer au classement. Robert n’était pas assez intime avec son coéquipier pour se sentir à même de lui parler alors il profita du fait qu’il croisa un jours Thomas sur le chemin du dortoir pour lui demander s’il accepterait de dire à Thiago qu’il n’était pas obligé d’en faire autant lorsqu’il jouait. Thomas lui répondit : « Je lui en ai déjà parlé mais il ne m’a pas écouté… Je ne dois pas être très doué pour convaincre les gens parce qu’il n’est pas le seul qui n’a pas suivi mes conseils ».

Thomas avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un petit sourire malicieux et l’allusion était trop évidente pour que Robert ne la saisisse pas. Il sourit et répondit mi sérieusement mi en riant : « C’est peut-être parce tes conseils sont un peu excessifs. ». Thomas, en tout cas, prit cette remarque au sérieux et il se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre : « C’est normal lorsque l’on aime quelque chose de vouloir son bien. ». Thomas avait dit « quelque chose » mais de par la structure de sa phrase et la manière dont il l’avait prononcé Robert était très tenter de remplacer ce « quelque chose » par un « quelqu’un ». Il chassa cette idée au plus vite pour se concentrer sur le contenu de leur conversation et il dit : « Mais le bien se trouve dans le juste milieu. Il faut savoir faire des compromis.

\- Le juste milieu n’est pas un compromis, c’est un équilibre entre un excès et un manque. Et cet équilibre est propre à chacun. Par exemple, lorsque Jérôme mange deux fois plus que nous à chaque repas on pourrait avoir l’impression que c’est un excès mais en réalité c’est juste que la quantité de nourriture qui lui convient est supérieure à la nôtre puisqu’il ne grossit pas. ».

Cet exemple fit sourire Robert et il se demanda comment est-ce qu’il en était arrivé à avoir une conversation presque philosophique avec son compagnon mais il aimait bien le fait de pouvoir parler de chose qui sortait de l’ordinaire avec Thomas. Il s’apprêtait à répondre lorsqu’ils furent rejoints par Bastian et la conversation changea de sujet.

Robert parlait de plus en plus avec Thomas que ce soit lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble avec leur groupe d’amis durant les repas ou autre, ou bien lorsqu’ils étaient avec leur classe durant les entrainements, les intercours ou les récréations. Ça n’avait pas manqué de faire réagir certains de ses camarades de classe mais pour tout dire Robert ne s’en n’était même pas rendu compte car à ce moment-là il était beaucoup trop occupé par des questions beaucoup plus importantes que l’opinion de ses camarades de classe. Après l’affaire autour de l’agent de Benedict et de Mats, il s’était mis à penser qu’il était temps pour lui, alors qu’on avait dépassé le milieu de sa deuxième année à Listodorf, d’engager un agent. Seulement il était pris dans un dilemme entre son ambition qui lui soufflait de chercher à se mettre sous la protection d’un agent important ayant un grand réseau et beaucoup d’influence et son honnêteté qui le poussait à confier son avenir à quelqu’un de confiance, c’est à dire un membre de sa famille, mais qui ne connaitrait peut-être pas très bien le milieu du football.

Il se préoccupait si peu de ce qu’on disait de lui ou plus exactement se rendait si peu compte de ce qui se passait dans sa classe et il s’était tellement habitué à la compagnie de Thomas que lors d’un déplacement pour aller jouer un match à l’extérieur, il était venu s’asseoir auprès du jeune allemand dans le bus à l’aller et au retour. Les deux garçons s’étaient beaucoup amusés et avaient fait assez de bruits pour que tout le monde les remarques. Sur la fin du voyage, ils s’étaient un peu calmés et ils s’étaient mis à discuter plus sérieusement.

« Je me demande tout de même comment est qu’on fait encaisser autant de buts alors qu’on joue avec autant de joueurs défensifs ? » fit remarquer Robert tout en repensant au match qui venait de se dérouler. « C’est parce que les phases défensives ne sont pas plus organisées que les phases offensives. Chaque joueur essaye de faire ce qu’il à faire mais il n’y a jamais de mouvements coordonnés… La défense c’est un art. » conclu Thomas après une courte pause. Robert le regarda avec surprise : « Je pensais que tu méprisais les défenseurs. Tu ne parles jamais que de football offensif.

\- Mais pas du tout ! s’écria Thomas. Je pense que le football c’est un mélange entre l’attaque et la défense mais un mélange en faveur de l’attaque parce que la finalité de ce jeu c’est tout de même de marquer des buts. Je ne méprise pas les défenseurs, je trouve que ce sont les gens d’ici qui les méprisent parce qu’ils ne leur demandent que des choses basiques alors qu’un bon défenseur peut avoir beaucoup plus d’importance dans le jeu aussi bien défensif qu’offensif. Si bête que ce soit je crois beaucoup à la fameuse formule du « on attaque ensemble et on défend ensemble ». »

Robert acquiesça : « C’était ça que t’essayait de faire comprendre à Ludo et Kylian l’année dernière, n’est-ce pas ? ». Thomas lui fit signe que oui et Robert poursuivit : « Ils n’ont pas beaucoup appréciés. C’est dommage parce que c’est vrai qu’en dehors des longs ballons, et ils ne sont jamais bons, nous n’avons pas vraiment de moyen de faire remonter la balle. ». Thomas se mit à sourire : « C’est la première fois que tu es d’accord avec moi à propos de quelque chose qui concerne notre équipe. Tu n’es peut-être pas un cas désespéré après tout. ». Robert répondit à cette provocation par un léger coup de coude et les deux garçons se mirent à rire.

Lorsque le calme revint il y eut un moment de silence puis Thomas lui demanda d’une voix mal assurée : « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s’est passé le soir où nous avons regardé le match entre Metz et Nancy ? ». Robert lui dit que oui. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise. Parfois il m’arrive de dire ce que je pense sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences. Ma mère n’arrête pas de me le reprocher. ». La tentation était trop grande pour que Robert y résiste, il se tourna vers Thomas avec un sourire en coin et des yeux qui brillaient de malice : « Donc tu pensais ce que tu as dit ? ». Son voisin se mit à rougir pour la plus grande joie du jeune attaquant polonais qui commençait à découvrir qu’il y avait quelque chose de très amusant dans le fait de taquiner son ami sur un sujet pareil.

Thomas essaya de détourner la conversation en lui posant la question suivante : « Est-ce que tu as compris pourquoi est-ce que Manu à réagit comme ça ? ». Robert eut un petit rire devant l’absurdité de cette demande et il répondit : « Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je me demandais s’il ne s’était pas passé quelque chose entre vous dont je ne serais pas au courant. »

Robert lui répondit que non puis il y eut un court instant de silence puis Thomas reprit la parole : « Il ne t’aime pas. Il ne t’a jamais aimé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Même avant que vous ne vous rencontriez, il n’aimait pas que je lui parle de toi.

\- C’est peut-être parce que toi aussi tu n’aimais pas à l’époque, suggéra Robert.

\- Peut-être mais je ne pense pas, parce que maintenant je t’aime bien et lui au contraire il te déteste encore plus qu’avant. ».

Robert sourit légèrement en se disant que décidément Thomas avait raison, il disait parfois des choses sans se rendre compte des conséquences qu’elles pourraient avoir parce que peu de gens serait capable de rester insensible à un « je t’aime bien » dit avec un regard si honnête et un sourire si doux.

Robert ne se serait pas rendu compte qu’il régnait une agitation particulière dans sa classe, ni même que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui pendant l’entrainement si David ne le lui avait pas fait remarquer. Il décida de ne pas trop s’en préoccuper et de se concentrer sur son entrainement en se disant qu’il chercherait à savoir ce qu’il se passait plus tard. Seulement, il était tellement fatigué à la fin de la séance qu’il en oublia complètement l’étrange attitude de ses camarades de classe.

Après le repas de midi, il était installé dans un coin de la cour de récréation en compagnie de quelques amis lorsqu’il vit Mats traverser la cour pour venir vers lui en courant. Son compagnon de chambre lui demanda s’il pouvait lui parler en privé. Bien entendu Robert accepta, très intrigué par l’air tout excité de son ami. Ils se retirèrent à quelques mètres des autres et là Mats sorti son téléphone portable de son manteau, se mit à chercher quelque chose dedans puis il le présenta à Robert en lui demandant avec un air avide : « J’exige d’avoir toutes les explications ! ». Le jeune polonais se mit à regarder l’écran du téléphone de son ami et il vit une photographie de Thomas et de lui debout l’un en face de l’autre, main dans la main, avec leurs visages seulement séparés par quelques centimètres. Il lui fallut du temps pour retrouver dans quel contexte elle avait pu être prise, il s’agissait du moment où Thomas l’avait aidé à se relever le jours où ils avaient joué ensemble sur le vieux terrain d’entrainement qui se trouvait sous ses fenêtres.

Un nombre incalculable de questions lui traversèrent l’esprit et il resta pendant plusieurs secondes les yeux fixés sur cette image sans rien dire. Mats qui brulait d’impatience lui dit en le prenant par le bras : « Alors ! Alors ! Il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre vous ? ». Mais Robert ne l’écoutait pas, tout ce qui l’intéressait c’était de tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait alors il demanda à Mats : « Comment se fait-il que tu ais une photo pareille dans ton téléphone ? ». Son compagnon de classe se gratta le coup puis il répondit : « Euh… Je suis rentré à notre chambre tout à l’heure pour aller chercher quelque chose et j’en ai profité pour jeter un coup d’œil sur Facebook. C’est là que j’ai trouvé cette photo. Tu ne peux pas savoir l’effet que ça m’a fait lorsque j’ai vu ça ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que…

\- Qui avait posté cette photo ?

\- Un garçon de ta classe. Quelqu’un que tu n’aimes pas trop. Attends que je me souvienne de son nom… Il s’appelle…Jim, c’est ça ? De toute façon ça n’a aucune importance, ce n’est pas le contexte qui compte c’est qui se passe entre Thomas et toi. »

Robert était tout autant affolé par ce qui était en train de lui arriver que par l’inconscience de son ami alors il se mit à crier : « Pas d’importance !!! Ma vie va être intenable dans les mois qui vont venir et pour toi ça n’a pas d’importance !! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui passe ou quoi !! Mais comment peut-on être à ce point déconnecté de la réalité ?! ». Mats le regarda très surpris, manifestement il ne s’attendais pas une telle réaction de sa part. Dans toutes autres circonstances Robert se serrais immédiatement excuser mais là il était beaucoup trop paniqué pour se comporter sagement et il partit sans un mot afin d’aller vérifier au plus vite ce qui se trouvait réellement sur Facebook.

Il courut à sa chambre le plus vite possible, ouvrit son ordinateur en hâte et se connecta à son compte avec des mains tremblante. Il n’eut aucun mal à trouver ce qu’il cherchait, cette photo se trouvait bien sur le compte de Jim avec la légende suivante : « Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Je crois qu’on peut dire qu’il y a un nouveau couple dans notre classe…Oups, je crois c’était un secret. Désolé. ». Rien qu’en voyant le nombre de réactions suscitées par ce poste Robert crut qu’il allait défaillir. Il ferma son ordinateur d’un geste violement et il le rejeta le plus lion possible puis il prit sa tête dans ses mains dans un vain effort pour se calmer. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il se souvins de cette menace que Jim lui avait faite lors de leur conversation devant sa chambre il y maintenant plusieurs mois : « Tu te débrouilleras peut-être pour que tes amis te lâchent aussi, qui sait ? Sinon, je pourrais toujours t’aider. Je te réserve une _petite surprise_ mais ce n’est pas encore le bon moment pour que tu la découvre. ».


	14. La tempête

La tentation de ne pas redescendre et de sécher cette après-midi de cours grandissait en lui de minute en minute. Malheureusement, Robert eut beau chercher, il ne trouva aucune excuse qui lui aurait permis de ne pas être puni s’il décidait de ne pas assister à ses cours. Il s’allongea sur son lit en poussant un soupir à fendre l’âme. Il se demandait comment est-ce qu’il allait faire pour se sortir de cette situation, la seule chose qu’il pouvait espérer c’est que le temps joue en sa faveur mais avant que le calme ne revienne il savait bien qu’il lui faudrait affronter pas mal de moments désagréables. De temps à autre, il se relevait avec l’envie de voir ce que les gens disaient de lui sur Facebook mais lorsqu’il ouvrait son ordinateur quelque chose l’empêchait d’aller plus loin et il le repoussait à nouveau loin de lui avant de se recoucher.

Lorsque l’heure de la reprise des cours commença à approcher il se releva péniblement de son lit. Il descendit l’escalier d’un pas lourd, tête basse et en rasant les murs. Il marchait assez lentement pour être sûr de n’arriver en classe qu’à la dernière minute et il y parvint puisqu’il pénétra dans sa salle de cours juste après l’arrivé de son professeur d’histoire. Marco ne lui dit rien mais Robert avait l’impression que son ami le regardait d’une façon étrange, pour tout dire il lui semblait que tout le monde dans sa classe le regardait d’une façon étrange, que toutes les conversations parlaient de lui et que tous les rires n’étaient que des moqueries à son égards. Il y avait sans doute une grande part d’imagination dans tout cela mais même si ce n’était pas vrai cela n’empêchait pas notre héros de se sentir épié, rejeté et moqué.

Au moment de la récréation, il se demanda s’il ne valait pas mieux qu’il reste seul dans leur salle de classe puisqu’ils n’allaient pas en changer pour le cours suivant plutôt que de descendre dans la cour de récréation mais il se dit aussi qu’en restant seul il devenait plus vulnérable alors finalement il choisit de suivre Marco jusque dans la cour de récréation. Là, ils retrouvèrent quelques-uns de leurs amis avec lesquels ils se mirent à discuter. Toutefois l’ambiance dans leur petit groupe n’était pas naturelle et Robert comprit rapidement que ses amis essayaient au mieux de faire comme si de rien était sans vraiment y arriver et comme ses nerfs étaient à vif cela commença l’énerver au point que si la récréation avait durée quelques minutes de plus il aurait sans doute fait une remarque désobligeante à ses compagnons.

Dès la fin des cours, il courut se réfugier dans sa chambre et il n’en sortit pas de la soirée même pour aller manger et ce malgré les instances de Bastian et de Jérôme qu’il renvoya seul à la cantine de façon assez brutale. Juste avant le couvre-feu Mats rentra dans leur chambre, son ami ne le lui adressa pas une parole, pas un regard et Robert comprit que son colocataire était en colère contre lui à cause de la façon dont il lui avait parlé lors de la pause de midi. Cette attitude de son compagnon de chambre le vexa autant qu’elle lui fit de la peine et au lieu de s’excuser auprès de Mats il lui se mit à l’ignorer à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, la situation en était à un _statu quo_ entre les deux garçons qui continuèrent à se faire la tête avec la même obstination de part et d’autre. Arrivé à la cantine, Robert vit que Mats qui était descendu quelques minutes avant lui était assis à une table en compagnie de Benedict, de Bastian et de Jérôme, alors le jeune polonais décida d’aller s’asseoir seul le plus loin possible de ses amis. Il fut rejoint un peu plus tard par Marco et Mario, quant à Thomas il déjeuna à une troisième table en compagnie de Manu et de Thiago.

Il comptait sur sa séance d’entrainement pour lui vider la tête mais le sourire satisfait qu’affichait Jim à chaque fois que Robert tournait les yeux vers lui l’énervait plus que tout et cette rage qu’il ressentait se manifesta sur le terrain. Non seulement chacune de ses passes étaient trop appuyées, non seulement chacune de ses frappes passaient à plusieurs mètres au-dessus des buts mais il mettait aussi beaucoup trop d’engagement dans ses duels ce qui fait qu’il commença à se battre plusieurs fois avec l’un ou l’autre de ses coéquipiers. La conséquence de tout cela fut que M. Boutillaud dû le recadrer à plusieurs reprises mais comme rien ne s’améliora, durant la dernière demi-heure d’entrainement son coach ne le laissa pas tranquille une seule seconde, il critiquait tout ce que faisait le jeune garçon et l’obligeait à recommencer tous les exercices qu’il ratait un nombre incalculable de fois. Le malheureux jeune homme était épuiser à la fin de la séance, pas tant à cause de l’effort physique qu’à cause de l’épreuve mentale qu’avait été cet entrainement, toutefois lorsqu’il se pensa enfin délivrer des cris de son entraineur, celui-ci lui ordonna de ne pas rentrer au vestiaire avec les autres mais d’effectuer une vingtaine de tour de terrain comme punition pour son comportement.

Robert se mit à courir seul dans le froid et l’humidité, par moment il avait envie de pleurer, par moment il voulait hurler de rage. Il perdait de plus en plus de contrôle sur ses émotions à chaque seconde qui passait. Après d’interminable minutes de course, il fut enfin autorisé à rentrer au vestiaire et il ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa gorge le brulait furieusement lorsqu’il se mit à marcher en direction des bâtiments qui bordaient le terrain d’entrainement. Arrivé sur place il vit qu’il n’y avait plus personne, il se déshabilla en hâte et il se précipita vers les douches sans prendre le soin de se munir d’un savon ou d’une serviette tellement il souffrait du froid. Cette douche chaude et réconfortante lui fit le plus grand bien et c’est avec un esprit bien plus serein qu’il s’apprêtait à se changer lorsqu’il vit avec horreur que son sac ne se trouvait plus sur le banc situé juste en-dessous de son cassier.

La pièce étant vide, il n’était pas difficile de voir qu’il n’était pas caché sous un banc ou quelque chose s’approchant. « Ça y est, ça commence. » se dit-il tout en se laisser tomber sur un banc. C’est en apercevant sa veille paire de chaussure qu’il avait utilisé pour cette séance d’entrainement à cause de la boue présente sur le terrain qu’il réalisa que les chaussures qu’il avait reçu comme cadeau de Noël se trouvait dans le sac qu’on lui avait volé. Cette idée ne fit qu’augmenter le sentiment abattement qu’il éprouvait déjà et il lui fallut faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour trouver le courage de ramasser la tenue qu’il portait pendant l’entrainement et s’en revêtir afin de sortir dehors. Par chance on lui avait laisser son manteau dans lequel se trouvait les clés de sa chambre.

De la neige fondue avait commencée à tomber pendant qu’il était à l’intérieur et il frissonna de froid. Le chemin entre le vestiaire et le dortoir lui parut anormalement long. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se changea et se mit à préparer son sac de cours pour l’après-midi tout en se demandant s’il devait aller voir le secrétariat pour leur signaler le vol. Au début il avait l’intention d’aller manger car il mourrait de faim mais finalement il n’en eut pas le courage et il resta dans chambre sans rien faire, sauf broyer du noir, pendant toute l’heure du déjeuner.

Comme la veille il rejoint sa classe au dernier moment et lorsqu’il vint s’asseoir à côté de Marco, celui-ci le demanda où est-ce qu’il était passé parce qu’il l’avait cherché pendant toute la récréation. Robert ne lui répondit pas mais son voisin se mit à insister et le jeune attaquant polonais fini par demander à son ami qu’il le laisse tranquille avec une certaine vulgarité. Marco ne dit rien mais cela se voyait clairement qu’il avait mal prit cette invective. Toutefois, son ami avait dû lui pardonner pendant ses deux heures de cours car il descendit avec lui pour la récréation comme si de rien n’était. Mario vint se joindre à eux mais Robert ne prêta pas attention à la conversation de ses deux amis. Il réfléchissait en regardant en direction de David qui discutait joyeusement avec quelques un de leurs camarades et il se disait avec amertume qu’apparemment personne dans sa classe n’avait essayé d’empêcher qu’on ne lui vole ses affaires, ni David ni Thomas.

Pour achever de rendre cette journée détestable son professeur d’anglais l’envoya faire un exercice au tableau mais comme en ce moment il n’était pas à même de se concentrer sur ses cours, il avait été incapable de réussir et en plus de s’être fait disputer par son enseignant toute la classe s’était moqué de lui.

Le soir il était tellement déprimé qu’il ne fit pas ses devoirs, Marco vint lui proposer de venir faire une partie de jeu vidéo dans sa chambre mais il refusa et il resta une nouvelle fois seul à ne rien faire.

Vers sept heures du soir quelqu’un vint frapper à se porte. Il se leva péniblement pour aller ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il vit Allan debout devant lui son sac de sport à la main. Le milieu de terrain défensif lui tendit ses affaires en lui expliquant d’une voix lente et neutre : « Les autres m’avaient confié ça mais je ne sais plus trop ce que je devais en faire alors comme je me suis rappelé que c’était à toi… ben, j’te ramène. ». Robert le remercia sans très bien comprendre et attrapa son sac. Allan parti sans un mot de plus et le jeune attaquant polonais se demanda si ce que venait de faire son camarade de classe était de la bêtise ou de la gentillesse. Quoiqu’il en soit il était très soulagé d’avoir retrouvé ses affaires et de ne pas avoir à raconter à sa mère qu’on lui avait volé une paire de crampon tout neuf.

N’ayant rien mangé à midi, Robert alla tout de même diner ce soir-là mais il avala son repas le plus vite possible cacher dans un recoin de la cantine. Comme la veille Mats ne rentra que tard dans la soirée, il ne semblait pas encore très bien disposé à son égard mais au moins ils échangèrent quelques mots.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile, Robert avait eu beaucoup de mal à s’endormir et la journée qui s’offrait devant lui risquait fort de ne pas être bien meilleur que la précédente. Il se traina vers la salle de bain à moitié endormi, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche mais au moment où il ouvrit l’eau un jet d’eau glacée lui mouilla le corps, il pesta et attendit quelques secondes que l’eau se réchauffe mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il comprit qu’il n’y avait plus d’eau chaude. Il se mit à crier, agacé : « Mats !! Tu aurais pu faire attention tout de même ! Il n’y a plus d’eau chaude ! ». Son compagnon de chambre lui répliqua qu’il n’avait qu’à se lever plus tôt s’il voulait se laver à l’eau chaude et ils se mirent à se disputer. Finalement Mats quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et quelques minutes plus tard Robert descendit prendre son petit déjeuner toujours en colère.

Lorsque Marco lui proposa qu’ils aillent s’asseoir avec les autres, il répliqua que c’était hors de question de façon plutôt sèche et il passa tous son temps pendant ce repas à se plaindre de son compagnon de chambre. Cette séance d’entrainement ne fut pas beaucoup meilleure que celle de la veille mais au moins il ne fut pas contraint de rester sur le terrain après les autres. Il se doutait qu’avec ses deux entrainements catastrophiques il ne serait pas titulaire pour le prochain match. De plus il s’était légèrement fait mal sur un mauvais contact.

A cause de sa blessure, il était obligé de s’accrocher aux murs des douches afin de ne pas prendre le risque de tomber et d’aggraver les choses. Alors qu’il essayait ainsi d’avancer prudemment il entendit Ludo lui crier : « Eh bien alors qu’est-ce que tu as bu se matin ? Tu ne tiens plus debout ! En même temps ça n’a rien d’étonnent dans ta famille on doit boire de la vodka de six heures du matin à six heures du soir. Sale polak ! ». Évidemment, cela ne manqua pas de faire rire toute les personnes présentes sauf une. Robert vit Thomas faire un pas en avant et ouvrir la bouche mais finalement le jeune garçon se ravisa, il ne dit rien et sortit de la pièce discrètement.

Cela ne fit qu’augmenter la peine et la haine que Robert ressentait déjà. Il y avait deux choses auxquelles il ne supportait pas que l’on s’en prenne : sa famille et son pays d’origine. Il voulut se ruer sur Ludo mais à peine avait-il fait deux foulées que son pied se dérobait sous lui et il tomba par terre au beau milieu des douches au milieu des éclats de rires. Humilié, il se releva péniblement et sorti de la pièce aussi rapidement que sa douleur à la jambe le lui permettait, accompagné par les huées de ses coéquipiers. Il s’habilla en hâte et parti dès que possible.

Il aurait volontiers sauté le repas de midi une nouvelle fois mais il savait très bien que ce n’était pas raisonnable et il se dirigea vers la cantine d’un pas trainant. Comme il était tôt il se trouva une table sans trop de difficulté et quelques minutes plus tard Mario vint le rejoindre. Robert n’était pas en état de soutenir une conversation mais il était content d’avoir quelqu’un auprès de lui. Un peu plus tard Mats, Benedict, Bastian, Jérôme et Marco entrèrent à leur tour dans la cantine. Bastian qui menait la file des cinq garçons se dirigea naturellement en direction de la table où Robert et Mario était attablé mais Mats au lieu de le suivre parti s’installer à une autre table. Benedict le suivit, Marco quant à lui vint s’asseoir auprès de Mario et Jérôme et Bastian restèrent au milieu de l’allée à regarder à droit et à gauche sans comprendre. Les deux garçons échangèrent quelques mots ensemble et finalement Bastian vint s’assoir à la table de Robert et Jérôme à celle de Mats.

Lorsque Bastian prit place auprès d’eux il demanda : « J’aimerai bien qu’on m’explique ce qui se passe. ». Marco et Mario répondirent qu’ils n’en savaient rien mais qu’apparemment il y avait un problème entre Mats et Robert. Bastian se tourna alors vers ce dernier pour lui demander des explications mais Robert lui répondit qu’il ne voulait pas en parler d’un ton froid et sec qui dégouta son ami de chercher à en savoir davantage. Quelques minutes plus tard, se furent Thomas et Manu qui arrivèrent et Robert les regarda avec dépit venir s’asseoir à la table de Mats. « C’est à cause de toi que tout cela m’arrive et tu ne t’occupes même pas de moi » se dit-il en lui-même tout en lançant un regard noir en direction du jeune allemand.

Il ne resta pas avec ses amis pendant la récréation, la pitié qu’il lisait dans leurs yeux lui était insupportable. Une fois de plus il partit se cacher dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin pour rejoindre sa salle de classe, il se demanda soudainement s’il n’avait pas oublié de prendre son manuel de biologie et il s’arrêta pour vérifier s’il était dans son cartable mais à ce moment-là Romain qui marchait juste derrière lui se cogna contre lui. Son coéquipier jura et il poussa Robert violemment sur le côté en s’écriant : « Hey ! Pousses-toi de mon chemin ! Petite pédale ! ». Robert fut projeté contre le mur du couloir et le contenu de son sac se répandit par terre. Bien entendu se choc réveilla sa douleur à la jambe mais ce n’était pas ce qui lui fit le plus mal. Il se mit ramasser ses affaires avec l’intention de s’enfuir le plus rapidement possible mais au moment où il faisait demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre son professeur apparu au bout du couloir et lui intima l’ordre d’entrer dans sa salle de classe.

Robert s’exécuta à contre cœur. Bien entendu il avait réellement oublié son livre de biologie ce qui lui valut une pluie de reproches de la part de son professeur. Il était déjà d’une humeur massacrante auparavant et cela ne l’aida pas à retrouver son calme. Ce pauvre Marco avec qui il devait faire des observations sur différents types de pierre fut la victime de sa mauvaise humeur. Le problème c’est que même une personne aussi conciliante que Marco peut finir par en avoir marre de sans cesse se faire agresser et se fut le cas en l’occurrence. A la fin de leur cours de SVT son ami se tourna vers lui avec un air sévère pour lui dire : « Robert tu es insupportable ! Je veux bien tu es des problèmes en ce moment mais ce n’est pas raison pour s’en prendre à moi. ». Robert savait pertinemment que son ami avait raison mais pourtant il était tellement à bout de nerf qu’au lieu de réagir normalement, il dit à son ami qu’il pouvait aller se faire voir et les deux garçons ne se parlèrent plus pendant le reste de l’après-midi.

Après les cours, au lieu de rentrer dans sa chambre il décida d’aller au CDI afin d’être sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Comme Thomas le faisait, il alla se cacher entre les rayonnages mais au lieu de lire il écouta de la musique tout en réfléchissant à ce qui lui arrivait. Il fut soudainement pris par une irrésistible envie d’aller se battre avec Jim et il se leva pour aller chercher leur capitaine mais en chemin se désir de vengeance se transforma doucement en un désir de comprendre et lorsque Jim sorti de sa chambre pour lui faire face au lieu de le provoquer il lui demanda : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de faire tout cela ?

\- Je croyais que c’était plutôt clair. Je me venge.

\- Il n’y a pas que cela. Je suis sûr que c’est toi qui as inventé cette histoire au sujet du père de Thomas au début de l’année dernière de façon à ce que les autres le détestent et à ce moment-là il ne t’avait rien fait. Ce n’était pas de la vengeance. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ma mère travail comme secrétaire de direction dans ce club depuis toujours et que s’il y a une chose que j’ai compris de ce qu’elle me racontait c’est que dans le football le seul endroit où il y a des règles c’est sûr le terrain, en dehors tout est permis. J’avais joué contre Thomas lors d’un match amical, il avait marqué cinq buts. Je savais que c’était un très bon joueur et qu’il pouvait avoir assez de personnalité pour prendre ma place au sein de cette équipe alors je me suis débrouillé pour l’éliminer de la course. Maintenant je fais pareil pour toi. Les places dans l’équipes réserves sont chère, celles dans l’équipe principale encore plus alors plus je me débarrasserais de la concurrence et mieux se serra.

\- Pourtant tu n’as pas besoin de cela, tu es un bon joueur, tu réussiras surement à devenir professionnel.

\- Tu n’as pas écouté ce que je t’ai dit ? Dans le monde du foot il n’y pas de lois qui s’applique, ni la loi de l’état, ni la loi du plus fort. C’est à celui qui sera le plus opportuniste. On ne peut pas réussir dans le football en étant honnête. »

Robert ne s’attendais pas du tout à cela et il regarda Jim rentrer dans sa chambre avec des yeux ronds. Cette dernière phrase que Jim avait prononcé avec tellement d’assurance raisonnait encore dans sa tête et il se senti ébranlé dans toute ses convictions. « Et si c’était vrai, se disait-il, que faillait-il faire ? Renoncer à devenir un grand footballeur ou renoncer à être honnête ? ». Un nouveau poids s’était abattu sur lui et il était loin d’avoir besoin de cela. Ces paroles de son camarade de classe avaient d’autant plus d’effet sur lui que son expérience récente lui avait fait découvrir une partie des manigances qui peuvent avoir lieu dans et autour d’un club de football mais elles l’ébranlaient aussi parce que Jim avait parlé calmement, sérieusement, honnêtement, non pas comme à son habitude lorsqu’il jouait son rôle d’imbécile vulgaire et cela donnait à ses mots une importance d’autant plus considérable. De surcroit Jim semblait bien mieux connaître le milieu du football que lui. Robert rentra chez lui tête basse, plus déprimé encore qu’il ne l’était avant.

Le lendemain matin, il prit son petit-déjeuner seul, personne n’ayant envie de venir auprès de lui. Il échoua de façon lamentable lors de tous les exercices qu’on leur fit faire à l’entrainement ce qui lui valut quelques remarques cinglantes de la part de M. Boutillaud ou de ses adjoints. Il fut une nouvelle fois punit par son entraineur et dû faire une série de courses à plus ou moins haute intensité. Lorsqu’il pût enfin rentrer au vestiaire, il découvrit que cette fois-ci on ne lui avait pas volé ses affaires mais qu’elles avaient été dispersées par terre et couverte d’eau. Il soupira pour la trentième fois de la journée et se mit à ramasser ses vêtements avec lenteur. Il se demanda comment est-ce Thomas avait supporter de vivre comme cela pendant un an et demi.

Comme il était encore seul pendant le repas de midi, Ludo et Alex en profitèrent pour se divertirent à ses dépens, si bien qu’il finit à peine son assiette afin de fuir les attaques de ses deux coéquipiers. En allant aux toilettes, il fut frappé en voyant son visage dans le miroir par son teint livide, les cernes qu’il avait sous les yeux et ses joues qui commençaient à se creuser. Il était si fatigué qu’il s’endormit plusieurs fois pendant ses cours de l’après-midi et comme Marco n’était plus assit à côté de lui, personne ne lui signala l’arrivée de son professeur de physique qui lui frappa la tête avec un cahier pour le réveiller.

Le lendemain, sa journée se déroula à peu près sur le même schéma que les précédentes et bien entendu il ne fut pas retenu par son entraineur pour jouer le match du samedi après-midi. Bien entendu aussi son équipe perdit ce match mais Robert était tellement bas que ça ne lui fit presque pas d’effet. Préférant ne pas prendre de risque après ce qui s’était passé la fois dernière et n’ayant même pas eu à s’échauffer, il se changea sans se laver puis il sortit du vestiaire afin d’attendre dehors que leur entraineur vienne faire son analyse de cette rencontre. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il partit au plus vite pour rejoindre sa chambre. Mats était en déplacement avec les U18, Robert en profita donc pour se doucher puis il essaya de regarder un film pour se détendre mais il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus alors il y renonça et il commença à arpenter la pièce à la recherche d’une activité.

Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la fenêtre lorsqu’il aperçut Thomas qui arrivait sur le vieux terrain d’entrainement. Il s’arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder mais il détourna rapidement la tête car la vue de son camarade lui rappelait trop ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il fit quelques pas pour s’éloigner de là mais la curiosité l’emporta sur son ressentiment et il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Au bout de cinq minutes environ, il vit quatre personnes traverser le terrain pour s’approcher de Thomas. Celui-ci arrêta ce qu’il était en train de faire pour se tourner vers eux et une conversation s’engagea entre les cinq garçons. D’après ce que Robert pouvait voir des gestes et des attitudes des protagonistes c’était une discussion animée voir même violente. Tout à coup, les quatre garçons se mirent à marcher en direction de Thomas d’une façon qui lui parut être une menace alors que le jeune allemand quant à lui se mit reculer d’un pas mal assuré.

Robert se précipita dehors, il dévala les escaliers en courant et bouscula Jérôme en sortant du dortoir ce qui lui valut de se faire insulté par son ami qui n’était pas un modèle de patience et de calme. Lorsqu’il arriva sur le vieux terrain Thomas était acculé contre le mur du dortoir et l’un des quatre garçons tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing mais le jeune allemand réussit à l’esquiver. Robert se mit à courir dans leur direction aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. En se rapprochant il vit que le petit groupe des quatre garçons étaient composé d’Alex, de Romain, de Ludo et de Léo, soient quatre personnes de leur classe.

Lorsqu’il vit que deux d’entre eux s’apprêtait à s’en prendre à Thomas cette fois-ci, il se mit à crier : « Vous n’avez pas honte d’attaquer une personne seule en étant quatre !!! ». Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et Alex se mit à rire d’un rire sardonique avant de lui répondre : « Tient donc, je me disais bien que tu allais te pointer à un moment ou à un autre. C’est fou ça, cette capacité que tu as à te mêler des choses qui ne te regardes pas. Quoique, j’oubliais que maintenant tu avais de bonne raison de vouloir défendre ce débile » dit-il d’un ton de méprit absolu en désignant Thomas d’un signe de tête. « Qui se ressemble s’assemble, comme on dit. 

\- Je n’ai pas d’autre raison de vouloir le défendre que celle qui devrait pousser toute personne à défendre quelqu’un qui est seul face à plusieurs adversaires. » répliqua Robert qui pour le coup voulais se défendre lui-même.

Il vint se placer au côté de Thomas qui le regardait avec un air ahuri. « Très bien, répondit Alex, je n’ai rien contre le fait de pouvoir défoncer deux connards à la place d’un seul. Ça me ferait même plutôt plaisir. ».

Il y eut à peine quelques secondes d’observations avant que les quatre garçons en se jettent sur Thomas et Robert. Ce n’était pas ce que le peut appeler un combat équilibré car en plus de la supériorité numérique de leurs adversaires ces derniers étaient aussi bien plus forts qu’eux du point de vue physique. Toutefois, Thomas et Robert étaient dotés d’une détermination hors norme et d’une grande capacité à dépasser leurs limites ce qui rendit la tâche plutôt difficile à leurs adversaires. De plus l’agilité et la rapidité d’exécution de Thomas lui permettait de déstabiliser un Alex qui faisait pourtant une bonne tête de plus que lui et un Romain qui était deux fois plus musclé, l’intensité et la puissance des coups que donnaient Robert lui permettait aussi de rivaliser avec ses adversaires en dépit d’un certain déficit de force physique et puis il n’était le fils une championne de judo absolument pour rien.

Néanmoins, malgré toute la résistance qu’ils purent offrir à leurs opposants, ils prirent trop coups pour pouvoir continuer à leur faire face bien longtemps et sans la nuit qui empêcha le combat de continuer plus longtemps ils auraient pu souffrir de cette confrontation bien plus encore qu’ils ne l’avaient fait. Alex et ses hommes se retirèrent après les avoir couverts d’un flot d’insultes et les deux jeunes gens s’écroulèrent sur le sol. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes afin de retrouver leur souffle alors que les douleurs que l’adrénaline du combat leur avait empêché de ressentir jusqu’ici commencèrent doucement à se réveiller.

Ce fut Thomas qui parla le premier afin de demander à Robert d’un ton de reproche : « Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Ça fait une semaine que j’essaie de faire en sorte que les autres cesse d’associer nos deux noms ensembles, que je tente d’attirer l’attention sur moi pour qu’ils t’oublient… et voilà que tu as tout gâché. Ça n’avait pas d‘importance qu’ils s’en prennent à moi ! J’ai l’habitude. Mais toi, tu as besoin de te sentir aimé, admiré… Je me souviens très bien de nos premières rencontres, tu ne supportes d’être rejeter. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait en sorte que tout s’aggrave ? »

La voix de Thomas raisonnait dans la nuit et le silence soulignait chacune de ses intonations, chacune de ses émotions, chacune de ses expressions. Robert eut soudainement envie de pleurer et c’est avec une voix enrouée par les larmes qu’ils contenaient qu’il répondit : « Je suis déjà au fond du trou et c’est parce que je n’ai plus rien à perdre que j’ai eu le courage d’aider quelqu’un d’autre. Pour une fois, laisse-moi agir envers toi comme j’aurais dû le faire depuis le début. ». « Merci » murmura Thomas et des larmes silencieux se mirent à couler sur les joues de Robert.

Après un long moment de silence Thomas demanda au jeune attaquant polonais qu’il lui raconte ce qui lui arrivait. Robert eut l’impression d’entendre une mère qui parlait à son enfant et il commença à faire le récit de ses ennuis à travers ses larmes : « Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je me fasse insulter, ou bousculer, ou qu’on s’en prenne à mes affaires… Je suis tout le temps en colère et tout le temps déprimé. Et puis je me suis disputé avec tous mes amis ce qui fait que je me sens horriblement seul… J’ai l’impression de faire l’expérience de ce que tu vivais l’année dernière et c’est peut-être pour cela que j’ai compris à quel point tu avais dû avoir envie que quelqu’un vienne prendre ta défense.

  * C’était encore plus bête que cela, je n’avais pas envie que _quelqu’un_ prenne ma défense, ce que je voulais… ce que j’espérais c’était que ce soit _toi_ qui prennes ma défense. »



Robert, dans un sursaut de clairvoyance, préféra ne pas relever cette remarque ni l’effet qu’elle pouvait lui faire : ni la honte qu’il ressentait en se disant qu’il avait pu à ce point décevoir les attentes du jeune homme, ni le trouble que pouvait créer en lui l’idée que ce qui avait pu compter aux yeux de Thomas à ce moment-là ça aurait été que ce soit lui et pas un autre qui lui vienne en aide. Il voulait détourner la conversation sans pour autant paraître trop indélicat alors il renvoya à son compagnon sa propre question en lui demandant comment est-ce qu’il allait.

Thomas soupira mais Robert senti qu’il souriait en disant ce qui suit : « Ce ne sont pas les jours les plus heureux de ma vie mais au moins ça change, on me traite de tapette au lieu de m’insulter de bâtard ou de nazi.

\- Comment peux-tu plaisanter sur un sujet pareil ?

\- Crois-moi si je n’essayais pas d’en rire je serais en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. »

Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans ce que venait de dire Thomas et Robert ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il réalisa soudainement qu’il tremblait de froid et il se releva tout doucement afin de ne pas trop brusquer son corps endolori. Thomas l’imita et ils se mirent debout en s’aidant du mur qui se trouvait derrière-eux puis ils prirent le chemin du dortoir en s’appuyant l’un sur l’autre. Robert ressentait de violentes douleurs dans le dos et dans les jambes à chaque pas qu’ils faisaient et le fait de devoir monter les escaliers fut un véritable calvaire pour lui.

A la lumière des lampes, il vit que Thomas saignait de la tempe et qu’un bleu était en train de se former sur l’une de ses joues. Craignant que le jeune garçon n’ait pas de quoi prendre soin de lui dans sa chambre ou qu’il ne soit pas capable de le faire tout seul, il l’obligea à entrer avec lui dans sa propre chambre. Il sortit péniblement la trousse à pharmacie que sa mère l’avait obligé à emporter lorsqu’il était arrivé ici. Il ordonna à Thomas de s’asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant son bureau alors qu’il trainait celle qui se trouvait devant le bureau de Mats pour venir s’asseoir en face de compagnon. Il sortit de quoi désinfecter une plaie et des pansements, prépara une compresse avec de l’eau oxygénée dessus mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à venir l’appliquer sur la tempe de son vis-à-vis il se rétracta soudainement et la tendit au jeune garçon pour qu’il le fasse lui-même. Thomas prit la compresse, lui jeta un regard étrange et lui demanda qu’il lui indique où est-ce qu’il devait la passer, ce que Robert fit. L’ambiance dans la pièce était bizarre, déroutante. Lorsque son voisin eut terminé de nettoyer sa blessure, il déposa la compresse sur la table et saisi la boite de pansement. Robert hésita à nouveau mais cette fois-ci il choisit de faire l’inverse de la première fois sans qu’il y ait de raison particulière à cela.

Il prit la boite de pansement des mains de Thomas, en sortit un, le dépiauta et il s’approcha doucement de son compagnon. Ses gestes étaient incertains et il dû s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à bien positionner le pansement sur la blessure du jeune garçon. Il n’osait pas regarder son coéquipier dans les yeux et pour être sûr de ne pas croiser son regard il fixait obstinément la fine coupure qui ornait sa tempe afin de donner l’impression que c’était la seule chose qui l’intéressait. Thomas lui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Lorsqu’il eut enfin fini, son voisin s’empara à son tour du matériel de médecine et il prépara tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s’occuper de Robert à son tour. Le jeune attaquant polonais le regardait faire avidement. Thomas dû s’en rendre compte car il lui demanda : « Qu’est-ce tu regardes ?

\- Tes mains. » répondit Robert sans trop réfléchir à ce qu’il disait.

Son camarade de classe lui lança un regard interrogateur et il se sentit obligé de dire comme si cela expliquait tout : « Elles sont grandes ». Il avait dit cela mais s’il avait été honnête aussi bien avec son compagnon qu’avec lui-même il aurait admis qu’il y avait bien plus de choses auxquelles il avait pensé en regardant les mains de Thomas. Il s’était dit que ses doigts étaient très longs et fins comme l’était tout le corps du jeune garçon, que les phalanges étaient parfaitement bien définies, que les métacarpes ressortaient fortement et qu’on aurait dit qu’ils dessinaient quatre torrents de montagnes qui auraient dévalé tout du long de cette main jusqu’à venir former une rivière dans la vallée du poignet. Il s’était dit que ces mains étaient belles, très belles, comme celles que l’on voyait sur cette esquisse de Dürer qui illustrait l’un de ses livres de cours.

Thomas approcha de son visage une compresse et Robert se figea sur place, son coéquipier lui sourit comme pour le rassurer puis il vint délicatement tamponner sa joue droite. Il posa le pansement avec la même douceur, venant légèrement le caresser avec son pouce pour s’assurer qu’il tenait bien. Tous ces gestes étaient simples mais Robert fut touché par la façon dont Thomas prenait soin de lui. Quant se fut terminé les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis le jeune allemand lui demanda : « Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t’aide pour te soigner à un autre endroit ? ».

Robert aurait bien demandé à son voisin de lui faire un massage afin d’apaiser la douleur qu’il ressentait dans le dos mais un élan de timidité l’en empêcha. Il fit signe que non de la tête et interrogea son compagnon pour savoir si lui-même avait encore besoin de son aide. Thomas lui dit qu’il avait mal à plusieurs endroits mais qu’il ne connaissait pas la nature de ses blessures. Le jeune garçon commença alors à lentement enlever sa veste, tous ses mouvements semblaient le faire souffrir s’il l’on en jugeait par les grimaces qu’ils faisaient. Lorsqu’il se fut débarrassé de cette première couche de vêtement, il s’attaqua à la tâche de se défaire de son T-shirt ce qui dura encore plus longtemps que pour la veste. Centimètres après centimètres, Robert vit apparaître devant ses yeux un torse encore plus maigre que ce qu’il s’était imaginé, une peau d’une blancheur d’albâtre et quelques ecchymoses qui venaient douloureusement colorer cette toile blanche. Au moment où Thomas sortit sa tête de son T-shirt il lança un regard rapide et un peu intimidé en direction de Robert qui détourna les yeux immédiatement pour se mettre à étudier avec beaucoup d’application la paire de chaussure qu’il portait ce jour-là. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Thomas lui annonça que selon lui il n’y avait rien à faire pour les bleus à part attendre qu’ils disparaissent et Robert éprouva un mélange parfait de soulagement et de déception en apprenant cela. Son coéquipier se rhabilla pendant que le jeune attaquant polonais faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le fait de ranger sa trousse à pharmacie. « Tu devrais essayer de te réconcilier avec tes amis » lui dit soudainement Thomas « c’est la seule chose dans tout ce qui t’arrive qui dépende de toi et c’est la plus importante. Je suis sûr qu’ils n’auront aucun mal à te pardonner mais par contre ils attendent sans doute que tu fasses le premier pas. ». Robert acquiesça, Thomas avait parfaitement raison et dans le fond il le savait depuis longtemps mais il avait été bien trop affecté par ses émotions durant les derniers jours pour agir comme il l’aurait dû.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Robert eut alors envie de lui poser une question qui le tracassait depuis quelques temps, depuis qu’il avait un peu mieux compris les motivations de Jim, il se demandait maintenant ce qui motivait le reste de ses camarades de classe : « Pourquoi penses-tu que les garçons de notre classe ont décidé de s’en prendre à nous ? ». Thomas haussa les épaules avant de répondre avec une moue hésitante : « Peut-être qu’ils s’ennuient… Sans doute aussi qu’ils sont un peu bêtes et méchants et qu’ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu’ils font mais je pense surtout que c’est le fruit de l’effet de bande, le fait d’être à plusieurs peut aussi bien encourager quelqu’un dans la voix du bien que dans celle du mal. ».

Robert était assez d’accord avec ce constat et il demanda : « Est-ce que tu penses que si Mats et Benedict décidaient enfin de se mette ensemble ils devraient subir la même chose que nous maintenant ? ». Thomas prit une peu de temps pour réfléchir puis il répondit : « Il y aura sans doute des gens dans leur classe à qui ça ne plaira pas et qui pourront même s’en prendre à eux mais je pense que la plupart de leurs camarades n’y verront qu’une excentricité de plus de la part de Mats, quant à leurs amis ça fait longtemps qu’ils ont acceptés cette idée, il me semble. ». Robert sourit en entendant cela et il posa une seconde question : « Et si c’est Marco et Mario qui sortaient ensemble ?

\- Les gens de notre classe me semblent beaucoup moins mature que ceux de la classe de Mats et Benedict, alors je pense que Marco aurait pas mal de problèmes. »

Thomas se mit à s’imaginer ce qui se passerait pendant quelques minutes et son visage prit une expression mélancolique avant qu’il ne dise en secouant la tête : « Oui, il risque de beaucoup souffrir malgré le fait que tout le monde (ou presque) l’aime bien. Après cela Marco est tellement aimable que peut-être qu’avec le temps il réussirait à faire en sorte que les autres le regarde à nouveau normalement.

\- Et si… nous deux nous sortions vraiment ensemble ? » demanda Robert un peu gêné.

\- Je crois que tu as déjà la réponse… » répondit Thomas avant de se plonger dans une profonde méditation. Tout à coup Robert eut l’impression que son compagnon venait de réaliser quelque chose d’horrible et c’est d’un ton lugubre que Thomas lui dit : « Ce sera bien pire que pour Marco parce que se serra de toi et surtout de moi qu’il s’agit. ».


	15. Et soudainement le vent tomba.

Lorsque Thomas fut parti, Robert alla à la salle de bain afin de voir les différents bleus qui étaient en train se former sur son corps. Il se lava et prit un comprimé pour lutter contre la douleur puis, bien qu’il n’ait été que sept du soir, il alla se coucher. Une foule de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête mais malgré cela il s’endormi rapidement, vaincu par la fatigue. Il dormi sans interruption jusqu’à sept heures et demi du matin. Cette longue nuit de sommeil avait en partie réparé les dommages causés par une semaine de nuits presque blanches. Toutefois si le sommeil avait été un allié efficace pour lutter contre l’épuisement il s’était révélé impuissant à calmer les douleurs causées par la bagarre de la veille. Bien pire, ces longues heures sans bouger avaient beaucoup accentué les maux qu’il ressentait aux niveaux du dos et des jambes.

Il fut surpris de voir que Mats était déjà descendu prendre son petit déjeuner bien que l’on fût dimanche et qu’il ne fût pas encore huit heures mais il s’en réjouit aussi car ainsi il n’aurait pas à répondre à des questions sur ce qui lui était arrivé, si tenté bien sûr que Mats s’intéresse encore assez à lui pour que le fait de le voir dans un état pareil ait pu l’inquiéter.

En fin de matinée, les joueurs n’ayant pas été titulaire lors du match de la veille devaient participer à une heure d’entrainent alors que les autres effectuaient un léger décrassage. Il eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre l’adjoint de M. Boutillaud en charge de les faire travailler qu’il n’était pas en état de participer à l’entrainement mais il finit par y arriver, néanmoins on ne lui permit pas de quitter le terrain et il dû rester assis sur place à regarder les autres évoluer. Quelques minutes après lui se fut au tour de Thomas d’aller parler avec M. Fritz mais contrairement à lui le jeune allemand n’obtint pas d’être dispensé de cette séance d’entrainement dominicale.

Thomas parti donc rejoindre les autres mais au bout de quelques mètres de course, il ne tarda pas à être distancé. Il grimaçait de douleur à chaque foulée mais personne n’y faisait attention. Après ce petit footing, ils durent enchainer quelques sprints, ce fut pire, le jeune allemand était incapable de suivre le rythme, après chaque passage il boitait un peu davantage au point de ne presque plus pouvoir courir. Robert s’étonnait de voir que M. Frizt n’était toujours pas intervenu pour lui dire de s’arrêter. Il regarda dans sa direction et s’aperçut que leur entraineur adjoint s’occupait de disposer des plots en vue d’un prochain exercice et ne s’intéressait nullement à ce qui était en train de se passer du côté de ses joueurs.

Robert se leva et s’approcha de lui. Avant de l’aborder il prit une profonde respiration pour calmer un peu l’indignation qu’il ressentait et ainsi pouvoir parler à l’assistant de M. Boutillaud avec un certaine politesse. « Monsieur, je m’excuse de vous déranger mais Thomas ne va vraiment pas bien, je crois qu’il vaudrait mieux qu’il ne continu pas l’entrainement. ». M. Fritz se releva, jeta un rapide coup d’œil en direction des joueurs qui continuaient leur échauffement puis il répondit d’un ton indifférent : « Tout va bien. Retournes donc t’asseoir. ». Robert dû un nouvelle fois faire un effort pour se maitriser avant de répondre : « Monsieur, vous n’avez pas eu le temps de le voir mais je vous assure qu’il n’est pas en état de continuer. 

\- Au contraire j’ai très bien vu, j’ai vu que vous étiez tous les deux blessés, dit-il en pointant du doigt les traces de coup que l’on voyait sur le visage de Robert. Ce n’est pas très difficile de comprendre que vous vous êtes battus ensemble. C’est très bien de ta part de vouloir aider quelqu’un qui t’as agressé mais pour une fois il faut que Thomas soir puni sévèrement. Il cause beaucoup trop d’ennuis depuis qu’il est ici et il faut que ça s’arrête. C’est un garçon indiscipliné, violent, têtu, associable… exactement le genre de personne qu’il faut éviter d’avoir dans un vestiaire alors le plus grand service qu’on puisse lui rendre s’est d’essayer de lui faire comprendre que son attitude est inacceptable. Crois-moi, une heure d’exercices dans l’état dans lequel il est ça va lui faire passer l’envie de se battre avec ses coéquipiers. »

Robert était tellement choqué par ce qu’il entendait qu’il ne sut pas quoi dire. L’entraineur adjoint de M. Boutillaud le renvoya à sa place, il essaya d’insister mais M. Fritz lui fit comprendre que s’il n’allait pas s’asseoir immédiatement il l’enverrait s’entrainer avec les autres. Robert parti rejoindre son banc mais après quelques pas il décida de faire demi-tour. « Vous vous trompez complètement Monsieur, nous ne nous sommes pas battus l’un contre l’autre mais nous nous sommes battus ensemble contre d’autres personnes » affirma-t-il dès qu’il fut à la hauteur de l’assistant de M. Boutillaud. Celui-ci ne voulait pas le croire et il le menaça une nouvelle fois de l’envoyer rejoindre les autres. Robert comprit qu’il n’y avait rien à faire et il déclara : « Vous avez raison comme je suis aussi coupable que lui, je vais aller m’entrainer. » et là-dessus il partit se joindre aux groupes des remplaçants qui effectuaient maintenant quelques étirements.

Il avait espéré qu’en agissant ainsi M. Fritz comprendrait qu’il disait la vérité et qu’il ordonnerait à Thomas et lui d’arrêter mais soit que son entraineur ne l’ait toujours pas cru soit qu’il l’ait cru mais qu’il n’ait pas jugé de bon de revenir sur sa décision, toujours est-il que les deux jeunes gens furent contraints de prendre part à l’ensemble de l’entrainement.

Robert regretta d’avoir pris cette décision dès les premières secondes lorsqu’il ressenti un violent élancement après à peine quelques foulées de course. Il voulut s’arrêter et retourner sur le bord du terrain mais à cet instant précis il aperçut M. Fritz lui lancer un regard de défit et dans un sursaut d’orgueil il choisit de continuer. Il est inutile d’entrer dans les détails, chacun peut aisément imaginer ce que cette séance d’entrainement avait été pour notre héros. Thomas et lui n’étaient pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit et ils échouèrent tellement de fois qu’à la fin ils finirent par en rire. Si improbable que cela puisse paraitre ce dernier quart d’entrainement avait sans doute été le moment le plus agréable qu’il avait vécu depuis longtemps.

Dans l’après-midi, il décida de mettre en pratique les conseils de Thomas et d’aller parler avec les différentes personnes qu’il avait vexées dernièrement. Il monta chez Benedict afin de voir Mats mais lorsque le jeune défenseur vint lui ouvrir la porte et que Robert lui demanda s’il pouvait parler à Mats celui-ci lui répondit avec un air confus qu’il était désolé mais que Mats ne souhaitait pas le voir. Robert acquiesça et partie tête base, complètement désappointé. Il avait prévu de se rendre auprès de Marco, de Jérôme et de Bastian mais maintenant il n’en avait plus le courage et il rentra dans sa chambre. 

Le lendemain matin il alla voir le médecin dès qu’il eut fini son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu’il pénétra dans le cabinet de Mme. Lexemberger elle déclara en le voyant : « Quelle matinée ! Tu es déjà la quatrième personne à venir me voir. J’imagine que tu es là pour la même raison que les autres. Allez vient t’asseoir… ». Robert alla s’installer sur son lit de consultation comme elle le lui avait demandé puis il montra les endroits où il avait mal et elle se mit à l’examiner avec soin. Son diagnostic fut qu’il n’avait rien de plus grave que quelques muscles légèrement froissés et après lui avoir fait faire quelques mouvements pour le soulager elle alla s’asseoir à son bureau pour lui rédiger une dispense.

Pendant qu’elle écrivait Robert lui demanda : « Et les autres ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? ». Il voulait demander des nouvelles de Thomas mais il n’osait pas le faire aussi directement c’est pourquoi il avait inclus tout le monde dans sa question. Mme. Lexemberger lui répondit : « Tout va bien, ce ne sont que des contusions mais Thomas va allez passer des examens à l’hôpital se matin. ». Robert, soudainement inquiet, s’empressa de demander : « Vous pensez qu’il est réellement blessé ?

\- Non, non, dit-elle en riant légèrement, comme je viens de te dire personne ne s’est vraiment fait mal dans cette bagarre.

\- Mais alors pourquoi va-t-il à l’hôpital ?

\- Il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire, lui demanda-elle de façon soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse. »

Robert promis et Mme. Lexemberger, satisfaites, repris la parole : « Comme cela fait de nombreuse fois que Thomas est impliqué dans des bagarres depuis qu’il arrivé ici l’on m’avait demandé afin de le punir de ne pas lui donner de dispense sauf bien sûr s’il avait réellement quelque chose de grave mais je n’apprécie pas beaucoup ces méthodes. En plus, pour ma part, je pense que Thomas est plus la victime des autres que la personne qui déclenche ses bagarres alors je me suis dit que si je l’envoyais à l’hôpital cela lui permettrait de sauter la séance d’entrainement de ce matin. »

« Tient, dit-elle en lui tendance sa dispense et un tube de crème, tu mettras de cette crème sur les zones où tu as mal matin et soir. ». Robert saisit l’un et l’autre objet puis il remercia le médecin avec beaucoup de sincérité, davantage pour ce qu’elle avait fait pour Thomas que pour ce qu’elle venait de faire pour lui. Lorsqu’il s’apprêtait à sortir elle l’interrompit en lui disant : « Robert, la prochaine fois essaye d’éviter de te battre, n’oublies-pas que ton corps est ton futur instrument de travail. ». Robert le lui promis et il s’en alla.

En arrivant en classe l’après-midi, il eut la surprise de voir que Marco n’était pas là. Il en conclu que son ami avait dû tomber malade et il décida d’aller lui porter ses cours dans la soirée et ainsi d’en profiter pour s’excuser auprès de son ancien coéquipier.

En entrant dans la chambre de Marco et Mario, il s’attendait à trouver son ami au lit et en pyjama mais au lieu de cela Marco se tenait debout en plein milieu de sa chambre en train de faire sa valise. Il avait tout à fait bonne mine et Robert commença à se poser de nombreuses questions qu’il exprima sous cette forme condensée : « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? ». Marco se tourna vers lui, surprit car il ne l’avait pas entendu entrer (la porte était ouverte). « Maintenant que je touche un salaire nous avons décidé avec mes parents que je n’habiterais plus ici mais que j’allais louer un petit studio à deux pas du centre de formation. Mario va venir habiter avec moi. C’est génial ! Tu ne trouves pas ? ».

Robert acquiesça et félicita son ami très sincèrement, il était vraiment heureux pour lui et Marco avait dû le comprendre puisqu’un grand sourire fit une apparition sur son visage. Le jeune attaquant polonais, sortit de son sac les photocopies de ses notes de cours qu’il avait faites pour Marco et il les lui tendit. Marco les prit avec un sourire amusé et lui dit : « Merci beaucoup. Je suis désolé que tu es pris tout ce mal pour rien. J’aurais dû t’en parler avant mais en fait j’ai décidé d’arrêter mes études pour me concentrer uniquement sur le football. ». Robert eut un choc en entendant parler son ami.

La première chose qui lui traversa l’esprit ce fut qu’à partir de maintenant il ne verrait plus Marco ni à l’entrainement, ni en cours, ni le soir au dortoir et cela l’attrista profondément. La seconde se fut que Marco était en train de commettre une grosse erreur et il ne put pas s’empêcher de dire : « Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Qu’est-ce qui se passera si jamais tu ne réussis pas à percer ? ». Marco détourna la tête violement en disant : « Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir d’avoir des amis qui croient en vous ! ». Robert comprit qu’il avait dû vexer son ami en s’exprimant de façon aussi maladroite alors il essaya de se rattraper en disant : « Ce n’est pas que je ne crois pas en toi. Au contraire, je suis certain que tu as le talent pour faire une très belle carrière. Mais ce que je voulais dire c’était qu’on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver : une blessure, une maladie… Tu ne penses pas qu’il vaut mieux avoir une bouée de secoure en cas de problème ? ».

Marco haussa les épaules avec indifférence : « T’inquiètes pas, je m’en tirerais facilement si jamais le foot ça en marche pas. ». L’insouciance de Marco était l’un des points de son caractère qui le rendait particulièrement sympathique mais parfois elle le conduisait aussi à prendre des décisions sans vraiment se rendre compte des conséquences. Robert aurait voulu réussir à lui faire comprendre à quel point cette idée d’abandonner l’école pouvait être risquée mais d’un autre côté il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se disputer avec Marco une nouvelle fois alors il n’insista pas et après un moment de silence il lui dit : « Je suis désolé, je me suis vraiment mal comporté avec toi ses derniers temps alors que tu n’y étais rien. ».

Marco lui sourit, lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos : « C’est bon, tout est oublié. » puis tout à coup son visage se décomposa et il demanda à Robert : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un pansement sur la joue et un bleu de l’autre côté ? Tu t’es fait mal ? ». Robert, un peu gêné, se mit à lui raconter ce qui c’était passé et les deux garçons bavardèrent ensemble jusqu’à l’heure du diner.

Le soir avant de s’endormir il repensa à la décision qu’avait prise Marco et pendant une brève minute il fut tenté de faire la même chose. Il ne détestait le fait de suivre ses cours mais une vie sans devoirs, sans contrôles, sans examens était assez tentante. Toutefois, il ne tarda pas à se dire à lui-même ce qu’il avait dit à Marco mais pas seulement car plus il y réfléchissait et plus il découvrait de nouvelles raisons de poursuivre ses études. Il voulait en savoir assez pour pouvoir comprendre des analyses de performance, des statiques, des études sur les trajectoires… Il voulait être capable de saisir ce qu’il y avait dans les contrats qu’il allait signer, de bien parler pendant les conférences de presse, de pouvoir communiquer avec des coéquipiers étrangers ou même de faire un transfert dans un autre pays. Il se disait aussi qu’avec toutes les heures qu’il allait devoir passer dans les bus et les avions, dans les chambres d’hôtel et les mises au vert il serait bon qu’il soit à même de s’intéresser à différentes choses sinon il risquait de beaucoup s’ennuyer.

Le lendemain après-midi, il ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir en s’asseyant auprès d’une chaise vide. Il avait le sentiment que Marco le laissait tombé. Il fut tiré de ses sombres réflexions lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un s’asseoir auprès de lui. Il tourna la tête et eut la surprise de se trouver face à face avec le sourire ironique de Jim qui n’eut rien besoin de lui dire pour que Robert comprenne qu’il allait passer des heures de cours difficiles. A peine son cours d’histoire avait-il commencé que Jim commença à lui murmurer des insultes et ce fut comme cela pendant toute l’après-midi. Robert avait très bien compris que son intention était de faire en sorte qu’il s’énerve et qu’ainsi il s’attire des ennuis alors il fit de son mieux pour rester calme et il y réussit. Par contre, dès qu’il se retrouva dans sa chambre il laissa libre cours à sa colère.

Il était encore assez énervé lorsque Mats entra dans leur chambre pour venir chercher certains de ses livres de cours. Robert faillit bien se disputer une nouvelle avec son compagnon de chambre lorsque celui-ci lui demanda s’il savait où était son livre de math et que le jeune attaquant polonais lui répondit que s’il rangeait convenablement ses affaires il n’aurait pas besoin de les chercher. Toutefois à peine avait-il dit cela qu’il le regretta, il s’approcha de Mats et les excuses qu’il aurait dû faire à son ami depuis longtemps sortirent spontanément de sa bouche. Mats resta sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes et comme il ne lui arrivait jamais de ne pas savoir quoi dire Robert commença à s’inquiéter. Néanmoins, son compagnon de chambre finit par lui dire avec un subtil mélange de sérieux et de plaisanterie : « Je n’ai pas beaucoup de défauts mais l’un d’entre eux c’est que je suis très rancunier. J’aurais pu continuer à te faire la tête pendant des semaines et des semaines sans problème mais comme il faut que je m’améliore je vais essayer d’oublier ce qui s’est passé. D’ailleurs, il se pourrait que j’aie peut-être une toute petite part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. ». Mats conclut se discours par l’un de ses caractéristiques sourires en coin et Robert se mit à rire.

Le lendemain, Robert reprit l’entrainement après avoir obtenu le feu vert de la part de Mme. Lexemberger. Il en fut de même pour Thomas. Pendant l’échauffement, Robert fut étonné de voir Moussa et deux autres de ses camarades venir lui parler mais il fut bien plus surpris encore lorsque ce fut Romain qui vint le voir dans le vestiaire. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda Robert d’un ton assez agressif. « Je voudrais m’excuser » répondit Romain. Robert tourna vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur, certain que son coéquipier allait reprendre la parole pour lui dire que c’était une plaisanterie mais au lieu de cela son camarade de classe ajouta : « Franchement c’était classe de venir défendre Thomas après ce qu’il t’avait fait. Chapeau, mec ! » et après un petit hochement de tête approbatif, le jeune attaquant partit rejoindre ses amis.

Robert ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était tenté de s’en tenir à sa première idée et de considérer que tout cela n’était que la première étape d’une mauvaise blague mais Romain lui avait semblé plutôt sincère au détail près que ce qu’il disait n’avait aucun sens. Il se promit toutefois de rester sur ses gardes.

Juste avant que ses cours de l’après-midi ne commencent, David vint s’asseoir à la place qu’occupait Marco jusqu’ici. Il avait l’air très excité et à peine s’était-il assit qu’il interrogea Robert : « Est-ce que c’est vrai que Thomas t’a demandé de sortir avec lui mais que tu lui as dit non ? ». Le jeune attaquant polonais ne s’attendais pas le moins du monde à une semblable question et il faillit avaler sa salive de travers tellement la surprise était grande.

Il lui fallut attendre de longue seconde avant qu’il ne soit capable d’articuler le moindre mot et lorsqu’il retrouva enfin la parole son esprit était encore tellement embrouillé qu’il bafouillait quelque chose dans le genre de : « Quoi ? euh qui ? Mais… je ne… enfin. Comment ? ». Tout de même à la fin il parvint à emmètre une phrase ayant du sens : « Qui est-ce qui t’as raconté ça ? 

\- Tout le monde en parlait ce midi à la cantine et ce matin à l’entrainement. ».

Robert comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait, normalement il n’avouait jamais qu’il était perdu dans une conversation mais pour fois il fit un effort sur lui-même et il déclara honnêtement à David : « Est-ce que tu pourrais m’expliquer ce qui se passe parce que je ne comprends rien ? 

\- D’après ce que j’ai entendu, la photo qu’avait posté Jim c’était en fait le moment où Thomas t’as demandé de sortir avec lui mais comme Jim n’est pas resté plus longtemps, il n’a pas vu que tu l’avais repoussé après et du coup il a cru que vous étiez en couple. »

Toutes ses explications n’expliquaient pas grand-chose mais Robert en déduisit au moins que quelqu’un avait dû inventer cette rumeur au sujet de Thomas et lui. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement surréaliste qu’il n’eut même pas l’idée de dire à David que ce qu’on lui avait raconté était totalement faux. Ensuite les cours commencèrent et Robert n’eut pas le temps de détromper son coéquipier.

A la fin de la journée il se dit qu’il ne fallait pas trop prêter attention à ces histoires qui n’étaient que le fruit de l’imagination de quelques jeunes gens qui n’ont pas grand-chose d’autre à faire de leur temps libre que de fantasmer sur la vie de leurs camarades de classe.

Le lendemain matin, il constata avec un certain étonnement que non seulement personne ne lui dit rien de désagréable mais que même les autres avaient recommencer à lui parler normalement. Il n’eut aucun mal à se trouver un groupe auquel se joindre pendant l’entrainement, personne ne semblant gêné par sa présence, au contraire même. Sans qu’il comprenne pourquoi sa vie était soudainement redevenue normale.

Le jour suivant par contre il remarqua que si tout s’arrangeait pour lui c’était l’inverse pour Thomas. Après l’entrainement, Alex et Kylian l’empêchèrent d’entrer dans la douche car ils ne voulaient pas se laver avec « une petite fiotte ». Dans l’après-midi, lorsqu’ils rentrèrent en classe après la récréation, la chaise et le bureau de Thomas avaient été recouvert de papier toilette. Tout en prenant des notes sur la photosynthèse, Robert fut soudainement frappé par une idée : se pourrait-il que Thomas soit la personne ayant répandue la rumeur dont David lui avait parlé hier afin de protéger Robert et d’attirer sur lui l’attention des autres. A peine avait-il pensé à cela qu’il secoua la tête, en se disant que c’était impossible et qu’il devrait cesser d’être orgueilleux au point de croire que quelqu’un pourrait faire quelque chose de pareil pour lui.

Néanmoins, malgré les jours qui passaient il n’arrivait à se défaire de cette supposition, au contraire elle prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit et il se mit à chercher un moyen de découvrir la vérité. Il était totalement inenvisageable qu’il pose la question à Thomas en personne. Il pensa demander à Mats de se renseigner auprès du jeune garçon mais après avoir imaginé ce que Mats risquait de lui faire comme commentaires, il rejeta cette idée. Finalement, il choisit de s’adresser à la personne qui avait à la fois la plus forte probabilité d’être au courant, la personnalité la plus discrète et qui se moquerait sans doute le moins de lui s’il s’était complètement trompé : Thiago.

Il profita d’une rencontre fortuite dans un des couloirs du dortoir pour interroger son camarade de classe. Il essaya de choisir des mots simples et de s’exprimer le plus clairement possible mais il mit tout de même du temps à se faire comprendre du jeune garçon. Lorsqu’il y parvint finalement, Thiago hésita beaucoup à lui répondre mais Robert insista tellement qu’il se décida à parler. Dans un français approximatif, le jeune brésilien lui expliqua sous le sceau du secret que Thomas lui avait demandé dimanche soir de se positionner à la cantine à une table qui se trouvait juste derrière celle à laquelle, plusieurs de leurs coéquipiers étaient en train de manger. Là, ils avaient fait semblant de discuter ensemble des sentiments de Thomas envers Robert et de ce qui s’était passé sur le vieux terrain d’entrainement. Thiago conclu en disant qu’il n’avait pas très bien comprit quel était le but de l’opération mais que c’était assez amusant.

Robert le remercia, Thiago lui demanda une nouvelle fois de lui promettre qu’il ne dirait rien à personne, le jeune polonais promit et s’en alla la tête toute retournée. Il monta dans sa chambre, saisie rapidement un manteau et il sortit dehors afin de réfléchir en paix. Une multitude d’idées et de sentiments se bousculaient en lui. Il était infiniment reconnaissant envers Thomas pour ce qu’il venait de faire, il était incroyablement heureux de voir que son coéquipier se préoccupait à ce point de lui, il était terriblement honteux parce qu’il ne méritait pas que le jeune allemand se sacrifie ainsi pour lui, il était profondément triste parce que Thomas allait souffrir à cause de lui… Il avait déjà une haute estime pour le courage et la générosité de son camarade de classe mais là c’était autre chose, il ne pouvait qu’être touché par une action aussi noble.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait envie de courir voir Thomas afin de le remercier mais il avait promis à Thiago de rien dire. Toutefois lorsqu’en rentrant au dortoir il aperçut Thomas en train de s’entrainer à son endroit habituel, il ne résista pas à l’envie qu’il eut d’aller se joindre à lui. En approchant du jeune garçon il eut l’impression qu’il le voyait différemment. C’est avec une certaine timidité qu’il demanda s’il pouvait prendre part à l’entrainement de son coéquipier. Celui-ci eut l’air embarrassé et commença à dire : « Est-ce que c’est vraiment une… » mais Robert ayant parfaitement comprit quelles pouvaient être les réticences de son camarade de classe l’interrompit en disant : « C’est une bonne idée. D’ailleurs, tu n’as pas le choix, je ne demandais que pas politesse. ». Thomas se mit à rire et l’invita à venir jouer.

Ils travaillèrent autant qu’ils s’amusèrent ensemble jusqu’à qu’ils soient trop fatigué pour continuer. Leurs rires raisonnaient joyeusement dans la nuit. Il faisait froid mais le ciel était dégagé et des millions d’étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, seuls leurs yeux brillant de plaisir pouvaient rivaliser avec l’éclat des astres célestes. Robert ne s’était pas senti aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps. Ce serait une soirée dont il se souviendrait pendant des années, il en était certain.

Le lendemain, lorsque les deux acolytes du groupe des cinq interdirent une nouvelle fois à Thomas de venir sous la douche pendant que d’autres joueurs y étaient, Robert décida d’attendre avec le jeune garçon et lorsqu’on le laissa entrer il vint le rejoindre sous les regards ébahis du reste de leur coéquipiers. Il avait décidé de ne pas contredire la rumeur qu’avait lancé Thomas pour le protéger mais par contre il voulait prouver aux autres que les prétendus sentiments du jeune garçon ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde dans l’espoir que cela aiderait à ce qu’on le laisse enfin un peu tranquille.

Au moment où arrivèrent les vacances de février, la vie de Robert avait repris son cours habituel, à la différence près qu’il passait maintenant nettement plus de temps en compagnie de Thomas. Au début il l’avait fait afin d’aider le jeune allemand puis c’était devenu quelque chose de naturel qu’il faisait simplement parce qu’il y prenait du plaisir. Le départ de Marco, l’avait aussi encouragé à se rapprocher du jeune garçon car maintenant il se sentait un peu seul dans sa classe. Son ami lui donnait des nouvelles régulièrement et Robert allait le voir jouer lorsqu’il le pouvait. Tout se passait bien pour Marco et il semblait très satisfait de sa nouvelle vie.

Peu avant le début des vacances, David avait appris une grande nouvelle : il était convoqué pour jouer avec l’équipe de France des U17. C’était assez étonnant car personne jusqu’ici n’avait été appelé en équipe de France parmi les élèves de leur classe même les meilleurs d’entre eux comme Marco ou comme Jim. En plus de cela le centre de formation de Listodorf était tout même le centre de formation d’un club assez peu important. Moyennent quoi l’on ne se posa pas trop de questions et tout le monde se réjouit, plus ou moins sincèrement en fonction des personnes, de la bonne fortune de leur coéquipier.

David revint de vacances avec la tête toute pleine de son aventure en équipe nationale. Il n’avait pas joué lors du match de qualification pour le futur Euro qui opposait la France aux Pays-Bas mais il avait été titulaire pour un match amical face à la Bosnie. Lorsque le match s’était terminé il avait eu le sentiment d’avoir fait une prestation correcte mais il devait avoir un peu sous-estimé sa performance parce depuis lors, il recevait régulièrement des messages de personnes désirant les féliciter pour son match.

A partir de ce jour-là, David commença à passer de plus en plus de temps sur son téléphone ou son ordinateur à communiquer avec des inconnus. C’était assez agaçant pour les personnes qui se trouvait avec lui dans ce genre de circonstance car il donnait l’impression de complètement les ignorer mais jusqu’ici personne n’osa lui faire de remarque. Son attitude avait aussi changé sur le terrain, il avait plus confiance en lui et n’hésitait pas à se faire entendre pendant les matchs lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. Cela lui valut des regards meurtriers de la part de Jim.

Robert avait recommencé à réfléchir au choix qu’il ferait pour son agent. La déclaration de Jim lui restait fermement ancrée dans la tête, il détestait ce garçon mais il ne pouvait nier qu’il connaissait bien mieux le monde du football que lui et Robert croyait maintenant qu’il lui avait dit la vérité. Toutefois il lui restait encore quelques scrupules alors il eut l’idée de demander son opinion à Mats.

Il formula sa question en ses termes : « Mats, l’année dernière lorsque tu as renvoyé ton agent pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas choisi un membre de ta famille pour le remplacer ?

\- Probablement parce que mon père est auteur de bande-dessinées, que ma mère est scénariste, que mon oncle est acteur et que ma tante est pâtissière. Je te laisse imaginé ce qu’ils auraient donné dans une négociation de contrat.

L’image de ses parents faisant des affaires fit rire Mats qui reprit ensuite la parole : « Le métier d’agent ne consiste pas uniquement à boire des cigares et à fumer des whiskys dans des hôtels de luxe. ». Robert se mit à rire à son tour : « Boire des cigares ? Fumer des whiskys ? ». Mats s’excusa pour cette inversion tout en riant lui aussi.

Après quoi la conversation prit un ton plus sérieux et son compagnon de chambre lui demanda pour quelle raison il lui avait posé cette question. Robert expliqua qu’il envisageait de prendre sa mère comme agent. « Il ne faut pas avoir un diplôme pour être agréé comme agent ? fit remarquer Mats.

\- Si, bien sûr mais l’exemple de M. Hachana montre bien que le fait de ne pas avoir de diplôme n’empêche pas les clubs de négocier avec vous. »

Son compagnon fit la moue et Robert sentit qu’il y avait une raison particulière pour laquelle Mats avait des réticences vis-à-vis de l’idée d’employer un membre de sa famille comme agent. Robert lui posa la question, Mats hésita un peu à lui répondre mais finalement il lui expliqua d’un ton grave : « Nos voisins à Nancy avait un fils qui était très doué pour le football. Il a été recruté par le centre de formation de Chelsea et à l’âge de 17 ans il est devenu professionnel. Comme il ne connaissait personne en Angleterre c’est son père qui s’occupait de ses affaires. Il a très vite gagné beaucoup d’argent et à l’âge de 19 ans, il a été transférer de Chelsea à la Juve pour une somme considérable. Ses parents étaient des gens simples et honnêtes mais l’argent leur a fait tourner la tête. Son père est devenu encore plus avide de gain qu’un agent normal et à force de réclamer des augmentations de salaires pour son fils puis de chercher à faire des transferts de plus en plus lucratifs, il a fini par ruiner la carrière de fils qui joue actuellement MLS alors qu’il n’a que 22 ans. Sa mère, quant à elle, à divorcer une fois qu’elle était assez riche, pour partir avec un joueur de poker professionnel deux fois plus jeune qu’elle. Elle a complètement rompu avec son fils et son mari et ils ne l’ont plus jamais revu. ».

Cette lamentable histoire jeta un froid dans la pièce. Robert fut très frappé par ce récit et sa décision fut prise : il s’adresserait à un agent professionnel. Le tout maintenant c’était de trouver la personne qui lui convenait. Il voulait quelqu’un avec de l’influence, quelqu’un ayant un large réseau, capable de faire décoller sa carrière et surtout de lui faire quitter Listodorf car il n’avait nulle envie de faire sa carrière dans ce petit club de Lorraine. Il rêvait d’autre chose, d’un club de ligue 1 au minimum ou mieux encore d’un club étranger.

Tel était Robert, il avait à peine une place de titulaire dans une équipe de seconde division mais avec un mélange d’optimisme, de détermination et d’orgueil, il s’imaginait déjà jouer dans les plus grands clubs du monde et tant que ce ne serait pas le cas il était prêt à presque tout pour y arriver. Si paradoxale que cela puisse être, il avait aidé ses amis à se sortir des griffes d’agents malhonnêtes mais pour lui-même il tout prêt à se confier à l’un d’entre eux. Jim avait sans doute raison, on ne peut pas réussir dans ce milieu en étant honnête.

Il se renseigna auprès des autres élèves du centre ainsi qu’auprès de son entraineur puis, avec l’accord de sa mère, il prit contact avec plusieurs personnes. Après plusieurs semaines de discussion, il s’engagea avec M. Panowski, ce dernier appartenait à une très grande agence de conseil sportif dirigé par l’agent le plus influent du football français actuel : Jean-Pierre Bernès. M. Panowski était venu le voir jouer et le contact qu’il avait eu avec cet homme sans être excellent avait été tout à fait bon. Les origines polonaises de ce monsieur lui avaient semblé être une sorte de signe et puis son futur agent avait su lui dire ce qu’il avait envie d’entendre : il ne l’avait pas trop flatté mais il lui avait fait un certain nombre de compliments et puis surtout il lui avait affirmé qu’avec du travail, il avait le potentiel pour jouer dans une grande équipe. Il se promit de ne pas regarder de trop près ce que ferait son agent sauf si cela lui semblait vraiment trop étrange. Il eut l’impression qu’avec cette signature une nouvelle vie s’ouvrait à lui.

Peu de temps après son engagement auprès de M. Panowski, il rencontra Thomas dans la cour de récréation, assis sur un banc et avec l’air soucieux. Il s’approcha de lui et s’assit à ses côtés tout en lui demandant ce qui se passait. Thomas ne lui accorda pas un regard mais il soupira et il lui tendit un petit portefeuille de cuir brun. Robert s’empara de l’objet sans savoir ce qu’il devait en faire avec mais son compagnon lui ordonna de l’ouvrir. Il fit ce qu’on lui disait et Robert découvrit deux poches transparentes, celle de droite contenait une carte d’identité espagnol et celle de gauche une carte d’identité brésilienne, les deux portaient le nom de Thiago Alcantara do Nascimento. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Thomas lui montrait cela, il demanda des explications mais son voisin se contenta de lui répondre : « Regardes les dates de naissance. ».

Robert regarda, sur la carte d’identité espagnol on pouvait lire que le jeune garçon était né le 10 décembre 1993 alors que sur la carte brésilienne la date indiquée était le 11 avril 1991. Il relu encore une fois ses deux dates de peur de s’être trompé puis il se tourna vers Thomas avec un air ahuri pour lui demander ce que cela signifiait. « Je ne sais pas. J’ai trouvé ce portefeuille sur ce banc, je l’ai ouvert pour savoir à qui il appartenait. J’étais curieux et comme je ne connaissais la date de son anniversaire j’ai voulu regarder et c’est là que j’ai découvert que les deux dates de naissances de Thiago ne coïncidaient pas. J’y réfléchit depuis une demi-heure et je pense que sa carte d’identité espagnol est fausse. Il est né au brésil et il y a grandi, on peut donc penser que ses papiers brésiliens sont vrais. ».

Robert n’en revenait pas, le raisonnement de Thomas se tenait mais il restait un point obscur : « Pourquoi Thiago aurait-il de faux papier ? ». Pour seul réponse Thomas haussa les épaules avec un air d’ignorance totale.


	16. Marek Chzanowski

Les deux garçons décidèrent d’aller rendre son portefeuille à Thiago sans lui poser de questions mais Robert réfléchit à cette étrange affaire pendant toute la fin de l’après-midi. C’est dans la soirée qu’il se souvint avoir lu il y a quelques années un article sur des joueurs ayant menti au sujet de leur âge. Il se précipita sur son ordinateur et en quelques secondes il tomba sur plusieurs publications sur les trafics d’âge dans le football mais elles concernaient toutes des joueurs africains et non pas des joueurs d’Amérique du Sud.

Le lendemain matin, il courut vers Thomas dès qu’il l’aperçut à la cantine afin de lui parler de sa découverte. « Est-ce que tu as entendu parler du phénomène de l’âge truqué chez les footballeurs ? ». Thomas secoua la tête pour dire que non et Robert, enchanté de pouvoir enfin parler à son ami de quelque chose qu’il ne connaissait pas, se mit à expliquer comment de nombreux joueurs décidaient de réduire leur âge de plusieurs années dans le but notamment de pallier à la différence de niveau qu’il y avait entre la formation européenne et la formation africaine. Un joueur de 20 ans qui avait le niveau d’un joueur de 17 ans pouvait ainsi intégrer une formation en Europe sans qu’on se rende compte qu’il était en retard et avec les avantages physiques que lui donnait son âge plus avancé il pouvait facilement se mettre en avant. Cela pouvait aussi servir aux sélections de jeunes qui là-aussi cachait leur retard en faisant jouer des joueurs plus âgés que leurs adversaires.

Thomas reconnu toute de suite que le cas de Thiago semblait bien entrer dans ce cadre, toutefois les deux garçons s’accordèrent sur le fait qu’aucunes des raisons habituelles pour ce genre de triche ne paraissaient s’appliquer au cas de leur coéquipier. Robert voulait qu’ils aillent parler à Thiago afin de lui demander des explications mais Thomas hésitait un peu de peur que son ami ne le prenne mal. Toutefois ce fut la curiosité qui l’emporta et le soir même les deux garçons allèrent retrouver le jeune brésilien dans sa chambre. Une fois qu’ils furent confortablement installé Thomas demanda avec ce ton plein de douceur et de bienveillance qu’il utilisait parfois et qui surprenait toujours Robert car il dénotait tellement avec l’aspect un peu mal dégrossit du jeune garçon : « Thiago, nous avons vu tes deux cartes d’identités et les deux dates de naissance qu’il y a dessus, est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer, s’il te plait ? ».

Robert qui avait observé attentivement leur interlocuteur pendant que Thomas parlait vit le visage de Thiago devenir livide, ses yeux exorbités exprimaient la peur. Le jeune brésilien resta silencieux, il les observait l’un et l’autre d’un air atterré puis finalement il articula avec difficulté un : « Je ne comprends pas ». Thomas et Robert échangèrent un regard puis le jeune polonais demanda à Thiago : « Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 16 ans, répondit le jeune garçon sans trop hésiter.

\- Et quelle est la date de ton anniversaire ? »

Cette fois-ci leur interlocuteur se troubla et après plusieurs hésitations il leur affirma : « Les chiffres c’est très difficile pour moi en français. ». Ce pouvait être vrai comme ce pouvait être un mensonge pour s’en sortir. Robert s’apprêtait à lui demander d’écrire sa date de naissance sur un papier mais Thiago intervint avant qu’il n’ait le temps de parler : « J’ai beaucoup travail. Vous pouvez sortir, s’il vous plait ? ».

Les deux garçons n’insistèrent pas et ils sortirent dehors. Une fois qu’ils eurent refermé la porte Robert demanda à son partenaire ce qu’il en pensait. « Il ment et il a peur » constata tout simplement Thomas. Puis au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion il reprit la parole : « Et je le comprends parce que s’il est vraiment en possession de faux papiers il pourrait finir en prison. ». Cette simple phrase fit tout à coup réaliser à Robert la gravité de la situation. Il soupira profondément et dit : « Tu ne trouves pas que c’est étrange à notre âge d’être confronté à ce genre de chose.

\- Si bien sûr, mais c’est sans doute encore plus difficile pour Thiago… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j’ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette histoire.

\- Qu’est-ce que l’on fait maintenant ? Est-ce qu’on en parle à quelqu’un ?

\- Je ne vois pas très bien à qui l’on pourrait en parler, d’ailleurs en réalité nous ne savons rien. Non, je pense que la seule chose que l’on puisse faire pour le moment c’est d’essayer de connaître la vérité. »

Thomas tenta de convaincre Thiago de leur révéler ce qui lui arrivait en lui expliquant qu’ils étaient-là pour l’aider mais il n’obtint aucun résultat et la situation en resta au point mort pendant une dizaine de jours. Le jeune brésilien était extrêmement nerveux depuis que Thomas et Robert avaient découvert son secret et cela le conduisit à faire de nombreuses erreurs lors de leur match du week-end.

Le lundi midi, Robert et Thomas qui rentraient au dortoir après le déjeuner pour venir chercher leurs affaires de cours découvrirent leur camarade de classe en train de pleurer, caché derrière un arbre. Ils s’approchèrent de lui tout doucement puis ils s’assirent à ses côtés. Ils ne lui demandèrent rien mais Thomas lui offrit un mouchoir. Thiago le remercia entre deux sanglots puis ils restèrent en silence pendant un certain temps. Lorsque le jeune brésilien ce fut un peu calmé, Robert se risqua à lui demander ce qu’il se passait. Thiago leur expliqua que M. Boutillaud venait de lui passer un terrible savon à cause de son match de la veille. Il conclut en déclarant : « C’est horrible ! Je ne peux pas rater sinon… ». Il s’interrompit brusquement et il fixa sur eux des yeux terrifiés.

Thomas lui fit un sourire rassurant puis il lui dit tout en venant placer une main réconfortante sur son épaule : « Je sais que tu as très peur mais tu sais aussi que tu peux nous faire confiance. Je te promets que nous ne dirons rien à personne mais il faut que tu parles, ça te fera du bien. ». Thiago les regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis il soupira, baissa la tête et il commença à leur raconter ce qu’il lui était arrivé dans un français rudimentaire mais relativement compréhensible : « L’été d’avant mon agent il vient me dire qu’il a trouvé un club par moi en Europe. C’était mon songe et j’étais très heureux. Je pars en _agosto_ …

\- En aout, corrigea Robert

\- Si, merci. Je pars seul, nuit dans un… Comment on dit le chose qui va sur la mer ?

\- Un bateau.

\- Un bateau mais pas pour voyager mais pour Vous comprenez ? »

Ils lui firent signe que oui, qu’ils comprenaient qu’il parlait d’un bateau de marchandise et Thiago poursuivit : « Avec moi il y a des garçons footballeurs comme moi et des filles, _prostitutas._ Voyage très, très long et difficile. On arrive à Madeira. Mon agent il est venu me prendre et on est allé voir un homme, il est donné à moi la carte espagnol et mon agent il m’a dit que pour jouer ici je dois dire que j’ai 16 ans et puis aussi que je devais pas dire que joué dans un club a le Brésil. Après on a pris la voiture et on roule jusqu’ici. Pendant le chemin il explique que je dois pas parler à personne de tout ça sinon danger pour ma famille. C’est pour ça que je peux pas rater, si j’ai pas de contrat alors pas d’argent pour ma famille et moi je reste ici seul, sans visa, sans argent, sans rien… ».

Une détresse terrible perçait dans la voix de Thiago lorsqu’il prononça cette dernière phrase. Thomas s’écria alors avec une admirable sincérité et une touchante candeur : « Si jamais c’est le cas tu n’auras qu’à venir chez moi et nous te paierons l’avion pour que tu rentres chez toi. Nous n’allons pas te laisser seul dans la rue, tu peux en être certain ! ». Thiago à la fois amusé et ému par la réaction de son ami sourit au jeune allemand pour le remercier. Dans les minutes qui suivirent Thomas et Robert s’afférèrent pour consoler le jeune brésilien et ils y parvinrent dans une certaine mesure.

Robert ne disait pas grand-chose, il faut dire que lorsqu’il s’agissait de parler c’était une tache que Thomas remplissait à la perfection, il espérait simplement que sa présence calme et souriante auprès de Thiago l’aiderait à se rasséréner. Il avait été atterré par le récit de son compagnon de classe, il n’aurait jamais pu concevoir que de jeunes joueurs puissent se retrouver dans des situations aussi précaires que celle de Thiago.

Lorsque le jeune garçon fut en état de se lever, ils l’accompagnèrent jusqu’à sa chambre puis ils allèrent chacun de leurs côtés chercher leurs affaires de cours. Ensuite ils revinrent auprès de Thiago et ils rejoignirent tous les trois ensembles leur salle de classe. Robert profita d’une heure de cours particulièrement inintéressante pour réfléchir à ce que Thiago leur avait raconté. Comme il l’avait supposé, il s’agissait bien d’un cas d’âge truqué mais ce qu’il ne comprenait toujours pas c’était pourquoi est-ce que l’agent de Thiago l’avait obligé à faire ça. Le jeune brésilien n’était pas du tout en retard sur sa formation, bien au contraire son niveau technique par exemple était nettement supérieur à la moyenne. Robert retourna la question dans tous les sens sans succès. La seule hypothèse plausible qui lui traversa l’esprit était que le retard que Thiago cherchait à cacher était son retard physique car s’il avait déjà l’air petit et maigre pour un garçon de 16 ans, ce désavantage s’aggravait considérablement si l’on considérait qu’en réalité il avait 18 ans. Cette idée le fit penser à Thomas qui récriminait tout le temps contre le fait que les clubs en France aient tendance à accorder plus d’importance au physique qu’à la technique des joueurs et le souvenir des discours enflammés du jeune allemand le fit sourire.

Après le repas du soir, Robert se retrouva à côté de Thomas en faisant la queue pour aller rendre son plateau. Ils se mirent immédiatement à parler des évènements de la journée et Robert soumit au jugement de se ami l’idée qu’il avait eue pour expliquer la situation dans laquelle Thiago se trouvait. Thomas trouva cette supposition tout à fait intéressante et après quelques considérations diverses il posa cette question à Robert : « Je n’y avait pas trop fait attention sur le moment mais maintenant ça me semble assez bizarre que son agent lui ait aussi ordonné de ne pas parler du club dans lequel il jouait au Brésil, tu ne trouves pas ? ».

Robert n’avait pas fait attention à ce détail non plus mais Thomas avait raison ça n’avait pas vraiment de sens. Robert avait le sentiment de faire face à une situation qui le dépassait totalement, toute cette histoire lui paraissait à la fois obscure, complexe et particulièrement nauséabonde. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Thomas qui venait de s’exclamer : « Le pourcentage pour le club formateur !!! ». Robert, très surpris, se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard qui en substance voulait dire : « ce garçon est fou ». Thomas se mit à rire en voyant sa réaction et lui expliqua avec enthousiasme : « Je sais pourquoi Thiago ne doit pas parler de son ancien club ! C’est à cause du pourcentage reversé au club formateur ! ». Robert mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis il s’écria : « Thomas, tu es un génie !! ». Le jeune allemand se mit à rire mais une légère rougeur apparue sur ses joues.

« Si l’on efface le club de Thiago au Brésil de son parcourt Listodorf devient alors son premier club et donc son club formateur… raisonna Robert.

\- Et du coup c’est notre club qui touchera la contribution de solidarité lors de chacun de ses transferts et comme plus il passera de temps ici plus le pourcentage sera élevé…

\- Il fallait qu’il soit plus jeune qu’en réalité ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice et Thomas poursuivit leur raisonnement : « Ce qui veux donc dire que notre club …

\- Est au courant du changement d’âge de Thiago ! conclurent-ils tous les deux ensembles. »

A ce moment-là ils furent interrompus par un rire sonore qui éclata derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et virent Mats qui riait à gorge déployée en les regardant. Ils avaient déposé leurs plateaux depuis longtemps et discutaient maintenant à quelques mètres de la porte de sortie de la cantine. Un peu vexé, ils demandèrent en même temps : « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? ». Mats essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de l’un de ses yeux et répondit en essayant de retrouver son calme : « C’est la façon dont vous parler ensemble. C’est fabuleux ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous comprendre vu que vous parlez tous les deux en même temps. Et puis les gestes… les mimiques… que vous faites. C’est unique ! Sincèrement, je n’aurais jamais imaginé que vous vous ressembliez autant. Séparément vous avez l’air tellement différent mais lorsqu’on vous voit ensemble on dirait deux frères jumeaux. » Mats marqua une petite pause puis il conclut en secouant la tête de façon approbative : « C’est très… très intéressant. » et là-dessus il s’éloigna en continuant de rire doucement.

Les deux garçons regardèrent leur ami s’éloigner pendant quelques secondes puis comme si un accord tacite s’était passé entre eux pendant ce bref instant ils reprirent leur conversation au point où ils l’avaient laissée comme si de rien n’était. « A quel point le club est impliqué dans ce trafic à ton avis ? demanda Robert

\- C’est difficile à dire, il peut simplement y avoir un accord entre une personne de la direction et l’agent de Thiago mais c’est peut-être aussi une action du club tout entier et qui concerne plusieurs joueurs, comment le savoir ?

\- Tu as raison… D’ailleurs nous ne savons même pas si le fait de récupérer l’argent de la contribution de solidarité est vraiment ce qui a motivé le changement d’âge de Thiago et comme Thiago lui-même ignore sans doute pourquoi est-ce qu’on l’a forcé à se rajeunir, ça ne va pas être facile de découvrir la vérité.

\- La première chose, dit Thomas après un court instant de réflexion, c’est de savoir dans quel club il jouait au Brésil. »

Le lendemain après-midi pendant son cours de français Robert reçu un petit mot de la part de son coéquipier sur lequel était écrit : « Il jouait au Sao Paulo FC. Rejoins-moi après les cours au CDI. J’ai une idée. ». Robert rangea ses affaires en toute hâte dès que son professeur de math eut fini sa dernière phrase et il se mit courir dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre le CDI le plus vite possible tellement il brûlait d’impatience et de curiosité. Thomas l’attendait là-bas car était dispensé des cours de soutien en mathématique.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce il trouva son camarade de classe en pleine discussion avec la bibliothécaire. Au moment où le jeune allemand l’aperçu son visage s’illumina et il accueillit Robert avec un large sourire. Le jeune attaquant polonais lui répondit de même et sans prendre le temps de se défaire de son sac ou de son manteau il vint rejoindre son ami et la dame du CDI autour du bureau de celle-ci.

« Alors qu’elle est ton idée ? demanda immédiatement Robert avec curiosité.

\- Nous allons appeler le club de Sao Paulo pour leur demander s’ils savent que Thiago est ici, lui répondit Thomas avec des yeux brillant d’enthousiasme. S’ils ne le savent pas ce sera un gros argument en faveur de la thèse du pourcentage pour le club formateur à mon avis. »

Robert acquiesça et Thomas poursuivit : « Je vais me faire passer pour une personne de la Fédération qui les appellerait sous un prétexte administratif quelconque et Mme. Betwalter veux bien me prêter le téléphone de CDI. Je pense que ça fera beaucoup plus sérieux si on les appels depuis un fixe. Nous avons réussi à trouver le numéro de téléphone du centre de formation sur internet. »

Sans plus attendre Thomas s’empara du téléphone, composa le numéro avec l’indicatif pour le Brésil et après quelques secondes d’attente quelqu’un lui répondit. « Bonjour, dit-il en anglais, Je suis M. Müller de la Fédération Française de Football, j’aimerais vous posez quelques questions à propos de l’un de vos anciens joueurs. ». Il y eut alors un long moment de silence et Thomas couvrant le téléphone avec l’une de ses mains murmura à Robert : « J’espère qu’elle parle anglais sinon je ne sais pas comment on va faire. ». Un vague bruit s’échappa du téléphone et Thomas s’empressa de remettre le combiné à son oreille. La personne à qui il parlait n’avais pas dû comprendre ce qu’il avait dit car il répéta cette introduction une seconde fois, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus lentement.

Robert faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour ne pas rire des efforts que faisait Thomas pour donner un ton grave à sa voix et un air sérieux à ses discours. Après ce second essai il y eu à nouveau un moment de silence et Thomas leur expliqua qu’on allait lui passer quelqu’un. Lorsque le nouvel interlocuteur de Thomas se présenta au téléphone le jeune garçon se racla la gorge, leva les sourcils et attaqua d’une voix pompeuse : « Bonjour Monsieur, je travaille pour la Fédération Française de Football à l’organisation des championnats de jeunes pour la région Lorraine et j’ai découvert que nos informations au sujet de l’un de vos anciens joueurs n’étaient pas complètes… ». Cette fois-ci Robert n’y tint plus et il éclat de de rire, Thomas faillit en faire autant et il donna un coup à Lewy pour qu’il se taise mais cela ne fit que renforcer le fou-rire du jeune polonais.

Thomas se pinça les lèvres pour s’empêcher de rire en répondant à la personne à laquelle il parlait : « Il s’appelle Thiago Alcantara. J’aimerais savoir quels ont été ses résultats durant les années qu’il a passé ici, a-t-il gagné une coupe ou un championnat par exemple ? J’ai interrogé son club actuel mais ils étaient incapables de me répondre… Oui il joue à Listodorf, c’est un club de l’Est de la France… Non, non il est arrivé en septembre… Ah bon, c’est étonnant…Hum… Que vous avaient-ils dit ? … Oh, vraiment ? Vous avez raison c’est de plus en plus bizarre… Merci beaucoup… » Thomas griffonna quelque chose sur un papier puis répondit : « Très bien, je les appellerais… Merci bien… Au revoir. »

Thomas raccrocha le téléphone et Robert demanda immédiatement : « Alors ?

\- Ils ne savaient rien. Les parents de Thiago leur avaient dit qu’il arrêtait le football pour se concentrer sur ses études mais il y a pire que cela, toutes les informations à son sujet ont disparu de leurs fichiers, c’est comme s’il n’avait pas exister et pourtant se monsieur se souvient très bien de lui. Il m’a donné le numéro d’un centre où son répertorié tous les joueurs du district de Sao Paulo, d’après-lui il y aura toutes les informations là-bas.

\- Et si elles n’y sont pas ?

\- Nous aurons la preuve qu’on a cherché à faire disparaître toute trace du passé footballistique de Thiago afin de lui créer une nouvelle identité et une nouvelle histoire en Europe. »

Thomas se tourna vers Mme. Betwalter pour lui demander la permission de passer un second coup de fil, ce qu’il obtint sans problème. Répétant son mensonge de la première fois, il reçut assez facilement les réponses à ses questions, la conversation néanmoins dura plusieurs minutes car apparemment certaines recherches prirent du temps. Enfin Thomas raccrocha : « Il n’y rien chez eux non plus et ils ont bien cherché. Thiago n’existe plus aux yeux des instances du football brésilien.

\- Qu’est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? »

Thomas soupira profondément puis il fit signe à Robert qu’il n’en savait rien et les deux garçons remercièrent très chaleureusement la bibliothécaire pour son aide avant de s’en aller.

Une fois sortit du CDI, Robert eut soudainement une idée : « Et si nous faisions la même chose avec le club ici ! Nous pourrions nous faire passer pour la cellule de recrutement d’un club étranger puisque la contribution de solidarité ne s’applique que pour les transferts dans les clubs non-français et faire comme si nous prenions des informations au sujet de Thiago. Si on nous dit qu’ils sont le seul club auquel il faut payer le prix du transfert nous serons fixés.

\- Robert, tu es un génie ! lui répondit Thomas en parodiant ce que Robert lui avait dit la veille et ils se mirent tous les deux rigoler.

\- Est-ce que Mme. Betwalter sera d’accord pour nous prêter son téléphone une seconde fois ? demanda Robert.

\- Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il vaut mieux appeler avec un portable, c’est ainsi que ça fonctionne dans le milieu. »

Robert sourit en entendant Thomas parler comme s’il était un vieil agent. « A propos, est-ce que tu as raconté à Mme. Betwalter ce qui se passait pour qu’elle accepte de nous aider ?

\- Non, je lui ai simplement dit qu’il fallait que je passe un coup de fils au Brésil pour aider un ami.

\- Et elle a accepté sans poser de questions ?

\- Oui… Je sais me montrer assez persuasif lorsqu’il le faut, lui répondit Thomas avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oh non ! Ce n’est pas possible ! On dirait Mats ! Je t’en prie Thomas ne te transforme pas en dandy narcissique comme lui, s’écria Robert en riant. J’aime tellement le fait que tu sois si naturel et spontané alors… »

Robert s’arrêta en réalisant ce qu’il disait. Il y eut un léger malaise mais Thomas fit rapidement l’effort de reprendre la conversation comme si de rien était. Toutefois Robert n’eut aucun mal à noter que le calme de son compagnon n’était qu’apparent comme le prouvait le rouge qui se répandait sur ses joues et le sourire heureux qui prenait naissance sur ses lèvres. Robert en voyant cela ressentit un étonnant mélange de gêne et de plaisir qui lui laissa une impression étrange.

Sur le reste du chemin entre le CDI et le dortoir, ils mirent au point leur plan pour essayer de découvrir le rôle que jouait le club dans cette affaire et le lendemain, à peine la dernière bouchée de leur déjeuné avalée, ils s’enfuirent presque de la cantine afin de courir s’installer dans un endroit reculé et désert du centre de formation. Robert sortit son téléphone, le paramétra pour que son interlocuteur ne puisse pas voir son numéro, composa le numéro que Thomas avait inscrit pour lui sur un petit morceau de papier et il attendit que le secrétariat de Listodorf décroche.

La voix de la mère de Jim se fit soudainement entendre à l’autre bout de la ligne : « Allo, ici le secrétariat de direction du club de Listodorf, je vous écoute… ». Robert eut un instant d’hésitation mais Thomas lui fit un sourire d’encouragement et après avoir pris une longue inspiration il répondit en accentuant très fortement son accent polonais : « Bonjourrr, Madame, jè suis Marek Chzanowski, dirrrècteurr sporrrtif du Zagłębie Lublin, jè m’intérrresse à l’un dès vos joueurrrs. Puis-je parler à M. Vaseurrr ? demanda-t-il en passant à l’anglais ». Ce discours, sans doute assez peu compréhensible, avait dû un peu dérouter Mme. Maurias mais après un long silence elle finit par répondre : « Bien, je vais vous le passer. Au revoir Monsieur. ».

Robert attendit nerveusement d’entrer en communication avec M. Vasseur et Thomas profita de ce bref moment de répit pour lui murmurer : « C’était parfait. ». Enfin, M. Vasseur répondit et Robert se présenta une seconde fois puis il précisa qu’il envisageait de faire venir Thiago dans son club en alternant entre le français et l’anglais, avec quelques mots de polonais par-ci par-là. « C’est un très bon joueur en effet, commenta M. Vasseur, très technique…

\- A ce propos, demanda-t-il, il m’a l’air d’être un peu un cliché de joueur brésilien, est-ce qu’il est capable d’avoir un peu de force dans les duels ?

\- Évidement il est assez petit et pas très fort mais enfin il est encore très jeune et son corps à encore le temps de se développer. D’ailleurs, il s’est beaucoup amélioré depuis qu’il est chez nous.

\- Vous avez raison, il est très jeune. Il a 18 ans c’est cela ?

\- Non, non il n’a que 16 ans !

Vraiment ? Ce n’est pas ce qu’on m’avait dit mais ce doit être une erreur dans mes fiches. Mon cher M. Vasseur, je n’aime pas tourner autour du pot alors je vais vous poser la seule vraie question qui compte : combien ?

\- Il n’a pas de contrat pour l’instant alors il peut venir chez vous librement. »

Robert et Thomas avait oublié ce détail pourtant majeur et le jeune polonais paniqua pendant quelques secondes mais une idée de génie lui traversa l’esprit et il répondit : « Je sais bien mais d’ici à ce que j’ai fini mes négociations avec lui et son agent, vous vous serrez débrouiller pour qu’il signe avec vous alors je préfère que l’on joue franc jeu.

\- Je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur. J’aime votre franchise et je pense que dans ces conditions nous allons pouvoir trouver un accord facilement.

\- Alors, combien ?

\- 550 000 €

\- Il vient du Brésil, il doit avoir joué dans un club là-bas, j’imagine qu’une partie du prix leur revient.

\- Non, Thiago est arrivé en France très jeune et il n’a jamais joué qu’avec nous.

\- Je préfère ça, ça simplifie les choses. Bien M. Vasseur je vous remercie pour ces précieuses informations et je vais sans doute vous recontacter dans quelques jours.

\- Au revoir.

\- Au revoir et merci. »

Robert raccrocha et poussa un soupir de soulagement puis il leva les yeux vers Thomas qui le regardait avidement, impatient de savoir ce qui s’était dit entre M. Vasseur et lui. Il se serait volontiers amusé à taquiner son ami en faisant durer le suspense mais ce dont il avait à lui parler était trop grave pour qu’il puisse se permettre cela et c’est à regret qu’il expliqua immédiatement ce qu’il avait appris à son compagnon. Il conclut son exposé en demandant à Thomas : « Maintenant qu’on a la preuve que le but du club c’est de récupérer l’intégralité des indemnités de formations, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On en parle à un journaliste ? A la police ?

\- Non, on a promis à Thiago de ne rien dire à personne. Si son agent à assez de pouvoir pour avoir réussi à faire disparaitre son nom de tous les registre aux Brésil et assez de relations pour avoir réussi à lui fournir aussi facilement des faux papiers espagnols, il a sans doute réellement les moyens de s’en prendre à sa famille. Et puis nous n’avons aucune preuve tangible, ça m’étonnerait qu’un policier nous crois simplement sur parole.

\- Pourtant, il faut aider Thiago ! Il ne peut pas faire toute sa carrière en mentant sur son âge. D’abord parce que ça peut être dangereux si on lui fait faire le travail d’un joueur de 27 ans alors qu’en réalité il en 30 et ensuite parce que c’est de la fraude et que si jamais quelqu’un le découvre il risque d’aller en prison.

\- Je sais tout cela mais franchement je ne vois pas de solution. Même si l’on oublie les menaces qui peuvent peser sur la famille de Thiago, si jamais nous parlons maintenant, il sera renvoyé au Brésil manu militari et peut-être que nous allons ruiner ses chances de faire une carrière en Europe. Mon plus grand espoir c’est que notre coup de fil au Sao Paulo FC leur ait donné l’idée de tenter une action en justice afin de récupérer leur argent. »

Les deux garçons prirent alors le chemin de la cour de récréation tout en continuant de discuter, tous les deux étaient un peu déprimés par leur manque de possibilité d’agir. Robert passa son après-midi et sa soirée à réfléchir à la question mais toutes les idées qu’il eut conduisait à chaque fois à une impasse. De toute manière il faudrait au moins avoir une preuve concrète et une preuve que Thiago est innocent et que c’est son agent qui l’a obligé à agir ainsi, se répétait-il et à force cela lui donna une idée. Il voulut immédiatement appeler Thomas pour lui en parler mais c’est alors qu’il se rendit compte qu’il ne connaissait pas le numéro de téléphone du jeune allemand. Il se précipita donc dans le couloir pour monter le rejoindre dans sa chambre mais à peine avait-il monter trois marches qu’il aperçut son coéquipier qui dévalait l’escalier dans l’autre sens.

Robert le héla, Thomas leva les yeux vers lui mais cet instant de distraction lui fit perdre l’équilibre et Robert le vit plongé vers l’avant. Il eut juste le temps de se précipiter au-devant de son camarade de classe pour le recevoir dans ses bras avant qu’il ne tombe par terre. Il manqua lui aussi de tombé à cause du choc mais par chance il parvint à retrouver son équilibre. Les deux jeunes gens poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en même temps puis se mirent à rire en entendant cela. Thomas se redressa et Robert le laissa aller, son ami lui sourit de l’un de ses sourires radieux qui illuminait tout son visage : « Merci beaucoup ! Grâce à toi ma 53ème chute dans cet escalier va être retardée d’encore quelques jours. ». Robert resta interdit pendant une fraction de seconde puis il partit dans un grand éclat de rire : « Dis-moi ce qu’il y a de plus étrange entre le fait que tu sois déjà tombé 52 fois dans cet escalier et que pourtant tu essayes encore de la dévaler en courant ou le fait que tu comptes le nombre de fois où tu es tombé dedans ?

\- Ni l’un ni l’autre, je cours toujours dans les escaliers parce que je suis toujours pressé ou en retard et je compte le nombre de fois où je suis tombé parce que c’est le seul domaine dans lequel je suis à peu près certain de pouvoir établir un record, répondit Thomas du tac au tac avec un sourire malicieux.

\- J’avais oublié que tu as toujours réponse à tout et pourtant tu n’as pas mentionné la meilleure des justifications… grâce à ton talent pour tomber dans les escaliers tu as pu passer quelques secondes dans mes bras.

\- Robert je t’ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi ! s’écria Thomas.

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda Robert du même ton séducteur.

\- Parce que… ce n’est pas bon pour moi. »

Thomas venait de prononcé ces derniers mots avec tellement de sérieux, voir même de mélancolie que Robert se sentit dérouté. Toutefois il lui fallut rapidement revenir à la réalité car Thomas venait de lui demander d’un ton parfaitement normal : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu montais à l’étage ?

\- Parce que j’ai quelque chose à te dire et que je n’ai pas ton numéro de portable. Il faudra tu me le donne, à ce propos.

\- Moi aussi je descendais pour te parler. J’ai eu une idée pour aider Thiago, ce n’est sans doute pas la meilleure des solutions, mais je n’ai rien trouvé de mieux. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions envoyer un courrier anonyme au club de Sao Paulo avec tout ce que l’on sait. S’ils n’ont pas besoin de faire une enquête mais qu’on leur apporte toutes les informations sur un plateau ça va probablement les encourager à intervenir, tu ne penses pas ?

\- C’est une très bonne idée ! Surtout que de mon côté je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de leur fournir des preuves concrètes de ce qui se passe en refaisant le coup de cette après-midi mais cette fois-ci avec l’agent de Thiago et en utilisant des mails ou des SMS afin d’avoir une trace écrite.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! D’ailleurs quoi de plus logique après contacté le club on contact l’agent… C’est parfait ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice et s’assirent sur les marches de l’escalier pour discuter des détails de l’opération Thiago Alcantara, phase 3. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre Robert s’occupa de se créer une adresse mail au nom de Marek Chzanowski.

Il aurait aimé comme chaque soir depuis maintenant un certain temps s’endormir en réfléchissant aux problèmes de Thiago mais cette fois-ci il n’y parvint pas et c’est en revoyant Thomas dans ses bras, en repensant aux sensations du corps frêle de son ami blotti contre lui, mélangé aux souvenirs de son sourire solaire qui rendait son visage si beau, de ses yeux si vivants qui reflétaient des tourbillons d’émotions et de son torse blanc comme la neige qu’il tomba dans des rêves confus.

Le lendemain après les cours Thomas et lui se retrouvèrent au CDI pour mettre leur plan en action. « Est-ce que tu as réussis à obtenir de Thiago qu’il te donne les coordonnées de son agent ? » demanda Robert à son compagnon en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque. Thomas lui répondit que oui et sortit de sa poche au morceau de papier tout froisser sur lequel il avait noté l’adresse mail et le téléphone de M. Luis Figer.

Ils s’installèrent à une table tout au fond du CDI et Robert sortit son ordinateur portable, il ouvrit sa nouvelle boite mail et inscrivit l’adresse de l’agent puis il commença à se présenter comme il avait fait avec M. Vasseur. Il était d’ailleurs en plein milieu d’une phrase lorsque Thomas lui demanda : « Et s’il va sur le site de Lublin et qu’il voit que leur directeur sportif ne s’appelle pas Marek Chzanowski.

\- Il s’appelle vraiment Marek Chzanowski, je me suis renseigné avant, répondit Robert pas peu fière de lui.

\- Et s’il contact le club pour vérifier qu’il s’intéresse vraiment à Thiago ?

\- Et bien dans ce cas-là nous serons démasqués et il ne nous répondra pas mais c’est un risque à courir, non ? »

Thomas acquiesça et Robert continua la rédaction de son mail en anglais.

Une fois son premier paragraphe introductif terminé, il s’arrêta et se tourna vers Thomas pour lui demander son aide afin de rédiger la suite. Le jeune allemand réfléchit un peu puis il déclara : « « Ils ont la puissance. Ils ont l’or, et ils sont avides. Avides ! Alors ils perdus ! S’ils sont avides, ils sont naïfs. »

\- Quoi ? demanda Robert qui regardait son voisin avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

\- La folle de Chaillot, nous avons lu ça hier en cours de français. Il faut lui parler d’argent ça va l’appâter et endormir sa confiance.

\- Très bien, fit Robert qui souriait en se disant que son ami était vraiment quelqu’un d’étrange, d’étrange mais de fascinant. »

Voici ce qu’il écrivit : « Nous avons contacté le club de Listodorf et leur prix de départ est de 550 000 €. C’est un peu cher pour nous alors nous nous sommes dit que si vous nous aidiez à négocier un transfert à 500 000€ nous pourrions peut-être partager avec vous une partie des économies réalisées. ». « C’est bon ? demanda-t-il à Thomas

  * Excellent ! lui répondit son compagnon avec un sourire. Tu n’as plus qu’à ajouter quelques formules de politesses puis il ne restera plus qu’à l’envoyer. ».



Robert acheva le message, ils le relurent une dernières fois, firent quelques corrections puis ils l’envoyèrent en priant pour que leur supercherie fonctionne.

Ils ne reçurent aucune réponse le premier jour, ni le second et Robert commençait à imaginer les pires scénarios mais le dimanche soir, après qu’il eut consulter sa boite de réception pour la millième fois, il vit enfin apparaitre un message de M. Luis Figer.

« Bonjour Monsieur Marek Chzanowski,

J’ai bien reçu votre message et d’ailleurs Thibaut Vasseur m’avait déjà parlé de vous. Je suis d’accord que 550 000€ c’est un peu exagéré et je serais prêt à essayer de faire baisser le prix mais pour tout dire j’ai mieux à vous proposer. Si nous agissons rapidement je pense pouvoir réussir à faire venir Thiago chez vous avant qu’il ne signe quoique ce soit avec Listodorf, je vous fais économiser 550 000€ et disons que cela vaut bien un tiers de la somme. Qu’en pensez-vous ? »

Robert appela immédiatement Thomas (et oui il avait enfin obtenu son numéro de téléphone) pour lui dire qu’ils avaient reçu une réponse et son coéquipier descendit immédiatement le rejoindre.

Voici le message qu’ils envoyèrent en retour : « Si M. Vasseur vous a parler de moi, il a dû vous dire que j’ai pour habitude de jouer franc-jeu. La proposition que vous venez de me faire m’intéresse évidement mais il y a un petit problème. Je sais que Thiago n’a pas 16 mais 18 ans, un de mes scouts l’avaient déjà supervisé lorsqu’il jouait au Sao Paulo FC. Ça ne me dérange pas, d’ailleurs je fais la même chose avec certains mes joueurs mais j’estime que ça vaut une petite ristourne. Disons 15% des 550 000€ pour vous ? »

C’était très risqué d’aborder la question aussi frontalement mais ils avaient jugé l’un et l’autre que c’était le seul moyen d’introduire cela dans une conversation et maintenant ils n’avaient plus qu’à attendre pour savoir s’ils avaient eu raisons ou s’ils avaient eu tort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est très largement inspiré par cette vidéo : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RucM7WnNrzY.  
> Les explications que vous y trouverez sont passionnantes et beaucoup plus claires que ce que j'ai pu écrire, aussi je vous la recommande chaudement.


	17. Parasites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre pour ce chapitre, je suis en train décrire un article pour mon travail qui me prend beaucoup de temps et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur deux choses à la fois. J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour ce retard et que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout.

Cette fois-ci M. Figer ne les fit pas attendre car Robert vit qu’il leur avait répondu en se réveillant le lendemain matin.

« Cher Monsieur, disait-il. J’imagine qu’on ne peut pas toujours avoir de la chance en affaire. Cette fois-ci les circonstances étaient contre moi et c’est de bonne guerre que vous cherchiez à en faire profit mais 15% ce n’est vraiment pas assez, songez que je vous donne la priorité sur tout le monde, je propose donc 20%. Qu’en dites-vous ? ».

Robert prévint Thomas de l’arrivé de ce message pendant le petit déjeuner dans un bref murmure qu’il espérait discret mais Mats dont le regard perçant et l’esprit vif ne laissait rien passer ne manqua pas de le remarquer et Robert le vit sourire puis adresser quelques mots à Benedict qui leva les yeux vers eux et sourit à son tour d’un air entendu. Robert essaya de faire abstraction de tout cela et dans ce but il mit un point d’honneur à ne pas quitter son assiette des yeux pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Pendant l’entrainement Robert prit le temps d’expliquer à Thomas ce que leur disait M. Figer en détail et ils mirent au point leur réponse entre l’enchainement de deux exercices. Robert monta dans sa chambre afin d’envoyer ce message pendant la pause de midi. Voici ce qu’il écrivit : « 20%, ça devrait être bon pour nous. Une dernière chose toutefois, êtes-vous sûr que le gamin voudra venir chez-nous ? Les jeunes peuvent poser pas mal de problèmes de nos jours. Dès que j’ai votre réponse, je contact mon président pour avoir son accord et tout devrait être bon. ».

La réponse fut presque immédiate : « Le gamin fera tout ce que veux, je le tiens, vous n’avez aucunes inquiétudes à avoir à ce sujet. J’attends de vos nouvelles avec impatiences. ». Voilà qui avait au moins le mérite d’être clair. Robert et Thomas se retrouvèrent le soir-même pour faire le point et ils conclurent tout deux qu’ils avaient maintenant assez d’éléments pour compromettre M. Luis Figer. Thomas imprima l’ensemble de leur correspondance avec lui le lendemain et ensuite ils se lancèrent ensemble dans la rédaction d’une lettre où ils racontèrent toute l’histoire de Thiago, en insistant sur le fait que la famille du jeune homme pouvait réellement être en danger et qu’il fallait faire très attention à cela. Toutefois ils décidèrent de ne pas immédiatement envoyer le colis mais d’attendre les vacances de Pâques, Thomas pourrait alors le faire depuis l’Allemagne ce qui contribuerait à brouiller les pistes.

Ensuite ils envoyèrent un dernier message à M. Figer afin de lui expliquer que le président de Lublin avait changer d’idée à la dernière minute et que finalement il avait préféré mettre l’argent sur un autre joueur. Ils décidèrent également de faire une copie de ce qu’ils comptaient envoyer au club de Sao Paulo pour Thiago au cas où il puisse en avoir besoin.

Ils avaient été l’un et l’autre si préoccupé par ce qui arrivait à Thiago qu’ils ne s’étaient pas rendu compte que certains problèmes étaient apparus au sein de leur groupe d’amis. C’est par un message de Marco qu’il apprit que Bastian s’était disputé avec David en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu’il aurait été plus poli de sa part de prendre part à la conversation pendant les repas plutôt que de ne s’occuper que de son portable. Cette remarque n’avait pas plu à son coéquipier et ce dernier avait quitté la table avec fracas. Depuis David n’avait plus adressé la parole à personne à l’un d’entre eux.

Robert se demandait depuis longtemps avec qui David pouvait passer tant de temps à échanger des messages mais il avait été trop occupé dernièrement pour l’interroger à ce sujet. Depuis que Marco lui avait fait le récit de cette dispute il avait un peu observé son camarade de classe et il était flagrant que depuis quelques semaines l’attitude de David avait beaucoup changée. Il ne donnait plus l’impression d’être le jeune homme ouvert et sympathique qu’il était avant mais de s’être transformé en une personne hautaine, froide et distante.

Il eut la confirmation de cette évolution lorsque leur coach vint demander à David d’occuper le poste de défenseur gauche pendant le match du lendemain car une succession de blessure les avaient privés des deux joueurs qui pouvaient occuper ce poste. Il y un mois encore David aurait accepté sans faire la moindre difficulté, il avait déjà joué à ce poste une ou deux fois d’ailleurs dans des circonstance similaires l’année précédente et tout c’était très bien passé, mais cette fois-ci il répondit brusquement à M. Boutillaud qu’il n’en était pas question. Leur entraineur n’était pas une personne du genre à bien prendre ce type de réponse et il se mit à crier à David que s’il ne faisait pas ce qu’on lui disait il allait passer l’après-midi du lendemain sur le banc mais cette menace ne fit aucun effet sur le jeune garçon. Il haussa les épaules, lança un regard méprisant à leur coach puis au reste de l’équipe et il répondit : « Mettez-moi sur le banc, je m’en fiche. Je croyais que ce match était important mais si vous pensez que cette équipe à le niveau pour gagner sans moi alors que je suis le seul joueur ici à être sélectionné en équipe de France, tant mieux pour vous. Au moins je ne serais pas associé à cette défaite. ».

M. Boutillaud entra dans une colère noire et ses hurlements emplirent le vestiaire pendant de longues minutes mais David avait l’air de ne pas y prêter attention. Désespéré par son manque de réaction leur entraineur finit par quitter la pièce en fulminant contre la jeunesse actuelle. Mais le départ de M. Boutillaud ne délivra pas David de ses problèmes car à peine leur coach était-il parti que Jim, Alex, Ludo et Allan s’approchèrent de lui bien décidé à lui faire payer cette remarque sur le niveau de l’équipe qu’ils semblaient avoir prise personnellement. Lorsque Robert s’aperçut que l’opposition entre les cinq garçons et David devenait de plus en plus violente il jugea que c’était le bon moment pour lui d’intervenir même si lui aussi n’avait beaucoup apprécié cette remarque de la part de son ami. Thomas avait dû avoir la même idée que lui car ils s’avancèrent en même temps en direction des six personnes en train de se disputer mais avant que l’un ou l’autre n’ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit l’arrivé de l’un des assistants de M. Boutillaud dans le vestiaire mettait fin à toute confrontation entre les joueurs de l’équipe.

La mise en place de la composition du lendemain avait dû être un véritable case tête pour leur entraineur et ce qui en ressortit fut une immense surprise pour tout le monde : Thomas occuperait le poste de défenseur centrale. Robert cru qu’il avait mal compris mais lorsque M. Boutillaud dessina sa composition au tableau, il inscrivit bien le numéro de Thomas au poste de défenseur central droit. Robert se tourna vers le jeune allemand et le vit se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas trop rigoler. Rassurer de voir que son ami prenait la chose de cette façon, il se concentra sur les consignes de leur entraineur pour ce match-là. Thomas reçut l’ordre de ne pas bouger de la surface et d’essayer au maximum d’éviter de faire des bêtises. Robert se dit qu’obliger à son coéquipier à ne rien faire était sans doute la pire chose qu’on puisse lui demander mais M. Boutillaud n’avait jamais brillé par son sens de la psychologie.

Une fois la réunion de préparation pour la rencontre de l’après-midi terminée, les élèves allèrent déjeuner. Thomas et Robert rejoignirent Jérôme, Mats et Benedict qui était déjà installé à une table et au moment où ils s’assirent son camarade de classe déclara avec un grand sourire : « Messieurs, j’espère que vous n’avez pas l’intention de faire votre carrière ici parce que vous avez devant-vous le futur grand défenseur de Listodorf. ». Cette affirmation provoqua à la fois la surprise et l’hilarité générale. Enchanté, Thomas continua en répondant aux questions de ses amis avec une pointe d’ironie : « Figurez-vous qu’après avoir joué comme neuf, neuf et demi, dix, huit, ailier droite et gauche puis latéral droit je vais désormais jouer comme défenseur central ! Avec un peu de chance si Alex et Walid se blessent je devrais pouvoir faire un match comme gardien but et devenir le joueur le plus polyvalent de l’histoire du football. ». Toute le monde se mit à rire et Mats commenta : « Je n’aurais jamais pensé que M. Boutillaud avait le sens de l’humour. ».

Après quelques minutes de discussion animée sur ce sujet Thomas demanda : « Plus sérieusement est-ce que l’un d’entre vous pourrais me donner quelques conseils ?

  * Demandes à Mats, ça fait des années qu’il a mis au point une méthode pour faire croire à tout le monde qu’il est défenseur central sans l’être, répondit Bénédict en riant.
  * Chut ! dit Mats en donnant un coup de coude à son voisin. C’est l’un de mes plus grands secret… Mais pour Thomas je veux bien faire un effort…»



Puis Mats se pencha vers eux en prenant un ton de confidence et il dit : « Le truc c’est de ne jamais vraiment allé au duel mais simplement de se tenir auprès de l’attaquant…

\- Et alors ? demanda Thomas

\- Et bien, ou l’attaquant est intelligent et il passe ou il est bête et il panique.

\- Et ça marche ? demanda Robert qui n’arrivait pas à savoir à quel point Mats parlait sérieusement.

\- Très bien, la plupart des attaquants sont idiots, réplica son ami avec un sourire provocateur. »

Rentrant dans le jeu de son compagnon de chambre, Robert lui répondit avec ironie : « Heureusement, par contre, que tous les défenseurs ne sont pas aussi intelligents que toi sinon ce serait vraiment trop facile pour nous. ».

Leur passe d’arme fit rire tout le monde et les trois défenseurs se mirent à donner quelques conseils plus sérieux à Thomas afin de l’aider à préparer son match de l’après-midi.

Robert était très curieux de voir comment ce match allait se dérouler mais il était aussi un peu inquiet. Thomas respecta les ordres de M. Boutillaud pendant une demi-heure et il ne bougea pas sa surface de réparation mais malgré cela leur équipe encaissa deux buts dont l’un à cause d’une erreur de marquage du jeune allemand. Le fait d’être mener ainsi au score fut sans doute ce qui encouragea Thomas prendre des risques et petit à petit il commença à se positionner plus haut, puis à chercher à déclencher des offensives à l’aide de bonnes passes pour leurs latéraux ou leurs milieux de terrain mais il était trop seul pour que ses actions aient de l’effet, Ludo refusait de s’avancer d’un pas, les latéraux ne montaient jamais et les milieux faisaient des passes en arrières ou bien envoyait de longs ballons vers l’avant qui n’arrivait que très rarement sur un des joueurs de leur équipe.

A la mi-temps, le score n’avait pas évolué et l’ambiance dans le vestiaire était électrique. M. Boutillaud s’en prit un à un à chacun de ses joueurs et ses critiques furent aussi acerbes que violentes. Pour une fois personne ne fut épargné et Jim qui n’avait pas l’habitude de se faire traiter de cette façon reporta immédiatement sa colère sur Thomas lorsque leur entraineur les quitta. Il ne cria pas mais c’est d’un ton fielleux qu’il adressa ses mots au jeune garçon : « Alors, tu te prends pour un petit génie et pourtant tu n’es pas capable de comprendre ce que ça veut dire : « ne pas bouger et ne pas faire de bêtise. ». Ce n’est pourtant pas difficile !

\- Si c’est si simple pourquoi est-ce que ce n’est pas toi qui remplaces Kylian ? C’est ce qui se fait normalement, on fait redescendre un milieu défensif pour compenser l’absence d’un défenseur central, non ?

\- Je ne le remplace pas parce que je suis indispensable au milieu de terrain, répondit Jim en serrant la mâchoire et en faisant un pas en direction de Thomas.

\- Dans ce cas, M. Boutillaud aurait très bien pu faire jouer Ludo à ma place.

\- Et rompre l’équilibre du milieu ! Mais ça va pas bien !

\- Oui et en rompant ce fameux équilibre on aurait peut-être déséquilibré le milieu adverse, répondit Thomas avec un sourire. »

Robert se souvint à quel point il trouvait Thomas agaçant l’année précédente lorsqu’il parlait ainsi avec cette assurance absolue mais curieusement elle ne l’irritait plus, au contraire il était fasciné par la façon dont son ami tenait tête à leur capitaine et il était heureux de voir que son camarade de classe osait de nouveau exprimer ce qu’il pensait car ça n’avait plus vraiment été le cas récemment.

Jim, lui, n’apprécia pas beaucoup la réponse de son adversaire et il se tendit encore davantage mais reprenant un peu de contrôle sur lui-même il donna à son visage une expression de méprit et répondit avec un léger rire : « Le déséquilibre… ça faisait tellement longtemps que je cherchais un mot pour parler de toi eh bien le voilà ! Un football déséquilibré, un esprit déséquilibré, un corps déséquilibré, des mœurs déséquilibrées, un visage déséquilibré… Les gars, je vous présente : Thomas Müller ! conclut-il en désignant le jeune allemand d’une main et en se tournant d’un air triomphant vers les autres joueurs.

\- J’accepte la description, déclara Thomas avec le même calme qu’avant, mais si je ressemble au football que j’aime on peut en dire autant à ton sujet. Tout est en équilibre chez toi et tu es aussi ennuyeux à voir que ce football-là. Tout est déséquilibré chez moi mais je t’assure que quiconque m’a vu une fois n’est pas près de m’oublier alors que toi tu as le visage tellement lisse que l’on s’empresse de t’oublier. »

Il y eu un grand silence dans le vestiaire, le regard des joueurs passait de l’un à l’autre des deux garçons, d’abord choqué par ce qui venait de se passer et impatient de savoir quelle allait-être la réaction de leur capitaine mais Jim ne faisait rien, il regardait son interlocuteur avec un air effaré puis il se retourna sans un mot et partit s’asseoir à sa place. Robert n’aurait jamais cru voir une scène pareille dans sa vie et il était tellement heureux de voir que Thomas avait réussi à clouer le bec du grand milieu de terrain qu’il laissa échapper un petit cri avant de courir auprès de son ami pour le féliciter.

Le match repris sur de toutes autres bases que lors de la première mi-temps, que ce soit l’effet des réprimandes de M. Boutillaud ou celui des étranges évènements qui venait de se produire, toujours est-il que l’équipe fit preuve de beaucoup plus d’énergie qu’en début de match. Plus étonnant encore Jim fit l’un de ses meilleurs matchs de l’année, jamais jusqu’ici on l’avait vu aussi actif sur le terrain. Serge marqua un premier but sur un excellent ballon de leur capitaine puis ce fut au tour de Robert d’inscrire le but égalisateur sur une jolie combinaison de passes allant de Thomas à Jim puis de Jim à Thiago et de Thiago à Robert.

Lorsque Lewy marqua se but il entendit un cri puissant derrière lui mais il n’eut pas le temps de voir d’où il provenait car Serge et Thiago venaient de se jeter sur lui pour célébrer leur égalisation mais quelques secondes plus tard en se retournant il aperçut Thomas qui accourait vers lui à grande enjambées en hurlant et il se mit à rire en voyant l’enthousiasme de son ami. Le jeune allemand sauta sur son dos et se mit à lui ébouriffer les cheveux furieusement. Les deux garçons riaient si fort qu’ils eurent du mal à s’arrêter afin de reprendre le match.

La rencontre se termina sur ce résultat de 2-2 mais Robert avait l’impression qu’ils avaient gagné ce match.

La semaine suivante Kylian repris sa place au sein de l’effectif et David réintégra également son poste de latéral gauche. C’est d’ailleurs lors de ce déplacement à Thionville, qu’ils découvrirent qui étaient les fameuses personnes avec lesquels David passait maintenant le plus clair de se temps via son téléphone. Deux garçons et une jeune fille vinrent en effet s’asseoir sur lesquelles rangées de gradins qui bordaient un coin du terrain et passèrent tout le match à encourager le nouvel international français. Après la rencontre, David les invita à venir le rejoindre dans le vestiaire et Robert eu l’honneur d’être présenté à ses trois nouveaux amis. Le jeune attaquant polonais appris ainsi que David avait fait leur connaissance sur Facebook après qu’ils lui aient envoyé des messages de félicitation à la suite de son match pour l’équipe de France.

Les trois jeunes lui parurent plutôt gentils mais il fut frappé par la façon dont ils parlaient à David. Non seulement ils ne le contredisaient jamais mais surtout ils se débrouillaient pour régulièrement glisser dans la conversation des compliments à l’adresse du joueur de Listodorf et David semblait se délecter de ces flatteries. Robert se souvint que lui aussi il avait cherché à agir ainsi à l’égard de Jim et de ses amis et il en eu honte. En voyant les sourires mielleux que Maxime, Sarah et Lucas adressaient à David, Robert si les changements récents dans l’attitude de David ne venaient pas d’eux.

La semaines suivantes les trois jeunes gens vinrent de nouveau assister au match de U17 de Listodorf et David les invita à nouveau dans le vestiaire après la rencontre. Robert fut conforté dans l’idée que Maxime, Lucas et Sarah avaient une mauvaise influence sur son camarade de classe lors de cette seconde entrevue. Leur équipe avait perdu et David s’il n’avait pas fait un mauvais match, n’avait pas particulièrement briller non plus or ses trois amis non seulement ne tarirent pas de louanges à son égard mais surtout ils imputaient la faute de la défaite aux autres membres de l’équipe qui d’après eux n’étaient pas au niveau. En un mot David était parfait et tous les autres étaient nuls. C’était grotesque mais le jeune latéral se laissait prendre à leurs discours et en quelques minutes ce fut à son tour de se mettre à critiquer un à un chacun de ses coéquipiers. Robert n’entendit pas ce qu’il disait mais ce qu’il saisit lui suffit pour lui faire comprendre que David n’était pas tendre à leur égard et il sentit la colère monter en lui. Ne voulant pas faire de scandale il se dépêcha de se changer et de quitter le vestiaire avant de ne plus être capable de se contrôler.

Robert en parla avec Marco au téléphone le soir-même et son ami tenta de le rassurer en lui disant qu’à son avis Sarh, Lucas et Maxime étaient de véritable fan de David et donc qu’ils étaient un peu aveugles mais qu’ils n’avaient pas de mauvaises intentions. Robert reconnus dans cette explication la bienveillance de son ancien coéquipier et il admit que ce pouvait être une explication valable. Toutefois, même si les trois jeunes gens agissaient sans mauvais motifs, leur trop grande admiration pour David semblait avoir fait tourner la tête.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent et Thomas se chargea d’envoyer le dossier qu’ils avaient rédigé au Sao Paulo FC. Sous ce prétexte les deux garçons restèrent en contact pendant ces deux semaines de repos.

Au retour des vacances il constata rapidement que David n’avait pas profité de cette pause pour revenir au centre de formation dans de meilleurs dispositions. Le soir de son retour, ils s’étaient tous réunit autour d’une grande table à la cantine afin de manger tous ensemble en voyant passer David près d’eux, ils l’avaient convié à se joindre à eux. Le jeune garçon avait accepté et il avait pris place à un bout de la table. Tout c’était bien passé jusqu’à ce qu’à la fin du repas Jérôme se mette à taquiner David sur son refus de vouloir jouer défenseur centrale en faisant croire qu’il considérait cela comme une offense pour son poste. Thomas, Bastian et Mats lui avaient immédiatement emboité le pas et les trois garçons se mirent à feindre des attitudes scandalisées et à pousser les hauts-cris devant ce manque de respect mais David au lieu d’entrée dans la plaisanterie leur lança un regard noir et lorsqu’ils eurent fini de parler il s’adressa à eux d’un air pincé : « Comme c’est amusant ! Comme c’est drôle ! Je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter tellement je ri ! Heureusement que je mange en compagnie des cinq joueurs les plus drôle de cette école !

\- Je suis sûre qu’il sont prêt à reconnaître que leur blague était un peu lourde mais reconnais-toi aussi que c’était amusant » répondit Bénédict d’un ton conciliateur.

Mais David ne lui prêta aucune intention et il commença à chercher à se défendre contre ce qu’il considérait comme de réelles accusassions de la part de ses cinq compagnons : « Vous ne comprenez rien ! C’est ce que ma dit le sélectionneur de l’équipe de France. Il faut que j’arrête de me disperser et que je me concentre sur un poste. Je vous signale qu’avant de venir ici je jouais comme milieu de de terrain, on m’a déjà replacé au poste de latéral alors il n’est pas question qu’on me fasse jouer en défense centrale en plus. Évidemment vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce genre de chose puisque vous n’avez jamais été sélectionner pour jouer en équipe nationale alors que vous quatre vous avez un an de plus que moi » dit-il en s’adressant à Jérôme, Bastian, Mats et Benedict.

Cette fois-ci Jérôme explosa : « Tu nous gonfles avec ton histoire de sélection !! Si encore tu avais été sélectionné parce que tu le méritais tu pourrais peut-être t’en vanter mais si t’es allé jouer avec l’équipe national c’est uniquement à cause de ton agent ! Tout le monde le sait ici ! Pour aller faire un tour en sélection faut simplement être un des joueurs de M. Garanche et rien d’autre ! ». David se leva furieux, il s’empara de son plateau puis il essaya de dire quelque chose mais la colère l’étouffait et il n’arrivait pas à parler. Finalement il quitta la table en marmonnant : « Ils avaient raison je mérite de meilleurs amis. ». Bastian voulu se lever et l’empêcher de partir mais Benedict le retint en lui disant que ce n’était pas la bonne chose à faire.

Le départ de David provoqua un long moment de silence puis la discutions s’engagea entre les six personnes qui restaient et l’attitude du jeune garçon fit l’objet d’une critique unanime toutefois les deux personnes les plus virulentes à son égard furent Mats et Jérôme qui rêvaient l’un et l’autre depuis longtemps de pouvoir jouer pour équipe de France. Robert avait été frappé par la dernière que David avait prononcée et il était persuadé que le « ils » dont il avait parlé voulais dire Maxime, Lucas et Sarah.

La semaine suivante les trois nouvelles connaissances de David n’étaient pas présente au match mais un évènement grave se produisit au cours de cette rencontre puisque Thiago se blessa à cause d’un terrible tacle de l’un des joueurs adverses qui lui valut à lui un carton rouge et à Thiago un métatarse cassé. Le jeune brésilien se retrouva ainsi écarté des terrains jusqu’à la fin de l’année. C’était le pire moment pour un pareil événement car leur équipe se retrouvais une nouvelle fois dans une position de relégable. Robert se souvenais à quel point la méforme de Marco leur avait coûté cher l’année précédente et il craignait beaucoup qu’il en soit de même avec l’absence de Thiago qui bien qu’il n’eût pas la même efficacité que son ancien coéquipier restait l’un des seuls éléments créatifs de leur équipe. Il s’inquiéta encore plus lorsqu’il vit que pour le match suivant M. Boutillaud avait remplacé Thiago par Gabriel, un milieu de terrain plus rapide que bon techniquement.

Pour la première fois il se réjouit de ne pas être celui qui occupait le poste d’attaquant de pointe en voyant à quel point Romain avait touché peu de ballon au cours de ce match. Serge et Robert restait les seules forces offensives de cette équipe mais c’était trop peu et ils avaient beau se démener l’un et l’autre ils n’y arrivaient pas. Robert essayait de faire des centres afin d’offrir des occasions de but à Romain mais en jouant sur son mauvais pied ce n’était pas facile et de toute façon il y avait trop peu de monde dans la surface de réparation pour leur buteur puisse se libérer du marquage des défenseurs adverses.

Il n’était pas non plus aidé sur son côté gauche par David qui d’une part refusait de combiner avec lui mais cherchait à tout faire lui-même, qui partait parfois dans de longue courses balle aux pieds qui ne menaient à rien sauf à d’inutile perte de balle et qui lorsqu’il se faisait prendre dans son dos reprochait à Robert son manque d’implication dans le jeu défensif. Robert ne supporta pas un pareil traitement très longtemps et les deux garçons ne vinrent aux mains lors du match suivant. Cette bagarre marqua le point de rupture entre David et leur groupe puisqu’il ne leur adressa pas un regard, pas une parole dans les jours qui suivirent.

Une série de 0-0 s’était engagé depuis plusieurs rencontre et cela ne faisait guère leurs affaires. Ils durent subir un nouveau revers de fortune lorsque ce fut au tour de Romain de se blaiser à l’entrainement. Théo pris sa place en tant qu’avant-centre mais son influence sur les matchs était aussi peu conséquente que celle de leur attaquant titulaire, comme lui il ne bougeait pas de la surface de réparation, sauf pour défendre, et il attendait-là des ballons qui ne n’arrivait jamais jusqu‘à lui. De temps en temps, il tentait une déviation de la tête sur un long ballon d’un des milieux ou de l’un des défenseurs mais il n’y avait jamais personne pour reprendre la balle. Après les matchs nuls vinrent les défaites.

Le vestiaire étant composé presque des mêmes joueurs que l’année dernière, la même situation produisit les mêmes effets. Les analyses post-match étaient de plus en plus tendues. M. Boutillaud attaquait ses joueurs ouvertement et plus que de l’analyse tactique il passait son temps les critiquer voir même à les engueuler, toutefois tout le monde ne recevait pas le même traitement de la part de leur entraineur et si certaines personnes étaient assez largement épargnées, d’autres au contraire faisait l’objet de critiques aussi constantes que virulentes et Robert faisait partie de ceci.

Toutefois la mauvaise ambiance ne venait pas que de leur coach. Ils avaient tous quelques choses à reprocher à leurs voisins sans considérer avoir quoique ce soit à se reprocher à eux même et beaucoup n’hésitaient pas à formuler ses reproches à haute-voix et souvent de façon assez agressive. Plusieurs altercations avaient éclaté dans le vestiaire ou lors des entrainements. Parfois ces disputes s’étaient même transformées en bagarre et du coup certaines joueurs refusaient de jouer avec d’autre lors de match ce qui ne faisait rien pour arranger le jeu collectif déjà très pauvre de l’équipe.

Robert avait eu quelques altercations avec une ou deux personnes sans quelles aient eu trop de conséquences et curieusement Thomas avait réussit à ne pas se retrouver en mauvaise posture jusqu’ici. Peut-être que comme maintenant les autres joueurs étaient occupés à s’en prendre l’un à l’autre, ils n’avaient plus besoin s’attaquer à Thomas.

Le samedi 22 mai, Listodorf jouait un match à l’extérieur contre une équipe de milieu de tableau. Quant à eux, ils étaient alors à antépénultième place du classement. La première mi-temps fut un échec, l’équipe d’en face n’était pas brillante mais ils étaient encore plus mauvais. En quarante-cinq minutes ils ne parvinrent à tirer qu’une seule fois au but. De match en match Robert se sentait de plus en plus frustré, il essayait véritablement de faire de son mieux, il se donnait corps et âme lors de chaque rencontre mais malgré tous ses efforts il n’arrivait à rien et M. Boutillaud le reprochait sans cesse son manque d’efficacité. Robert se souvenait amèrement du discours de son entraineur lors de leur premier jour de classe sur le mérite et l’était d’esprit, il faut croire que quelques mois plus tard le simple fait de se dépenser sans compter sur terrain ne suffisait plus aux yeux de leur coach. Robert se sentait très seul sur le terrain, accablé par le sentiment que la réussite de son équipe dépendait de lui et désespérer de voir qu’à lui tout seul il n’était pas capable de faire la différence.

La seconde mi-temps ne fut guère différente de la première à l’exception près qu’ils encaissèrent deux buts. Il y avait beaucoup de blessé dans leur effectif et M. Boutillaud n’avait pas les moyens d’apporter quelque chose de nouveau grâce à ses changements. Cinq minutes environs avant la fin du match l’équipe adverse concéda une touche à mi-terrain. Robert qui était celui qui avait contraint ce joueur faire sortir le ballon hors des limites de la pelouse décida de se changer de la touche afin de jouer rapidement et ainsi de profiter de la position de déséquilibre de l’équipe adverse. Il avait attrapé le ballon et s’apprêtait à la lancer lorsque David arriva sur lui à toute vitesse, lui arracha la balle des mains, lui donna un coup d’épaule afin de l’écarter de son chemin et il lança le ballon sur l’un des défenseurs centraux annihilant ainsi toute opportunité de contre-attaque.

Robert s’approcha alors de David la tête haute et le torse en avant en lui demandant pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait fait ce qu’il venait de faire. Son coéquipier se tourna vers lui et marchant vers lui à son tour il lui répondit que Robert n’avait pas à venir empiéter sur ses fonctions. Les deux garçons se tenaient maintenant l’une en face de l’autre à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Robert répliqua que si David était en charge des touches c’était dans le but de faire remonter le bloc et non pas pour qu’il envoi des ballons en arrière qui ne servait à rien. David ne répondit pas mais il poussa violement Robert tout en l’insultant. Robert s’apprêtait à se jeter sur son camarade de classe mais à ce moment-là, l’arbitre interrompit le jeu et vint s’interposer entre eux. Ils se firent tous les deux réprimander et le match reprit.

Il n’y eu pas de miracle, pas de scénario extraordinaire, pas de retournement de situation inespéré et Listodorf perdit ce match. Le différent entre Robert et David en serait resté à cette altercation entre les deux joueurs après cette touche si ça ne faisait pas des semaines que les tensions entre les deux garçons ne croissaient pas de jours en jours. Lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, ils se précipitèrent immédiatement l’un vers l’autre dans le but de s’expliquer.

David fut celui qui ouvrit les hostilités : « Robert, il faut que tu commences à comprendre quelle est ton rôle et que tu arrêtes de tout le temps vouloir te mêler de tout. Tu veux peut-être bien faire mais en réalité tu es en permanence dans les pattes de tout le monde et c’est insupportable. Chacun sa place sur le terrain. ». C’était une accusation qui le blessa tout particulièrement car il pensait qu’au moins les autres appréciaient les efforts qu’il tentait de faire mais puisqu’ils en étaient à exprimer leurs doléances Robert avait lui aussi des choses à dire : « Oui, je suis obligé de courir partout mais si je ne fais pas je ne verrais jamais le ballon étant donné que personnes ne jouent avec moi et toi en premier. Tu pars avec le ballon dans les pieds sans regarder à droit ou à gauche s’il y a quelqu’un. Tu ne cherches jamais à construire une action avec moi, tu ne fais jamais d’appel dans mon dos pour que je puisse jouer le une-deux, tu n’es jamais là pour occuper le côté et étirer la défense lorsque je cherche à rentrer à l’intérieur du jeu. Tu ne penses qu’à toi et pourtant tu me reproches toujours de ne pas être-là pour te couvrir lorsque tu tentes quelques choses, ça aussi c’est insupportable. »

David ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que Robert venait de dire mais il lui riposta immédiatement : « Bien sûr que je ne te donne pas le ballon, tu n’es pas capable de faire quoique ce soit avec. Je ne serais pas obligé de faire d’essayer de faire la différence par moi-même si tu étais de le faire. Mais non ! Il faut toujours qu’il y est quelqu’un auprès de toi pour échanger des passes et pour te faire de l’espace et tout et tout, se moqua David. Franchement, tu ne serres à rien dans cette équipe, si on jouait à dix se serrait pareil ! Alors oui, j’ai le droit de te reprocher le fait que tu ne viennes pas compenser mes déplacements parce que si je suis obligé de monter c’est de ta faute. »

Une petite troupe c’était formée autour d’eux parmi lesquels se trouvait Sarah, Maxime et Lucas qui avaient quitté les tribunes pour descendre voir ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Ce fut la jeune-fille qui prit la parole à ce moment pour encourager David en s’écriant : « T’as raison te laisses pas faire ! C’est de sa faute si t’es obligé de tout faire sur ce côté gauche ! ». Robert lui lança un regard assassin mais il préféra ne rien dire et c’est à David qu’il s’apprêtait de répondre mais les deux garçons qui accompagnaient Sarah lui emboitèrent le pas et ils se mirent à faire fondre sur lui une ondée de critiques et de réprobations au point que Robert finit par se sentir totalement déstabilisé, incapable de savoir à qui il devait répondre ou à qui il devait prêter attention. Il commençait, non pas vraiment à avoir peur, mais à perde confiance en lui et il se mit à regarder autour de lui dans l’espoir de trouver de l’aide mais il ne vit que des visages indifférents ou hostiles.

Toutefois, l’aide qu’il espérait lui arriva tout à coup lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un crier derrière lui : « Ce n’est pas de sa faute !! ». Il se retourna et il vit Thomas qui s’avançait pour venir prendre place au cœur du cercle. « C’est parce qu’il cherche à jouer avec les autres, par qu’il court par tout pour venir vous aidez que Robert est un joueur exceptionnel, poursuivit-il. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous avez de jouer avec attaquant comme lui ! Tu dis qu’avec lui c’est comme si vous jouiez à dix, dit-il en se tournant vers David, eh bien moi je pense qu’avec lui c’est comme si vous jouiez à douze, il fait bien le travail de deux personnes à lui tout seul. Je crois que vous ne vous rendez-pas compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Il joue à un poste qui n’es pas le sien, d’un côté qui n’est pas sien et malgré cela il tente de varier ses offensives, de créer du jeu, de faire des centres même avec son pied gauche…Imagines toi si un jour on te demandait de jouer non seulement comme ailier mais du côté droit, je ne pense que tu ne te sentirais pas très à l’aise. »

Thomas avait parlé avec encore plus de ferveur et de force que d’habitude, Robert ne l’avait jamais vu avoir autant d’aplomb même lorsqu’il se défendait lui-même contre les attaques de leurs camarades de classe. Lorsqu’il se tût il y eu long moment de silence car David mit du temps à trouver quelques à chose à répondre et comme il n’avait probablement pas d’argument footballistique à produire pour soutenir son point de vue il décida de reporter la conversation sur un autre terrain : « Je suis désolé Thomas mais ton opinion n’a aucune valeur, tout le monde sais que tu es amoureux de lui. » Cette phrase fit immédiatement rire toute l’assistance et David encouragé par cette réaction décida de poursuivre dans la même veine mais cette fois-ci en se tournant vers Robert : « A ce propos Robert, tu ferais bien de faire attention, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement et ce serait _très_ méchant de ta part de lui donner de faux espoirs. » Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcé d’une voix résolument moqueuse mais avec plus de sérieux qu’il enchaina : « à moins que bien sûr… ».

David n’eut pas le temps de poursuivre car Thomas venait de l’interrompre : « Tu te trompes, tout est très clair entre nous. Je sais parfaitement que Robert ne m’aime pas et si nous avons passé du temps ensemble récemment c’est parce que nous avons des amis communs et que nous avons essayé de régler ensemble un problème qui concernait l’un d’entre eux. ».

L’arrivé de M. Boutillaud qui leur ordonna de rentrer au vestiaire mit fin à cette discussion et Robert laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Il voulu remercier Thomas pour son intervention mais le jeune garçon avait disparu. Les dernières phrases de son ami le troublait. Il comprenait que Thomas n’avait pas voulu dire qu’ils étaient amis pour le protéger mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir un peu vexer et puis il y avait la façon dont son coéquipier avait déclaré que Robert n’était pas amoureux de lui, sa voix était restée parfaitement ferme mais il y avait eu dans ses yeux un regard plein de tristesse qui avait donné à toute cela un air de vraisemblance qui aurait presque trompé Robert lui-même.


	18. A nous deux

Après avoir quitté le terrain Robert rechercha Thomas dans le vestiaire mais il n’y était pas, pas plus que ses affaires d’ailleurs. Il attendit le retour de son ami aussi longtemps que possible ce qu’il fait qu’il fut le dernier à quitter les lieux et à monter dans le bus. En déambulant dans l’allée centrale du car il regardait à droit et à gauche dans l’espoir d’apercevoir Thomas mais son coéquipier n’était nul part. Finalement, il aperçut le jeune allemand assis sur un siège tout au fond du bus dissimulé dans la pénombre. Soulagé d’avoir enfin retrouvé le jeune garçon il s’avança vers lui et il lui demanda la permission de s’asseoir à ses côtés mais Thomas avait les yeux rivés sur son portable et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles alors il ne répondit pas à sa question. Robert réitéra sa demande en parlant plus fort mais il n’obtint pas plus de résultat. Il hésitait à déranger son coéquipier qui semblait avoir envie de rester dans sa bulle et pendant quelques seconds il se tint-là sans bouger tout en essayant de prendre une décision mais M. Boutillaud, exaspéré que Robert leur face ainsi perde du temps, ordonna au jeune garçon de s’asseoir immédiatement. Lewy obéit tout de suite et il s’installa auprès de Thomas. Son voisin releva enfin les yeux afin de jeter un bref regard en direction de Robert qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son camarade de classe ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer une parole et tout en retirant ses écouteurs il se mit lui exposer son opinion au sujet du match.

Robert s’aperçut bientôt que son compagnon était anormalement nerveux, sa jambe droite remuait toute seule, ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais surtout il parlait encore plus vite que d’habitude, sans prendre la moindre respiration et d’une voix plus aiguë que celle qu’il utilisait normalement. Il se mit à réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle son coéquipier pouvait se sentir mal à l’aise et c’est alors qu’il se souvint qu’il n’était pas supposé savoir que Thomas avait menti à leurs camarades de classe en leur faisant croire qu’il s’était éprit de lui afin de détourner l’attention de leurs coéquipiers. Dans ses conditions il était compréhensible que Thomas puisse s’inquiété de la façon dont Robert avait pu comprendre l’échange qu’il avait eu avec David.

Alors, il interrompit brusquement son voisin au milieu des discours incohérents qu’il tenait pour essayer d’empêcher Robert de lui poser des questions en disant d’une voix sincère : « Merci de m’avoir défendu tout à l’heure. ». Thomas parut un peu surpris puis il sourit légèrement : « Ce n’est rien, j’ai juste dit ce que je pensais. » répondit-il simplement. Robert n’en doutait pas mais il ne put pas résister à la tentation de taquiner un peu son ami : « Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu’il y quelques temps tu détestais ma façon de jouer.

\- C’est vrai mais tu es aussi bien placé pour savoir qu’il fut un temps où j’ai beaucoup admiré ta façon de jouer et en ce moment je suis en train de retrouver le joueur qui… enfin qui… qui me plait. »

Thomas avait beaucoup hésité à prononcer ces derniers mots ce qui leur donna un poids d’autant plus important. Toutefois Robert prit grand soin de ne pas s’attarder sur eux car il avait des choses importantes à dire à son compagnon et il craignait de perdre le fil de ses pensées et d’oublier certains points s’il se laissait aller à méditer ce qui venait de se passer.

Il reprit donc la parole et dit : « Merci aussi d’avoir inventé cette histoire pour me protéger. Ça fait de nombreuses semaines que j’ai deviné que c’était grâce à toi que du jours au lendemain les autres avaient soudainement décidé de me laisser tranquille. J’aurais dû te remercier depuis longtemps alors je profite de cette occasion pour enfin le faire. ». Robert avait espéré que ses remercîments allaient faire disparaître toute tensions chez son camarade classe mais ce fut tout le contraire et après s’être mordu les lèvres et avoir réfléchit pendant quelques instants Thomas lui demanda d’une voix hésitante : « Ça ne te dérange pas que tout le monde croie que je suis amoureux de toi ? ».

A vrai dire il n’avait jamais envisagé les choses de ce point de vue-là et la question de son coéquipier le prit totalement au dépourvu. Il essaya de s’imaginé qu’elle aurait pu être ses sentiments et sa réaction si la situation avait été vrai mais il réalisa rapidement que le plus vraisemblable serait qu’il se sentirait totalement perdu alors, puisqu’il n’avait pas de véritable réponse à cette question, il préféra ménager au mieux l’orgueil de son camarade de classe et il dit : « Ça ne me dérange pas, je suppose même que c’est plutôt flatteur. ». Il avait essayé de plaisanter mais Thomas ne sourit pas, son voisin se contenta de le l’étudié longuement sans dire un mot, comme s’il cherchait à lire à travers lui.

Robert soutint le regard de son ami pendant quelques seconds puis il baissa les yeux, l’aussi mystérieuse que fascinante intensité que se dégageait du regard Thomas l’avait toujours impressionné. Essayant de ne pas se laisser troubler par la situation, il rassembla ses idées de son mieux et lorsqu’il se sentit assez sûr de lui il reprit la parole : « Je me sens à la fois très reconnaissant et très coupable. Je me rends bien compte à quel point c’est injuste que tu ais eu à souffrir des insultes et des brimades des autres à ma place uniquement parce que je ne suis pas capable de supporter que l’on s’en prenne à moi pendant dix jours alors que toi cela fait deux ans que tu subis un traitement de ce genre-là sans jamais te plaindre. J’ai honte d’avoir manqué à ce point de courage. Lorsque j’ai compris ce que tu étais en train de faire j’aurais dû aller leur parler pour leur dire que ce n’était pas vrai et que tu ne disais cela que dans le but de m’aider mais j’ai préféré profiter silencieusement de la situation. ».

Robert n’avait pas l’habitude de faire d’aussi long discours et encore moins d’exprimer ainsi ses sentiments mais c’était le moins qu’il ait pu faire pour remercier son coéquipier. Thomas resta silencieux pendant un bref instant puis il répondit : « Est-ce que tu méritais l’une de ses insultes ? Non, pas plus que moi. Ce que se passait était aussi injuste pour nous deux par contre ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour moi alors que pour toi ça changeait tout, il valait donc mieux que ce soit moi qui devienne leur seule cible. ». Le jeune joueur allemand avait parlé très calmement, très sereinement comme s’il n’avait fait qu’exposer un raisonnement simple et logique, une sorte d’évidence et Robert aurait facilement pu se faire avoir par cette impression s’il n’avait pas été sincèrement conscient de ce que le sacrifice de son ami avait réellement pu impliquer pour lui. Toutefois, il se souvint que son camarade de classe avait décidé d’agir en secret et il jugea donc plus sage de faire croire à son voisin qu’il croyait à ce qu’il venait de dire et ainsi il décida de changer de sujet.

« Tu te souviens de ce que M. Boutillaud avait dit lors de la rentrée au sujet du fait que la qualité première qu’il recherchait chez ses joueurs c’était de l’investissement ? dit-il. Eh bien je pense que lui et moi nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition de ce mot car bien que j’aie l’impression de faire tout ce que je peux lors de chaque match il n’arrête pourtant pas de me faire des critiques. Aujourd’hui encore, il a passé cinq minutes à la mi-temps pour m’expliquer que je ne servais à rien et que je faisais tout de travers. ». Robert était aussi frustré qu’agacé par les réflexions que leur entraineur pouvait avoir à son égard et il avait besoin de laissé libre court à son amertume or il savait pertinemment qu’il pouvait s’exprimer ainsi devant Thomas sans courir le risque que ses paroles reviennent aux oreilles de M. Boutillaud.

Toutefois la réponse qu’il reçut le déconcerta beaucoup sur le moment. « Il a raison » venait de dire son voisin avec beaucoup de conviction. Toutefois après une courte pause il poursuivit : « Il a raison de considérer que seul l’implication d’un joueur ne suffit pas à en faire un bon joueur. Ce n’est qu’une base, une base essentielle, je dirais même indispensable mais une base tout de même. Le seul problème c’est que ce qui vient ensuite, et donc ce que M. Boutillaud devrait nous enseigner, ce sont deux choses qu’il semble totalement ignorer : la technique et surtout la tactique. Je ne l’ai jamais entendu parler de ces deux points-là, je me demande même s’il sait de quoi il s’agit, ce qui expliquerait d’ailleurs qu’il soit aussi perdu depuis que ça méthode basée sur l’engagement seul ne fonctionne plus. C’est un cas assez classique, ce genre de coach arrive à obtenir de bon résultat sur un match s’il est nul, sur trois mois s’il n’est pas trop mauvais, sur une saison s’il est excellent mais jamais plus car ils usent leur joueur au lieu de les construire. Il s’en prend à nous dans l’espoir d’obtenir encore plus de nous mais je crois tout simplement que ça ne marche plus. »

Robert réfléchit à ce que venait de dire son coéquipier et l’image du visage défait, fatigué, désemparé de son entraineur assit sur son banc de touche apparu devant ses yeux et il eut pitié de cet homme-là, une chose qu’il n’aurait jamais cru possible. M. Boutillaud avait réussi à obtenir des résultats extraordinaires avec toute les équipes qu’il avait entrainé surtout celle de l’année précédente et voilà que tout à coup ça méthode ne fonctionnait plus et qu’il se trouvait face à une impasse.

Ce match n’eut pas seulement pour effet de rapprocher Thomas et Robert mais servit également à créer une amitié nouvelle entre David et le groupe de Jim. David avait toujours été ami avec Kylian, les deux jeunes gens partageant un goût prononcé pour les potins et les vêtements aux couleurs extravagantes, mais il n’avait jamais fréquenté les autres membres de la bande toutefois rien ne créer autant de lien qu’un ennemi commun et c’est ainsi que dès le lendemain on vit David passé la récréation de l’après-midi en compagnie des cinq autres jeunes gens. Quelques jours plus tard il mangeait avec eux et à la fin de la semaine on pouvait le considérer comme le sixième larron de cette joyeuse compagnie. Maxime, Lucas et Sarah avaient réussi leur coup, David c’était maintenant trouvé des amis à sa hauteur.

Une autre personne inquiétait Robert en ce moment et cette personne c’était Mats. Au début Robert n’avait eu qu’un vague sentiment qu’il y avait quelque chose d’inhabituel dans le comportement de son compagnon de chambre mais maintenant il avait la conviction que son ami était préoccupé par quelque chose. Il réfléchissait à cela lorsque Bastian qui faisait la queue avec lui pour rentrer dans la cantine lui fit remarquer qu’il avait l’air bien songeur et Robert lui répondit : « Tu ne trouves pas que Mats est bizarre en ce moment ? On comprend tout ce qu’il dit. ». Son compagnon se mit à rire en entendant cette remarque et répondit en riant : « En effet, c’est assez inquiétant ». Lorsqu’ils eurent repris leur sérieux Bastian lui expliqua : « Je crois que nous sommes tout un peu anxieux en ce moment dans notre classe, c’est la fin de l’année et tout le monde se préoccupe de son avenir.

\- Mais Mats…

\- Oui, il a signé un contrat avec le club et ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu’il joue régulièrement des matchs avec la réserve, son futur ici est assuré mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour lui qu’il s’inquiète.

\- Pour Benedict ? Je croyais pourtant que tout était régler pour lui aussi.

\- Normalement, Benni devait rester ici l’année prochaine mais d’après ce que j’ai compris son agent a eu des contacts avec le club de Metz. Si Benedict avait la possibilité de joué pour le club qu’il supporte depuis qu’il est enfant il n’hésiterait pas à partir et je crois que c’est ce qui doit préoccuper Mats. »

C’était évidemment une explication tout à fait valable et Robert comprit tout de suite dans quelle sorte de dilemme devait se trouver son compagnon de chambre. Il se rendit compte également que les problèmes de son équipe et les aventures qu’il avait connus lors des derniers mois l’avaient empêché de suivre de près ce qui était en train d’arrivé à ses amis en ce moment déjà si cruciale de leur jeune carrière alors il demanda à Bastian : « Et toi ? Est-ce que tu sais où tu seras l’année prochaine ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas encore, je crois que le club pourrait envisager de me garder mais j’aimerais bien partir ailleurs néanmoins je n’ai reçu aucune proposition de qui que ce soit alors ça risque d’être difficile. »

Bien que le mois de juin approchât le temps était particulièrement pluvieux cette année-là et les terrains d’entrainement étaient tous détrempés d’eau et couverts de boue. Cette situation allait avoir des conséquences graves sur l’équipe des U17 du club de Listotorf car lors d’une séance d’entrainement, peu de temps après cette conversation avec Bastian, Théo, leur actuel attaquant de pointe, glissa et chuta lourdement en cherchant à prendre un tournant un peu trop court. Il poussa un grand cri puis il se mit à se rouler au sol en tenant son genou droit dans ses mains. Tous les joueurs s’arrêtèrent et plusieurs s’approchèrent de lui puis ce fut au tour de M. Boutillaud et de ses assistants de traverser le terrain en courant. Deux personnes aidèrent Théo à se lever et le soutirent afin qu’il sorte du terrain puis le médecin arriva.

On attendit le diagnostic pendant toute la journée et ce n’est que le lendemain matin que leur entraineur annonça à toute l’équipe que Théo s’était fait une blessure grave (sans en préciser la nature) et qu’il serait absent jusqu’à la fin l’année. Le sort semblait s’acharner sur leur équipe et la séance d’entrainement qui suivit cette annonce se passa dans une ambiance plutôt morose. Néanmoins, Robert, en réfléchissant au problème le soir même commença à considérer cet accident comme une possible opportunité pour lui d’enfin jouer comme buteur.

Pour cela il lui faisait agir finement car M. Boutillaud lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’il ne le voyait nullement comme un potentiel numéro neuf. Robert réfléchit longuement à la manière dont il devait manœuvrer. Si le constat que Thomas avait fait était juste et que leur entraineur se sentait réellement perdu en ce moment, il y avait plus de chance pour qu’il accepte de prendre en considération une idée qu’il avait toujours rejeté jusqu’ici mais néanmoins il était probablement plus judicieux de ne pas lui suggérer cette solution de façon explicite mieux valait essayer de faire en sorte qu’elle vienne naturellement à l’esprit de leur coach. Le lendemain lorsque leur entraineur décida d’organiser, pour finir la séance d’entrainement, un petit match en ses joueurs Robert comprit immédiatement qu’il s’agissait-là d’une opportunité parfaite pour lui de marqué l’esprit de M. Boutillaud.

Serge avait été désigné pour occuper la pointe haute dans leur équipe et Robert le laissa jouer à ce poste pendant tout le début du match mais il était évident que le jeune garçon n’était pas à l’aise à cette position, aussi lorsqu’il y eut une interruption dans le jeu Robert s’approcha de son coéquipier pour lui proposer qu’ils échangent leur place si cela convenait mieux à Serge. Le jeune ailier hésita un peu de peur que leur coach n’apprécie pas beaucoup cette initiative mais Robert le rassura en lui disant qu’il prendrait la responsabilité de cette discision si jamais M. Boutillaud ne l’approuvait pas et Serge accepta cet échange avec un certain soulagement.

Robert savait que les minutes qui allaient suivre risquaient d’être décisive pour lui, si leur entraineur s’apercevait tout de suite de son changement de poste et qu’il interrompait le jeu pour lui ordonner de retourner sur le côté tout était perdu, il allait donc avoir besoin de chance mais pas uniquement il faillait aussi qu’il évite de faire la moindre erreur qui pourrait attirer l’œil de son coach et même qu’il soit assez bon pour que lorsque celui-ci se rendrait compte de ce qui se passait au niveau de l’attaque de l’une de ses équipes il soit intéressé par cet échange. Bien que cela ait fait des mois que Robert n’avait pas joué à ce poste il retrouva immédiatement ses marques, il n’avait nul besoin de réfléchir pour savoir où il devait se positionner ni comment il devait se déplacer. Du coin de l’œil, il surveillait M. Boutillaud mais pour l’instant celui était occupé à discuter avec l’un de ses assistants et ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Toutefois, leur conversation finie par prendre fin et M. Boutillaud leva les yeux vers le terrain. Lewy comprit que c’était le moment où tout allait se jouer et comme par chance il avait le ballon dans les pieds à cet instant-là il jeta un rapide coup d’œil devant lui, il s’aperçut alors que le gardien de l’équipe adverse était un peu avancé et sans réfléchir d’avantage il arma une lourde frappe du pied droit.

Le ballon s’éleva dans l’air en tournant sur lui-même et se dirigea avec une trajectoire limpide en plein dans la lucarne droite. Personne n’avait anticipé cette frappe, par même Robert lui-même, et le gardien de but vit passer le ballon au-dessus de sa tête sans avoir le temps d’intervenir. Ce but était superbe : parce qu’il avait été tiré à vingt mètre du but, parce qu’il alliait l’instinct à l’intelligence, parce que la frappe était aussi puissante qu’élégante et parce qu’il permettait à son équipe d’ouvrir le score. Il n’y avait pas de meilleure façon pour Robert de montrer ses qualités et il le savait mais ce n’était pas ce qui le rendait le plus heureux, son réel plaisir venait de la simple joie de jouer au football et de bien jouer, c’était un sentiment assez indescriptible que lui procurait la sensation d’être en union ou en adéquation avec l’esprit même du sport qui le passionnait tant. Après cet exploit son entraineur ne fit aucune remarque et Robert resta à sa place.

Il marqua un second but dans cette partie. Cette seconde réalisation était d’un genre plus discret et bien plus commun mais elle mettait sans doute davantage encore en avant les incroyables dispositions naturelles qu’avait Robert pour occuper ce poste. Sur un centre à ras-de-terre de Serge, il avait réussi à se glisser entre les deux défenseurs centraux et à les devancer tout deux pour venir pousser ce ballon dans le but et à contre-pied du gardien. C’était un but qui demandait de l’explosivité et de la rapidité d’exécution, un positionnement et un timing excellent et très grand sens du but pour savoir comment orienter le ballon pour qu’il soit hors de portée du gardien.

La fin de ce petit match marqua la fin de l’entrainement et les joueurs quittèrent le terrain en direction du vestiaire. Robert s’était à peine mis en marche qu’il fut rejoint par un Thomas radieux qui arriva vers lui en courant. Son coéquipier se mit à lui parler du menu du jour à la cantine et ne fit aucune réflexion sur ce qui venait de se passer et il avait sans doute raison d’agir ainsi car son visage et toute son attitude en générale exprimait bien mieux que ne l’aurait pu le faire de simples mots son approbation et son admiration.

Pendant tout le reste de la semaine Robert attendit l’annonce du choix que son entraineur avait fait pour le match du samedi avec impatience et avec une légère appréhension aussi pour être honnête. Ce vendredi-là lui sembla n’arrivé jamais mais l’annonce tant attendue fini par avoir lieu et non seulement Robert était titulaire comme attaquant de pointe mais de ce fait Thomas allait occuper son poste sur le côté droit. Le jeune garçon passa une bonne partie de la nuit sans dormir à cause de l’excitation qu’il recensait à l’idée du match qui allait se jouer le lendemain après-midi. Cette fébrilité était provoquée tout autant par l’anticipation de son match que par la curiosité d’enfin voir Thomas jouer en attaque même si ce n’était pas forcément à son poste, pour tout dire Robert ignorait quelle était la véritable position de son coéquipier, il avait entendu Thomas évoquer le fait qu’il avait joué à tous les postes ou presque de l’attaque et du milieu de terrain mais en dehors de cela et du fait qu’avant de venir à Listodorf il avait marqué beaucoup de but il ne savait rien de plus. Il avait souvent eu envie d’interroger Thomas à ce sujet mais il ne l’avait jamais fait car étant donné les circonstances ce n’aurait sans doute pas été très délicat de sa part d’évoquer un passé qui devait cruellement manquer à son ami.

Il resta dans ce même état d’excitations pendant toute la matinée mais une fois dans le vestiaire il fit un effort pour se calmer et se concentrer. En tant que numéro neuf ce fut à lui de donner le coup d’envoi et le fait de retrouver ce geste tout simple et en apparence sans importance fut pourtant ce qui lui fit soudainement réaliser après presque deux ans de questionnements que sa vocation était de jouer à ce poste-là.

L’équipe adverse avait décidé de rapidement prendre l’avantage dans cette rencontre et dès qu’ils récupérèrent le ballon, ils imposèrent un tempo très élevé qui empêcha l’équipe de Listodorf de s’organiser. La balle circulait de joueur en joueur sans que personne ne put rien y faire et bientôt l’équipe adverse commença à se créer des occasions de plus en plus franches. Au bout d’à peine cinq minutes de jeu, Alex dû réaliser deux extraordinaires parades d’affiler afin d’empêcher que leurs adversaires n’ouvrent le score. Après cette vive alerte, l’équipe adverse parvint encore plusieurs fois à tirer au but mais de façon un peu moins dangereuse puis le rythme commença à baisser et l’équipe contre laquelle ils jouaient se mit à reculer.

S’en suivit alors une phase d’observation durant laquelle les deux équipes refusèrent d’assumer le jeu et le ballon passa de l’une à l’autre sans qu’il ne se produise rien. Finalement leur adversaire choisi de totalement leur abandonner la balle et ils se retrouvèrent dans une position très désavantageuse pour eux car ils avaient plus l’habitude d’être l’équipe qui attend que celle qui prend l’initiative du jeu. Cette difficulté était assez largement dû aux problèmes que leur milieu de terrain avait à transmettre le ballon à leurs attaquants.

Pendant quelques minutes la balle passa entre les pieds des trois joueurs du milieu de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche sans qu’il n’en ressorte rien. Thomas prit alors la décision de faire cesser ce va et vient infernal et il vint se positionner quelques mètres devant le milieu de terrain qui, bien qu’il fût composé de deux 6 et d’un 8, jouait pourtant presque sur la même ligne. Cette courte distance leur permettait facilement de transmettre la balle au jeune allemand et Jim qui avait le ballon dans les pieds à ce moment-là, après une seconde d’hésitation, envoya le ballon à Thomas. Robert fut surpris de ce geste et se demanda si cette passe de leur capitaine devait être interprétée de façon bienveillante ou malveillante. Dans le premier des cas Jim aurait mis de côté son contentieux avec Thomas pour le bien de l’équipe ce qui serai l’attitude d’un vrai capitaine. Dans le second, il n’aurait donné le ballon au jeune attaquant que dans l’espoir de mettre en lumière son incompétence.

Quelques qu’aient été les raisons derrière cette décision de Jim, elle s’avéra payante car Thomas se retourna rapidement et écarta le jeu sur Serge qui utilisa sa vitesse pour se débarrasser du latéral adverse et repiquer dans l’axe, malheureusement au moment de frapper il paniqua un peu et son tir s’envola bien au-dessus des buts. Robert jugea alors qu’il serait bon d’effectuer un changement de système, si Thomas restait dans cette position le 4-3-3 initiale se transformait en un 4-4-2 et il fit signe à Serge de venir le rejoindre dans une position plus axiale. Son coéquipier refusa de lui obéir au début, trop inquiet de voir tomber sur lui les foudres de M. Boutillaud qui pour l’instant se répandait en imprécations contre Thomas et son placement aléatoire mais au bout de quelques minutes Serge finit par se laisser convaincre d’une part parce que seul sur son côté il n’arrivait à rien et d’autre part parce que Robert pouvait se montrer très convainquant lorsqu’il le voulait et faire presque qu’aussi peur que leur entraineur.

Cette nouvelle disposition déstabilisa la défense adverse, surtout que Thomas et Robert échangeait très souvent de position. Oneen pas dire qu’ils aient produit du grand jeu car à trois seulement on ne peut pas faire grand-chose mais il y avait nettement plus d’idées et de mouvements que d’habitude et pour l’instant cela suffisait à leur permettre de se créer quelques occasions assez nettes. Robert avait frappé sur le poteau et le gardien avait arrêter deux tirs de Serge. Toutefois au bout d’un certain temps l’équipe adverse commença à se réajuster et en prenant à deux le joueur qui assurait la transition entre le milieu et l’attaque ils bloquaient une bonne partie du jeu ou tout du moins rendaient les choses nettement plus compliquées pour ce joueur. De plus comme les trois autres milieux n’était pas du tout venu occuper les côtés comme dans un véritable 4-4-2 et que les latéraux ne montaient presque jamais les ailes se trouvaient totalement désertées.

Thomas décida alors de revenir sur son côté droit, en voyant cela Robert choisi de redescendre venir occuper la place de numéro 10 et après avoir reçu le ballon il fit immédiatement la passe à Thomas puis courut pour venir reprendre sa place dans l’axe. Thomas avait renversé le jeu à gauche grâce à une longue transversale pour Serge qui avait centré mais Robert ne réussit pas reprendre le ballon avant le défenseur central qui se trouvait devant lui. Lorsque leur équipe récupéra à nouveau le ballon, Thomas et Robert échangèrent les rôles, Thomas s’occupa de l’axe comme 10 puis comme buteur et Robert vint jouer sur la droite. Petit à petit, les combinaisons entre les trois joueurs commencèrent à se complexifier surtout que Serge, qui se prenait de plus au plus au jeu, avait de moins en moins peur de quitter son poste pour venir compenser les actions de deux autres ou combiner avec eux.

Robert découvrit alors Serge sous un autre jour, jusqu’ici il l’avait toujours considérer comme un jouer talentueux mais un peu bête (du point de vue footballistique bien entendu) car il faisait souvent de mauvais choix et surtout tentait peu de chose en dehors de quelques actions qu’il maitrisait, tandis que là il se révélait comme un joueur capable de jouer sur la vitesse et le drible lorsque le jeu le demandait mais également de jouer simplement en quelques touches de balles et de créer bien plus par ses déplacements qu’on ne pouvait le croire.

A la demi-heure de jeu, Thomas vint récupérer un ballon au milieu de terrain en interceptant une mauvaise passe de l’équipe adverse, il transmit immédiatement la balle à Robert, qui eut tout juste le temps de se demander comment est-ce que le jeune allemand avait pu faire pour savoir qu’il était-là sans avoir pris le temps de regarder, avant de transmettre le ballon à Serge. Celui-ci fonça sur son côté gauche, éliminant un joueur au passage puis il donna la balle à Thomas qui était venu se positionner à l’entrée de la surface. Thomas lui redonna la balle dans la surface une fois que Serge ce fut défait de l’un des milieux défensifs adverses qui était venu soutenir sa défense. Le jeune ailier centra sur Robert qui fit rentrer la balle dans le but d’une tête parfaitement placée.

Ce but fit ressentir à Robert, non pas à proprement dire de la joie, mais un mélange entre un sentiment de soulagement et un sentiment de revanche. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu’il n’avait pas marqué et le désir d’inscrire des buts c’était fait de plus en plus fort en lui au fur et à mesure que le temps passait toutefois il avait tenté de son mieux d’étouffer cette envie afin de se concentrer sur ce qu’il avait considéré comme étant son nouveau rôle en tant qu’ailier. Puis après on l’avait tant critiqué pour son manque d’efficacité que l’idée de marqué était presque devenu une obsession au point sans doute de l’avoir fait beaucoup trop réfléchir lorsqu’il se trouvait face à un gardien.

Robert se mit crier en serrant les poings puis il se retourna pour célébrer avec les autres et il vit Thomas qui félicitait Serge et parlait avec lui en faisant de grands gestes sans du tout se préoccuper de lui. Ce spectacle lui déplut, il n’y avait aucune raison rationnelle à cela, mais il lui déplut et il détourna les yeux vivement. Il reçut les félicitations du reste de l’équipe mais il apercevait du coin de l’œil Thomas qui continuait de parler à Serge et il commença à se dire en lui-même : « N’étais-ce pas lui qui voulait qui voulait jouer avec moi ? Lui qui voulait que je joue comme numéro 9 ? Lui qui voulait me voir marqué des buts ? Et maintenant que cela arrive il fait comme s’il s’en fiche ! ».

A la fin tout de même Thomas vint lui donner une rapide tape dans le dos pour le féliciter avant de partir prendre sa place pour la mise en jeu, mais Robert était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s’en tirer à si bon prix et c’est sans cacher son ressentiment qu’il rejoignit Thomas en lui demandant : « Tu avais beaucoup de chose à dire à Serge ? ». Thomas le regarda avec l’air étonné puis Robert cru voir l’esquisse d’un sourire apparaître sur son visage et il répondit : « C’est la première fois que nous jouons ensemble, il fallait que nous nous mettions d’accord sur certaines choses. ». Son coéquipier avait parler avec beaucoup de calme et peut-être une très légère pointe de malice mais Robert n’était pas du tout satisfait par cette réponse : « C’est aussi la première fois que nous jouons ensemble mais apparemment ce n’est pas la peine de se mettre d’accord avec moi sur ces « certaines choses ». Mais c’est très bien, faites votre plan de jeu ensemble, jouez tous les deux, moi j’essayerais de suivre ! ». Cette fois-ci Thomas se mit véritablement à rire en entendant le ton boudeur de son compagnon puis il prit progressivement un air plus sérieux et il dit : « Je n’ai rien besoin de te dire parce que tu as compris tout ce que je voulais faire sans un mot. ». En parlant Thomas s’était mis à sourire doucement, ce n’était pas son grand sourire habituel mais un sourire plus tendre, plus intime. Ses yeux aussi s’étaient illuminé, de la même façon que tout son visage, d’une lumière intense, profonde qui était le reflet d’une joie intérieure de même nature. Jamais Robert n’avait trouvé à Thomas un air aussi heureux et jamais aussi n’avait-il trouvé son visage aussi beau. Lui aussi, il se mit à sourire sans savoir pourquoi.

Ce but avait réveillé les ardeurs de l’équipe adverse qui retrouva sa fougue du début de match. Robert ne vit presque plus le ballon et il dû reculer de trente mètres pour venir prêter main-forte à leur défense mais malgré leur position très base sur le terrain le manque de cohésion au sein de l’équipe se faisait ressentir et ils laissaient des espaces que leurs adversaires ne tardèrent pas à exploiter. Sur un centre venu de la droite l’attaquant adverse réussi à partir dans le dos d’Allan et ainsi à se retrouver seul face au gardien. Kylian fit une course désespérée pour venir sauver la situation mais il arriva trop tard et en voulant écarter la balle il marcha malencontreusement sur le pied du joueur adverse et l’arbitre siffla immédiatement pénalty. Alex ne parvint pas à stopper le tir de leur opposant et le score passa de 1-0 à 1-1.

Au retour des vestiaires, Robert comprit ce que Thomas et Serge avaient dû décider ensemble (enfin plus probablement ce que Thomas avait eu l’idée de faire faire à son malheureux coéquipier) car après quelques minutes de jeu les deux jeunes gens échangèrent leur poste. Il crut que leur entraineur allait faire une attaque lorsqu’il le vit devenir tout pâle puis tout rouge et enfin se mettre à crier comme un fou. Par chance Serge se trouvait maintenant trop éloigner de M. Boutillaud pour pouvoir entendre ce que celui-ci avait à dire et il garda le courage de rester sur le côté droit pendant que Thomas se promenait entre le milieu et le côté gauche. Ce changement désorienta beaucoup les latéraux adverses car le premier s’était habitué à défendre sur un joueur qui le regardait bien en face et tentait de le déborder par le drible ou la vitesse alors que l’autre avait eu affaire à un joueur qui évitait toute confrontation directe mais se débrouillait toujours pour échapper à votre surveillance et se défaire de tout marquage. Maintenant que la situation était inversée tout ce qu’ils avaient pu acquérir comme information sur leurs adversaires en début de match ne leur servait plus de rien.

Robert senti qu’il faillait immédiatement exploiter le trouble qui c’était créé chez leurs opposants et il redoubla d’efforts. Après 8 minutes de jeu, Serge prit le meilleur sur son adversaire sur le côté droit mais arrivé à la limite du terrain il se trouva coincé par l’un des défenseurs centraux, heureusement il aperçut Robert qui courrait à toute jambe en direction de la surface de réparation et il centra en retrait. Robert récupéra la balle et comme il était libre de tout marquage il prit son temps pour bien ajuster sa frappe et visé la lucarne gauche. Le ballon s’envola mais sa trajectoire devait être trop lisible et le gardien de but adverse réussit un très bel arrêt. Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à capter la balle et tout à coup Thomas, qui sortit de nulle part, devança tout le monde pour être le premier sur le ballon, il frappa au but mais le gardien adverse, dans un arrêt reflex, empêcha la balle de rentrer dans le but avec son pied. Le jeune allemand qui avait suivi l’action se trouva à nouveau parfaitement placé pour être le premier à récupérer la balle néanmoins dans la précipitation il se fit un croche-patte et tomba au sol devant le gardien mais dans sa chute il poussa le ballon au fond du but avec son genoux.

C’était un but tout à fait improbable mais un but tout de même et Thomas se releva d’un bond en criant puis il courut vers Serge pour lui taper dans la main avant de venir vers Robert. Une fois face à face avec le jeune attaquant polonais Thomas se mit soudainement à hésiter. Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sans très bien savoir que faire puis finalement Thomas se décida et vint prendre Robert dans ses bras. Il le serra quelques instants contre lui puis il se mit à lui taper vigoureusement dans les dos avec ses deux mains. Robert avait l’impression que les gestes de son ami manquaient de naturel comme si son camarade cherchait trop à les contrôler et il se fit une nouvelle fois la réflexion que Thomas essayait souvent d’agir avec lui de façon plus étudiée qu’avec les autres. Il se demanda si cela voulait dire que son coéquipier se sentait moins à l’aise en sa compagnie qu’en celle des autres ou si au contraire cela voulait dire que Thomas avait davantage de considération pour lui et qu’il faisait des efforts pour éviter de le blesser ou de le gêner.

Lorsque Thomas s’éloigna de lui Robert trouva qu’il avait l’air légèrement inquiète et afin de dissiper tout mal l’aise le jeune attaquant polonais fit un signe de la main qui désignait le but et il demanda en riant : « Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? ». Thomas sourit : « Ça ? C’est un but à la Thomas Müller » répondit-il. Robert très étonné fut soudain frappé par une idée : « Tu veux dire que les cent buts que tu as marqués ressemblaient à celui-ci ? ». Son compagnon sourit encore plus et répondit : « Seulement la moitié…On ne peut pas être génial à tous les coups. ». Thomas plaisantait mais son air fit penser à Robert que dans le fond il était réellement très fier de marquer des buts qui ne ressemblaient à rien. Il en ressentit une certaine déception, il avait imaginé en découvrant le passé de Thomas que le jeune garçon était un grand joueur, voir même un génie, mais en fait Thomas n’était rien de plus qu’un joueur qui avait beaucoup de chance.

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé leur discussion ils se retournèrent et firent face à leurs coéquipiers qui avaient célébré ce but de leur côté et qui maintenant semblaient se demander s’ils devaient oui ou non venir féliciter Thomas. La plupart d’entre eux paraissaient peu enclin à cette idée mais Allan, ou bien qu’il n’ait pas compris ce que se passait ou bien qu’il ait eu pitié du jeune allemand, s’avança vers lui à pas lents et après un « bravo » inexpressif il gratifia Thomas d’une tape sur l’épaule avant de s’en aller. Les autres joueurs y virent probablement un signe comme quoi Jim avait donné son accord pour que l’on aille féliciter le buteur du jour et les coéquipiers du jeune garçon vinrent un à un lui adresser un petit mot ou un signe de félicitation. Ces démonstrations n’étaient pas très affectueuses et probablement assez peu sincères, il faut dire que la façon dont Thomas avait marqué ce but n’avait pas forcément de quoi susciter de l’admiration ou de la reconnaissance, mais au moins elles existaient. Jim lui-même lui adressa un vague signe de la tête en passant devant lui.

Le jeu reprit et Serge et Thomas échangèrent à nouveau leurs positions. Robert se demanda combien de temps leur entraineur allait les laisser jouer à ce petit jeu avant que l’un d’entre eux ne soit sorti du terrain. Ce but d’avance au lieu d’encourager leur milieu à monter les fit reculer davantage et les trois joueurs offensifs se retrouvèrent encore plus isolé qu’avant. Le fait de faire remonter la balle devenait de plus en plus difficile car cette plus grande distance les obligeait à porter le ballon plus longtemps et leurs adversaires avaient ainsi plus de temps pour venir presser le porteur de la balle.

La seule personne qui eut l’idée de venir tenter sa chance en attaque se fut David qui à la 66ème minute de jeu, tenta l’un de rush balle au pied, il arriva sans problème jusqu’au milieu de la moitié de terrain adverse. Là, il fit face à deux joueurs mais il parvint à passer puis il s’approcha de la surface et Robert vit Thomas faire un faux appel afin d’attirer l’attention du défenseur qui s’apprêtait à venir presser David. Cela lui donna l’idée de faire la même chose de son côté et il se mit à courir vers le centre de la surface afin d’attirer à lui les deux défenseurs centraux. Serge de son côté fit une course de la gauche vers le but afin d’occuper le latéral gauche et David pu avancer le long de la surface sans encombre, lorsqu’il fut arrivé en face du but Robert vit qu’une petite faille s’était créée et il cria à David, qui tout étonné d’être arrivé à rentrer si avant dans le terrain ne savait plus très bien que faire, de tirer et son coéquipier obtempéra juste à temps avant que le petit trou de sourie par lequel passa le ballon ne se referme. Le gardien dont la vision était bouchée par ses défenseurs n’était pas bien positionné et il ne parvint pas à stopper la frappe de David.

David resta quelque second sans bouger, incapable de croire qu’il avait réussi à marquer puis il bondit de joie et se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour célébrer son but. Il ne vint nullement remercier les trois attaquants pour le travail qu’ils avaient fait pour lui mais il était fort probable qu’il n’ait pas remarqué l’espace qu’ils avaient créé pour lui. Robert se souvint de certains buts solitaires qu’il avait marqué en étant plus jeune et il se dit que ses coéquipiers avaient sans doute joué un rôle important dans ses réalisations sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

Si la réaction de l’équipe avait été de reculer de quelques mètres après le 2-1, après le 3-1 ils vinrent véritablement se recroqueviller autour de leur but. Cette attitude encouragea l’équipe adverse à tenter davantage de choses qu’elle ne l’avait fait jusqu’ici et ils se créèrent deux belles opportunités juste après le but de Listotorf. Toutefois, M. Boutllaud ne considéra ces deux offensives que comme la réaction immédiate d’une équipe qui vient d’encaisser un but et il choisit de faire sortir Kylian et Ludo afin de les faire se reposer et surtout de les préserver des blessures car leur présence allait être indispensable la semaine suivante.

Robert redescendit avec le reste de l’équipe pour venir prêter main forte au milieu de terrain mais il se retrouva rapidement dans une situation délicate car l’entraineur adverse ayant observé la grande densité de joueur de Listodorf qui se trouvait dans l’axe avait décidé de modifier le plan tactique de son équipe afin de la faire passer d’une formation en 4-3-3 à une formation en 3-4-3, Robert se retrouva donc au centre d’un triangle dont les deux pointes bases étaient deux des défenseurs centraux et la pointe haute le milieu défensif adverse et prit entre ses trois joueurs il se mit courir dans le vide. C’était un sentiment très désagréable de systématiquement voir la balle disparaître à chaque fois qu’il s’approchait d’un joueur et d’être obligé de courir à nouveau pour que la même situation se répète un peu plus loin.

Il espéra pendant quelques secondes recevoir de l’aide de Thomas ou de Serge mais l’un et l’autre était bien occupé sur leur côté respectif puisqu’ils devaient faire face à la présence d’un ailier accompagné d’un milieu excentré et souvent soutenu par un attaquant ou un des milieux défensifs. Thomas se débattait comme un beau diable dans les duels et son acharnement lui valait souvent de récupérer le ballon mais sa frêle stature le désavantageait tout de même grandement. Robert n’arrivant pas à bloquer la relance de l’arrière et Thomas et Moussa de leur côté ainsi que David et Serge du leur ne parvenant pas à empêcher la circulation du ballon sur les ailes leurs adversaires parvenait assez facilement à faire remonter la balle. Ensuite, bien que l’équipe de Listodorf ait été en bloque très resserré autour de ses buts le manque de commutation, de coordination et de travail tactique du groupe permit aux joueurs adverses (comme en première mi-temps) de trouver assez facilement des espaces pour faire progresser le ballon et se créer des occasions. En effet, le pressing n’était pas organisé, les efforts des uns et des autres n’étaient pas coordonnés, chacun jouait sa partition et ainsi sans le faire exprès rendait la tâche beaucoup trop facile à leurs adversaires.

Vers la 78ème minutes de jeu, Jim et le joueur qui était rentré à la place de Ludo ne se parlèrent pas et coururent l’un et l’autre vers l’ailier adverse qui avait réussi à pénétrer aux abordes de la surface de réparation. Le joueur adverse les voyant arriver sur lui centra pour son attaquant qui lui était libre de tout marquage. Celui-ci contrôla le ballon et se retrouva face à face avec Allan qui tenta de tacler le ballon mais n’y arriva pas et Alex ne parvint pas à stopper la frappe du buteur adverse. L’avance de Listodorf se réduisit d’un but.

M. Boutillaud devant l’urgence de la situation décida de réagir en faisant sortir Thomas pour mettre à sa place un quatrième milieu de terrain. Le passage par les côtés devint ainsi encore plus facile et Moussa se trouva totalement débordé. Cinq minutes plus tard, l’ailier gauche adverse se trouvait une nouvelle fois seul à l’entrée de la surface mais au lieu de centrer il tenta un centre tir audacieux qui prit totalement par surprise toute la défense de Listodorf (gardien y compris) et finit au fond des buts. Robert ne put s’empêcher de pousser un cri de rage en voyant ballon reposer au fond de leur cage, il avait toujours eu horreur de la défaite et se match nul ressemblait beaucoup à une défaite. La tentation d’accuser les autres d’avoir détruit le travail que Thomas, Serge et lui-même avait fait était grande et il y céda. Pendant les dernières minutes du match il ne fit plus aucun effort défensif. L’équipe adverse se procura trois très belles occasions de suite mais Alex réussit trois fois l’exploit d’arrêter le ballon. La rencontre fini sur un décevant 3-3.


	19. Fin d'année

Lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, Robert se sentit profondément déçut que ce match se termine en un match nul et il en fut ainsi pendant de longues minutes mais une fois de retour au vestiaire il analysa son match tout en se déshabillant (selon son habitude) et tout bien considéré il jugea qu’il avait fait une bonne rencontre. Ce constat améliora considérablement son humeur, il en vint même à se dire que ce match nul n’était pas un si mauvais résultat puisqu’après tout ils venaient de jouer contre une bonne équipe de leur championnat (ils étaient actuellement quatrièmes) et que les U17 de Listodorf leur avaient tenu la dragée haute pendant une grande partie de la rencontre. De plus, il eut le plaisir de voir que M. Boutillaud ne fit aucunes remarques négatives à son sujet durant le débriefe de cette confrontation, il ne fit toutefois pas de remarques positive non plus mais pour cela il aurait sans doute fallu qu’il ait fait un match véritablement exceptionnel.

Les U18 avaient gagné leur match et lorsque tout le petit groupe se réunit à la cantine ce soir-là l’ambiance était à la fête. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur mais il y en avait un parmi eux qui exultait de joie et il s’agissait Thomas. Le jeune allemand était encore plus dissipé que d’habitude et pour le plus grand plaisir de tous il se lança dans une extraordinaire série d’imitations de leurs professeurs. Il passait avec maestria de la voix suraigüe de leur professeur de mathématique, à la voix trainante de leur professeur de français, des gesticulations de leur professeurs d’histoire ou à la ridicule lenteur de leur professeur de physique… Toute la table riait aux éclats et chacun passait commande avec de grands cris pour que Thomas imite le professeur de biologie pour les uns ou le professeur d’espagnol pour les autres… Le clou du spectacle fut l’imitation de M. Boutillaud, Thomas enflant sa voix et déformant son visage afin de copier l’expression sévère de leur entraineur se leva de la table et regardant un à un chacun de ses amis qui retenaient leur souffle dans l’attente de ce qui allait venir il déclara d’une voix tonitruante : « J’ai toujours su que vous étiez tous des cons… mais maintenant je suis convaincu que vous n’êtes que des cons vaincus et non pas des cons vainqueurs ! ».

Cette saillie déclencha l’hilarité générale et Thomas lui-même se mit à rire de son mauvais jeu de mot. Tout le monde applaudit et ils firent tant de bruit et de chahut que le surveillant de la cantine leur ordonna de sortir. Le fait d’être mis dehors de la cantine ne fit que les rendre encore plus joyeux et après avoir rangé leurs plateaux en continuant de rire, Mats et Jérôme placèrent Thomas sur leurs épaules et ils commencèrent à le porter en triomphe sur le chemin conduisant au dortoir. Les autres accompagnaient ce Dionysos des temps modernes en criant et en chantant comme l’aurait les ménades et les satyres qui composaient les thiases bachiques. Arrivé au dortoir les deux défenseurs posèrent Thomas au sol puis toute la troupe monta dans la chambre de Bénédict (la plus grande) afin de continuer les festivités.

Arrivé là-bas, Bastian entonna un Dale Cavese et ils se mirent alors à chanter des chants de supporters, probablement au grand désespoir des élèves qui vivaient dans les chambres voisines, puis Mats affirma que le stade avec la meilleure ambiance de la région était celui de Nancy, ce qui provoqua une vigoureuse réponse de la part de Bénédict et ils se lancèrent dans un concours de chants entre supporters messins et nancéens, arbitré par un jury composé de Thomas, de Robert, de Jérôme et de Bastian. Bien que Mats fût seul face à Manuel et à Bénédict il réussit à faire presque autant de bruit que les deux autres réunis. Lorsque l’heure de l’extinction des feux arriva personnes n’avaient envie d’aller dormir mais ils furent bien obligés de se séparer.

Mats et Robert descendaient l’escalier pour rejoindre leur chambre tout en discutant de la soirée et Mats fit cette réflexion : « Thomas peut être tellement idiot que c’est sans doute la meilleure preuve de son intelligence. ». Jamais Robert n’avait été aussi content de ne pas comprendre ce que Mats disait, toutefois il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet car si cette folle soirée avait pu faire oublier à Mats ce qui le tracassait ce n’était pas la peine de le lui rappeler.

Il aurait eu bien des choses auxquelles pensées avant de s’endormir mais la fatigue du match et de sa courte nuit de la veille se fit sentir, il s’endormit donc en quelques minutes avec dans l’esprit le souvenir du visage rayonnant de Thomas lorsqu’il avait affirmé que Robert le comprenait sans qu’il n’ait eu besoin de parler.

Ce match nul ne leur avait pas permis de faire une remontée au classement mais il leur permettait de se maintenir en vie. La situation de l’équipe était la suivante : ils occupaient l’avant dernière place du classement avec cinq points de retard sur l’équipe qui les précédait, ils devaient donc impérativement gagner les trois derniers matchs de la saison et tout en espérant que l’équipe de Longwy fasse des erreurs.

Robert ne s’était pas trompé le silence de M. Boutillaud était un silence approbateur ou du moins un silence d’acceptation car pour le match suivant il aligna à nouveau Robert en pointe entouré de Serge et de Thomas. Leur entraineur ne fut pas plus loquace durant son analyse tactique d’avant match qu’il ne l’avait été durant son analyse d’après-match et ses trois joueurs offensifs ne reçurent pas la moindre consigne de sa part. Robert comprit que cela sous-entendait plus ou moins un « faites ce que vous voulez », voir même un « de toute façon vous n’écoutez rien » et il se dit que ce n’était jamais bon signe lorsqu’un entraineur laissait faire son travail à ses joueurs. Il s’inquiéta aussi de l’effet que cette situation pourrait avoir sur le reste de l’équipe car il était probable que les autres voient cela comme une forme de favoritisme, eux étaient soumis à toute la rigueur du travail défensif et ceux de devant pouvaient agir à leur gré sans aucune contrainte. Cela risquait de ne pas arranger les relations déjà tendues entre certains membres de l’équipe.

De fait lorsque Thomas et lui entrèrent dans le vestiaire pour se préparer en vue de ce nouveau match quelqu’un cria : « Tient, Papa exige que tu joues en attaque maintenant ?! ». Le jeune allemand fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu et il traversa le vestiaire d’un air parfaitement calme pour aller auprès de son cassier alors que tout le reste de l’équipe rigolait. C’était-là le genre de plaisanteries idiotes auxquelles il devait faire face presque quotidiennement et il avait appris à ne plus y prêter attention. Robert de son côté suivit la scène silencieusement tout en se demandant comment est-ce qu’il était possible que ses camarades de classe croient encore à cette histoire sur le père de Thomas, n’importe qui ayant prit cinq minutes pour discuter avec son coéquipier ne pouvait manquer de se rendre compte que Thomas avait l’expérience d’un vrai joueur de football, mais voilà très peu de personnes dans leur classe avaient pris cinq minutes pour parler avec Thomas. Il lui fallait aussi reconnaître que le manque de maitrise qui se dégageait en apparence de son ami lorsqu’il avait un ballon dans les pieds pouvait pousser certaines personnes à penser qu’il n’avait pas sa place ici, si l’on ajoutait cela le fait que sa façon de parler, de s’habiller, d’agir différait grandement de celle des autres, s’en étais sans doute assez pour donner l’impression que le jeune allemand avait été pistonné et de la à croire que le directeur du centre avait agi ainsi pour des raisons familiales le pas n’était pas très grand. Tout bien considéré Jim avait très bien pensé son coup, sans compter que l’homonymie entre M. Müller le directeur du centre de formation et Thomas faisait aussi très bien dans le tableau.

Toutefois, Thomas ne devait pas être aussi insensible aux remarques de ses camarades qu’il voulait le faire croire car au moment où ils entrèrent sur le terrain Robert lui trouva un air particulièrement sombre et la mauvaise humeur de son coéquipier ne tarda pas à se manifester puisqu’au bout de moins de cinq minutes de jeu il reçut un carton jaune pour être aller protester un peu trop vigoureusement auprès de l’arbitre après que celui-ci ait sifflé une faute contre lui. Cela ne l’empêcha de continuer à aller au duel avec les joueurs adverses à chaque fois qu’il le pouvait ce qui donna un jeu assez haché pendant quelques minutes. Si cela continuait ainsi Thomas risquait fort de ne pas finir le match et Robert aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour aider son coéquipier à se calmer mais il avait peur que son propre tempérament quelque peu explosif ne face qu’empirer les choses. De plus il se rendit compte avec un certain désarroi qu’il ne connaissait pas assez bien Thomas pour savoir ce qu’il fallait lui dire en de pareilles circonstances. A défaut de pouvoir intervenir, il laissa faire le temps et au bout d’un quart d’heure de jeu son coéquipier entra enfin dans son match.

La première mi-temps fut assez équilibrée, chacune des deux équipes ayant eu des occasions d’ouvrir le score. Juste après la pause Thomas, positionner sur le côté droit, fit un centre au second poteau. Le jeune allemand centrait en match de la même façon que lorsqu’il s’entrainait seul le soir, c’est à dire avec la même maladresse pour la forme et la même perfection pour le fond. Robert aperçut un petit espace dans le dos des défenseurs centraux et il fit quelques pas en arrières pour venir s’y placer. A ce moment-là le ballon arriva parfaitement sur lui, il s’éleva dans les airs et il rabattit la balle d’un tête puissante et croisée qui vint s’écraser sur le poteau droit pour quelques millimètres seulement. Le rebond du ballon fut immédiatement récupéré par Thomas qui centra en retrait pour Serge qui donna le ballon à Robert. Le jeune attaquant polonais contrôla la balle, mit son corps en opposition pour que le défenseur qui se trouvait dans son dos ne puisse pas avoir accès au ballon puis il pivota sur lui-même avant de tirer droit devant lui avec son pied droit. Le gardien adverse était mal positionné et le ballon rentra dans le but sans difficulté.

Cette fois-ci, nul sentiment de revanche ne vint ternir la joie de Robert lorsqu’il vit qu’il venait de marquer un second but en deux matchs et c’est un sourire franc et honnête qui vint éclairer son visage. Robert se retourna alors vers Serge et Thomas, le premier vint tout de suite célébrer ce but avec lui alors que le second resta à l’endroit où il était tout en regardant Robert intensément. Finalement, Thomas se décida à venir vers lui mais alors que Robert s’attendait à une réaction plus exubérante de sa part comme il aurait été naturel pour son camarade de classe celui-ci se contenta de lui taper dans la main avec un rapide « bravo » avant de s’en aller. Robert le regarda s’éloigner déçu et vexé.

Le match reprit et contrairement à la rencontre précédente leur bloc équipe resta à peu près à la même hauteur que lors du début de rencontre. Vingt minutes plus tard, Jim fit un superbe tacle au milieu de terrain pour récupérer le ballon dans les pieds de son adversaire et pour une fois, au lieu de jouer en arrière avec l’un des défenseurs centraux, il transmit le ballon à Serge qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui. Le jeune ailier avança balle au pied sans être attaqué car leurs adversaires n’étaient pas encore replacés. Robert qui était redescendu pour participer à la défense d’un corner ne réussit pas à remonter à temps pour accompagner son coéquipier mais Thomas lui se trouvait à ses côtés. Serge arriva face au gardien, comme Thomas était marqué par le seul défenseur central présent, il décida de tenter sa chance et il tira mais sa frappe atterrie sur la barre transversale. Le ballon rebondit et retomba sur Thomas qui le fit renter à l’intérieur du but dans un mouvement bizarre incluant sa tête et sa poitrine.

C’était donc bien cela, se dit Robert, Thomas marquait principalement des buts laids et en grande partie dû au hasard. Il n’y avait donc rien d’exceptionnel chez le jeune joueur allemand en dépit de tout ce que Robert avait pu s’imaginer ou fantasmer à son sujet en le voyant s’entrainer seul dans la nuit. Le paradoxe entre son style et son efficacité pouvait peut-être aussi se résoudre de la même manière, dans le fond si les ballons de Thomas arrivaient toujours au bon endroit ce n’était peut-être ni plus ni moins que de la chance. C’est en se faisant des réflexions de ce style-là que Robert alla saluer son coéquipier et bien décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce il ne fit rien d’autre que lui donner une légère tape sur l’épaule avant de s’en aller sans un mot. Cette fois-ci, Allan avait su se tenir, sans doute sermonné par leur capitaine, et se fut Moussa qui vint célébrer ce but avec Thomas suivit d’une bonne partie de l’équipe.

Si, après le premier but, l’équipe avait résister à la tentation de descendre encore plus bas qu’elle ne se tenait usuellement, après le second but elle n’y résista pas et peu à peu les défenseurs reculèrent de plus en plus, les milieux suivirent puis les attaquants. Il ne restait plus qu’un gros quart d’heure de jeu avant la fin de la rencontre et Robert se sentait déjà très fatigué car il avait du beaucoup courir pour créer un peu de jeu en attaque puisqu’ils n’étaient que trois joueurs à participer aux offensives. Il n’avait aussi aucune envie d’encore faire des efforts défensifs qui comme la semaine précédente ne serviraient à rien et s’il redescendit avec les autres il ne participa pas très activement au travail de défense. Il y avait une autre raison à son peu d’envie de faire des efforts, pendant des semaines il avait couru à tous les bouts du terrain pour essayer d’aider ses coéquipiers au point d’être trop fatigué pour avoir de la lucidité en face des buts mais personnes ne lui en avait su gré, certains le lui avaient même reproché.

Robert fit ainsi semblant de trottiner pendant cinq minutes mais lorsqu’il vit avec quel acharnement Thomas se battait contre des joueurs deux fois plus fort que lui et quel surplus d’énergie il devait déployer pour compenser le fait que Robert ne fit rien, il eut des remords et se remit à courir.

Pendant tout le match l’équipe adverse avait été celle qui s’était procurée le plus d’occasions mais la maladresse de leurs attaquants et le bon travail d’Alex avait empêché qu’ils ne marquent et il en fut de même durant le dernier quart d’heure de ce match. Le score final était donc de 2-0 et Listodorf signait ainsi sa première victoire depuis de très nombreuses semaines. Les joueurs de l’équipe sautèrent de joie lorsque l’arbitre siffla la fin de la rencontre et ils se réunirent tous en rond, en se tenant par les épaules, joueurs titulaires et joueurs du banc, afin de de célébrer cette victoire. C’était aussi la première fois depuis longtemps qu’ils se comportaient comme une véritable équipe. La joie fut encore plus grande lorsque M. Boutillaud entra dans le vestiaire pour leur annoncer que le club avec lequel il luttait pour l’avant-avant dernière place venait de perdre son match. Cette situation leur permettait de ne plus avoir que deux points de retard sur leur adversaire et donc de véritablement croire à une possible non-relégation.

Robert fut distrait dans son examen du match qu’il venait de faire par le souvenir de ce qui c’était passé après son but et il se demanda soudainement pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait réagi ainsi ? Pourquoi accordait-il tant d’importance au fait que Thomas fasse attention à lui ? Bon nombre de ses amis par le passé n’avait pas fait plus que son coéquipier pour célébrer l’un de ses buts et il ne leur en avait jamais tenu rigeur. Il jugea que ce devait être une petite crise de vanité de sa part et Thomas et lui quittèrent le vestiaire ensemble tout en parlant du match parfaitement normalement.

Cette victoire avait donné un nouveau souffle à l’équipe des U17 de Listodorf et durant les trois entrainements qui suivirent les joueurs firent preuve de beaucoup plus d’enthousiasme et de bonne volonté qu’à l’habituel. Néanmoins, le jeudi matin M. Boutillaud décida d’organiser une petite opposition entre ses joueurs qui furent répartit en trois groupes de cinq (à cause des blessés leur effectif avait beaucoup diminué). De ses groupes, Robert était capitaine de l’un, Jim d’un autre et Allan d’un troisième. Trois matchs d’un quart d’heure allaient opposer ces trois équipes avec une finale pour les départager en cas de besoin. Le premier duel opposait l’équipe de Robert à celle de son capitaine. Le match venait tout juste de commencer lorsqu’au cours d’un duel Robert donna un coup de coude à Jim sans le vouloir. L’assistant de M. Boutillaud qui officiait en tant qu’arbitre ne vit pas la faute car sa vision était partiellement obturée par un joueur. Robert s’excusa mais Jim n’en tint pas compte et le ton monta rapidement entre les deux garçons. Le match fut interrompu et les deux belligérants séparés puis sévèrement réprimandés. L’équipe de Robert remporta cette première opposition puis il assista à la défaite de l’équipe de Jim face à celle d’Allan (dans laquelle jouait Thomas) et finalement il gagna la finale.

Cette humiliante place de dernier combiné à son altercation avec Robert avait mis Jim dans une humeur exécrable et il fut odieux avec tout le monde durant la fin de l’entrainement. De retour au vestiaire l’ambiance au sein de l’équipe était bien moins joyeuse qu’en début de matinée.

Le lendemain M. Boutillaud annonça son équipe pour le match du jour suivant qui n’était autre que celle qu’il avait aligné lors des deux rencontres précédentes. Une fois leur entraineur sortit du vestiaire, Kylian vint s’assoir auprès de Robert et lui dit : « Tu dois être content de jouer à nouveau en pointe, tu te plaignais tout le temps d’avoir été désaxé l’année dernière. ». Le jeune garçon parlait d’un ton d’une mielleuse bienveillance et Robert fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, avec raison d’ailleurs car dans la seconde suivante Kylian changea totalement de ton et de physionomie pour déclarer avec un sourire insidieux : « Ça a tout de même des avantages d’avoir séduit le fils du directeur. Dis-moi qu’est-ce tu fais pour lui en échange de cette place de numéro neuf ? ». Kylian eut un petit rire pervers puis il poursuivit : « A moins que tu ne sois assez vicieux pour l’exploiter sans contrepartie. ».

Robert avait de l’orgueil, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et le fait d’entendre dire qu’il ne devait sa place dans l’équipe qu’à du pitonnage voir même à une « promotion canapé » voilà qui en était plus qu’il ne pouvait supporter et il se redressa, releva la tête et déclara avec hauteur : « Je joue comme numéro neuf parce qu’il s’agit de mon poste, parce que j’y ait joué pendant des années et parce que je compte bien y jouer pendant de nombreuses années encore. Thomas n’a rien à voir là-dedans ! ».

Pendant leur conversation le vestiaire s’était progressivement tu et cette phrase raisonna dans le silence. L’assurance de Robert néanmoins ne suffit pas à déstabiliser Kylian qui lui répondit : « Ce qui ne fait que confirmer ce que je viens de dire. Je me doute bien qu’il faut sacrément tenir à un poste pour accepter de se farcir un engin pareil. ». Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Thomas puis ajouta : « Il ne faut pas que je le regarde, à chaque fois que je vois la façon dont il s’habille j’en fais des cauchemars la nuit. ». Sur cette spirituelle remarque il se leva et parti rejoindre Jim l’air très satisfait. Robert le suivit des yeux et croisa le regard de leur capitaine qui souriait d’un air narquois assit à quelques mètres de là. Le jeune attaquant polonais se serait volontiers jeté sur lui mais il se retint car ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment d’aller se battre.

En dépit, de la séance d’entrainement qui suivit Robert n’était pas totalement calmé lorsqu’il prit le chemin de la cantine quelques heures plus tard. Il marchait tête base en ruminant sa colère et en se rejouant cette conversation dans sa tête des dizaines de fois afin de trouver ce qu’il aurait dû faire ou répondre pour mieux s’en sortir. Il fut soudainement tiré de ses sombres méditations par une voix enjouée et par deux mains qui se posaient sur ses épaules. « J’espérais tout de même avoir eu un peu d’influence dans cette histoire. » lui-glissa à l’oreille Thomas avec un air à la fois malicieux et faussement boudeur avant de partir en riant pour aller rejoindre Manuel qui l’attendait de l’autre côté de la cour de récréation. Robert, tout étonné, le regarda s’éloigner puis il se mit à sourire et à secouer la tête en disant, plus pour lui-même que pour Thomas qui était déjà loin, et d’un ton affectueux : « idiot », puis faisant quelques pas de plus il se rendit compte qu’il n’était plus en colère.

Le match du lendemain commença très mal puisqu’ils encaissèrent deux buts dès les trente premières minutes de la rencontre. Thomas réduisit le score à l’heure de jeu d’une volée fort peu académique qui rebondie trois devant le gardien avant d’entrer dans le but et ils eurent l’espoir de pouvoir arracher un match nul pendant quelques temps mais cinq minutes après la réduction du score, Ludo fut l’auteur d’un tacle par derrière non maitrisé sur l’un des joueurs adverses et il se fit expulser. Réduit à dix contre onze, ils encaissèrent un dernier but et le match se termina sur douloureuse défaite 3-1. La déception de cette contre-performance fut un peu atténuée par la nouvelle que l’équipe de Longwy avec laquelle il luttait pour éviter d’être relégué avait elle aussi perdu son match. La situation au classement était donc identique, deux points séparaient toujours les deux équipes.

Robert n’eut pas beaucoup le temps de s’attarder sur cet échec car dans la semaine qui suivit il passa son bac de français et d’histoire. Les cours étaient finis pour laisser place aux épreuves et les entrainements furent raccourcis afin de leur laisser du temps pour étudier. Cette situation et la fatigue des examens n’étaient pas la meilleure des préparations pour le match crucial qu’ils devaient jouer le week-end suivant.

Durant la semaine M. Boutillaud avait fait venir deux joueurs des U16 pour s’entrainer avec eux, le premier jouait comme numéro neuf et qu’en au second il s’agissait de Mario. Robert en déduisit que le mauvais match du samedi antérieur lui avait fait perdre sa place dans l’équipe ainsi probablement qu’à Thomas. Toutefois il s’avéra rapidement que le profil de Mario déplu à leur entraineur qui n’était pas du genre à apprécier un joueur de la taille et du gabarit du jeune garçon qui pouvait en plus donnez une certaine impression de nonchalance. M. Boutillaud donc passa son temps à réprimander Mario durant chaque heure d’entrainement qu’il passa avec eux. Quant au second joueur qui était venu s’entrainer avec les U17, il se blessa quelques jours avec le match.

La composition de la rencontre du dimanche resta donc la même que lors des matchs précédents à l’exception de la défense centrale puisque Ludo était suspendu à la suite de son carton rouge du la semaine précédente. Les choses ses présentèrent bien pour eux puisque Kylian ouvrit le score au bout d’un gros quart d’heure de jeu d’une très belle tête sur un corner. Ils réussirent à conserver cet avantage jusqu’à la mi-temps malgré les offensives de plus en plus pressantes de leur adversaire mais au retour des vestiaires ils finirent par encaisser un but égalisateur qui pendant quelques minutes leur porta un véritable coup au moral. Plusieurs fois ils se trouvèrent sur le point d’encaisser un second but et il fallut qu’Alex soit impérial pour les maintenir en vie. Ces vains efforts fatiguèrent leurs adversaires et doucement le rythme se calma. Listodorf commença à retrouver une certaine maitrise du ballon mais qui pendant de longues minutes ne mena à rien. Le temps passait et la situation devenait de plus en plus tendue.

L’urgence de marquer un second but encouragea l’équipe à prendre des risques et Jim ordonna à ses joueurs de monter d’un cran. Afin de donner l’exemple il décida lui-même de se projeter plusieurs fois vers l’avant pour prendre part à des offensives et David n’hésita pas à en faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent donc plusieurs fois à cinq joueurs autour de la surface de réparation ce qui n’arrivait normalement jamais. Ils se créèrent plusieurs belles occasions qui malheureusement n’aboutirent pas à un but jusqu’à ce qu’à la 88èmeminute de jeu Kylian transmette un ballon à l’un des milieux qui dévia immédiatement le jeu sur le côté droit. David monta sur quelques mètres avec la balle au pied puis il passa le ballon à Serge tout en continuant sa course dans le dos du jeune ailier afin de lui offrir une option de passe ou d’attiré à lui le latéral adverse et ainsi de lui créer de l’espace. Serge s’avança jusqu’à l’entrée de la surface puis il remit le ballon en retrait à Jim qui profita d’un appel de Thomas pour lui donner la balle. A peine Thomas avait-il reçut le ballon que, sans même prendre le temps de se retourner ou d’analyser la situation, il la passa immédiatement à Robert avec l’extérieur du pied droit. Le jeune attaquant polonais venait de faire un appel en diagonal de la gauche vers la droite afin de passer entre les deux défenseurs centraux. Il reçut la balle parfaitement dans le bon tempo pour pouvoir tout de suite frapper avec son pied droit et envoyer le ballon dans le petit filet gauche à contrepied du gardien.

Le soulagement créer par ce but était trop grand pour que les tensions entre les joueurs puissent influencer leur comportement et après que Thomas lui ait sauter sur le dos toute l’équipe vint célébrer ce but avec Robert. Le score en resta-là et maintenant l’ensemble de l’équipe était réunie au vestiaire dans l’attente du résultat du match de Longwy. Malheureusement les longoviciens avaient également remporté leur rencontre bien qu’ils aient eu à affronter les seconds du championnat et les U17 de Listodorf allaient donc jouer en troisième division l’année suivante. Tout le monde se changea en silence et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour le vestiaire soit vide.

Lorsque Robert rentra dans sa chambre, celle-ci était déserte car Mats s’occupait de préparer la fête de fin de cycle de sa classe. Seul les U18 avait le droit d’y prendre part et Robert allait donc passer la soirée tout seul. Il s’allongea sur son lit avec un soupir et il se mit repenser à leur saison. Si difficile que cela puisse être à admettre il devait reconnaître que cette descente était logique, il leur avait toujours manqué beaucoup trop de chose au cours de l’année pour pouvoir espérer un meilleur résultat.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son portable. Il se releva pour attraper son téléphone et voir le message qu’il venait de recevoir. « Que dirais-tu de revoir avec moi le 8-1 face à Sankt Pauli ? » lui demandait Thomas. Robert hésita un peu car il n’avait pas beaucoup envie de bouger mais il se dit tout même que ce serait une meilleure idée d’aller rejoindre son coéquipier plutôt que de rester seul ici à broyer du noir alors il répondit à l’affirmative puis il attrapa un paquet de biscuit que sa mère lui avait envoyer et il alla retrouver Thomas dans sa chambre. Le jeune allemand était lui aussi tout seul puisque Manu était la fête et il ne semblait pas de bien meilleure humeur que Robert. Les deux garçons échangèrent quelques mots sans beaucoup d’entrain puis ils s’assirent côte à côte et commencèrent à regarder le match en silence mais la succession du premier, du deuxième, du troisième but commença à leur redonner le sourire et la figure de Thomas retrouva petit à petit de son animation habituelle.

Une fois le match achevé, ils se mirent à discuter ensemble de la saison du Bayern, de l’éclatante victoire du Barça en Ligue des Champions, de la première partie du bac qu’ils venaient de passer, de leurs projets pour les vacances et de bien d’autres choses, de tout sauf de leur échec à se maintenir en seconde division. Robert était épuisé après cette semaine d’examens et les émotions du match du jour, au cours de la conversation il commença à chercher à s’asseoir de plus en plus confortablement sur tapis au point de s’allonger et de finir par s’endormir sur place. Dans un demi-sommeil il eut le sentiment que l’on posait délicatement un drap sur lui et que sa tête ne reposait plus sur le sol mais sur quelque chose de bien plus confortable. Ensuite, il crut sentir qu’une main lui caressait les cheveux, accompagné d’un murmure : « gute nacht ». Quelques minutes plus tard il fut légèrement réveillé par le bruit de quelqu’un qui se cognait contre un meuble et par un juron étouffé.

Son habitude de se lever tôt le matin afin d’aller s’entrainer fit qu’il s’éveilla aux premiers rayons du jour. Il eut un peu de mal à établir où il se trouvait dans la demi-pénombre du petit jour puis il comprit qu’il venait de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Thomas et il en déduisit que le surveillant du dortoir avait dû juger inutile de faire respecter le couvre-feu à cause de la fête des U18. Il repoussa la couverture qui lui couvrait le corps et il se leva afin de quitter la pièce. Il vit que Manuel avait dû rentrer dans la nuit sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte car le grand gardien de but occupait sa place dans son lit. De l’autre côté, Thomas dormait recroqueviller sur lui-même, couvert d’un simple drap et sans oreiller. En voyant cela Robert s’arrêta immédiatement. « Quel idiot ! » se dit-il en retournant chercher la couverture et l’oreiller sur lequel il avait lui-même dormit.

Il déposa le plaid du mieux qu’il put sur le lit de Thomas puis il s’approcha de la tête du jeune garçon. Les cheveux de son coéquipier étaient encore plus en désordre que d’habitude et son visage avait une expression de sérénité qui lui donnait l’air d’avoir à peine douze ou treize ans. Robert se pencha vers lui et passa délicatement l’une de ses mains derrières le cou de son ami afin de soulever sa tête et de glisser l’oreiller qu’il tenait dans son autre main derrière elle. Il se sentait terriblement nerveux, ou par crainte de réveiller son coéquipier ou pour autre raison. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide à chaque seconde qui passait. Il laissa doucement retomber la tête de son camarade de classe sur l’oreiller mais au lieu de retirer sa main il resta quelque instant pencher sur le visage du jeune garçon. Les cheveux de Thomas étaient bien plus doux que Robert n’avait put l’imaginer et la sensation qu’ils lui procuraient au bout de ses doigts lui plaisait. Ses yeux détaillaient un à un chaque détail du visage si particulier de son ami, son front large et blanc, ses sourcils épais et bien dessinés, ses joues qui semblaient plus rebondies sous cet éclairage si faible, son nez fort et noble, sa mâchoire longue et carrée… mais surtout il s’arrêta sur des lèvres fines, légèrement entrouvertes qu’il n’arrivait pas à quitter des yeux. Il resta ainsi pendant longtemps puis tout à coup il revint à lui et il se redressa brusquement.

Thomas grogna et se mit à prononcer quelques mots en allemand dans son sommeil puis il laissa échapper un petit rire et Robert eut du mal à se retenir de rire lui aussi en voyant que son ami conservait toute sa joie de vivre même lorsqu’il était endormi. Là-dessus il s’en alla enfin.

De retour dans sa chambre Robert se rendormi et il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en même temps que Mats. Son compagnon de chambre lui demanda tout de suite où est-ce qu’il avait passé la nuit avec un sourire aussi curieux que suggestif. La façon dont son ami avait posé cette question fit revenir à l’esprit de Robert le souvenir de la manière dont il avait observé Thomas en train de dormir et malgré lui il se mit rougir. Mats se mit à rire et déclara : « C’est bon tu n’es pas obligé de me répondre. Convenons simplement entre nous que cela à un rapport avec l’étage supérieur, n’est-ce pas ? ». Robert ne voulant pas répondre aux insinuations de son colocataire choisit de lui demander comment c’était passé sa soirée.

Mats lui raconta les principaux évènements de la nuit et Robert remarqua que son ami avait un sourire particulièrement joyeux en parlant. La tentation de se venger de la clairvoyance de son camarade chambre était trop grande pour qu’il n’y cède pas et il interrogea Mats avec un air qui, il l’espérait, correspondait à celui qu’avait eu son compagnon pour le taquiner quelques minutes auparavant. « Et peut-on savoir pour quelles raisons est-ce que tu souris comme cela ? ». Ce fut au tour de Mats de rougir et Robert reprit : « C’est bon tu n’es pas obligé de me répondre. Convenons simplement entre nous que cela à un rapport avec l’étage supérieur, n’est-ce pas ? ». Mats bon joueur se mit à rire et ajouta plus sérieusement : « Disons aussi que j’ai eu la réponse à une question que je me pose depuis très longtemps et que cette réponse était très positive, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ». Robert comprit que Mats voulait probablement dire qu’il s’était enfin déclaré à Benedict et il donna une légère tape sur le dos de son ami en disant : « Je suis bien content pour toi ! » puis il alla à la salle de bain.

Dans la matinée, il prépara ses valises pour les vacances et sa mère vint le chercher dans l’après-midi. En quittant le lycée il croisa Manuel, il se força à souhaiter de bonnes vacances au gardien de but mais celui-ci au lieu de lui répondre comme cela se faisait normalement lui dit avec un ton plus agressif encore qu’à l’accoutumé : « Tu as une chambre, non ? Alors qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans la mienne cette nuit ? La prochaine fois je ne me gênerais pas pour te mettre dehors, crois-moi ! ». Robert s’apprêtait à répondre au géant blond mais celui-ci ne prit pas le temps de l’écouter et s’éloigna à grandes enjambées pour disparaître au bout du couloir. « Il faudra tout de même un jour que je lui demande ce qu’il a contre moi », se dit-il puis il s’en alla à son tour.

Au bout d’une semaine Robert reçut les résultats de ses examens, il les avait réussis sans pour autant que ses notes ne soient très brillantes, s’il parlait très bien le français le fait qu’il n’ait jamais étudier ni la grammaire de la langue ni la littérature avant d’arriver en France l’handicapait toujours dans ses études.

Dès les premiers jours des vacances Robert alla passer toutes ses jornées dans son ancien club, seulement il n’y avait pas beaucoup de travail à y faire à ce moment-là et il avait assez de temps libre pour réfléchir pendant de longues heures. Le plus souvent il rêvait à son avenir et la carrière qu’il allait faire mais de temps à autre son esprit se préoccupait aussi du passé et il s’attardait alors la plupart du temps sur les quelques matchs qu’il avait joué avec Thomas en fin d’année. Les questions qu’il se posait au sujet du jeune garçon depuis l’année dernière au lieu d’avoir trouvé leurs réponses s’étaient au contraire compliquées. La certitude qu’il avaient eu lors des premiers matchs que tout le talent de son coéquipier ne se résumait qu’à une chance insolente s’était peu à peu atténuée. En repensant aux trois buts que son coéquipier avait marqués en quatre matchs il en était venu à se demander si tous les ballons, surtout les plus improbables, ne retombaient pas sur Thomas parce que le jeune garçon parvenait à anticiper les trajectoires les plus difficilement anticipables.

Le fait de jouer aux côtés de Thomas avait laissé une forte impression sur Robert. Lors de ses quelques rencontres tout lui avait semblé plus aisé, plus fluide. Les défenseurs, par exemple, lui avait paru lui laisser plus d’espace pour se mouvoir qu’à l’accoutumée. Et puis, il y avait ce sentiment, qu’il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois auparavant lors des rare occasions où il avait évolué auprès de Thomas, qu’il existait entre eux deux une sorte de connexion instinctive. Comment expliquer autrement que lors de leur dernier match Thomas ait su si parfaitement lui transmettre se ballon sans avoir besoin de s’informer du positionnement de Robert et que Robert lui-même ait su qu’il devait faire cet appel parce que Thomas allait lui donner la balle ?

Il était plongé dans de semblables réflexions un après-midi du mois de juillet alors qu’il s’occupait d’établir le programme des stages d’étés en compagnie de M. Hausser, son ancien entraineur, et ce dernier lui faisant remarquer qu’il avait l’air bien songeur Robert eut l’idée de demander l’opinion de son ex-coach sur Thomas et après quelques secondes d’hésitations durant lesquelles il chercha à trouver les bons mots pour expliquer la situation à son mentor, il dit : « J’ai rencontré quelqu’un à Listo… ». Robert ne pût même pas finir de dire le nom de la ville dans laquelle il jouait car M. Hausser l’interrompit en s’écriant avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme : « Mais c’est formidable ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Nous en parlions encore il y a quelques jours avec ta mère, elle s’inquiétait un peu pour toi ses derniers temps et je dois dire que moi aussi… Oh, ne te méprends pas mon travail serait merveilleux si tout mes joueurs étaient aussi professionnels, aussi sérieux, aussi concentrés que toi sur le football. Ce qui me faisait peur toutefois c’est qu’à force de ne penser qu’au sport te ne finisse par t’en lasser, ça arrive souvent que des joueurs qui ont tout sacrifié dans leurs jeunesses, arrivés à l’âge de 20-25 ans pètent les plombs et fasse des bêtises bien pires que celles qu’ils auraient pu faire dans leur adolescence. ».

Il fallut un peu de temps à Robert pour comprendre qu’à cause de la façon dont il avait commencé sa phrase son ancien entraineur avait cru qu’il souhait lui annoncé qu’il était amoureux de quelqu’un. Il se sentit un peu coupable d’avoir à détruire la joie de M. Hausser en lui avouant qu’il s’agissait d’un mal entendu mais il le fit tout de même. Celui-ci, un peu confus, s’excusa et encouragea Robert à lui dire ce qu’il voulait réellement lui dire. Le jeune attaquant lui expliqua en détail ce qu’il pensait au sujet de Thomas et sans soute avait-il parlé avec un peu trop de chaleur car M. Hausser lui lançait parfois des regards intrigués.

Une fois qu’il eut terminé son ancien entraineur réfléchi un peu et lui répondit : « Je ne pense pas que ce que tu me décris puissent être attribué au hasard mais pour que j’ai vraiment une opinion sur la question il faudrait que je puisse le regarder jouer. Ça fait longtemps que je t’ai promis de venir te voir à Listodorf, je suis très occupé les week-end mais cette année je vais me débrouiller pour y arriver et je te dirais ce que j’en pense à ce moment-là. ». Robert accepta cette proposition avec joie et M. Hausser se leva afin d’aller chercher un papier dont il avait besoin au secrétariat mais avant de franchir la porte de la pièce il se retourna et dit à Robert d’un ton bienveillant : « Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que je ne te le dise pas mais je ne me suis peut-être pas tellement trompé tout à l’heure… En tout cas c’est la première fois que je te vois autant t’intéresser à la façon de jouer d’un autre garçon. »


	20. Les masques tombent

Au cours de l’été il reçut régulièrement des nouvelles de ses amis qui l’informèrent notamment de plusieurs évènements importants. Tout d’abord, Marco avait été repéré par Arsenal durant la période où il avait joué pour la réserve de Listodorf et il avait décidé de s’engager avec le club anglais. C’était un transfert important pour le jeune garçon et à la hauteur de son talent. Robert aurait préféré ne pas le voir partir aussi loin mais il se réjouit sincèrement de l’opportunité qui s’offrait ainsi à son ami. Ensuite, il apprit que Benedict avait, comme tout le monde le présentait, choisi de partir jouer à Metz pour la saison suivante. Mats semblait s’être réconcilié avec cette idée, tout du moins lorsqu’ils en discutèrent ensemble il ne mentionna devant Robert que les points positifs de ce changement. Enfin, Bastian s’engagea avec Listodorf mais le club accepta de le laisser partir en prêt dans un club au Luxembourg.

Il avait attendu avec une certaine inquiétude l’arrivé d’un message de Thomas lui apprenant que le club décidait de se séparer de lui mais que soit à cause des bons derniers matchs qu’il avait fait ou pour une autre raison, ce message n’arriva jamais.

Ces vacances d’été furent également l’occasion pour Robert de retrouver une veille connaissance. Sonia avait été la première amie qu’il s’était fait en arrivant en France, la jeune fille habitait alors la maison qui jouxtait la sienne et s’était elle qui l’avait guidé durant ses premiers jours au collège. Tout au long de l’année qui suivit ils avaient développé une solide amitié mais durant l’été 2008 ses parents furent contraints de déménager à cause de leur travail et Sonia était partie vivre à l’autre bout de la France. La maison n’avait pas été revendue car ce contrat de travail n’était que temporaire et M. et M. Madame Locatelli comptaient bien revenir habiter dans leur ancienne demeure. Leur retour eu lieu pendant le mois d’août et Robert découvrit que la petite fille à laquelle il avait dit au revoir il y a trois ans de cela était devenu une belle jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et d’immense yeux d’ébènes, des jambes longues comme le jour et belles comme la nuit et un sourire aussi charmeur qu’engageant. Les deux jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas renouer les liens qui les unissaient par le passé et la préférence marquée que la jeune fille semblait lui accordé sur tous les autres garçons du village n’avait rien qui lui déplaisait.

Ce petit flirt d’été fut interrompu par la rentrée et son retour à Listodorf mais il eut au moins le grand avantage d’avoir remplacé dans son esprit le souvenir du visage de Thomas dans la lumière pâle de l’aurore qui l’avait hanté pendant tout le début des vacances par celui de Sonia dansant avec lui lors d’une petite fête organisée au club de foot de St. Léonard après un tournois amical entre plusieurs clubs de la région.

Le même cérémonial que les années précédentes eut lieu le jour de la reprise des cours et Robert put faire la connaissance de son nouvel entraineur et des nouveaux joueurs de l’équipe. M. Kraft avait entre 45 et 50 ans, des cheveux poivre et sel, lises, épais et lui tombant sur le front et la nuque, un long visage ovale disproportionné par rapport aux petits yeux sombres et froid qu’il renfermait, un nez pointu, une bouche sèche, un corps grand et maigre qui le faisait se toujours se tenir un peu penché vers l’avant et lui donnait l’air d’un vautour. Il portait un vieux survêtement sale, un peu trop court pour lui qui complétait son allure sinistre. Il n’avait pas le ton agressif de M. Schaller, ni la voix ronde et sonore de M. Boutillaud mais au contraire il s’exprimait avec une sorte de susurrement suraigüe, à peine audible et qui était entrecoupé de courtes respirations sifflantes. De ce fait Robert n’entendit pas un mot du petit discours qu’il leur fit au début de la séance d’entrainement. D’ailleurs, à peine avait-il fini que M. Kraft s’éloigna à pas lents pour aller s’asseoir sur un banc au bord du terrain d’où il assista à toute la séance sans intervenir une seule fois, laissant ses assistants se charger de guider les joueurs. Robert en fut très surpris car les deux précédents coachs qu’il avait eu à Listodorf avaient pour habitude de prendre une part très active aux entrainements, M. Boutillaud était même parfois si présent que cela pouvait en devenir gênant.

Du côté de l’effectif de l’équipe quatre joueurs avaient quitté leur groupe en plus de Marco qui était parti en Angleterre. Malheureusement, la blessure que Théo s’était fait en fin d’année dernière s’était révélée bien plus grave que les médecins ne l’avaient cru au début et il avait été forcé d’abandonner l’idée de devenir footballeur professionnel. Deux autres joueurs étaient partis car ils avaient renoncé et enfin Ludo avait signé un contrat avec le club d’Angers, la bande des cinq était donc réellement redevenue une bande de cinq puisque David prenait la place du défenseur centrale au côté de Jim, Kylian, Alex et Allan. Deux jeunes gens étaient arrivés pour compenser ses départs, tous les deux jouaient au milieu de terrain et semblaient très bien se connaître. Le premier était assez grand, relativement maigre avec des cheveux blond foncé, bouclés et volumineux, des yeux verts et un visage ovale aux traits marqués. Le second était nettement plus petit mais très vif et déterminé, il avait un visage en cœur, des cheveux blonds plus clair que ceux de son compagnon, courts et lises, des yeux bleus dont la force contrastait avec ses traits enfantins et sa bouche aux lèvres épaisses et roses dont l’arc de cupidon était parfaitement bien défini.

Un autre changement important eut lieu dans l’équipe car le club n’ayant apparemment pas trouvé de joueur pour remplacer Marco en tant qu’ailier gauche et Robert n’ayant pas véritablement donné satisfaction à ce poste, Julian avait intégré leur effectif, bien qu’il ait été d’un an plus jeune qu’eux. Robert vit dans cette arrivée un signe des plus positifs et ses espérances d’être enfin considéré comme un avant-centre par l’un de ses entraineurs se renforcèrent. Il ne fut pas titulaire lors du premier match de l’année mais il entra en jeu un quart d’heure avant la fin de la rencontre à la place de Romain, ce qui confirma dans son esprit l’idée que M. Kraft le voyait comme la doublure de leur numéro neuf. Il aurait aimé que les buts qu’il avait marqué lors des derniers matchs de la saison passée lui aient permis de devenir le numéro un dans la hiérarchie des avant-centres mais puisque ce n’était pas le cas il était tout prêt à faire se battre pour obtenir ce statut.

Thomas quant à lui avait eu moins de change que lui et il était retourné s’entrainer avec le groupe des défenseurs dès la première séance d’entrainement puis il se retrouva sur le banc pendant le match du week-end sans même être appelé à prendre part à l’échauffement.

Lors de ce match, Maxime, Sarah et Lucas, les trois amis que David s’était fait après son passage éclair en équipe de France, étaient venue assister à la rencontre et Robert, en dépit du différent qu’il avait pu avoir avec le jeune latéral gauche, fut tout de même déçu de voir que son coéquipier semblait encore plus proche des trois jeunes gens que l’année précédente alors qu’il avait espéré que les vacances allait lui permettre de réaliser la mauvaise influence que ses amis pouvaient avoir sur lui. M. Kraft se montra plus sévère que M. Boutillaud et interdit l’accès des vestiaires aux trois adolescents qui furent obligés d’attendre dehors que David ait terminé de se préparer.

Robert commença à se changer et en faisant l’inventaire de ses affaires il se rendit compte qu’il avait laissé sur le banc la veste qu’il portait avant d’entrer en jeu car bien qu’il ait fait très beau ce jour-là, un petit vent froid soufflait qui rendait la température un peu fraiche lorsque l’on restait immobile et à l’ombre. Il n’avait pas très envie de sortir la chercher sur le champ mais il eut peur d’oublier de le faire plus tard alors il se força à renfiler ses chaussures et son maillot puis à sortir du vestiaire. Il trouva sa veste là où il l’avait laissé sans difficulté mais au moment où il s’en emparait il entendit soudainement des voix et il aperçut Sarah, Lucas et Maxime qui s’avançaient dans sa direction. Au bout de quelques pas les trois jeunes gens tournèrent sur la droite afin d’aller s’asseoir sur les gradins qui surmontaient le terrain. De là ils ne pouvaient pas voir Robert à cause du petit abri en tôles qui entourait le banc de touche afin de le protéger des intempéries.

Au début il avait l’intention de partir en faisant comme si les trois amis de David n’étaient pas là et de retourner se changer au vestiaire mais les quelques mots qu’il saisit de la conversation des trois adolescents attirèrent son attention. « Qu’est-ce qu’on se fait chier. » soupira l’un des deux garçons. « Ne te plaint pas trop, lui répondit l’autre, ce sera encore pire quand on va être avec lui.

\- Ne m’en parle pas… renchérit l'autre. On aurait franchement dû trouver quelqu’un de mieux que lui, c’est déjà assez embêtant d’avoir à regarder des matchs de foot, si en plus il faut se taper des heures de conversation avec un gars aussi débile que lui, ça devint insupportable. J’espère que ça en vaudra le coup parce que si on fait tout ça pour rien je vais me pendre !

\- Arrêtez un peu de tout le temps vous lamenter ! interrompit sèchement Sarah. Vous ne comprenez pas qu’il fallait qu’il soit con pour qu’on réussisse à lui faire avaler toutes les salades qu’on lui sert tous les jours. Et puis vous deux vous n’aurez rien de plus difficile à faire que de jouer au jeux vidéo avec lui et de l’accompagner en boite alors que moi il va falloir que je lui fasse croire qu’il me plait, que je l’embrasse et qu’ensuite je couche avec lui et pourtant, putain, qu’est-ce qu’il me dégoûte ! Croyez-moi ça en vaudra la peine, il faut au moins que je récupère la moitié du fric qu’il va gagner, pour compenser le sacrifice que j’aurais à faire. »

Le ton aussi froid que déterminé qu’avait employé Sarah en parlant fit peur à Robert.

A ce moment-là, il vit David arrivé du vestiaire et rejoindre en courant ses trois amis qui, changeant complètement de ton, l’accueillirent avec des démonstrations de joies et d’admiration qui auraient presque convaincu Robert lui-même s’il ne venait pas d’entendre ce qu’il avait entendu. Il attendit que les quatre jeunes gens aient quitter les lieux pour sortir de sa cachette et retourner finir de se changer. Lorsqu’il arriva dans le vestiaire la pièce était presque vide à l’exception de deux ou trois joueurs et personne ne l’empêcha de réfléchir à la scène à laquelle il venait d’assister. Il n’avait aucun doute sur ce qu’il devait faire, il lui fallait aller rapporter à David ce qu’il avait entendu, ce qui le préoccupait c’était la façon dont il allait le faire.

Le lendemain matin, il s’arrêta donc à la table où David, en compagnie de Jim, Alex, Allan et Kylian, prenait son petit déjeuner pour lui demander s’il lui accorderait un entretien en privé une fois qu’il aurait fini de manger. David commença par refuser mais c’était sans compter sur la curiosité de Kylian qui encouragea fortement son ami à accepter car il désirait savoir ce que Robert pouvait avoir à lui dire. David céda aux instances de son coéquipier et les deux jeunes gens se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un quart d’heure.

Robert et David sortirent ensemble de la cantine et marchèrent côte à côte vers la cour de récréation où ils s’assirent sur un banc. Il régnait un silence glacial entre eux et Robert dû s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour trouver le courage d’entamer la discussion : « Il vaut probablement mieux que cette conversation soit la plus courte possible, dit-il, aussi je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Si j’ai voulu te parler c’est parce que hier après-midi j’ai entendu Maxime, Lucas et Sarah parler de toi et ce qu’ils disaient m’a fait comprendre qu’ils font semblant d’être amis avec toi dans le but de pouvoir plus tard profiter de l’argent que tu vas gagner. ». Robert s’était attendu à ce que David ait une réaction brusque ou de surprise ou de colère mais ce ne fut pas le cas, son coéquipier encaissa cette information sans sourciller et se contenta de lui demander : « Et qu’ont-ils dit exactement ? ».

Robert lui rapporta les propos qu’avaient tenus les trois jeunes gens en rougissant car il avait honte de redire des paroles aussi qui pouvaient être aussi blessantes. Cette fois-ci David émit un petit rire moqueur puis il dit en se levant : « C’est bien essayé, Robert, mais je ne crois pas uns mots de ce que tu viens de me raconter. Je n’ai pas oublié ce qui s’est passé l’année dernière entre toi et moi, je comprends que tu veuille te venger mais il faudra que tu trouves quelques choses de mieux pour y arriver. ». Là-dessus, il partit en continuant de rigoler des vains efforts du jeune attaquant polonais pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable personnalité de ses amis.

Robert frappa sur le banc de dépit et de colère mais dans la journée il réalisa qu’il était normal que David ait du mal à le croire et qu’il avait été naïf de s’imaginer qu’il parviendrait à le convaincre aussi facilement, son camarade de classe avait probablement besoin de temps pour se faire à cette idée. Il refit donc une tentative identique à la première le lendemain matin mais elle se révéla toute aussi infructueuse. Comptant sur le temps pour faire son effet et pour aider à faire croitre la petite graine qu’il espérait avoir réussi à semer dans l’esprit de David, il le laissa paisiblement réfléchir à la question pendant trois jours mais comme rien ne semblait se passer il se résolut à essayer une nouvelle fois de faire entendre raison au jeune garçon.

Il profita pour cela du hasard qui le fit rencontrer David au détour d’un couloir alors que l’absence de l’un de leur professeur leur donnait une heure de liberté. « Est-ce que tu as réfléchis à ce que je t’ai dit ? » demanda-t-il à son coéquipier en l’arrêtant d’un signe de la main mais David ne lui répondit rien et chercha à poursuivre son chemin comme si Robert n’était pas là. Néanmoins notre héros ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille et il bloqua la route de son camarade de classe en lui disant : « J’aimerais bien que tu me répondes parce que si je me fatigue à essayer de te convaincre ce n’est pas pour mon plaisir mais pour te sortir d’une mauvaise situation. ». Il avait parler d’une voix plus agressive qu’il ne le voulait mais l’attitude de David l’agaçait. Son coéquipier réagit du coup assez violement, il se rapprocha de Robert avec un air de défit et déclara : « Jusqu’ici je trouve que j’ai fait preuve de beaucoup de patience mais si jamais je t’entends encore une fois dire du mal d’un de mes amis ça risque de ne pas bien se terminer, compris ? ». C’est tout de même un comble, se dit Robert, s’était lui qui tentait d’aider David malgré les disputes qu’il pouvait y avoir eu entre eux et au lieu que la colère du jeune homme ne se dirige sur Maxime, Sarah et Lucas, c’était lui qui en faisait les frais.

« Très bien ! Je ne te dirais plus rien si ça t’arrange ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à vouloir t’aider si tout ce que j’obtiens en échange c’est de me faire traiter de menteur. Si tu as envie d’être entouré de personne toute prête à nourrir ton égo à condition que tu les nourrices en échange, ce n’est pas mon problème après tout. ». Pour accentuer cette dernière phrase il haussa les épaules avec dédain et David, dans un élan de colère, l’attrapa par le col en s’écriant : « Tu parles d’égo mais la vérité c’est que tu ne supportes pas que je prête plus d’attention à certaines personnes qu’à toi !! ». Robert ne put que rire en entendant un raisonnement aussi absurde et le bruit que fit l’un de leur professeur en ouvrant une porte eu pour effet de faire lâcher prise à David qui partit à toute jambes.

Robert se jura de ne plus se préoccuper des fréquentations de son camarade de classe et il respecta cette promesse pendant quelques heures mais s’il avait été vexé de voir que ses bonnes intentions avaient été prise pour de la jalousie ou pour un désir de vengeance il l’était encore plus de voir qu’on ne le croyait pas et à partir de se moment-là il décida de tout faire pour que David découvre la vérité, non plus pour l’aider mais pour lui prouver qu’il avait raison. Le seul problème c’est qu’il ne savait pas comment faire.

Le soir alors qu’il rentrait au dortoir après ses cours il rencontra Thomas qui se mit à marcher avec lui car ils allaient au même endroit. Au bout de quelques secondes son compagnon lui demanda : « Est-ce que je peux t’aider ? ». Robert, un peu surpris, ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi est-ce que Thomas lui posait cette question puis il réalisa qu’il était probablement en train de faire une tête de six pieds de long et que son voisin devait vouloir savoir ce qui le préoccupait. « Tu ne pourrais pas me demander ce qui ne va pas ou ce que j’ai comme tout le monde ? fit-il remarquer à Thomas en plaisantant.

\- Je pourrais mais ce serait une perte de temps puisque si tu réponds « oui » à ma question tu va forcément me dire ce qui te pose problème et si tu réponds « non » tu aurais sans doute aussi refusé de m’expliquer ce qui t’arrives même si je te l’avais demandé autrement. Et puis… Thomas fit une petite pause et reprit d’une voix plus grave. Je voulais que tu comprennes que j’aimerais vraiment t’aider. »

Robert était toujours troublé lorsque Thomas lui parlait ainsi mais il n’en fit rien paraître. Il se contenta de remercier son coéquipier puis il se mit à lui raconter la conversation qu’il avait surpris entre les trois amis de David puis la façon dont il avait essayé d’ouvrir les yeux de son camarade de classe sans y parvenir et la volonté qu’il avait de lui prouver la vérité sans toutefois qu’il sache comment faire. Thomas l’écouta avec beaucoup d’attention puis il réfléchit un peu et dit : « La meilleure solution, me semble-t-il, serait que David soit le témoin direct de la façon dont ses amis le traitent lorsqu’il n’est pas là. S’il se retrouvait confronté aux faits il ne pourrait plus ne pas te croire.

\- Certes mais comment faire ? répondit Robert qui avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité. Il faudrait être certain que Maxime, Lucas et Sarah soient en train de parler de David pour l’amener sur place à ce moment-là et nous ne pouvons pas épier toutes leurs conversations pour savoir quant est-ce qu’ils seront en train de dire du mal de lui. Quant à faire venir David à un endroit pour les surprendre il n’acceptera jamais surtout si c’est moi qui lui demande. »

Thomas acquiesça et se remit à réfléchir. « Et si, fit-il au bout de quelques minutes, l’un d’entre nous était en train de discuter avec eux de façon à orienter la conversation dans la bonne direction nous ne risquerions pas que David les entende parler de la meilleure façon de cuisiner la ratatouille. ». Robert laissa échapper un petit rire puis en reprenant un ton plus sérieux il fit remarquer : « Dans ce cas il faudrait que ce soit toi parce que moi ils me connaissent et ils se méfieraient.

\- Je veux bien, même si d’habitude je suis plutôt celui qui parle plutôt que celui qui fait parler, répondit Thomas en plaisantant, mais tu ne penses pas qu’ils se méfieront encore plus si un inconnu vint tout à coup les voir pour parler de David avec eux. 

\- Non, ce qu’il faudrait c’est que tu es déjà parler avec eux une ou deux fois… ou mieux encore qu’ils s’intéressent à toi.

\- Qu’ils s’intéressent à moi ? demanda Thomas qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

\- Mais oui ! s’écria Robert qui venait d’avoir une idée. Ce qu’ils cherchent c’est un joueur qui pensent-ils va bientôt percer ce qui va leur permettre de profiter des avantages d’avoir un ami riche et célèbre mais ils se fichent de savoir qui c’est. S’ils étaient persuadés que tu as plus de chance de réussir que David, ils ne résisteraient sans doute pas à la tentation d’essayer de se rapprocher de toi. Tu ferais croire à Sarah qu’elle ne te laisse pas indifférent mais que tu es jaloux de David et pour te prouver qu’elle s’intéresse à toi plus qu’à lui elle sera obligée de te dévoiler ce qu’elle pense de lui. Ce devrait être nettement suffisant pour ouvrir les yeux de David si elle ne dit devant lui que la moitié de ce qu’elle à raconter à ses deux complices. »

Il se tourna vers Thomas en attendant son opinion mais le jeune garçon semblait un peu gêner et c’est d’une voix légèrement hésitante qu’il dit : « Dans ce cas-là, il vaudrait réellement mieux que ce soit toi qui joue ce rôle-là. Tu m’aurais demandé de faire cela il y a deux ans j’aurais accepté sans difficulté et je crois même que j’aurais assez bien tenu mon personnage mais maintenant je ne vois pas comment est-ce que l’on pourrait faire croire à quelqu’un que j’ai plus de talent que David qui est allé jouer pour l’équipe de France alors que je passe mon temps sur le banc. Je ne pense pas non plus que je sois le genre de personne qui puisse attirer une fille du style de Sarah. ». En disant cela Thomas fit une moue dubitative et un geste qui désignait son corps maigre et ses vieux vêtements.

Robert se sentit à la fois attristé et révolté par ce discours, c’était très éprouvant de constater à quel point quelqu’un ayant autant confiance en lui que Thomas pouvait avoir été ébranlé par les mauvais traitements que leurs coéquipiers lui avait fait subir. Son ami ne laissait voir ses faiblesses que très rarement et à chaque fois Robert se sentait l’âme transpercée lorsqu’il voyait la flamme qui brillait habituellement dans les yeux de son ami s’éteindre pendant quelques minutes. « Mais quelle absurdité ! se mit-il presqu’à crier. Ce n’est pas parce que tous les idiots de notre classe passent leur temps à te dire que tu es laid que c’est vrai. Il y a des choses hors du commun dans ton apparence mais c’est cela qui fait que tu as une beauté unique, toute personnelle, qui exerce son charme sur tant de gens, entres autres sur… » mais là Robert s’arrêta soudainement de parler, emporté dans son élan il avait failli dire « entres autres sur moi » mais dans un sursaut de lucidité il s’était rendu compte de l’énormité qu’il s’apprêtait à avouer juste à temps. Et pourtant c’était vrai, les imperfections et les originalités de Thomas avaient toujours exercé sur lui leur pouvoir d’attraction et il ne saurait compter le nombre de fois où il avait été, bien malgré lui, hypnotisé par certains détails du corps de son ami.

Mais de peur que Thomas ne lui pose des questions sur cette phrase laissée en suspens, il reprit bien vite la parole : « Quant à ce qui est de leur faire comprendre que tu as du potentiel je pense que le fameux article de l’Alsace fera très bien l’affaire. ». Thomas hocha la tête pour approuver mais il ne dit rien alors Robert poursuivit, sans doute d’une voix trop aigüe pour totalement dissimuler sa gêne : « Ils t’ont vu jouer l’année dernière, il suffira de leur dire que tu es sur le banc parce que tu reviens de blessure et que M. Kraft ne veut pas précipiter ton retour. ». Son compagnon ne dit toujours pas un mot, il semblait à peine écouté ce que Robert disait et gardait la tête délibérément tournée vers le côté de façon à ce que le jeune attaquant ne puisse pas voir son visage.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Mats et Robert, Thomas lui dit rapidement qu’il lui souhaitait une bonne soirée et qu’ils reparleraient de tout cela demain puis il s’enfuit presque dans l’escalier. Robert le regarda partir en se demandant ce qu’il avait pu dire pour mettre Thomas aussi mal à l’aise, peut-être était-il maladroit de sa part d’avoir parlé comme il l’avait fait, le genre de compliments qu’il venait de faire était peut-être déplacé dans la bouche d’un autre garçon, il aurait sans doute fallu qu’il s’en tienne à un « en vrai t’es plutôt beau gosse » bien plus classique. Ou bien alors y avait-il autre chose ? Finalement, il se fit la remarque qu’après tout il s’agissait de Thomas et qu’il était sans doute normal qu’il ne comprenne pas tout et il rentra dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, c’est un Thomas parfaitement normal qui vint s’asseoir à sa table et qui lui dit qu’il acceptait de faire ce qu’il voulait pour l’aider à démasquer Lucas, Maxime et Sarah. Robert suivit l’exemple de son coéquipier et ne posa aucunes questions sur ce qui lui était arrivé la veille au soir. Le jeune attaquant polonais avait réfléchi au meilleur moyen d’attirer les trois amis de David dans leur piège et il pensait que si les trois jeunes gens étaient présents au match qui allait avoir lieu dans l’après-midi il faudrait en profiter pour que Thomas entre en contact avec eux, par exemple en faisant un compliment à Sarah. S’il parvenait à attirer leur attention, il était plus que probable que les trois adolescents ne manqueraient pas par la suite de chercher quelques informations sur lui et donc tomberaient probablement sur l’article de L’Alsace au sujet de Thomas. Pour renforcer, leur chance d’éveiller la cupidité de Maxime, Lucas et Sarah, Robert avait aussi penser qu’il pourrait publier sur un faux compte Facebook une liste de grands espoirs du football français dans laquelle Thomas figurerait en bonne place.

Thomas trouva qu’il s’agissait d’une très bonne idée et les deux garçons passèrent leur matinée à créer ensemble la fameuse liste. Ils avaient profité de l’absence de Mats qui travaillait avec Jérôme pour s’installer dans la chambre des deux jeunes gens mais le jeune défenseur central rentra dans la pièce plus tôt que prévu pour venir chercher un livre qu’il avait oublié et la vue de Thomas et Robert, assis côte à côte devant l’ordinateur du jeune polonais et plongés dans une intense conversation, avait assez de quoi piquer sa curiosité et il s’approcha d’eux pour leur demander ce qu’ils faisaient. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et en un coup d’œil ils se mirent immédiatement d’accord pour expliquer à Mats ce qui se passait. Ils firent un récit de la situation relativement animé, durant lequel ils employèrent force de gestes et de phrases que l’un commençait et que l’autre finissait ce qui ne facilita sans doute pas la compréhension de leur ami mais le réjoui au plus haut point.

Mats était tout à fait du genre à apprécier ce genre de plan un peu tordu et leur offrit immédiatement son aide mais il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire et son regard qui fit penser à Robert que son compagnon de chambre désirait se joindre à eux pour une autre raison, le jeune défenseur central lui donnait l’impression d’anticiper quelque chose qui le faisait saliver par avance.

Robert ne fut pas titulaire lors du second match de la saison non plus, mais cette fois-ci au lieu d’entrer en jeu à la place de Romain en pointe il vint remplacer Serge sur le côté droit. Il en déduisit donc avec un certain déplaisir que M. Kraft le voyait en fait comme un remplaçant pouvant occuper sans distinction la plupart des postes offensifs. Sarah et ses deux acolytes arrivèrent relativement en retard ce jours-là et Robert avait pendant longtemps cru qu’il ne serait pas possible d’engager les démarches pour les faire tomber cette après-midi-là. Comme la semaine précédente, leur entraineur interdit l’entrée des vestiaires à toutes personnes extérieures. Thomas se changea donc le plus rapidement possible et fut le premier à sortir des vestiaires. Robert lui fit un sourire d’encouragement avant qu’il ne referme la porte puis il attendit en surveillant David du coin de l’œil lorsqu’il vit que leur coéquipier s’apprêtait à quitter le vestiaire, il mit un message à Thomas pour le prévenir et sortit lui-même quelques minutes plus tard. Il retrouva le jeune allemand qui l’attendait sur le chemin du dortoir et il fut tout de suite rassuré en voyant l’air satisfait de son camarade de classe. Ce premier contact s’était très bien passé, lui raconta Thomas, il avait profité du fait que Sarah avait oublié son sac sur les gradins du stade pour le lui rapporter et la conversation c’était aisément engagée entre eux, en tout cas il n’avait eu aucun mal à les faire rire tous les trois et il avait glissé quelques remarques à l’adresse de la jeune fille qui avait eu pour effet d’attirer son regard sur lui.

Thomas racontait tout cela avec la façon toujours très pittoresque qu’il avait de raconter des histoires et Robert riait à gorge déployée en l’entendant parler. Il n’avait jamais douté de la capacité de son coéquipier à aisément entrer en contact avec les gens et à leur plaire car si Thomas avait autant de mal à s’intégrer dans leur classe ce n’était que parce que tout le monde était par avance prévenu contre lui. Il se dit que cette supercherie avait certes pour but principal de révéler le vrai visage des trois amis de David mais que si elle pouvait aussi servir à redonner un peu de confiance à Thomas ce serait une très bonne chose.

Le week-end suivant ils jouaient à l’extérieur et trop loin pour que les trois jeunes gens ne viennent assister à la rencontre. Toutefois ce ne fut pas une semaine totalement perdue pour eux car tour à tour Lucas puis Sarah puis Maxime entrèrent en contact avec Thomas via les réseaux sociaux. Afin de renforcer l’illusion Mats et Robert inondaient le compte de Thomas de message ventant ses performances. C’était d’ailleurs un grand jeu entre eux le soir de trouver les meilleurs compliments à faire à leur ami. Le samedi suivant par contre ils étaient de retour à Listodorf et les trois adolescents aussi occupaient à nouveau leur place dans les tribunes. Une légère blessure de Moussa, leur latéral droit, au bout d’à peine vingt minutes de jeu offrit la possibilité à Thomas de venir prendre sa place et comme l’ailier gauche adverse n’était pas un très bon joueur la détermination et l’intelligence du jeune allemand suffirent à compenser son manque d’expérience dans le travail défensif et il fit un bon match. Sa qualité de centre lui permit aussi d’être l’auteur d’une passe décisive pour le 2-0 en faveur de Listodorf et Robert qui était toujours sur le banc se surprit à envier Romain plus que d’habitude lorsqu’il le vit venir couper la trajectoire de ce ballon parfait de Thomas de la tête pour envoyer la balle au fond du but toutefois ce qui faillit réellement le faire sortir de ses gonds se fut le moment où Thomas, juste après ce but, fit un signe de la main accompagné de l’un de ses brillant sourire en direction de Sarah qui venait de crier un retentissant : « Bravo Tommy !! ».

De même que quinze jours avant, Thomas quitta le vestiaire très rapidement afin d’aller rejoindre les trois jeunes gens qui attendaient dehors la sortit des joueurs. Robert trouva cette fois-ci que David mettait beaucoup trop de temps à se changer, il avait l’impression que les gestes de leur latéral gauche était particulièrement lent et cela l’agaçait au plus haut point, pourtant il savait très bien que c’était une bonne chose que Thomas ait tout son temps pour discuter avec Sarah, Maxime et Lucas. Lorsqu’il retrouva son camarade de classe à leur point de rendez-vous celui-ci souriait plus encore que la première fois et avec l’innocence qui était la sienne il raconta les progrès qu’il faisait auprès des trois amis de David et en particulier de la jeune fille assez en détails. Plus Robert l’écoutait parler et plus il se sentait devenir triste et énervé, il trouvait sa réaction absurde et sans cesse il se répétait à lui-même : « Mais qu’est-ce que tu as ? Reprends-toi bon sang ! Tu devrais être heureux que tous se passe bien. » néanmoins il avait beau faire rien ne changeait. Comme il se rendait bien compte qu’il ne réagissait pas comme il aurait dû, il dissimula du mieux qu’il put son mécontentement et il essaya de paraître ravit d’entendre que Thomas réussissait si bien à plaire aux trois jeunes gens.

Il y parvint tant qu’il resta en compagnie de son ami mais lorsqu’il rentra dans sa chambre, il ne put s’empêcher de claquer la porte, de jeter son sac par terre et de se battre avec le l’un des battants de son armoire qui ne voulait pas s’ouvrir. Mats le regardait faire, assit sur son lit, les bras croisés et avec un léger sourire en coin puis tout à coup il déclara en riant doucement : « Je suppose que si tu es d’aussi mauvaise humeur cela veut dire que tout s’est bien passé. ». Robert pensa que son compagnon de chambre avait dû oublier une négation et il faillit lui répondre comme si cela avait été le cas mais lorsqu’il vit l’expression de délectation qu’il y avait sur le visage de son ami, ses yeux qui brillaient de plaisir et son sourire carnassier il eut des doutes. Mats lui faisait penser à un vieux grippe-sou venant d’ajouter une bourse d’or dans sa casette et qui se frotte les mains en la contemplant avec satisfaction. Cela lui fit instinctivement comprendre qu’il valait bien mieux pour lui couper court à toute conversation et il quitta la pièce pour aller à la salle de bain.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil et une journée du dimanche passée à jouer avec ses amis aurait dû suffire à le remettre de bonne humeur si le portable de Thomas n’avait pas passé son temps à sonner et le jeune garçon à répondre à des messages. Toutefois, il ne fut pas celui qui manifesta son énervement à l’encontre de ses deux faits, se fut Manuel qui en fit la remarque à son colocataire. Thomas s’excusa auprès du gardien but, regarda Robert d’un air gêné, et expliqua à son compagnon de chambre qu’il devait répondre à ses messages pour aider quelqu’un. Manuel grogna, marmonna quelque chose comme « toujours lui », il lança en même temps un regard assassin à l’égard de Robert mais après cela il ne dit plus rien. Le jeune attaquant polonais se sentit partagé entre la joie d’embêter Manuel et la déception de voir que son intervention n’avait pas portée de fruit.

Les deux jours qui suivirent Thomas continua ses conversations par téléphone avec Sarah principalement mais aussi avec les deux garçons et Robert commença à trouver que son idée de génie était en fait un véritable fiasco. Il ne supportait tellement plus cet état de chose que le mercredi matin il prit la décision de tout arrêter. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer cela à son camarade de classe et il y réfléchit pendant toute la matinée mais après le repas de midi, il alla voir Thomas pour lui parler car il avait enfin trouvé la bonne excuse pour mettre fin à leur supercherie. « J’ai beaucoup réfléchi, Thomas, dit-il, et je crois qu’il ne faut pas pousser plus loin cette histoire. Il ne faut pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens même si ses gens ne sont que des loups qui ne s’intéresse qu’à l’argent. Imagine que Sarah développe réellement des sentiments pour toi… je pense qu’on ne peut pas prendre le risque. ».

Robert savait que c’était le genre de raison auxquelles Thomas pouvait être sensible et le jeune allemand s’apprêtait à lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par Mats qui avait discrètement dû écouter leur conversation et qui s’exclama : « Je n’ai rien contre tous ses beaux sentiments mais si vous laissez faire Sarah et ses amis, c’est David qui va être la personne dont on va jouer avec les sentiments et il ne s’agira pas de faire cela pendant 15 jours mais pendant des années. Mentir à quelqu’un qui ment, c’est comme voler un voleur, il ne s’agit pas de créer une injustice mais d’en réparer une. ». C’était une question morale difficile et Robert ne pouvait pas lutter avec l’éloquence de Mats. Il essaya pourtant de défendre son point de vue mais lorsque Mats murmura à son oreille pour toute réponse : « Voyons, Robert, nous savons tous les deux que ce n’est pas pour les sentiments de cette jeune fille que tu t’inquiètes en réalité mais pour ceux d’une autre personne. », il comprit tout de suite qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas. A défaut d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait, il essaya au moins de raccourcir au maximum la durée de cet insoutenable rapprochement et il réussit à faire en sorte que Mats accepte que la phase finale de leur plan ait lieu le week-end suivant.

Le samedi après-midi, Robert oublia un peu sa mauvaise humeur des derniers jours car il eut enfin la chance de démarrer un match et en plus au poste d’avant-centre. Il inscrivit un but et fit plutôt une bonne partie, c’est donc avec l’esprit assez serein qu’il sortit du vestiaire cinq minutes après que Thomas lui-même soit allé rejoindre Lucas, Sarah et Maxime. Le jeune allemand s’était installé devant le portail d’entrée du centre de formation avec les trois autres jeunes gens sous-prétexte que le temps que David vienne jusque-là lors donnerait plus de temps pour parler. Robert se posta à mi-chemin entre le vestiaire et l’entrée et il attendit de voir arriver David. Dès qu’il aperçut le jeune latéral il envoya un message à Mats qui lui était positionner derrière le mur d’angle gauche du portail. Une fois sa tache accomplit, il hésita quant à ce qu’il devait faire car rien n’avait été prévu dans leur plan le concernant au-delà de son rôle de guetteur mais finalement la curiosité de voir ce qui allait se passer entre David et ses amis l’emporta et prenant un autre chemin que son camarade il rejoignit lui aussi la porte d’entrée.

Il se cacha derrière un arbre et comme il avait pris un raccourcit il vit David arrivé quelques secondes après lui du côté opposé. Mats était à son poste et lorsque le jeune latéral l’aperçut en train d’espionner ce qui se passait devant le portail avec tellement d’attention cela piqua sa curiosité et il s’arrêta au niveau du défenseur pour lui demander ce qu’il faisait. Jusqu’ici tout se passait comme prévu, se dit Robert. Les deux garçons échangèrent quelques mots que Robert n’entendit pas mais comme ils l’avaient espéré David vint se placer au côté de Mats afin de suivre la conversation qui avait lieu entre les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient devant la porte. Si Robert était trop loin pour entendre ce que David et Mats se disait il l’était aussi pour savoir ce que Thomas et ses trois compagnons pouvaient se dire mais par contre il voyait très distinctement la scène.

D’abord, les sourires qu’il y avait sur les quatre visages des jeunes gens qui parlaient ensemble lui firent penser que la conversation se déroulait sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Thomas semblait taquiner ses trois admirateurs et ceux-ci se défendaient en riant mais petit à petit le visage du jeune allemand prit une expression de plus en plus sérieuse et Lucas et Maxime furent les premiers à donner des signes d’anxiété. Sarah elle continuait d’adresser des sourires et des regards langoureux au jeune joueur comme si de rien n’était. A chaque fois Robert se sentait une envie brulante d’allé gifler la jeune femme. Finalement elle aussi saisit que la conversation avait réellement prise une tournure nouvelle mais malgré cela elle vint s’accrocher au bras gauche de Thomas avant de lui répondre. Robert sera les poings et il se mit à regretter de ne pas être rester dans la cour à attendre que tout cela soit fini mais en dépit de cela il n’arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ce qui se passait devant lui. Le visage de Sarah se durcit de plus en plus au point de prendre une expression de dégoût et de méprit qui déformait ses traits et lui donnait un air dangereux qui fit presque frémir le jeune attaquant polonais.

Il comprit que le moment fatidique était venu lorsqu’il vit David sortir de sa cachette et s’avancer lentement en direction du groupe qui se tenait devant le portail du centre de formation de Listodorf. Il s’attendait à ce que le jeune latéral explose de colère mais ce ne fut pas le cas il semblait trop abasourdi pour réagir violement. C’est aussi la surprise et l’étourdissement qui dominait du côté de Lucas, Sarah et Maxime. Ce fut la jeune fille qui réagit la première, faisant un gros effort sur elle-même, elle tenta de donner une expression de calme à son visage puis elle essaya de sourire mais son sourire était si manifestement faux qu’il n’eut comme seul effet que de faire sortir David de sa torpeur, le jeune garçon ordonna soudainement à ses trois amis de quitter les lieux. Il avait crié si fort que même Robert l’entendit. Maxime, Lucas et Sarah essayèrent de discuter avec lui mais le jeune latéral se montra intraitable et les trois adolescents finirent par partir.

Une fois qu’ils eurent disparut, David se tourna vers Thomas et le poussa si violement que le jeune allemand tomba au sol. Robert, qui au début n’avait pas l’intention de se monter, sortit immédiatement de sa cachette pour courir s’interposer entre David et Thomas.


End file.
